Reconcilable Differences
by venusnv80
Summary: AH/AU: When Bonnie Bennett decides to try her hand at internet dating, she never expected to meet Damon Salvatore. When these two people meet, its an instant attraction. However, what happens when they discover all is not as it appears to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooooooo…I started something new. LOL! It's different for me considering that its an AH/AU (for now) fic with our favorite pairing. I won't say too much upfront, but I hope that you give it a chance and show it some love. I've been milling over this for over a month trying to decide if I should post, but I am stepping out on faith.**

 **Disclaimer: The CW and those other people own the characters.**

The abrupt ringing of her cellphone by her bedside table startled her awake. She blindly reached out from the warm and comfortable blanket and grabbed for the phone. "Hello," her voice filled with sleep whispered into the phone.

"Call from Mystic Falls County Jail, will you accept?"

She sat up. A call from jail? Who would be calling her? "Yes, I accept," she ran her hand through her chocolate tresses.

"Bonnie," his voice came through as clear as if he was lying in bed next to her.

"What do you want?"

"I…uh… need your help…I didn't do it," he rushed out.

"I don't care what you've gotten yourself into, but I'm not helping you out of it," Bonnie snapped, slamming down the phone and lying back down in bed forcefully.

"Baby, who was that?" the male voice next to her asked, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her in closer.

"No one."

"Not a client?" he prodded.

"Nope."

"I could hear the operator, someone from jail was calling you…"

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she sat back up, removing herself from his embrace, "I'll be right back," she sighed getting out of bed heading towards the bathroom. The first step she took out of that bed, she knew…she was allowing herself to enter his world again and she wouldn't be the same.

 _Six Months Before…_

Bonnie Bennett sat fiddling with her phone at Pietro's Italian Bistro. It was a swanky Italian restaurant that just opened up in the downtown area of Mystic Falls, VA and she was trying to calm her nerves. Her perfectly manicured finger swiped back and forth on the dating app that one of her best friends installed on her iPhone. The laughter and light conversation at Pietro's didn't exactly have the calming effect that she needed. The Pinot Noir that she had when she first showed up, made a small dent in her nervousness—she was still fighting the uneasiness she felt by being in this place under these circumstances.

Her ex had called to say he was stopping by to get the last of his stuff that she hadn't burned on the balcony of their condo and she realized that she had to stay out until at least 9, when she was sure he was gone. She never wanted to see _that_ mistake again. Her friends told her that the best way to get over one relationship was to dive into another. She wasn't sure of that advice, but after three months she was open to hearing someone tell her she was pretty and fawn over her, even if it was just for a couple of hours.

She focused on his dating profile for a few moments. He was ruggedly handsome, olive skinned which was slightly tanned, raven colored haired and some scruff, he was tall…slim build…but the most intriguing thing about him was his crystal blue eyes. It was as if those eyes stared right through her. Before she went to sleep she stared at his picture for far too long and it resulted in a dream that woke her up reaching for 'Pierre' that she kept in the drawer by her bed. It had been far too long and it was almost embarrassing.

His name was Damon S. and he was a pilot for one of the major US airlines. He traveled a lot and was only in town for a couple of days, which was perfect. She could have a good dinner, relax, laugh, flirt and maybe even get a kiss that would tide her over until she decided to seriously date. He looked like an amazing kisser and she wouldn't fool herself into thinking that he would be around after this night and that was fine with her.

She checked her face in her compact mirror. Her make up was amazing, her lips were perfect in the new _Poison Kiss_ shade that she picked up at her favorite store. It went perfect with the strapless black dress that she wore under her blazer at work. She felt good and she looked good, so there was nothing that could go wrong with this night.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon Salvatore stepped out of his Camaro convertible outside of Pietro's. He could see the people on the street crane their necks to check out his car. He enjoyed making people envious and they definitely were. The valet jogged over to him, "Just dinner?" the valet asked.

Damon smirked, "Not if I'm lucky," he winked as the valet gave him a goofy grin before hopping in the car and Damon headed into the restaurant. The reservations were for 8, but he arrived ten minutes late. He had a plan. He peered into the restaurant and spotted her by the bar. She was sitting there nursing a glass of red wine glancing at her phone. She was definitely one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her pecan colored skin glowed and her wavy brown hair did a good job of framing her face and even though she appeared to be petite, she had some legs on her. He smirked, this wouldn't be as bad as he previously thought. On paper, Bonnie Bennett seemed like she would be a chore—but this woman, sitting at this bar was more like a pleasurable experience. He popped a mint in his mouth and headed over to where she sipped her wine.

"So how behind am I?" Damon asked standing in front of her.

She jumped a little and he noticed her boobs, they were small, perky but appeared to be a handful, "Oh…wow…umm…this is only my second one," she stated placing the glass down.

"I see, well I hope that I will have the opportunity to buy you another," he casually leaned against the bar.

"Maybe," she smiled.

"Oooh…" he held out his hand as she took it, sliding off of the stool. Damon reached into his jacket pocket and removed his wallet, "I will settle your tab."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow.

"It's the least I can do, since I was late," he smiled down at her. He could see something flicker in her emerald eyes; he wasn't sure what it meant exactly, but he was willing to press a little further to figure it out.

"Ok, if you insist," she smiled allowing her tongue to peek out a little.

Damon stared down at her tongue. He wondered what else she could do with that tongue. He slid his credit card over to the bartender and glanced at the bill…3 glasses of wine…this would be interesting, he thought to himself as he watched her walk towards the hostess stand and he tilted his head to the side checking out her nice, round booty. He licked his lips quickly as he followed behind her.

They were seated at a small table in the corner of the restaurant. It was a little secluded, which gave it a romantic feel. He could tell by the way she looked around that she was a little nervous. The three glasses of wine should have relaxed her a bit, but she still appeared to be a little uptight. He would have to work a little harder.

"So…I was kind of surprised that you would be free tonight after such short notice, it's always hard for me to actually date with my schedule," Damon studied her as she looked around the restaurant.

"Well I thought I should be a little spontaneous?" she gave him a wry smile with a shrug.

"Hmm…being a teacher must keep you busy?" he asked as the waiter poured glasses of water for them both and they took time to order drinks and their meals.

"It keeps me busy enough, that's why my friends thought that a dating app would be perfect for me," Bonnie rolled her eyes, almost embarrassed to admit it.

"Same here, when you're not exactly stationary anywhere—it's hard to meet people."

"A pilot…it sounds a little exciting. I mean, I know that I couldn't do it—I like some kind of stability, but traveling the world…seeing all it has to offer, that has to be a job that never bores you."

Damon shrugged, "It was exciting for awhile, but sometimes it does bother me that I don't _really_ have a home—you know. I live in New York, but its not really a home."

"I guess I understand. You ever think of settling down?"

"Are you proposing to me already?" Damon raised a flirty eyebrow.

Bonnie chuckled, shaking her head and that's when he noticed the specks of gold that flickered in her green eyes, "No, what I meant is do you ever think of taking a regular 9 to 5."

"Where's the fun in that…flying in a plane gives you a different kind of freedom."

"I'm not really a flyer," Bonnie shook her head, "so I will take your word for it."

"So if I asked you to come up in the air with me, you wouldn't?" Damon leaned forward with his eyes twinkling.

Bonnie felt a familiar tingle between her legs at the mere look in his eyes, "Maybe…maybe not," she teased.

"So Bonnie Bennett, tell me about yourself…are you from Mystic Falls?" he asked sitting back allowing Bonnie to catch her breath and try to shake off the fact that his body was tempting her.

She sipped her wine, "Born and Raised"

"So you didn't stray from home much, did you?" Damon sat back amused.

"No, not much."

"I see…so are you an only child…youngest child…"

"Only child, my father is an attorney in DC and my mom is a high school teacher here in Mystic Falls, they divorced when I was young."

"So your mother's a teacher, did that influence your decision at all?"

"Maybe? I guess…I don't know, for as long as I can remember she drilled into my head that education was the most important thing a person could possess."

"Nice," Damon sipped his glass of bourbon, "so tell me why someone as beautiful and smart as you…" he leaned over and gently took her hand in his, "is single?"

"Funny," she removed her hand from his, "I could ask you the same question."

He sat back and chuckled, "Not many people are interested in dealing with the lifestyle that I have."

"Ahh…so you're just a playboy?" she gave him a smile raising her eyebrow.

"That's not what I would call it…are you a playgirl?"

Her eyes danced before she sighed, "No, I'm not," she took another sip of her wine, "actually, I was in a relationship for 3 years, we recently broke up and it was a bad break. I'm just getting out here because I want to go out to dinner with someone of the opposite sex, have some good conversation and maybe make a new friend."

"A new friend that you could possibly see again?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Possibly," she winked as she slowly traced her finger around the rim of the glass.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Soo…" Damon helped Bonnie with her blazer as they walked towards the exit for the restaurant, "did you valet your car?"

"No, I parked in the garage about two blocks away," she held onto her purse as Damon handed the valet his ticket. The date actually went pretty well. Damon had an interesting sense of humor, he was smart…a little arrogant…but still easy going enough that it wasn't oft putting. It had been a long time since she laughed so purely with someone. The fact that he would be gone in a couple of days was perfect. She didn't have enough time to get attached and that was exactly what she needed. The last thing she wanted was to get attached to another man, who could if she thought long enough about it—break her heart.

"So how do you think you're getting back to your car?" Damon asked peering down at her.

"It's only two blocks, I can walk it. I've walked it plenty of times," she lifted her purse onto her shoulder.

Damon reached down and took her hand, "Not after a date with me, you haven't."

She shook her head, "I'll be fine."

"I promise that I will be a gentleman," he held up his hands in mock innocence.

The doubtful smirk she gave him told him that he needed to be a little more persuasive, "Above all else, I'm a gentleman Bonnie…please, let me take you to your car."

As if on cue, Damon's Camaro came roaring around the corner and Bonnie glanced over to see the sleek silver car stop in front of them. Damon looked down at her and wiggled his eyebrow. Bonnie looked up at him and with a playful smile nodding.

He grinned walking over to the passenger side, opening it for her and watching as she slid inside.

Driving away from the restaurant, Damon drove slowly through the streets towards the garage where Bonnie parked. He glanced over at her a few times as she looked out of the window, "You thought I would drive faster?" he asked.

"No, I'm not surprised that you're pretending to be a nice safe driver right now," she turned to him.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because you are trying to make a good impression."

"I thought I did that at dinner. I made you almost snort out your pinot noir."

Bonnie laughed, "You did, I mean you brought up the whole woman trying to get you to be a part of the mile-high club in the cockpit, she was willing to die for some dick."

"Well…don't knock it until you try it," he glanced over.

Immediately Bonnie felt the heat in the car turn up and she quickly looked out the window. Her mind was starting to race. This date was quickly becoming something that she hadn't expected it to.

"Where did you park?" Damon asked.

"Umm…the 2nd level."

"Ok, I will park right here and go up there with you," he offered.

"You don't really have to…"

"I _have_ to," Damon stated before turning the car off and jumping out heading over to her side.

He watched as she smiled taking his hand. He wasn't expecting it, but he felt something when she touched him. It was almost a warmness that came over him—like a familiarity that he hadn't expected. He guided her by the small of her back towards the elevators leading towards the garage. As soon as he touched her back, she felt herself shiver a little. His touch did something to her. She was almost embarrassed to admit it to herself. They stepped on the elevators and Bonnie pressed the button as the doors closed. Damon looked down at her as he moved closer, "I can't believe you parked this far from the restaurant, what if I wasn't the perfect gentleman and didn't accompany you?"

She wasn't completely convinced that he couldn't hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest as he closed the space between them by placing his arm on the elevator wall behind her. The sound of the elevator door opening startled her. He followed her off of the elevator as they headed towards her car, "Wow that is a rather expensive car for a school teacher," Damon whistled touching her Mercedes Benz.

"Gift from Daddy," she shrugged.

"Well…" Damon looked around, "I guess this is it. Good date…I hope that we can do this again…"

Bonnie felt a warmness come over her as she looked up into his eyes. She was convinced that without his mouth saying a word, he was seducing her with those eyes, "Maybe we can…" she smiled.

The smile that spread across his face at that moment was genuine, he wanted to see her again. She was funny, intelligent and gorgeous…he would see her again, but not in the way he wanted to. He would have to make the most of this moment and that's why, he went for it.

She saw his face moving closer to hers and there was a moment when her breath hitched, before his lips met hers and he brought her into a kiss. Their lips danced for a few moments, exploring the new territory that they had just entered. He pulled her closer to him, with their torsos touching and she could feel his erection against her midsection. It instantly made her wet. Their kisses became more frenzied as he backed her up into the front of her car. Their hands explored each other's bodies through the fabric of clothing that separated them. Damon lifted her up on the car hood with one swoop and rested his body in between her legs as he sucked her neck and he heard her moans driving him to go further and do more. The heavy breathing and the feeling of his hands on her legs, threatened to send Bonnie over the edge, but when she opened her eyes—she remembered they were in a parking lot… _which_ parking lot they were in and _why_ this needed to stop.

"Da…Da…Damon…we can't," she panted.

"Why can't we?" he whispered as he massaged her breasts while kissing her neck.

"We're outside…in public…" she whispered.

"I have a hotel room. That's private," he stared back at her.

She didn't know what to say exactly as she looked at him. He was between her legs, she could feel what he had to offer and she couldn't deny that she wanted him. Her curiosity about what he had to offer and the fact that after 3 months, she was horny quieted the voice in her head telling her to get in her car and leave.

"Just one night…that's all we need here," Damon whispered in her ear.

"What hotel?" she answered.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Her petite frame slammed against the wall of one of the suites in the Warwick Hotel as he devoured her body with his mouth. After divesting her body of the thin fabric separating him from the sweet nectar he knew awaited him, he lifted her up and licked her center, which immediately sent her into shakes. She braced herself up against the wall as he licked and sucked, driving her crazy with each movement. When he finally lowered her down to the floor, she took charge and found herself ripping his shirt open. She wasn't sure where the strength came from and she didn't care. The buttons on his shirt went everywhere as he picked her up and walked them over to the bed. She pulled her dress over her head as he slid his pants down his legs and removed his boxer briefs. Bonnie's eyes widened a tad at the first look at him and he smiled cockily at her, "Don't be too flattered," she smirked.

"Right," he stated lowering her down on the bed.

She braced herself as he slowly entered her. There was an intake of breath as she felt her body adjusting to him. As he began to move inside of her, she held onto him…there was a part of her that couldn't believe this one-night stand was actually happening, "You feel so good," he whispered in her ear, "addictive."

"Well…oh my god…" she muttered as he did some kind of move on her that hit a spot she didn't know existed and there was nothing else she could say. There was one thing about this night…she wouldn't regret any of it, this felt damn good.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Soooo…" Damon twirled one of Bonnie's strands of hair around his finger as they lie in bed, "did you expect that to happen?"

"No…definitely not."

"Do you regret that it happened?"

"I can't say I do. I've never…" she began, but then stopped.

"You've never what?" Damon asked looking down at her.

"I never had a one-night stand before," she stated and immediately felt like a naïve inexperienced girl.

"Who says this is a one-night stand?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok…ok…but this was…different…"

"Why because I'm so amazing," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Actually, you're not at all what I thought you would be and that's a good thing. I enjoyed your company tonight Bonnie."

"Yours too Damon," she answered as they closed the space between them with a kiss, "so when do you have to leave town?" she asked breaking away for a moment.

"That doesn't matter right now," he whispered covering her body with his.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon lay in bed with his arm wrapped around Bonnie Bennett. This little date that he set out on just became a tad bit more complicated. He intended on going to dinner, finding out things about Bonnie that her picture and bios didn't tell him and use it later—however, when she actually appeared to be funny, intelligent and sexy, it destroyed his plan. Maybe it was the fact that he was very attracted to her and he was never one to let an attractive woman pass him by. He had a feeling that he would end up regretting this night with Bonnie, but the fact that they were able to connect the way they did on this night and at this time would be something that he would definitely remember.

"Mmm…what time is it?" Bonnie asked sleepily.

"7…"

Her eyes snapped open, "In the morning?"

"Yessssss…"

"Oh my god…I have to go!" she jumped out of the bed and starting looking for her clothes that were strewn on the floor.

"Somewhere to go…class to teach?" he smirked.

"Class to teach…?" she stated as if it was foreign to her.

"High school…remember…your job?" he jogged her memory.

"Oh right…yes…and I have about an hour to get home, get dressed and get to the school. Thank you for a great night," she slipped on her dress.

"The pleasure was all mine," Damon grinned as she picked up her purse.

"Umm…well…how about I call you later?"

"Sure…I know we will see each other again."

Bonnie smiled as she rushed out of the hotel room.

"Oh yes…we will see each other again," Damon reached over for his cell phone and looked at the professional headshot of Bonnie Bennett on the website he had saved in his favorites, "Miss Bonnie Bennett, Esq."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie flew into her apartment. She only had 45 minutes to shower and get to the office. She could kick herself for falling into bed with Damon after a good date, some good wine and some interesting conversation—however, she couldn't deny that the way her body buzzed when she even _thought_ about what happened between them.

"Home?" a voice came from the kitchen area and she almost jumped out of skin, "I stayed here so we could talk and imagine my surprise when you didn't come home last night at all."

"Kol, I thought you were coming to get your stuff and then leaving," she headed towards her bedroom and she felt him on her heels.

"Like I said, I thought that we could talk. However, when you didn't come home the later it got…I got worried. I called you, but then I realized you blocked my phone number."

"That should be a clue, right?" she asked looking in her closet for a suit to wear, "you need to get out, I need to get dressed for work."

"Moving on already huh?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. He would not do this to her, not today, "Kol, we broke up after you decided to sleep with your partner and lie about it. We have nothing else to discuss…ever. I gave you back your ring, I burned every stitch of clothes I could find at the time and I blocked your number. I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you, leave me the hell alone!" she exploded.

Kol moved closer to her as she stared him down, "I fucked up, I know that. But I love you and I know we can start over," he gave her the puppy dog eyes that she could never resist…until today.

"Kol, please…go…I need to get ready. I'm starting a new case today."

"Of course you are," he stated shaking his head and walking away from her.

Bonnie heard the door slam as she turned on the shower.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"You're late," Tyler Lockwood deadpanned as Bonnie stepped off of the elevator.

"I know, but we won't be called in until 10:15, I know this judge," she replied walking to a bench to take a seat.

"You know when I hired your law firm, I was assured that you were the best," Tyler sat down next to her, "and so far…"

"So far, I have done a hell of a job for you despite your obvious shortcomings as a husband," she cut his eyes at him. She was in a mood. Walking into her apartment after a pretty good night with a man that she would more than likely see again to a jealous and annoying Kol had ruined her day.

"I'm sorry, I just want this over and the fact that we are being dragged into court today tells me that this is going to delay the divorce even more."

"Well there is a rumor that your wife may have changed counsel."

Tyler sighed loudly, "Of course she did."

"Well she's trying to win and with me on your team and that other guy on hers, she had no chance in hell. Come on, let's go in," Bonnie stood up.

The Lockwood v. Lockwood divorce was a messy one. Tyler had been caught with his pants down around his ankles with his secretary by his wife, Olivia and she was definitely pissed. She made it clear that she was after at least 50% of his fortune and being that Tyler was a millionaire, he had a lot to lose. He had retained Bonnie's firm and she was put on the case. Bonnie was one of the lead attorneys in the Domestic Relations Unit of Briddle, Asher and Fant, LLC and this case would solidify her path to partner if she could do the impossible and get Tyler out of this marriage with all of his money and leave Olivia with none. It would not be easy, but she was definitely willing to fight tooth and nail to get Tyler this win—despite the fact that he was an asshole that she barely liked.

They entered the courtroom and she noticed that Olivia was sitting at a table alone without her new attorney. She guided Tyler to the opposing table and they took their seats.

"Mrs. Lockwood, will your attorney be arriving soon?" the court clerk asked from her desk.

"Yes, he will be here soon. He just arrived in town last night," Olivia stated.

"Needed to bring in another reinforcement, huh Liv," Tyler called over with a cocky grin.

"He's going to bury you," Olivia snapped.

"Oh really, I doubt it…you can't af…" Tyler began, but Bonnie quickly silenced him.

"Don't say another word," she stated through her clenched teeth.

"Please stand, the Honorable Richard Johnson presiding," the church clerk called out as Bonnie rose from her seat along with Tyler.

She noticed Olivia stealing glances at the courtroom door.

"You may be seated," Judge Johnson announced with his booming baritone voice.

Bonnie took a seat next to Tyler.

"Miss Bennett, nice to see you," Judge Johnson leered at her from the stand.

"It's a great day to see you as well, your honor," she answered almost automatically.

He then turned to Olivia with her long blond haired tied back into a ponytail and her rather conservative clothing, Bonnie noted. Someone had been influencing her for sure.

"Miss Lockwood, your attorney called this special hearing…where is he?"

"Umm…your honor, he will be here soon," Olivia stood up nervously.

"Actually, I apologize to the court…I am here, I had some trouble at security," a deep voice said from the back sending shivers down Bonnie's spine.

She heard that voice before… _You feel so good_. She gripped her pen, "Please…please…please," she prayed with her eyes closed.

"Uh, huh and you are?" Judge Johnson asked.

"Damon Salvatore, Esq. for the petitioner."

Bonnie's blood ran cold as she turned around to see the man that she spent the previous night with dressed in a tailored, navy blue suit with those eyes twinkling. He turned to look at her and smiled, "I apologize to your honor as well as opposing counsel for my tardiness," he winked over at Bonnie and she was pretty sure…that this moment right in front of her was the 2nd time in a couple of months that she contemplated committing murder.

 **Soo this is only the beginning…**

 **What does Damon need Bonnie for? What didn't he do?**

 **Those two had chemistry on the first night they met, but with secret identities and what not—they may be over before they begin.**

 **Please show your love/like…**


	2. Chapter 2

**My heart is so full! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and 'favorited' this fic. This is new territory, so I am happy to see the support. This will have a bit of a mystery to it. I hope you enjoy it. Also, Mystic Falls is not the small sleepy town it was on the CW, but actually a metropolitan city. You know the kind that the soaps have where people only interact with each other and visit the same places all the time. Lol. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: You know it all by now.**

 _Present Day_

Bonnie stood on the other side of the interrogation room door with her arms folded. She studied him as he sat at the table with his fingers laced together with his head back and eyes closed. She bit her lip debating on whether she wanted to go in or not. If she went in, this would send a sign to him and the last thing she wanted him to believe is that she forgave him. She didn't forgive him. There was no way she would allow herself to. If she did, it would be the end of her. However, he called her. He was well aware of her feelings toward him and he had called _her_. There was a trust there, so her mind and her heart told her that she had to come. "You are so stupid Bonnie," she mumbled before nodding at the officer watching the door.

The door was unlocked and she stepped inside with her heart beating rapidly in her chest. He looked up at her and that's when she noticed that his perfectly tailored shirt was soaked in blood, not his own…it was too much to be his own, she noted. She did notice that he had a bruise on his cheek and his knuckles were bruised. His hair which was usually perfectly coiffed was mussed and his eyes looked tired and red. She stared at him, "Don't think because I showed up that it means anything," she stated. She refused to let her voice betray her by appearing concerned, "I just came to see what you wanted."

Damon looked up at her and for the first time she met him, he looked devastated. The gleam that he always had in his eyes was gone, "Olivia's dead," he choked out.

Bonnie's mouth dropped as she braced herself against the table.

"And they think I did it," he added as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"Olivia's dead?" Bonnie breathed out, sitting down slowly across from him, "why do they believe you did it?"

He looked up at her, "It's complicated, but I need you."

"Need me? To do what?"

"To be my lawyer."

"I'm a family law attorney, not a criminal defense one."

"But you were an ADA for awhile, you know how to put people away…so you should know how to keep them out of jail too. And to be honest, you are the only one I trust here."

Bonnie stared at him from across the table, "But I hate you," she said as if it was all she could allow to stumble out of her mouth.

He cracked a smile for the first time, "You may just hate me a little, but there's another part of you that made you come here tonight."

She didn't say a word, but her eye twitched and that told him, he was right.

 _Six Months Before_

"Who the hell is he!" Tyler whispered into Bonnie's ear.

"Olivia's new attorney," Bonnie whispered back trying to stop herself from vomiting right there in the courtroom due to shock.

"Oh great."

Bonnie looked over at Damon who gave her a wink and she struggled not to give him the finger. "Your Honor, I was just retained by Mrs. Lockwood two days ago and I have to review her case file. I would like to ask for a continuance until I have time to ensure that all of the information provided by Mr. Lockwood and his attorney is complete and accurate," Damon stated.

"Excuse me Your Honor, we've been going through this for months now," Bonnie jumped up from her seat, "my client is ready to move on with his life and I am sure that Mrs. Lockwood is as well."

"She is, however…I would like to make sure that I am providing the best representation to my client and the only way I can do that is to review everything and make the necessary motions following my review," Damon replied.

Judge Johnson looked from Bonnie to Damon, "Mr. Salvatore, you have a week to bring yourself up to speed. Following that, I expect both of you to come to the table with some type of compromise."

"Thank you Your Honor," Damon smiled as Bonnie eyes turned into slits.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Following the hearing, Damon walked out to his car whistling as hurried footsteps followed behind him. He smiled—he knew exactly who it was. "You bastard…you asshole…you fucking liar!" she seethed as her small hand grabbed his arm and turned him around, "I can't believe you…you son of a bitch!"

"Hey…it's not nice to call people names," he teased her.

She hit him with her leather portfolio in the chest. She was fuming and Damon couldn't help but think she was incredibly sexy when she was furious, "How dare you!" she screeched hitting him a few more times until he grabbed her arm, "Is that the way a school teacher acts," he marveled.

"You're a liar. You're disgusting and you make me sick. I wish I had some super powers right now to set you on fire!" she screamed.

"Bonnie, you really need to calm down," he stated, "and maybe we can talk like adults."

She ripped her arm from his hand and breathed deeply, "You said that you were a pilot."

"And you told me you were a teacher," he countered.

"You knew that we were opposing counsel, didn't you?"

"Guilty," Damon smiled.

"You are disgusting," she scoffed starting to walk away from him.

"Hey…hey…stop…" Damon walked behind her grabbing her arm, "hey, I will admit that I looked you up when Olivia hired me. I saw your profile on your firm's website and then, I innocently went on that dating website because I was new in town and came across your profile. I thought it would be interesting to get to know you before we met up in court. Then I met you and things kind of changed, the plan changed."

Bonnie looked at him, he was still holding onto her arm and his touch did send sparks up and down her body, but he had lied to her and played her…and she was sick of being played, "Stay away from me. The only time I want to talk or hear from you is in court or through filings and when I win, I hope that you are so disgraced that you will leave town as fast as you entered it…have a good day, _Counselor_ ," Bonnie snapped as she removed his hand from her arm and stomped over to her car. Damon watched as she started it up and screeched out of the parking lot. He chuckled, she was quite the firecracker and he _loved_ it.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"I swear, I attract them…liars, assholes, jackasses…I attract them all!" Bonnie downed her glass of Pinor Noir and refilled it.

"Bonnie, I need you to calm down," Caroline Forbes, Bonnie's best friend stated taking the glass from Bonnie and looking around the bar at the patrons who were starting to stare.

"I can't calm down Caroline, I slept with the bastard who is representing my client's soon to be ex wife…he saw me naked…he saw me in all kinds of positions…he saw _everything_ ," Bonnie widened her eyes.

"Wait…what are we talking about here?" Dr. Elena Gilbert, Bonnie's other best friend, asked walking up to the two other women.

"Bonnie had her internet date," Caroline frowned.

"Oh really…was it that bad?" Elena searched Bonnie's face.

Bonnie poured some more Pinor Noir in her glass and took a swig, "The date was great. I slept with him."

"Oooh was that the bad part?" Elena wrinkled her nose.

"No, it was great. He was great. Best I ever had," Bonnie snapped as she sipped her wine.

Elena looked over at Caroline and then back at Bonnie, "I'm missing something here," she stated confused.

"He kind of lied," Caroline whispered.

"No, he didn't _kind of lie_ Caroline, he _did_ lie. He told me that he was an airplane pilot…an AIRPLANE PILOT Elena!" she waved her arms, spilling some of her wine and everyone at the bar looked over at that point.

"Ok…alright…umm…how about we get a table outside and talk about this," Elena smiling awkwardly taking Bonnie's hand as Caroline grabbed the bottle of wine.

The girls headed out to the patio of the restaurant, where Bonnie plopped down in a chair.

"Ok, so explain this to me please," Elena stated slowly.

"He told me he was a pilot. He was charming, handsome and funny…he was everything I needed to distract me from Detective Jerk. We had a good date, I think he seduced me with his eyes…not sure…he kissed me and my clothes just fell off," Bonnie began.

"Sounds perfect to me," Elena smirked.

"Yeah, well…today, I was in court for a hearing regarding that big divorce case that I was assigned and he walks in as opposing counsel…he's not a pilot, he's a damn lawyer and a cocky, annoying and lying one at that!"

"Ok…well that's not exactly a good thing, I guess," Elena's smile faded.

"Elena, he lied about what he did," Bonnie sighed.

Caroline frowned and then spoke up quietly, "Umm…Bonnie, I set up your profile and you said you were a teacher."

"I am a teacher!" she protested.

"You taught one class at the community college 2 years ago, not the same Bon," Caroline frowned sympathetically.

"Whatever, he knew the truth and never told me…he also kept up his lie. The fact that we had sex and now, we are on the opposite sides of this divorce is a problem. The ethical issues alone…" she sighed exasperated.

"But Bonnie, you like him don't you?" Elena asked.

Bonnie turned to look at Elena as if she had three heads, "Not any more, why would I want another liar?"

"Because he gave you some of the best sex you ever had?" Caroline suggested, "and I would say that you two are kind of even, you kind of lied too."

"We are _definitely_ not even and I just exaggerated—he flat out lied…nope…not even," Bonnie snapped chugging her wine as her best friends exchanged looks behind her back.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So how's Mystic Falls?" Stefan Salvatore asked his older brother.

Damon entered the code for his new condo, carrying his cache and stepped inside taking a look around, "Well it's not Manhattan, but it will do for now."

"Didn't think you would ever leave the city."

"Yeah well, Luke called and told me I owed him…so here I am handling his cousin Olivia's case."

"Luke is still calling in those favors huh?"

"So I'm here and this has already turned into an interesting experience," Damon smirked plopping down on his couch.

"Why? Is it Olivia's case?"

"Well yeah, messy divorce…husband's an asshole and he hired some high powered firm here to represent him. Female attorney…"

"Ahh," Stefan answered knowingly, "and let me guess, she's attractive."

"Attractive, almost as smart as me and a damn good attorney…good personality, great body…" Damon went on and on.

"Damon, don't sleep with her," Stefan warned.

Damon gasped in offense, "Little Brother, I'm appalled…why would you think I would do something like that. I am a professional and…"

"And you already slept with her," Stefan sighed.

"Look, it happened by accident," he defended himself, "I didn't _intend_ for it to happen, but she was there and I was there and…things just happened."

"Something about that doesn't seem like its allowed in your profession."

"Look, it won't happen again. It was a one-time thing."

"Uh, huh…so I will be there on Saturday to bring some of your things, I'm tired of you using my house as some kind of storage place while you worked out where you wanted to hang your shingle."

"Yeah, yeah…I just walked into my new condo and it's missing all of my things, so I appreciate you helping me out."

"Yeah, yeah…what are brothers for?" Stefan stated before ending the call.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie stumbled into her apartment after finishing off another bottle with Elena and Caroline. Despite the alcohol, she was still furious. She wasn't sure who she was angrier at, Damon or the fact that she fell for his fake charm the night before. She should have known that he was too good to be true. A pilot with those color eyes? Nope. He had to be a fraud and turns out he was. He was opposing counsel and the fact that he had seen her naked could definitely distract her. It was pretty obvious that he had done research on her and accepted that date to learn more about her.

"You are such a fool Bonnie," she plopped down on her couch and leaned back, "of course, you would go from Kol to someone like Damon. You always fall for the cocky, handsome and good in bed guys."

She closed her eyes, "Bonnie, tomorrow will be a better day," she willed herself to believe, "you will focus on the matter in front of you and forget that Damon Salvatore saw your birthmark…oh god…" she whined as threw herself on the couch.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So Bon, heard there's a new attorney helping Olivia Lockwood…guy from New York?" Marcel St. Gerard, one of the firm's corporate attorneys, stuck his head in Bonnie's office the next afternoon, "heard he's pretty good."

Bonnie glanced up from her computer as her eyes flew across her monitor, "I don't know what he is and I don't care, I'm going to win this one."

"You better, Tyler Lockwood is a big deal to this firm and if we fuck up his divorce, he will take his business elsewhere."

"Thanks Marcel."

"But I have faith in you Bennett," Marcel winked at her.

"Oh do you?" she turned to face him, "because I am well aware that we are actually both in line for partner and god knows that Tyler Lockwood and Lockwood Industries will be the key to your ascension."

"Ok…fine, you gotta win this one for the both of us…so what do you have?" Marcel entered the office, "I know that good ole Tyler boy basically cheated on his wife and she caught him. They have no pre-nup, so she's entitled to support of some kind."

"Support, not 50% of the company."

"Well good luck with that sell. He's rich, she's not. She quit her job to be his wife and she was used to living this fancy lifestyle with him. He cheated. I think, you will be lucky to allow him to keep 25% of his company once that New York attorney is done."

"Wow, your faith in me is overwhelming," she deadpanned as her assistant appeared next to Marcel.

"Bonnie, sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation," Jenna glanced at Marcel with a wink, "but I have some news, a courier just came with a copy of a motion that Damon Salvatore just filed with the court."

"A motion for what?" Bonnie jumped up from her seat and rushed over to Jenna grabbing the envelope in her hand and reading, "that bastard!"

"What?" Marcel asked looking down.

"He is requesting that a forensic accountant review Tyler's assets as well as Lockwood Industries assets. They want to make sure that Tyler is representing his net worth accurately."

Marcel whistled walking slowly out of the office, "And on that note, I'm going to leave you."

"Thanks," Bonnie rolled her eyes as she walked over to her desk, "Jenna, can you get Tyler's assistant on the phone, I need to meet with him today."

Jenna nodded, "And I will also RSVP for the mayor's birthday dinner next month, ok," closing Bonnie's office door.

Bonnie fumed. If she didn't hate Damon so intently, she would applaud him—this was a shrewd move and Olivia's previous attorney, should have requested this a long time ago. However, since she had deemed Damon an asshole—she wouldn't give him an inch. She picked up her phone and slipped on her headset, dialing the number on the case file. It rang for a few moments and then a chirpy female answered, "Good Afternoon, Law Offices of Damon Salvatore, how can I help you?"

"Hello, this is Bonnie Bennett, I would like to speak with Damon Salvatore," she stated in a controlled voice.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore is in a meeting at the moment."

"Oh well…tell him to call me back, I am sure he wants to talk to me…he knows the number," she clicked the phone off.

Bonnie leaned back in her chair and swung around to view the skyline of Mystic Falls. The truth was that she had been assaulted of images of her and Damon in bed the previous night and this morning. She couldn't ignore the way she felt a tingle between her legs whenever she thought about him or what they did. As much as she would like to blame what happened on alcohol or horniness, it would be a lie. She was attracted to him. He was handsome, he appeared to have a good personality, he made her feel beautiful and he impressed her. Maybe it was all an act from him, but she couldn't deny that whatever happened that night was genuine on her part (well besides the lie about being a high school teacher). She just found telling men or anyone new that she was a lawyer brought false impressions and she didn't like dealing with them, so sometimes she told a little white lie. The difference between her and Damon was that he knew she was lying and continued with the charade, at least that was the story she was sticking to.

Bonnie turned back around to her computer and saw she received a new email…from Damon Salvatore. She sighed before clicking, it read simply: _We can talk at 8, dinner tonight at Olive Coast_. She rolled her eyes before typing 'Ok' and hitting send. There was no reasonable explanation why she just agreed to have dinner with him.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon sat at a table for two at the Olive Coast later that night. He was actually surprised that Bonnie agreed to meet him; however, after the motion he filed, he was sure she was furious at him. He wasn't sure why he was going down this road with Bonnie Bennett. He knew that it would be best to keep it professional and just interact with her through filings and through court, _but_ he was attracted to her. He was intrigued. When he decided to leave busy New York City for Mystic Falls all because a friend from college asked him to help his cousin with her divorce from her asshole husband, he wasn't sure it would only be a temporary move and he planned to make the best of it while he was here.

Years had passed since he been in a relationship and it wasn't like he was trying to get a new one, but he was interested in Bonnie. She could in some aspects be his equal…his match. However, after this divorce case, she probably wouldn't want anything to do with him.

"Miss…here's your table," the hostess smiled tightly as Damon looked up and saw Bonnie standing there.

The hostess flirted with him shamelessly when he first arrived, but apparently seeing that he was meeting a woman for dinner, kind of changed her mood. Damon smirked. It was interesting. He then took in Bonnie's look. She was dressed in a two-piece grey suit, with a white shirt and her hair was up in a bun. She looked as professional as one could get and he wanted nothing more than to release her hair, send it falling over her shoulders and take her to bed. Remove that frown from her face and give her the same pleasure he had given her the other night. He licked his lips without even realizing and he noticed Bonnie immediately react, her eyes widened and she shifted in her seat.

"Glad that you decided to meet me," Damon spoke up.

Bonnie shrugged as the waiter walked over taking their drink orders and their meals, "Bonnie, I think we should clear the air here…"

"You really want to clear the air _here_?" she leaned forward as her eyes began to blaze.

"Look, I know that I wasn't completely honest with you. I don't work for an airline, but I do know how to fly planes" he began, "and I know that I should have told you that I knew you weren't a teacher, _but_ you could have shared that information as well. I was new in town and I did go on the app and I came across your profile, it was supposed to be harmless. We would go to dinner, chat, I would find out some things about you and that would be it. I shouldn't have misled you, but can you also admit that you shouldn't have lied to me?"

"You knew that I was an attorney and you knew whose attorney I was, you put my job in jeopardy," Bonnie leaned forward whispering, "you have no idea what this divorce case means to my career. You sat there and listened to me speak about how my last relationship blew up …so your apology right now? Means shit to me."

Damon sat back. He honestly hadn't thought about all of what she said until that moment, but then again he had no intention on taking all the blame for this, "Bonnie, you know…I get that. I was an ass for not telling you I knew what you did for a living and lying about my job, but you lied to me about what you did as well and as much as you want to hate me for all of this…I didn't do anything to make you fall into bed with me. To make your lips crash against mine, to make you rip my shirt off, fall into bed with me and have your kitty kat grip my di…"

"Stop it," Bonnie said through clenched teeth.

Damon chuckled, "Getting a little too hot for you?"

"Drop dead."

"Now, that's not nice Bonnie," Damon teased wagging his finger at her.

"Look, I only came here to discuss that motion you filed with the court."

"Oh ok…want to get to business, fine. What's the problem?"

"My client already submitted his financial information, there is no reason for a forensic accountant."

Damon chuckled as the waiter sat down Bonnie's water and the bottle of wine Damon ordered, "Another glass for the lady to sample the wine?" the waiter inquired.

"Yes, why not…don't want to drink alone," Damon grinned.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I am not drinking with you."

"Come on, just one glass. Let's relax and talk about everything like two professional attorneys," he stated as the waiter poured Bonnie a glass of the red wine.

"So anyway, like I was saying, my client released all of his financial records at the beginning of this proceeding."

"Yes and I reviewed them; however, I'm not completely convinced that was _all_ of his assets."

"You think I would condone hiding something from the court," Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"No," Damon sipped his wine, "but I think your client would hide assets not only from the court, but also from you. A forensic accountant will make sure that everything is on the up and up."

"You won't find anything."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," his eyelashes fluttered innocently.

"Why are you representing Olivia?" Bonnie sat back in her chair, "I'm confused, I did my research on you today—you came from New York City to Mystic Falls to practice law? I know Mystic Falls is not the smallest city in the world, but it doesn't compare to Manhattan."

"Olivia is a cousin to my friend, Luke from college, he asked me to do him a favor because Tyler Lockwood is an asshole trying to keep Olivia from what she deserves. Luke knows that Olivia was getting shafted by her lawyer and that Tyler hired a high powered firm and had one of the best on his side, so he wanted his cousin to have the best and well…" Damon lifted his hands up, "but what does interest me, is why you…someone who before this case was touted as a champion of getting jilted wives their due are now you are defending the husband? What's going on there?"

"I do what I'm supposed to as a lawyer," Bonnie stated, "we will get the forensic accountant and we will prove that we told the truth, the first time."

"Your dedication is admirable," Damon studied her and whispered, "and attractive," he leaned forward, "I don't think you understand in the least bit how much I want to have you writhing and panting on one of the flat surfaces in this place. I can still taste you on my lips…I can hear your voice in my ear telling me to _go deeper_ …I can smell you…I want you, Bonnie."

The more Damon talked, he could feel the tightness in his pants and he needed a release. He wasn't sure if his words had any affect on Bonnie until she shifted in her seat as if she was uncomfortable, "You're just trying to get in my mind and throw me off my game," Bonnie struggled to get out taking a long sip of water.

"I don't think I could _ever_ throw you off your game, you graduated at the top of your law school class, became an ADA right out of law school and then worked your way up as one of the most requested family law attorneys in your firm…it takes more than a few words to throw you off your game, but don't you think you need a release?" Damon asked.

"Not with you."

"You sure?"

"Definitely," Bonnie answered.

"Hmm…we'll see," Damon smirked sitting back and sipping his wine.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Elena, he is trying to kill me," Bonnie struggled to get out as she ran on the treadmill in her apartment the next morning, "we went to a business dinner last night and he tried to seduce me with his words…I swear, I almost gave him _everything_ last night…I'm pathetic!"

Elena laughed, "Bonnie, he's cute and he was good in bed, I'm not surprised that you're still interested and yeah, I know he lied but he didn't do what Kol did."

"I know that, but he's an opposing attorney. I could get into trouble and Tyler Lockwood lost his shit yesterday about Damon's newest legal move and I feel for the first time that I may lose this one Elena," Bonnie sighed, "and if I lose this one, I can kiss partner goodbye."

"But this is just one case, you've had plenty others and you've done good work."

"But Tyler brings a lot of business to the firm and he doesn't hesitate to say if he loses this, he will take all of his balls and go home," Bonnie slowed her run down to a walk, "and if that happens, you know who will be blamed for it."

Elena made a sympathetic sound, "Ok, how about this…it's Saturday night, why don't we go out. I will call Caroline, she can get Matt to watch the twins and we can go out dancing. No cares, no legal talk, no surgery talk and no kid talk—just three girlfriends having fun."

"Ok…but no talk about men," Bonnie stated.

"Nope…no talking about men, especially those named Damon or Kol or Tyler."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"Well thank you Brother for bringing my stuff," Damon brought in the last box from Stefan's truck.

"Look, it was taking up space in my garage. I was happy to bring it so I can have my garage back."

Damon removed one of his pictures, of a naked woman, from a box and admired it, "I missed her."

"That is the tackiest thing ever," Stefan snorted.

"Yeah, that's why I like it," Damon grinned, "so are you staying here for the weekend?"

"Yup, no rush to get back. I have some time off from work."

"Really? They gave you a break from designing those skyscrapers?"

"Well you know," Stefan shrugged, "so I guess, you can show me around town and hopefully, we won't get murdered by someone you've pissed off."

"There's only one person in this town who hates me and I doubt we will run into her, she doesn't seem like the type who would go to the same places we would."

"Oh the lawyer that you conned on your internet date."

"I didn't con her Stefan, I just left some information out and so did she. We had dinner last night and I can tell that she's still interested, but her duty to the scales and all," Damon rolled his eyes.

"And you lied to her."

"And I apologized last night, she's just difficult."

"Right…she's difficult for not falling at your feet after an apology."

"Well one way or the other, me and Bonnie Bennett are not done on a personal level. I can feel it."

"I don't get it. You're typically 'a sex them and leave them type of guy' so what is up with you and this Bonnie person?"

"Well for one…she's gorgeous and for two…she's smart and if she wasn't going up against me in this divorce, she would probably win. I actually like her and I can see she's a challenge. So while I may find someone tonight to pass the time with, I'm still keeping my eyes on Bonnie Bennett."

Stefan shook his head.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie rushed around her apartment wearing tight black pixie pants that she had to forgo lunch today to even fit into and a pink crop top. She had curled her hair to give her huge curls and she had just finished her make up. She caught a glimpse in the mirror as she found her other heel and posed, "Bonnie, you have been out of the game for far too long," she turned admiring her backside in the mirror.

She touched up her lipstick and picked up her purse off the counter, heading towards the door and opening it to find Kol. When she met his eyes, her heart did skip a beat. He looked and smelled amazing. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey t-shirt and his gun was holstered, it was one of the sexiest looks he had. She would not fall victim to it, too many tears and too many bottles of wine had been wasted on him.

"Going out?" he asked as his eyes drifted over Bonnie's body.

"Yes, I am," she stood in the doorway.

"I wanted to talk."

"I don't."

"Bonnie, come on…after 4 years…"

"That's right Kol, after 4 years…I have nothing else to say to you."

"Can I come in, for a few minutes? I promise that I won't delay you from wherever you're going."

Bonnie knew that she should just say 'no', but she moved out of the way and he entered, "So you going out with Elena and Caroline?" he asked looking around the apartment.

"Yes."

"Where?"

Bonnie chuckled and shook her head, "Nope, not telling you that. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm working the 11 to 11 shift tonight."

"Good for you."

"Bonnie, look…I know things are still raw and that I hurt you, but I want to work on us. I want to know if I can get a second chance."

"Second chance? I was planning our wedding and I found out that you were sleeping with Anna…"

"Slept with and it was one time, it happened and I've regretted it every moment. I confessed to you what happened Bonnie, knowing that it could be the end of us. That should prove something."

"It proves that I wasn't enough for you and I'm fine with that because I can find someone that I am enough for."

"And who would that be, the guy that you spent the night with?"

Bonnie sighed, "Do you really want to talk about this right now? Do you really want to talk about this at _all_?"

Kol sighed loudly, "Bonnie, I'm just trying to get us back to what we were. I love you, I want this to work…even if we have to start all over again. Do you remember how I pursued you from the moment that you prepped me for that assault case? Do you remember when despite what you told me about dating cops, you would take me up on my offer for Thai food? When I proposed to you?" he reached over and took her hand in his, the hand that was vacant his engagement ring, he breathed caressing her cheek with his other hand, "you remember all of that Baby, don't you?"

Bonnie gazed up at Kol, "I do remember all of that…" she smiled, "I remember the first time you kissed me and I remember how your lips caressed mine, it was like magic…"

"It was", he gazed down into her emerald eyes.

"But you know what I also remember? My heart breaking when I heard a few of your fellow detectives in the courthouse talking about how you banged your partner in one of the interrogation rooms and how you were both almost suspended. So while I may remember everything you meant to me and what we supposedly meant to each other, I hate the fact that you didn't disappear with the clothes that I burned. So please stop. We're never getting back together on _any_ level. I'm done. I've moved on and no, I haven't moved on with the guy from the other night—but I can assure you that there will be another guy and it won't be you, "she removed her hand from his, "now I have to go meet Elena and Caroline."

"Bonnie, you may think that I'm going to just give up. I know that I was wrong and I will make it up to you, I promise you."

"Kol, I think you should focus on finding what's next for you and don't worry about it being with me…now I'm late and I really need to go."

Kol stepped towards the door and followed Bonnie out of it, "Bonnie, there's no way I will let this be the end of us," he promised her as he turned on his heels and walked down the hallway.

 _Present Day_

Bonnie stood in front of the interrogation room door resting her head on it, with her eyes closed. She needed a break from talking to Damon. His story didn't make sense. Her mind was spinning. She wasn't sure what she expected when she walked into the police station, but it wasn't this.

"You left our bed to come here?"

Bonnie's eyes snapped open as she turned to face Kol, "Let's not do this," she started to walk away.

"Bonnie, you left our bed to come to him," he called out to her.

She stopped in her tracks and marched back to stand in front of him, "It's _my_ bed and last night was a mistake."

She noticed Kol look into the interrogation room, "She was stabbed multiple times…he has her blood all over him and you rush here to be his support?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was called in to assist on this investigation...now if you don't mind, I have to talk to your friend in there…" Kol stated reaching for the doorknob.

Bonnie placed her had on top of his and stared directly into his eyes unflinchingly, "Not without his attorney, you won't."

 **So we know what Damon's accused of doing and why he called Bonnie. We'll see what happens there.**

 **Then we have the previous 6 months. What else happened between Bonnie and Damon to have her despise him so much and what sent her back to Kol?**

 **Please show your love/like. Thank you again for your support and encouragement.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews and your acceptance of this fic idea. I appreciate your support, especially now when the show is over. Thank you so much!**

 **Guess it's Damon Salvatore's birthday! Happy Birthday to that Cocky Bastard of a Character.**

 **Disclaimer: You know how it is, the CW and the rest…**

 _Six Months Before_

Bonnie slammed the door to her car and pulled out of the garage of her apartment building. Kol had a way of dropping in whenever he felt the need to and it was beginning to bug her. It took 3 months for her to threaten him enough with another clothes bonfire for him to come get the stuff he left. She reached over and turned the music on in her car as some of her favorite pre-club music filled the air. As soon as she got down to dancing and singing, the phone switched to a phone call coming in. She glanced down to see her father's face filling the screen. It was predictable that he would call her now, especially when all she wanted was a night off. She quickly pressed the green button as she pulled onto the highway, "Hi Daddy!" she stated in a faux joyous way.

"Bonnie…how are you?" Rudy Hopkins asked in his bass level voice. Bonnie always marveled at how her father's voice commanded attention.

"I'm good…just great."

"I spoke to Alan earlier…"

There it was. She had been waiting for this call for a couple weeks and here it was, "Mr. Fant…really? What did he say?"

"He said that you are handling one of the most important cases in the history of the firm."

Bonnie's heart dropped into her stomach, of course it would be portrayed as that, "Dad, Mr. Fant was exaggerating. It's a divorce case."

"A divorce case for the firm's top client."

"Yes…it's a divorce case for Tyler Lockwood and Dad, its not a winner," Bonnie confessed.

Rudy gave her a disappointed scoff, "There is no such thing. You can win anything with my blood flowing through your veins."

"Not only is Tyler a crap client, his wife got a new lawyer and he's good, Dad."

"You're better," Rudy answered simply.

Bonnie smiled. Nothing like encouragement from a girl's dad, "Thank you, but with a crap client and an attorney who apparently knows all of the ways to win…I don't know about this."

"Bonnie, you know that you can win this. Use whatever you can to get that W, that's what I taught you."

Bonnie bit her lip. Damon had already knocked her off game. However, there were a million ways for her to gain some ground and she would do exactly that.

"You're right Daddy," Bonnie smiled slowly.

"I will be in town next month for Mayor Forbes birthday party, so I will see you then."

"Ok, does mom know you're coming into town?"

"Bonnie, I don't clear my schedule with your mother," Rudy snapped.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not," she sighed heading towards the club.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie entered the bar and could already hear the conversation, laughter and music filling the air. Her run in with Kol had definitely soured her good mood. All she wanted was a night out with her best friends to forget about her case and forget about the mess she had made of her love life in a day. She looked around and found Elena and Caroline sitting on a couch drinking and giggling.

"Tell me you ladies ordered me something too," Bonnie plopped down next to Caroline.

"Wait…those pants…how did you get them on and I'm jealous," Caroline made Bonnie stand up again and turn around, "Elena, look at her ass…why is Bonnie so lucky?"

"Is she drunk?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Elena handed Bonnie a martini glass.

Bonnie sipped and immediately the liquid spread from her mouth down to her chest and she felt a little heat. She danced a little, "This is amazing."

"A little something Elena got the bartender to make and I swear there's nothing but alcohol in it and a dash of pineapple juice," Caroline took a sip.

"Yes, I needed something to loosen you two up…now who wants to come dance?" Elena stood up and gestured for Bonnie and Caroline to follow her.

"Ok…ok…fine," Bonnie stated downing her martini and placing the glass down on the table as Caroline pulled her onto the dance floor.

The three women went out to the middle of the floor and begin bopping to the music. Bonnie allowed everything to drift out of her mind, as she moved to one of Beyonce's latest songs. This was what she needed—just a night out with the girls to forget everything that happened over the past two days. When she turned back around to look at her friends, Caroline had found a guy to dance with keeping the reasonable 'married woman's distance' and Elena had just found a guy, who had twirled her around and they were dancing looking in each other's eyes as if they'd known each other for years. Somehow, the girl's night had turned into 'Find Cute Guys to Dance with Night'. Bonnie moved to the music swinging her hips, when two hands slowly made their way onto her torso guiding her hips. The hard chest behind her indicated that he was also tall. She moved her arms up to touch him and she closed her eyes.

"I knew you would be a good dancer," he whispered in her ear and it was as if a bucket of cold water was poured over her head. She immediately stopped dancing and turned to stare at him, it was as if his eyes glowed in the dark lighting, "hello Bonnie."

"Are you stalking me?" she narrowed her eyes.

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

Damon cocked his head to the side, "See that guy dancing with your friend over there?" he gestured to Elena and the brunette, "that's my little brother, Stefan, and looks like he likes your friend…a lot."

Bonnie looked at Elena and Stefan dancing and they seemed to be enjoying themselves, "Of course," she snorted turning to walk off of the dance floor, but Damon held onto her hand.

"Come on Bennett, we were having a good time."

"Until I saw your face…" she commented as something clicked in her mind, "and it wasn't that great of a time, you're a horrible dancer…surprising actually."

"What's so surprising about it?"

"You're good in bed and usually that would translate to the dance floor…"

"Ahh…so you admit that I was good in bed," he pulled her closer against his body.

"I never denied that fact," she swayed with him, "I just have no intention on every repeating that mistake again."

"Oh really?" he moved her closer.

"Damon, what do you want with me?" she asked looking up at him, "we're on opposite sides of the courtroom. We had a first date where we both left some aspects of our life out…what exactly do you want to come out of any of this?"

"I want to get to know you. Not the attorney, but Bonnie Bennett. I mean that, no more games," he looked down at her and he looked sincere.

They swayed to the music for awhile, "Why?"

"Because you intrigue me."

"Well I'm also the opposing counsel on one of your cases, so as long as we are on two separate sides…you don't get to know anything else about me other than the fact that I am going to make sure you lose this one," Bonnie smiled widely before walking away from him, despite the fact that her entire body was humming from his touch, his voice and his mouth being so close to her neck. Her body wanted Damon Salvatore, but her mind knew better and this night…her mind was going to win.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she heard Elena chatting with Stefan while they walked into Bonnie's apartment. The club turned out to be a fun experience, Bonnie and Caroline spent most of the night drinking, talking and laughing on the couches watching Damon try to dance. Elena spent most of her time talking to Stefan. Bonnie had to admit that Elena and Stefan did make a cute couple. Her friend had not smiled this much since her parents died in a car accident in a few years before. It was good to see.

"Ok, I'm actually off tomorrow so we can meet up for brunch, I will text you the place…ok…yes…ok…" Elena giggled, "I will talk to you later Stefan, take care."

Bonnie watched as her friend smiled from ear to ear and ended the phone call and then glanced up at Bonnie, "Don't say anything."

"Don't say that I just witnessed you revert back to a high school girl?" Bonnie teased.

"Bonnie…stop," Elena hid her eyes as Bonnie laughed.

"It's ok, its really cute and Stefan appears to be a nice guy…either way, he seems better than his brother."

Elena's eyebrows raised, "Oh no Bonnie, I saw you dancing with Damon…who is very sexy, I might add and you looked like you two were getting along."

Bonnie smiled, "We were getting along in the sense that I didn't want to kill him, but nothing is going to come from it."

"What?" Elena moved closer to Bonnie, "why won't you give him a chance?"

"Because this divorce case is one of the most important cases of my career and if I want to become partner, I can't allow anything to get in the way of me winning—that includes Damon, it _especially_ includes him."

"But you want him don't you?" Elena smirked.

Bonnie gasped and playfully smacked Elena's arm, "Elena!"

"Hmmm…well, I just want you to be happy Bon…whether its with Damon or someone else. I never want to see you hurt like you were after what happened with Kol."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Speaking of Kol, he came here tonight, before I left for the club. He tried to get me to forgive him."

"And…"

"And I don't feel it anymore. After what happened and the way it happened, I just don't feel what I felt for him before."

"Hmmm…" Elena frowned.

"What…what are you thinking?"

"You and Kol, I always thought…nevermind," Elena shook her head.

"Elena, tell me."

"Ok. I always thought that you two were born out of circumstance."

"Elena, I loved Kol," Bonnie defended herself. Still to this day when she said his name, it stirred up emotions within her…mostly bad at this point.

"I know you did and I'm not saying that you didn't, I'm just saying that…maybe you don't feel anything more because it was a circumstantial relationship and his actions made those circumstances disappear," Elena shrugged.

Bonnie frowned. The more she thought about Elena's words, the more she thought that she may actually be right.

 _Present Day_

Damon watched as Bonnie and the detective entered the interrogation room. He studied them both, the way she kept her jacket closed tightly around her body and the way his eyes were filled with fire. They had been together. He could see the look on Bonnie's face that made him believe that she was…what…defiant…angry…disappointed…he wasn't sure, but he knew what he felt and it was furious.

"Damon, I see that you have an attorney present," Kol stated sitting down as Bonnie stood up with her arms folded across her chest near the edge of the table.

"Apparently," Damon looked up meeting Bonnie's eyes.

Bonnie took a seat next to him and he noticed Kol's eye twitch and jaw clench, "So what do you want to ask me Detective?" Damon sat back.

"Well we know all about your relationship with Olivia Lockwood, you were lovers correct?" Kol asked waiting for confirmation.

Damon noticed Bonnie shift away from him a little, but also could see that her eyes stared at Kol without blinking, "I was her attorney in her divorce proceeding and after, we did become closer."

"Closer…a sexual relationship?" Kol prodded.

"Really Kol?" Bonnie asked in disgust.

"Bonnie, he was with her when she was hacked to death…these questions are relevant…so Damon, answer the question...did you and Olivia Lockwood have a sexual relationship?"

Damon looked over at Bonnie, who refused to look at him and then turned his gaze back to Kol, "Yes."

"For how long?"

"Not long."

"How long?"

"Maybe a week or two."

"Which one…a week or two weeks."

Damon stared at Kol without opening his mouth.

"Ok, so maybe we will get to that later…tell me about last night, what happened?"

"Don't answer that," Bonnie stated.

Kol's head snapped towards her, "Bonnie."

"Too broad, if you want to ask my client a question about what happened tonight…you give a time."

Damon looked over at Bonnie. She had turned into lawyer mode and he realized right then, he didn't deserve her or her help.

"6pm last night," Kol stated.

"I went to dinner at Bud and Marilyn's with Olivia."

"Uh, huh and were you two alone?"

"We were alone."

"And what were you doing at dinner?"

"Eating."

Kol smirked, "Were you celebrating or…"

"We were celebrating the finalization of her divorce."

Bonnie's breath hitched.

"Uh, huh and did you two drink alcohol?"

"Don't answer that," Bonnie spoke up again, "and you know what, my client is not saying anything more. If you're charging him…fine…but we're not giving up any more information and if you don't mind, I want to talk to him alone."

Kol stood up, "Bonnie, I think you need to let this one go."

"And I think you need to leave the room," she countered.

Kol shook his head in disgust before walking out of the room and slamming the door.

"Just answer one question for me?" Bonnie whispered avoiding Damon's eyes.

"Bonnie, look at me," Damon stated quietly.

"You went to dinner and what happened afterwards?" Bonnie asked avoiding his gaze.

"What?"

Bonnie turned to him with her emerald eyes staring back at him with a look he couldn't read, "What happened after dinner?"

"We went back to her house. We had some wine, we kissed…I don't remember the rest."

"You don't remember the rest; you're being serious right now?" Bonnie chuckled humorlessly, "you expect me to believe you don't remember what happened?"

"Bonnie, we drank wine and I don't remember. I closed my eyes for a second and when I woke up again, my face was bruised…my hands were bruised…and Olivia…she was covered in blood, I was covered in her blood. I don't remember anything else."

Bonnie shook her head.

"Bonnie, I would never lie to you…" he stated noticing her eyes narrow, "not about this. I honestly don't remember, someone must have…"

"Drugged you?" Bonnie supplied, "I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Or do you want to believe I killed Olivia? I know you don't trust me. I know you hate me, but you agreed to be my attorney…you know me Bonnie, you know more about me than many people do…you told me that you could fall in love with me a couple of weeks ago and now you believe that I could be capable of killing someone?"

Bonnie turned to look at him and all the moments that they shared passed her by, "No," she answered quietly.

"I know that things between us fell apart but…"

"I lost a lot."

"But I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry for what I did," Damon reached over to take her hand but she moved it away and stood up from the table.

"I will see if they are going to formally charge you tonight and if they are, I will go home and change and meet you at the arraignment if there's time," Bonnie swallowed, "and umm…I will call Stefan and tell him to get here as soon as he can."

"Bonnie, say you believe that I am innocent," Damon looked up at her with his blue eyes glistening at her.

"I'm representing you, that should tell you something," she stated before turning and heading out of the door.

 _Five Months Before_

Damon opened the envelope that his assistant had placed on his desk and chuckled, Bonnie had filed a motion to cease Olivia from spending any funds from the joint account that she and Tyler shared. Over the last couple of weeks, Bonnie made some pretty big legal maneuvers and this was the latest. She had put a gag order on Olivia and various members of her family from even thinking about talking to the media or any future publishers, had Olivia removed from the mansion that she shared with Tyler and into a smaller apartment that Tyler so _graciously_ offered to pay for and lastly, she made a motion to reduce the spousal support payments that Tyler was responsible for during the divorce proceedings. She was trying to put the screws to Olivia, so that she would cry 'Uncle' and agree to whatever settlement that Bonnie and Tyler presented. Damon was impressed and a little turned on that she was being smart about this, but he was going to win this one. It wasn't just his ego on the line, but he also felt strongly that Tyler was hiding funds and the forensic accountant would find something. Lastly, Luke was basically hounding him every day about the progress he was making on his cousin's case.

Damon pressed the speaker button on his phone and listened to the phone ring, "Bonnie Bennett's office," Jenna answered.

"Jenna…so happy to hear your lovely voice today," he smiled, "is your boss available?"

"Mr. Salvatore…I will connect you," Jenna stated in an amused voice.

"Thank you…and will I be seeing you tonight at Mayor Forbes' Birthday party?"

"You may…" Jenna trailed off before putting him on hold.

Damon smirked as he read through the newest documents.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore," Bonnie's sultry voice came over the phone line.

"I got your latest filing."

"And you need me to explain it to you?" she asked innocently.

"You know I understand _exactly_ what you are doing and I am impressed."

"Because I _live_ to impress you," she remarked sarcastically.

"It won't work."

"What won't work?"

"You trying to squeeze my client until she agrees to whatever puny settlement your client offers her. She knows what she is worth and she knows your client better than either one of us does, so I don't think she will give up until she gets what she is owed and trust me, I won't either."

"Well Damon, you should probably suggest she get a part time job because the money from that joint account is not hers to use anymore."

"Savage," Damon stated.

"Well you know…"

"So anyway, moving on to something more personal…"

"Oh no, we don't do personal," Bonnie cut him off.

"Mayor Forbes' birthday party tonight, will you be in attendance."

"Yessss…" she replied guarded.

"Good, well so will I."

"Why? You don't know Mayor Forbes."

"Ahh…wouldn't you like to know how I got an invite."

"I know your brother is coming with Elena, but how did you get an invite?"

"Bonnie, I've made some friends around town and you would be surprised at how charming they find me."

"So manwhoring around town?"

"Now, now no need to be jealous, Bonnie. Olivia was invited and she asked me to accompany her. She is aware that your client has been smearing her name around town and she would like to be with someone who won't whisper behind her back."

"Such the gentleman."

"And who's accompanying you?"

"My father," Bonnie answered.

"Oh the great Rudolph Hopkins, Esq. will be in attendance. I may have to get some pointers from him," Damon teased.

"Whatever…stay away from me and my father."

"Maybe you will save a dance for me, the tango perhaps…"

"Goodbye Damon," Bonnie could barely hide her chuckle.

"See you later," he sung as they ended the call.

Damon smiled as he looked down at the papers. His conversations were Bonnie were interesting. They hadn't been in court for awhile, but they had spoken over the phone and through filings. Every time they spoke it was an underlying current of sexual tension. He had seen her a few times in the courthouse when he had other hearings and each time, their eyes always seemed to meet each other. He would grin at her and she would give him the finger…it was a perfect relationship. He was looking forward to seeing her at the Mayor's party. Although she had made it clear that as long as they are opposing counsel, she would never allow anything to blossom between them, he couldn't help but have some very X rated thoughts about her and their time together after their internet date. There were very few women like Bonnie Bennett.

"Damon, Lucas Parker is on the phone for you," his assistant called from outside his office.

Damon sighed. Luke had called him once a week since he arrived in town and every conversation was spent with him stating that he couldn't tell Luke anything.

"Hello Lucas," Damon breathed.

"Damon, Olivia tells me that Tyler cut off some of her money…what are you doing man!" Luke seethed on the other end.

"My job, you asked me to represent your cousin and I am doing that, but it takes time. It's not a quick fix. There's a lot of money at stake."

"I understand that, but you understand how important this is."

"I do."

"Ok, I just want my cousin to get everything she deserves."

"And she will, I got this."

"And Tyler's lawyer, heard she's a real bitch."

Damon frowned, "She's good at her job, she's not a bitch…she's cool."

"She's working for him."

"Because she has to. It's her job, I don't take it personal. She's a good attorney and that's why Tyler has her, but I will make sure Olivia gets what she deserves and that's it."

"Good, leave that bastard she married begging for mercy," Luke fumed.

"If he's doing what I think he's doing, I will," Damon agreed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie finished pinning up her hair when her doorbell rang and she rushed to the door. She had just slipped on her purple evening gown and finished her hair in enough time for her father's arrival. Her father told her he would be at her apartment at 7, so of course he was there at 6:45. She knew him so well.

She opened the door and Rudy was standing there, "And you are dressed…I am pleased," he hugged her.

"Daddy, I know how you are about time. I just have to grab my purse and then we can leave," she walked over to the couch checking to make sure she had everything.

Rudy looked around Bonnie's apartment, "So I see all of the pictures of that detective are gone."

"Well he's gone, so the pictures had to go too," Bonnie shrugged.

"I always knew you could do better," Rudy escorted her out as Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Moments later, they were in Rudy's newest buy, an Aston Martin. Bonnie almost wanted to gag at the mere thought of how many young women he probably picked up in this car. Rudy and Bonnie's mother, Abby, were high school sweethearts along with Elena and Caroline's parents. Abby and Rudy were the couple that you would see in magazines. He was the star of the football team and she was a cheerleader, which was more than likely one of the issues—Rudy still saw himself as a star and the center of attention when it came to women. However, Bonnie could never deny that her father loved her and treated her like one of the most important things in the world to him.

"So how's the case going?" Rudy asked as he drove towards the mayor's mansion on the other side of town.

"It's going, you know. We have a forensic accountant going over Tyler's finances right now," Bonnie gazed out of the window.

"A forensic accountant?" Rudy glanced over at her, "does opposing counsel suspect that Tyler is lying about his finances?"

"I think Damon believes that Tyler is covering up something…"

"And you?" Rudy asked.

Bonnie looked over and sighed, "I'm not sure anymore. I've told Tyler over and over again how important it is to be honest with me and for some reason, I believe he's keeping information from me."

"So you didn't hire a forensic accountant before the motion that Damon filed?"

"No."

Rudy sighed, "Bonnie, I know that you're a fantastic attorney—but come on, that was a rookie mistake."

"Tyler declared all of his financials Daddy, they were notarized. I think that I'm just being a little paranoid about everything. You know this case is what will decide if I become partner or not."

Rudy nodded, "Yes, Alan may have mentioned that."

Bonnie felt her stomach twist. It was always an unspoken truth that this Lockwood divorce would determine her career at the firm and now that her father confirmed it, she felt nauseous.

"Oh come on Bonnie, you know that you can win this," Rudy went on.

"I can, I know I can…it's just, Tyler is not exactly the best client."

"They never are," Rudy remarked as they pulled up along the rather long driveway to the mayor's mansion, "but you have to make them the best client that has ever walked through your door. Bonnie, this is about winning…and while the way you win may not be fair, you still get the 'W'"herBonnie down the stone path where the party was underway. Bonnie could hear the conversations, the light music playing from a band and the clinking of glasses. She was sure that her mother and her grandmother were already there, so she chose to come with Rudy knowing that her father needed someone in his corner. They walked down the steps leading towards the guests who were smiling, dancing and drinking below. As she made her way down with her father, she scanned the crowd. She knew that Elena and Caroline were there somewhere. Her eyes drifted over the usuals that attended this event every year and then her eyes fell on a tall, olive skinned man wearing a grey suit staring back at her with a pair of crystal blues. He was holding a glass full of brown liquor and when his eyes met hers, he gave her a smirk and lifted his glass up slightly with a tilt of his head.

Bonnie gave him a small smile as she moved her eyes away from his and looked over at her father clearing her throat, "Umm…I don't see Mom or Grams," she craned her neck to look at the crowd.

"Unless they are standing down there with the young man in the grey suit, I doubt you would," Rudy commented.

"Dad!" Bonnie gasped.

"Who is he?"

"Opposing counsel."

"Ahh…looks like a cocky son of a bitch to me, guess I should introduce myself while you look for your mother," Rudy stated letting her go.

"Daddy…no…don't," she attempted to grab his arm, but he was out of her reach before she could go after him and heading towards Damon, "damn it!" she whispered.

"Mmm…Rudy…look at him strutting across the lawn like some kind of rooster," Sheila Bennett, Bonnie's grandmother scoffed walking up next to her.

"Grams…"

"Mother, please we are on our best behavior tonight," Abby Bennett whispered joining the other two Bennett women.

" _You_ are," Sheila stated simply.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon couldn't stop admiring Bonnie in the formfitting strapless purple gown that she was wearing as she made her way down the stairs with her father. She looked like a vision walking down those steps and he almost forgot that they had _rules_.

"My daughter interests you?"

Damon froze as he sipped on his drink and turned to see Rudy Hopkins standing next to him, "Your daughter?"

"You can't bullshit a bullshitter, I saw you from the moment me and Bonnie stepped into the garden. Rudy Hopkins," Bonnie's father held on his hand.

Damon looked down. He wasn't sure he trusted this, but he wouldn't be rude. He stuck his hand out and firmly gripped Rudy's hand, "Damon Salvatore, I hear you're the attorney going against Bonnie in the Lockwood divorce," Rudy continued.

"So I am and you are one of the top attorneys in Washington DC and also Bonnie's father."

"Correct, I noticed the way you were looking at my daughter and I'm only going to tell you this once…stay away from her. My daughter has goals and whatever you are attempting to do by getting in her head…don't."

"Mr. Hopkins, I can assure you that I welcome the challenge and I would have you know, your daughter is no wallflower in the courtroom. In fact, she's put me through legal hell this week."

Rudy looked over at Bonnie standing with Abby and Sheila, "Yes, I have taught her well," he smiled broadly.

Damon looked over at Bonnie with her narrowed eyes and smiled, "She hates that you are talking to me," Damon stated through his smile.

"Yeah, well…my daughter hates a lot of things I do," Rudy stated as he picked up a glass of champagne off of a tray and lifted his glass to Bonnie with a smile.

Bonnie tried to read the lips of her father and Damon, but to no avail. "Who's that man that Rudy's with?" Abby asked.

"Opposing counsel in my divorce case."

"He would go make friends with your enemy," Sheila rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure he's defending Bonnie, Mother."

"Hmmm," Sheila stated as she walked away and over to a few of her colleagues from the University.

"Did you talk to Daddy today?" Bonnie picked up a glass of champagne and turned to Abby.

"No, I figured it would be best to see your father here and not speak to him over the phone."

Bonnie laughed, "Mom, will you two ever make up and be nice?"

Abby wrapped her arm around Bonnie, "You are the best of both of us and that is all the nice we need," she stated kissing Bonnie's temple.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"Lizzie…Jocelyn…please stop running," Caroline yelled as her blond twins ran around the yard blowing bubbles, "anyway, so I saw Damon here with Olivia Lockwood…are they dating?" she whispered.

"No he claims he is playing her shield, if she's with him people won't talk badly about her," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that'll stop it," Caroline rolled her eyes, "but I have to admit, Damon looks pretty good tonight. That grey suit brings out his eyes."

"Caroline…"

"What?" she blinked innocently.

"It was a one-time thing that will never be repeated."

"But why not? I understand that while the divorce case is going on you can't date or bone each other…but after? All bets should be off."

"I'm not talking about this."

"Ok fine, don't humor the old married lady."

"Caroline, you are far from old…stop it."

"So what are we talking about?" Elena asked sitting down at the table joining Bonnie and Caroline.

"We're talking about the fact that you've been dancing with Stefan all night not to mention that every weekend you are with him too," Bonnie threw a napkin at her friend.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" Elena turned to see Stefan and Damon talking by the bar to Matt, "I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time. Stefan's great you know, caring…smart…hot…he asked me to meet his father next month at their house in Upstate New York."

"Is that right?" Bonnie asked, "so you two are moving pretty fast."

Elena shrugged, "I can't help it Bon."

"I'm happy for you," Bonnie reached over and took Elena's hand.

"But I want you to be happy too," Elena squeezed.

"I am happy; I will be happier when this case is over…but I am happy. I'm fine."

"Well Caroline, I think your mother will kill me if we don't at least get a couple of pictures dancing," Matt walked over holding out his hand interrupting the ladies.

"Yes because it is her party and we do whatever she wants," Caroline sighed taking Matt's hand and following him onto the dance floor.

Stefan took a seat next to Elena and Bonnie looked up at Damon who smiling down at her, "Don't even ask," she mumbled.

"Come on Bonnie, just one dance."

"Where's your client?" she asked.

"She left, where's yours?"

"On a business trip."

"So we can have one friendly dance…I promise we won't talk about the case at all," Damon held out his hand.

"Damon…come on…"

"One dance, please…don't embarrass me here, Bonnie," he widened his eyes.

She shook her head hiding a smile, "Fine…fine," she reached out and took his hand. She felt the sparks immediately. It wasn't something she expected or even knew would come, but they did. They were the kind of sparks that were dangerous. Damon smiled as he led Bonnie out to the dance floor.

They walked over to the middle and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Keep your hands PG," Bonnie warned him.

Damon gasped, "Your father is here, why would I ever do anything but that?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow as Damon laughed, "I'm not that bad."

"Oh but you are."

"I've been a good guy lately; you've been the mean lawyer."

"Whatever…and I thought we weren't discussing the case."

"Fine…you look very, very pretty tonight Bonnie and I mean that…no hidden agenda," Damon remarked sincerely.

She smiled, "You do too…"

"I look pretty?" Damon asked.

"Yup," she answered as he twirled her around and she laughed, "but I guess the proper word would be handsome," she stated as he brought her back to him.

"Thank you, I appreciate the compliment," he smiled down at her and then looked around, "not a bad party here…the booze and food seem to be top notch."

"Yes, Mayor Forbes does a great job every year when she has this party."

"So I saw you speaking with your mother and her sister…"

Bonnie chuckled, "I'm sure my Grams will love that and she loves absolutely nothing…that was my mom and my grandmother."

"So family affair?"

"You could say that."

"Your father didn't walk over to them when he left me."

"Yeah, well my mother and father aren't exactly the best of friends…I'm their love child, the only good thing to come out of their marriage let them tell it," Bonnie shook her head, "so when my father is in town, they don't cross paths often unless I need them to…you know birthdays, graduations…"

"A wedding?"

"That's not happening any time soon."

"Hmm..." Damon replied thoughtfully as they swayed, "you know I snuck into one of your hearings the other day…it was a preliminary hearing defending some guy for a DUI charge."

"Oh yeah, that was a favor for one of the administrative assistants that works at the firm…it was her nephew, the police officer completely overreacted. The boy was on pain killers, not alcohol…he had oral surgery a day before."

"Yeah, I heard your argument. Very impassioned. You're good in the courtroom."

"Well my father wouldn't allow me to be anything less and I was an ADA for a couple of years after I graduated from law school."

"So what made you give up on being an ADA?"

Bonnie smiled, "Still doing research?"

He shrugged, "I wouldn't be a good attorney if I didn't."

"And you don't know what happened to end my prosecutorial career…no googling?" she prodded.

"Was it scandalous? An affair with a judge?" he wiggled his eyebrow.

"No…I worked in the domestic violence hearing room. I started out in preliminary hearings and continued on from there to major cases. One of my defendants who got off on a technicality, didn't exactly like me much as you can imagine. I walked into my old apartment one day he was waiting behind the door with a knife…"

Damon stopped swaying and stared down at Bonnie, immediately he felt a need to find this unnamed asshole and kill him or at least, castrate him.

She looked at him, "Now don't stop dancing, its not that big of a deal…well not now anyway. After throwing me around for a bit, he let me know all the fun things he was going to do to me."

"And what happened?"

"Kol…Kol happened, we were going on a date. He came, knocked down the door and shot him. That was it. Benjamin Holder found himself bleeding out all over my tan carpet," she shook her head, "I loved that carpet."

"Ahh…and is Kol…"

"The ex-fiancee."

"Got it," Damon nodded understandably.

"So, my mom and my Grandmother were less than happy about me being an ADA and my father wasn't too crazy about it either. Kol's brother owns a couple of media outlets and that's why we were able to keep it out of the news. So I walked away from the DA's office and joined the firm I'm at now and the rest is history."

"Wow."

"Yeah…very dramatic, but I'm where I'm supposed to be at Briddle, Asher and Fant."

"So I'm basically going up against one of the absolute best in Mystic Falls," Damon shook his head in awe.

Bonnie smiled widely, "I guess you can say that."

"If I ever get in trouble, I guess I should call you, huh?"

"Maybe," Bonnie answered.

 _Present Day_

Three hours later, Bonnie and Damon walked into his condo as the sun slowly rose into the sky. Damon was arraigned on 2nd degree murder, was given $50,000 bail and had to forfeit his passport. The proceedings were draining and Bonnie was exhausted. Stefan stated he would be in Mystic Falls by mid-morning. Every time they read the charges, Damon could see Bonnie visibly recoil. He wasn't sure if after everything sunk in that Bonnie still believed him. She didn't say a word as they drove from the police station to his condo.

When he walked into his apartment, he stopped to look in the mirror. With his blood stained shirt, beard growing in and his bloodshot eyes—he looked like hell. Bonnie stood by the door, she wasn't saying anything and he couldn't read her face, but he had to know.

"I'm going to take a shower, get out of these clothes…will you still be here when I get out?" he turned to her.

She looked at him for the first time since they entered the condo, "Damon, Stefan will be here soon and I want to take some time to…"

"Please," he walked over to her, "I know that this is the last place you want to be and I'm the last person you want to talk to, but Bonnie…I just need…" he breathed out running his hands through his hair, "this situation is fucked up and I need you…I just want to talk to you about everything, go over everything."

"Ok…"

"So you will stay?" Damon asked.

She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly opening them again staring into his eyes, "I will stay."

 **Well…the question in the air is still 'What did Damon do?' One thing we do know is that he won the divorce case, but how did he win is the question?**

 **We met the Bennett family and they do not disappoint. The Salvatore family will be making an appearance soon.**

 **Please show your love and support…thank you, I appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thank you for your support, your reviews and your encouragement on Twitter. I appreciate it and I appreciate you trusting me and the process with this plot. I don't usually do long notes, but I felt like after the last chapter and some reviews it is warranted…so here goes…**

 **I realize this fic has some basis in reality, meaning that Bamon have a 'real' profession and that profession comes with rules. Professional Responsibility was a lovely class, enjoyed it very much; however, when writing fiction—sometimes certain events and plots happen to keep the story moving along or to even have a story. My Bonnie Bennett in this fic is not perfect, neither is Damon (both are far from it). They do things they** _ **shouldn't**_ **do, say things they** _ **shouldn'**_ **t say and are attracted to those they** _ **shouldn't**_ **be. However, that's what keeps a fic going and what makes it fiction.**

 **So I ask you to trust me with this process, I am a Bonnie fan, a Bamon fan and a Damon fan (when he's treating Bonnie right). I would never betray these characters and I hope that you believe me. Thank you again for your support and continued interest in reading. It is appreciated and if you're still with me and this fic…I deeply appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

 _Present Day_

By the time Damon finished showering and changed into clean clothes, he found Bonnie asleep on his love seat. Her iPad was lying on her chest and she looked as if she had been sleep the entire time. Damon stopped for a few moments to admire her. She was beautiful and the fact that she wasn't looking at him with disappointed eyes made her even more beautiful. He picked up one of the blankets on the floor and covered her up as he sat down on the couch. He rubbed his hands over her face and breathed deeply. As much as he wished that he could get some sleep, there was no way he could. No matter how many times he closed his eyes, all he could see were Olivia's unseeing ones. He could remember dinner, the wine, the kiss and then it all went blank. There was nothing but a black hole, but he knew he didn't kill Olivia. There was no way that he could or _would_ do anything like that.

The relationship with Olivia had recently taken a turn, but it was mostly born out of them receiving hard blows to their love life. They found comfort in each other's arms and both agreed that it wasn't serious. Olivia was a good person. She was trusting and she didn't deserve the heartbreak that she endured from Tyler Lockwood or to be murdered so horribly.

Damon eyes drifted over to Bonnie. When he made that call earlier, he knew that he was taking a gamble in calling her, but she had come. Despite the obvious change in her relationship with that detective, there was still something lingering between them. Whenever he allowed himself to think of his actions, how he destroyed what they were building together, he wanted to rip his hair out. He was a dumbass. He didn't trust her and because of that distrust, he was angry and hurt and lashed out—they both did and things went so wrong.

Bonnie Bennett could be everything that he had wanted in life and everything he didn't know he actually needed. He still wanted her and if he could avoid jail, he would let her know that. Damon reached over and picked up his tablet off of the table turning it on and was immediately assaulted with news stories of Olivia's death and his subsequent arrest. He threw the tablet down in disgust, this wasn't going away and he had a feeling the war had just begin.

 _Four and a Half Months Before_

Damon picked up the large stack of papers that his assistant had just dropped off on his desk. The forensic accountant's report of Tyler's finances was finally here and he needed to review them with a fine tooth comb. He believed Bonnie when she said that Tyler provided all of his finances to the court; however, Damon didn't believe Tyler. Bonnie was a smart enough attorney to not ask Tyler Lockwood any questions that could possibly lead to lying to the court, but Damon felt like he was hiding something…or a lot (money-wise).

"Damon, I RSVPd to your father's assistant regarding the Annual Amelia Salvatore Ball," Rosa, his secretary stated from the doorway.

"Oh yes, the ball that my father throws every year to save face with his investors and clients…thank you for reminding me Rosa."

"It's in hour of your grandmother."

"I am aware," Damon mumbled looking through the papers.

"And should I make arrangements for a date?"

"No date this year."

"No date? That's almost unheard of for you," Rosa gasped.

"Yeah, well first time for everything," he shrugged.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After a rough day of hearings, Bonnie trudged towards her office, but immediately stopped when she noticed a familiar brown balding head sitting in one of her client chairs. "Bonnie," Jenna appeared by her side.

"What is he doing here?" Bonnie whispered.

"He wasn't on your calendar, he just stopped in. I don't know," Danielle whispered back.

"Which means that he's come to let me know what the deal is with the Lockwood divorce…just hold all of my calls until he leaves," Bonnie sighed as she opened the glass door and walked into her office, "Alan…hi!"

Alan Fant stood up and matched Bonnie's smile. Alan was one of the named partners of the firm and he concentrated mostly on corporate contracting and trademarks. He never ventured into the slums of Domestic Relations. Years had passed since he actually checked up on Bonnie since he and Rudy worked to get her hired at the firm. They'd seen each other occasionally at events, but a one on one was almost unheard of.

"Bonnie, it's been a long time…haven't seen you since the Christmas party," he watched as she placed everything down on her office couch.

"Yes…the Christmas Party…but its nice to see you," she stood in the middle of the floor unsure of what to do.

"Bonnie…relax, I'm here for a good reason…take a seat at your desk," Alan gestured towards her desk.

"Oh right…right…" she fumbled heading over and taking a seat.

Alan watched her with a twinkle in his eyes and smiled, "So I guess you're wondering why I'm here."

"Yes, you don't usually come down here to the circus."

Alan chuckled, "Yes, that is true. However, never downplay what you all do down here."

Bonnie nodded.

"And with that said, I'm here because I wanted to meet with you personally to speak about one of your cases."

"The Lockwood case," Bonnie nodded.

Alan smiled, "I guess I don't have to tell you how important this case is to the firm… _and your career_."

That last part sent a direct punch to Bonnie's stomach, "Yes, I know…I know Tyler Lockwood is important to our business here and as an attorney here, any case that can help the firm can definitely assist with elevating my career," she answered trying to sound as confident as possible continuing, "and I can assure you that I am doing my absolute best to make sure that we get a favorable result."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you are," Alan stated leaning forward, "but Bonnie, I've known you since you were a little girl and Rudy is one of my closest friends, so I have to be honest with you…everything regarding your future at this firm is riding on the outcome of this divorce case. The partners are nervous, but I have assured them that you are the best that we have in the Domestic Relations Unit."

"I am…I've always been."

"Exactly, but I also know that you are going against a smart and brilliant litigator with a sympathetic client. Tyler Lockwood may be rich, but he is definitely not a desirable respondent."

Bonnie nodded.

"But you will find a way…I am confident of that," Alan stood up from his seat straightening his suit jacket.

"Yes, I will," Bonnie stood up from her desk.

"Good," Alan grinned as he turned and walked out of the office with Jenna coming in immediately after him.

Bonnie plopped down in her chair and covered her eyes, "This is going to be a disaster."

"Well I have some good news for you, the forensic account finished with his report and here it is," Jenna beamed handing Bonnie a thick binder.

"Oh yay…light reading."

"Here's hoping there's nothing in there that Tyler hasn't told you," Jenna frowned.

"Hmm…get Fred up here, I want him to do a check of every single line of in this report," Bonnie flipped through the pages, "Damon got a copy of this and I don't want him to get anything over on me."

"Will do," Jenna nodded heading out of the office.

Bonnie's cell phone began to buzz on her desk and immediately she knew who it was, she found herself smiling. She wasn't sure when it happened, but Damon's presence and voice didn't repulse her anymore. They were pretty friendly after running into each other at a couple of events. He was indeed as smart and a funny as she originally thought. Then there was the undeniable truth that she still wanted to jump his bones every time he touched her or put those blues on her. She had done a good job of resisting him, but it wasn't easy.

"Yes Damon," she answered.

"So did you get your homework?"

"I did."

"I have to say that on first glance, your guy seems to be truthful in his filings," Damon stated.

"Uh, huh…there's no doubt that he is."

"Don't get too excited, I plan to review these very carefully…but I think if this is true, you should start thinking about a fair and equitable settlement for my client," Damon stated.

Bonnie's heart leapt into her throat, "Does that mean that you could possibly be ready to stop all of these shenanigans and actually accept a settlement that is offered."

"If everything checks out, I will speak to my client."

"Then you should start speaking to Olivia then," Bonnie stated ending the call. She stared at the phone for a few moments and then did a little shimmy in her chair, "yes…yes…yes!" she whispered excitedly.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So Stefan invited me to some kind of gala that his father hosts every year," Elena sipped her wine while her and Bonnie dined at one of their favorite restaurants later that evening.

"Sounds like you and Stefan are progressing nicely, meeting the parents," Bonnie gave Elena a wink.

"Well we are. I like him a lot Bonnie, I know it's only been a couple of weeks but he is someone that I instantly clicked with. I haven't felt this way since high school!" Elena gushed.

"I'm happy for you, god knows Caroline is waiting for one of us to get married…"

"I didn't say we were getting married, but you never know," Elena shrugged, "anywho, the gala is supposed to be a really big deal and Stefan will be really busy with it until the night of…"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow slowly as Elena continued, "And he said that I could bring someone to hang out with while he was busy with the gala stuff."

"So you and Caroline will be heading to New York for this gala?"

Elena shifted in her seat, "Well I asked her, but she and Matt are taking the girls to visit his mother in California…soo…"

"Nope…no way," Bonnie shook her head.

"Bonnie come on, I'm meeting Stefan's parents and I'm a nervous wreck. This is the first time and I _need_ one of my friends around to keep me calm. Please Bonnie."

"And let me guess, Damon will be attendance."

"Bonnie, I thought you two were getting along."

"Yes, we're cordial and colleagues…but I don't want to go to his father's gala either."

"Well think of it as Stefan's father's gala."

"Same thing Elena and I am so close to settling this divorce case and I don't want anything to go wrong."

"But since you're so close, you can relax now. Come on Bonnie, please…I will do anything you ask," Elena pleaded, "and I will keep Damon away from you and you away from him," Elena smirked.

"Me away from him, pfft," Bonnie scoffed.

"He's hot Bonnie and you're not immune, I know that for a fact."

"Fine…fine…you keep him away from me and I will go, how long are we staying there?"

"Just until Monday."

"You owe me."

"Oh I know," Elena clinked her wine glass with Bonnie's.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Later that week, Bonnie was in the middle of wrapping up paperwork, when her office phone interrupted her thoughts, "Hi Fred, what do you have for me?" she asked while emailing a motion to be filed to Jenna. She had an hour to get to the train station to meet Elena.

"Well…the report looks good and matches for the most part what your client declared to the courts..." Fred began.

"For the most part?"

"Yes, there's something that I found that I think was a little weird…it's one of the non-profit agencies that Mr. Lockwood claimed that he has a recurring donation to, it…I don't know, I have to do some more research before I give you an answer."

"Fred, do you think Tyler is hiding something?" Bonnie gripped the phone feeling as if the room was starting to spin.

"You know I won't answer that until I have a definite answer, give me a couple of weeks and I will have an answer for you."

"Ok…but let me know as soon as possible," Bonnie pleaded while her mouth suddenly went dry.

"Will do," Fred ended the call.

Bonnie sighed rubbing her eyes, "Jenna…" she called from her desk.

"Yes…what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Get Tyler Lockwood on the phone, I need to talk to him," Bonnie breathed out turning around to face the skyline of Mystic Falls. Fred's words left her unsettled. She was so close to sealing the deal with this case and being free of this stressful situation. If Tyler was lying to her in any way, she would not only lose the case but also lose her chance of being partner.

"Bonnie, I have Mr. Lockwood on the phone for you," Jenna came back on the line.

"Thank you, I appreciate," Bonnie sat back down at her desk, "Tyler…"

"Is something wrong? Your assistant said that this was an emergency."

"We received the forensic accountant's report a couple of days ago…"

"Uh, huh and…"

"And I have one of our investigators looking through it, but I just want to ask you a question…"

"What is it Bonnie?" Tyler asked tiredly.

"Did you provide the court with all of the information regarding your finances, there's nothing hidden and nothing that will come up later to hurt your case…right?" Bonnie picked up the receiver and gripped it.

"Bonnie, why would I hide anything?"

"Because you have a lot to lose."

"Look, I gave you all you need. Just do your job and get this divorce over with and make sure I'm not paying her a dime," Tyler stated ending the call.

Bonnie stared at the phone receiver, that phone call with Tyler did nothing to assuage her suspicions—in fact, it increased them.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon stopped his Camaro along the long driveway in front of the Salvatore mansion in Cove Neck, New York. Whenever he stepped foot on the Salvatore property, he felt a cold chill come over him. His distaste for childhood home was indescribable, but his mother insisted he attend the gala. It was the 25th year and it was a special one. The last thing he wanted to do was spend the weekend with Giuseppe 'Joe' Salvatore, but alas here he was.

"It's too late to run," Stefan announced from the doorway.

"Thanks Brother because you know I was contemplating doing exactly that," Damon closed his driver side door and walked towards the back of the car, flipping open the truck removing his bag.

"He's in a good mood actually," Stefan walked over.

"That's because he doesn't know I'm here."

"This will be a good weekend, I promise," Stefan wrapped his arm around Damon's shoulder, "and Elena's coming…I'm introducing her to our parents."

Damon stopped walking, "Seriously, its only been a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, well…why waste time?" Stefan grinned heading towards the front door and then stopping to turn around, "oh and one more thing, I think I forgot to mention it. Elena's bringing Bonnie."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "And somehow this weekend won't be as terrible as I previously thought," he whispered following Stefan into the house.

As soon as he stepped over the threshold, Damon felt a sense of dread. He hated this house. It screamed of oppression. He stopped for a few moments to gaze at the family portrait hanging perfect on the wall. It was commissioned when he and Stefan were teenagers. The smiles frozen on their faces portrayed a family that was close, wholesome and happy—it was the furthest from the truth.

"Father's in the study," Stefan turned around.

"Lovely," Damon plastered a fake smile on his face as Stefan opened the French doors to Giuseppe's study.

"Stefan, you were supposed to be back 10 minutes ago with the copy of the…" Giuseppe barked out until he looked up and saw his two sons standing side by side, "oh…you're here."

"Hello Father, I know that you were counting the minutes until I arrived to assist with the gala," Damon smiled widely knowing that his father was less than happy to see him.

"Yeah…well…I thought you were sitting this year out, isn't that what you said last year after that grand tantrum that you threw right before the event?"

"Well Stefan thought that I should attend, you know because it's the 25th year and all."

Giuseppe looked over at Stefan, "Stefan, you are always the peacemaker."

"I hope you two can get along for the sake of the gala," Stefan smiled tightly.

"I plan to be the perfect son…well not as perfect as you Stefan…"

"Damon…"

"Well, I mean everyone can't be the perfect architect, heir to the kingdom like you…I just decided to become a fighter for justice."

Giuseppe scoffed, "You represent rich people in their various legal entanglements."

"You mean rich people like you?" Damon countered.

"Ok…can you two stop it. I have a very important person coming to visit me this weekend and I would prefer that you two and your bickering doesn't scare her away," Stefan looked from Damon to Giuseppe.

"Fine, I will play nice," Damon bore holes into Giuseppe.

"Son, I will support you," Giuseppe smiled at Stefan as Damon's eyes narrowed into slits.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The train rocked the passengers back and forth as Bonnie and Elena made their way to Cove Neck. They found themselves in one of the bar cars passing the time away. Throughout the entire ride, Bonnie tried to focus on what Elena was saying, but her mind was preoccupied with Fred's phone call earlier and thoughts that she was making a mistake by traveling to New York this weekend. Something about being in Damon's territory made her uneasy.

"So I just want to set one ground rule, there will be no talk of the Lockwood divorce," Elena informed her friend.

"I don't want to talk about it, but you are bringing me to the home of the enemy."

"You and Damon are far from enemies," Elena laughed, "you are two people fighting an obvious attraction because you have a 'professional responsibility' to keep it platonic, right?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Stick to being a surgeon, you're no therapist."

Elena smiled throwing a napkin across the bar, "I'm right, anyone who spends two seconds around you two can tell. I was at Mayor Forbes' party and the way you two danced, the way you looked at each other? That was more than just a friendly dance. Sometimes Bon people just have chemistry…whether its angry or loving energy is not exactly an exact science."

Bonnie trailed her finger around the rim of her iced tea, "Ok, while I think Damon can be funny and smart…there are so many reasons why I can't allow myself to see him as anything more than the lawyer on the other side," she began, "every time we are around each other, I feel something…it's weird, you know. He's attractive…I know what he has to offer, but I know if I gave in…I would risk so much."

"You have more will power than most of us, Bonnie," Elena shook her head.

"I know…I'm a mess," she whined, placing her head on Elena's shoulder, "but it's nice, you know. I like the flirting…the innocent flirting, especially when there is something underneath it all."

"I told you."

"But becoming partner is what I have my sights on."

"So this case is still tied to that?"

"Yup and one of the partners came to visit me and made it clear that this will make or break my career, so it's a lot of pressure."

"Bon, you will be fine. You're a good attorney and everyone knows it, your firm gave you this case because they think you can win. Even Damon knows that you're good at what you do, that's why you two have this crazy game going on. Stop worrying," Elena took her hand.

"Thank you."

"And now with that, we are going to have a great weekend."

"Make sure Damon doesn't piss me off and it will be perfect."

"Ok, fine…I promise to keep you and Damon apart all weekend," Elena held out her hand.

"Good," Bonnie clasped her hand in Elena's.

 _Present Day_

"Thanks for coming so quickly," Damon opened the door as Stefan walked through.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Stefan hugged him, "I can't believe this," Stefan shook his head moving into the living room followed by Damon.

Bonnie was folding the blanket turning to greet Stefan, "Stefan, I'm glad that you could come…family support is important right now," Bonnie allowed a small smile to appear, "and I really need to go, change clothes, do some research…" she drifted off looking from Stefan and then to Damon allowing her eyes to linger. He matched her gaze. It was as if she had more to say, but it didn't come out.

"Well Bonnie, thank you for coming last night," Damon moved closer to her, "and staying, I promise you that I won't hold anything back." The way his eyes focused on hers was intimate and it appeared that he was promising much more than to be honest about what occurred with Olivia. Bonnie was the first to break the gaze, "I have to go," she stated quietly brushing past him, nodding at Stefan and leaving the condo.

Stefan turned to Damon, "What the hell is going on?"

"Well…where do you want me to start…the part where I wake up in a pool of someone else's blood or the part when I'm put in handcuffs and arrested for killing them _or_ the part where I have to call someone who I was heavily involved with and have feelings for, but who also hates my guts to defend me and she shows up with the ex-fiancée who she reconnected with and also wants to put me in jail…which one do you want me to talk about first, Stefan?" Damon asked.

Stefan looked at his brother. His brother who was usually impeccably put together, who now looked like he hadn't slept all night and shook his head, this was a nightmare. "I don't know…" Stefan began but was interrupted from a rapid knock on the door.

"Great…who could that be?" Damon sighed turning around walking towards the door and opening it.

"You bastard!" Luke roared as his fist collided with Damon's jaw sending him crashing to the floor. Stefan rushed to the foyer as Luke grabbed Damon up from the floor and pushed him into the wall, "I will kill you for what you did to my cousin!"

"I didn't do anything to her!" Damon yelled as he pushed Luke off of him sending him into the wall knocking down the pictures of city skylines, "come on, you know me…why would I ever kill someone!"

"You were found with her! You had her blood all over you, they told me all about it when I went to the police station", Luke stated coming towards Damon again, but was stopped by Stefan, "You need to go," Stefan interrupted.

"Your brother killed my cousin and you stand here defending him, I should have known you would stand by him."

"I believe my brother," Stefan stood between Luke and Damon.

"And you should believe me too. I am your friend…" Damon pleaded.

"You _were_ and I won't stop until you are rotting in jail," Luke pointed before walking out of the condo.

Damon wiped his bloody mouth.

"Damon…" Stefan reached out for him, but Damon moved away and marched towards the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie trudged off of the elevator feeling like the walking dead. She was exhausted and her mind hadn't stopped racing since the moment she walked into the police station. The few hours of sleep that she got at Damon's did absolutely nothing for her. There were so many theories, so many questions and little answers. She just wanted a shower and to get in her bed (after changing the sheets). She'd been so caught up in what happened with Damon that she hadn't thought about what happened _before_ he called her the previous night.

She turned the corner heading towards her apartment and that's when she spotted him, standing outside. She made the loudest sigh ever in history as she continued walking towards her door, "Can you ever just call?" she snapped with more than venom that she intended when she reached him opening her apartment door and stepping inside.

"How could you rush to him after what happened between us last night?" Kol immediately began.

Bonnie took a deep breath standing in the middle of her living room staring up at the ceiling and counting…had those cracks always been there? She wondered.

"Bonnie?" Kol called her name.

"I could go to him because he asked me to and because frankly, I feel something for him that I never felt for you or anyone," she turned to face him. It was time to honest with him, with herself, "and if you came here expecting to hear something else, I'm sorry."

Kol looked at her with wide eyes. She was tired, irritable and her filter was non-existent, "I don't know what to say," she went on, "I shouldn't have went out with you last night, I shouldn't have reminisced with you and I should have stopped the kissing and the sex that came after, but I didn't," she threw up her arms, "I'm human and I made a very human mistake."

Kol shook his head, "I don't believe you."

"You don't believe that I think last night was a mistake? Kol, I left the bed to go to Damon because he called…no matter how much I said I hated him, he asked for my help and I went…what does that tell you? You slept with Anna and apparently, you had no lingering feelings after doing that—guess it can happen."

"Bonnie, he's charged with murder of someone he was involved with. Doesn't that give you some pause? Doesn't that make you think that you should run the hell away from him?" Kol moved closer to her with concerned eyes, "last night was amazing for me, I missed you so much and I don't want last night to be the conclusion."

"Last night was a mistake. I don't believe Damon did what he is accused of and I know that it looks bad, but I don't believe it."

"Because of your feelings for him," Kol stated through clenched teeth.

"Not just because of my feelings, but because of my experience as an attorney…"

"You were wrong about Tyler Lockwood, so your attorney skills may not be as sharp as they used to," Kol remarked spitefully.

Bonnie took that hit and nodded, swallowing hard, "Ok...well…Kol, all I have to say is that last night I was wrong. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made the choices that I did and I understand your anger."

Kol shook his head, "He is going down Bonnie and you shouldn't let him take you down with him."

"It's my choice to make," Bonnie stood anchored to her spot.

"So it is," Kol nodded turning around walking towards the front door, taking one last look at Bonnie before slamming the door.

Bonnie stood in the middle of her apartment before slowly taking a seat on the floor. She placed her face in her hands for a few moments breathing deeply. Kol was right, it looked horrible for Damon and with no other explanation but 'I don't remember', it would be a rough road. Kol was also right that she trusted Tyler too and what happened there was the biggest mistake of her legal career and she went against everything she believed in. However, she believed Damon. There was no way she could accept or believe that he would kill anyone, let alone Olivia. Maybe it was her feelings coloring her opinion, but there was no way that she would just walk away from him…at least not now.

 _Four and a Half Months Before_

"Damon, I am so happy that you came," Lily Salvatore beamed as she walked into the kitchen greeting her eldest son.

"Hello Mother," Damon smiled standing up and embracing her. His mother was truly the only reason why he decided to attend this gala and spend this weekend in Cove Neck. Although, she allowed his father to run the house with an iron fist—he still loved her and celebrated her.

"How are you? Haven't heard from you much since you moved to Virginia, is that move temporary?"

"Temporary for maybe a year or so," Damon shrugged, "I'm working on a high profile divorce case and after that's done, who knows."

Lily's jade eyes shone proudly, "I am so proud of you, you have carved out your own path and that takes courage."

"Will you share that thought with your husband?" Damon remarked wryly.

Lily nodded, "Your father just had grand dreams of running his company with _both_ of his sons and I think he still has dreams that one day, you will actually come around and joining the business."

"I don't sketch and I don't draw…so I doubt that's happening and Father made it clear long ago Mother that he has no intention on ever hiring me as an attorney to represent the company in any way, shape or form," Damon shrugged, "and I'm fine with that."

"Ooook…so I have another question," Lily smiled moving closer to Damon.

By the way his mother's eyes twinkled, he already knew what she was thinking, "Ahh…I bet I can guess what this is about."

"Well Damon, no one is getting any younger. Have you met anyone special lately, someone that will attend the gala tomorrow perhaps?" she prodded.

"Mother, I've dated…there's no one that I am seriously dating."

"No one…Son, you are handsome and smart and you can't find anyone?"

Damon chuckled, "I'm picky."

Lily laughed, "Damon, I'm your mother. I know that you are very popular with the women and you take full advantage of that. However, I was thinking that now that you are older and more…settled…that you may be looking for more. Maybe getting married, starting a family…"

"Mother…I'm involved with a high profile case right now and I can only devote my time to that."

"Ok, so tell me who you've dated since you arrived in that city…umm…Mystic Falls right?"

A vision of Bonnie sitting across from him at a table flowed through his mind, "One person."

"Only one…ok…so what happened?" Lily asked greedily.

"She's the opposing attorney on my case. We got along great…" Damon trailed off as he remembered Bonnie moaning as he kissed between her thighs, "but because of said case, we can't go any further."

"You dated the attorney you're going up against…how did that happen?"

"Mother, its best you not know…so anyway…I've been out and about around town, but there's no one that has really interested me and I'm fine with that."

Lily sighed, "Ok."

"And don't worry, Stefan is bringing his new girlfriend…at the rate they're going, they will be married by next year and popping out Salvatore heirs in no time," Damon winked.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Well Stefan has great taste, I will say that," Bonnie walked into the living room of the suite where she and Elena were staying, "I am impressed and I guess the suite with a shared living room, but separate bedrooms is so you two can have some alone time without freaking me out."

Elena blushed, "Stop!"

Bonnie's shrug was followed by a knock on the door, "Gee, I wonder who that could be?" Bonnie sung.

Elena stuck out her tongue as she headed to the door and opened it to reveal Stefan on the other side with a bouquet of flowers, "Oh how sweet," Bonnie teased as Elena and Stefan embraced.

"Bonnie, it's nice to see you and I'm happy that you decided to come. I promise you that you will not be sorry that you did."

"Oh I'm sure, your brother will be in attendance—so I'm guaranteed to have an _outstanding_ time," she remarked sarcastically while picking up her bag, "and to give you two some time, I'm going out. I found a boutique that I wanted to visit to find something to wear. Everyone is supposed to wear red and black, right?"

"Correct."

"Ok, I am off and I will see you a little later."

"Ok, but we have dinner reservations at a Mediterranean restaurant in town, it has some of the best food within 100 miles," Stefan called after her.

"Will your brother be in attendance?" Bonnie turned to face him.

"Yes, it's one of his favorite restaurants," Stefan grinned.

Bonnie focused on Elena, "Great," she smiled tightly before walking out of the suite.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"I love this dress!" Bonnie exclaimed as she lifted a Grecian styled black dress from a rack holding it up against her body and looking in the mirror. As much as she complained about coming to New York with Elena, it was nice to get away. In addition, her research into this annual gala showed that it was pretty popular and a good time. The only downside was that she would have to spend time with Damon.

She had come to the conclusion awhile ago that she didn't exactly dislike him anymore, she felt the opposite actually. She could feel the pull to want to know him better, but with the divorce case looming she had to ignore that pull.

"That's a beautiful dress," a woman stated beside her.

"Isn't it?" Bonnie turned to the woman with green eyes and red hair, "I'm looking for something to wear to a gala here in town."

"The annual Salvatore Gala?" the woman asked.

"Yes, have you heard of it…well…then again, I guess everyone in town has heard of it."

The woman smiled, "I'm Lily Salvatore, it's actually my husband's gala."

Bonnie blinked. Lily Salvatore…she looked different than the few photos she'd seen her in with Damon, Stefan and their father, "Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's ok, I look quite different when I'm just out and about…are you new to town?"

"No, actually I'm here with a friend…a friend of Stefan's. I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Mystic Falls, Virginia…you must know my other son too, Damon."

"Yes, I know him."

Lily peered closer, "And you don't really like him?"

Bonnie's eyes widened, "Oh no…no…no…Damon is…he's fine, I just…we know each other because we're engaged in a court case. We're on opposite sides and well you know…" she trailed off hoping that the floor would just swallow her whole.

"Damon has not made the best impression," Lily supplied.

 _You feel so good Bonnie, he whispered in her ear_.

"Oh no, that's not it. He…well…you know battling attorneys and all, we both want to win so it can cause some issues."

"Uh, huh," Lily smirked, "well I hope you two can put on some smiles at the gala."

"Oh definitely, I'm looking forward to it."

"And that dress is perfect for it," Lily winked.

"Thank you…I guess this is the one then," Bonnie grinned.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Later that evening, Damon and Stefan walked into Anatollos for dinner and were immediately greeted by the owner, Georgios, the short raven haired owner beamed, "Damon…Stefan…so happy to see you again!" he held out his arms giving them hearty hugs on the back, "I figured you would be in town for the gala…so you have a reservation for four? Does that mean you have some ladies that will be joining you?"

"Yes, we do. Some guests from out of town," Stefan answered.

"Oooh…out of town guests, so I have to bring out the good wine tonight eh?" Georgios raised both of his eyebrows with a grin.

"Definitely," Stefan agreed as the door opened causing the brothers and Georgios to turn and see the two women joining them for dinner enter.

Stefan smiled at Elena as their eyes met and Damon looked at Bonnie standing with Elena. He wasn't sure, but this was really the first time he'd seen her dressed down…she had on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a blazer. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail showing off her neck, that very kissable neck that he had had caressed and kissed weeks before. She was beautiful without even trying, "Bonnie," he greeted her as they moved closer.

"Damon."

"Well I have a perfect table for you two couples," Georgios beamed.

"They are a couple, we are not," Bonnie pointed between her and Damon.

Georgios looked between Damon and Bonnie, "Ok," he stated as if he wasn't truly of that belief.

"He doesn't believe me, does he?" Bonnie asked.

Damon chuckled, "Not at all."

"He's going to act like we're a couple, all night…isn't he?" she mumbled.

"Yup," Damon answered.

"Great," she pouted sitting down as Damon pulled out her chair.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Following dinner, Anatollos turned into a place where couples could slow dance and listen to music. Stefan and Elena took advantage of the music while slow dancing, while Damon and Bonnie sat at a table watching them sipping on their respective alcoholic beverages. "They are sickening," Damon squinted.

"They like each other a lot," Bonnie stared at them, "but yes, they are…but that's only because we're alone."

"Who says I'm alone?" Damon raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"Oh you found another victim?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he leaned closer to her.

"No," she recoiled.

"But to answer your question, no I'm not dating anyone currently."

"I didn't ask."

"But you wanted to know," he winked at her.

"It's amazing that ego can fit in a room."

"Wait until you meet me father," he chuckled sipping his bourbon.

"Can't wait, by the way…I met your mother today," Bonnie turned to him with a smile.

"Oh really? She didn't mention it."

Bonnie shrugged, "Met her in a boutique downtown."

"Hmm interesting."

"What's so interesting about it?"

"The fact that she didn't mention it to me means that she's probably up to something," he replied thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," he smiled, "nothing to worry your pretty little head about, you would never fall for any of my mother's tricks."

"Tricks?"

"She wants me to get married and start making babies, you would never agree to any of that with me," Damon teased looking over at her.

"Damn right," Bonnie stated meeting his gaze.

 **So much to unpack…**

 **The present…a peek at what happened between Bonnie and Damon. Mistakes were made on both of their parts, but what exactly happened? Luke's in town and he's out for Damon's blood. Kol is trying to get Bonnie to drop the case, is he right?**

 **The past…Damon and Giuseppe are at each other's throats and this is just the beginning. Bonnie and Damon are slowly becoming friends and Lily's interest has been piqued.**

 **Please if you liked/loved this chapter...let me know. I appreciate your support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your continued support. I haven't felt my best over the past few days, but writing has made me feel better. Please take a moment to read and please feed the review meter.**

 **Disclaimer: The CW and those other people own everything.**

 _Present Day_

Damon listened to Stefan try to explain to their mother what was going on and even he realized how ridiculous it sounded. He didn't have the patience to explain to anyone the last 24 hours of his life. His life was fucked and the only hope he had, was parking her car in the driveway after only being away for a couple of hours. He was actually surprised that she had come back so quickly. There was a part of him that believed that she would come to her senses or someone would make her come to her senses and she would walk away from him, from this disaster that he called his life. He opened the door to her and her eyes immediately narrowed while her hand shot out to touch his bruised chin, "What in the hell happened to your face?" she asked alarmed.

"Luke."

"Luke…Olivia's cousin?" she clarified.

"Yup, he heard and let's just say I don't want him on my jury," Damon moved out of the way as she entered the condo.

"So he's in town?" Bonnie sighed walking into the living running her hands through her hair.

Damon had only seen Bonnie this rattled only once and the fact that she looked like she would be sick any moment, made him uneasy, "Apparently so, probably coming to claim the bod…probably to see Olivia," he swallowed while his voice lowered a couple of octaves.

Bonnie gave him a sympathetic frown, "I know that this is hard for you. I know that you and Olivia were close."

"We were friends."

"You were more than that, but ok," Bonnie walked away from him and over to the couch taking a seat.

Damon followed her over to the couch and sat down on the coffee table in front of her, "Listen to me Bonnie, we can't go any further with this until we talk and I mean really talk."

"Maybe its best that we don't."

Damon shook his head, ignoring her words, "Olivia and I were _only_ friends. We slept together twice and that was it. I'm telling the truth about that. The feelings between us were mostly built on the fact that we were both searching for that one person, the person that got away. I never loved her, I wasn't on the road to falling in love with her…we just," he sighed searching for the words, "we just fell into each other's arms because of the circumstances," he confessed staring directly into her eyes, "you know how I feel about you, how I've _always_ felt about you. Yes, I let the divorce case cloud my judgment of you…of your feelings for me…of us and I did something that I would love to take back, but I can't. I called you because you are the _one_ person in this town that I trust and one of the few people in this world that I trust and that I believe, believes in me. You don't owe me anything Bonnie, I know that. I would understand if you hated me until the end of time, but feelings for you haven't changed, even when I was beyond angry at you my feelings were still there and maybe that's what fueled my anger…I don't know, but please, believe me when I say that you and what you think of me means a lot."

Bonnie sat on the couch staring into his eyes. The sincerity in them. The passion in them. He had poured his heart out to her and she believed every word, but there was still something inside of her closed away to him. The wall had been built and his words hadn't torn it down, "Damon, I don't know what you want me to say," she shook her head in confusion, "my defenses are up and I know that you mean what you say, but I'm still hurt and I can't just forget so soon…I believe you when you say that you and Olivia were friends and most of all, I believe that you would never do anything to hurt her or anyone else physically. I've been with you…" she breathed out closing her eyes.

"That's right you have and you know how I feel about you," he whispered placing his hand softly on her neck, moving closer to her and resting his forehead against hers.

"Damon, we can't do this right now," she whispered softly, "we have to clear your name and then we can deal with everything else…ok."

Damon breathed out before letting her go and staring at her for a few moments, "So what do you need me to do?" Damon asked sitting back and rubbing his hands over his face.

"I don't need you to do anything necessarily, I want you to keep yourself out of the public view for awhile while I do some work. I want to go to Olivia's apartment and look around, look at some of the evidence that the police collected. There has to be something that gives us a clue as to what happened to you. I also want you to get some blood taken. It should have happened sooner, but maybe we will get lucky. If someone did drug you, maybe it's still in your system."

"Ok, I can call someone to help with that."

"Ok and I'm going to call Tyler…"

"For what?" Damon blanched.

"Because he may be able to tell me who Olivia may have had a problem with."

"She had a problem with someone…him."

"I don't think Tyler did this."

"You don't? I think he has the biggest reason for doing it, the divorce decree was clear if Olivia died or if she remarried, the shares of the company would revert back to Tyler. He should be the number one suspect."

"I don't believe he would kill Olivia, I know he was an asshole to her and everything in between but he loved her. Maybe he didn't know how to love her but…"

"Stop seeing the good in people, Bonnie."

"Should I stop seeing the good in you?" she raised an eyebrow.

Damon smiled, "I think you see it all within me…the good and the bad."

"Stop flirting, we have to do some work. But anyway, Tyler is smart or at least, he learned a lesson from the divorce case. He would never kill her this close to the finalization of the divorce."

"Ok…ok, fine…you go speak to Tyler Lockwood. I will get the blood drawn, I will call someone, excuse me," Damon stood up from the couch and headed down the hallway to his bedroom while Stefan entered the living room and plopped down in a chair.

"Have you called Elena?"

"No, she's still in surgery. She said it's a 5 hour one."

"Oh that's right, she did tell me that. It's been a rough day and a half."

"Thank you Bonnie for coming to help, I know that some things went down between you and Damon, so you being here means a lot to him."

"I believe him when he said he didn't kill Olivia. I do and no matter what my personal feelings are for him, I can't sit back and watch him go to jail for something he didn't do."

"There's a reason why my mother loves you," Stefan smiled over at her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Just what I needed to hear," she remarked sarcastically.

 _Four and a Half Months Before Damon's Arrest_

"Damon, it's so nice to see you again…thinking about joining the company?" Robert, one of Giuseppe's VPs asked.

Damon smiled politely. He was only trying to eat his crab puff and here was one of his father's associates harassing him about joining the company, "Well Bob, I don't think my father would want a nasty dirty lawyer being a part of his company…isn't that what he says whenever he has the chance?" Damon winked popping the crab puff in his mouth and looking around the white tent where the gala was underway. He searched the crowd for a certain someone and finally, he spotted her. She and Elena were entering the tent. He paused for a second to take her in. She was wearing a dress that exposed her shoulder, clung to her in all the right places and made her look elegant and sexy all at the same time, "Excuse me Bob, I have to greet some guests," Damon stated walking away before Robert could answer.

He made his way over to Elena and Bonnie, who were looking around undoubtedly for a familiar face. "Well ladies, so happy that you could attend the Amelia Salvatore Gala," Damon swept his hand across the room.

"It definitely looks to be the event of the season here," Bonnie looked around.

"Ladies you look beautiful," Stefan joined them.

"Thank you," Elena smiled as Stefan kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Bonnie, if you don't mind, I need to introduce Elena to a few people," Stefan smiled.

"Of course, I don't mind."

Stefan escorted Elena to the other side of the tent as Bonnie glanced over at Damon, "I guess your brother left you to entertain me," she rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Yeah, he kind of ignores the whole we're opposing counsel gotta keep our distance, blah, blah blah thing."

"Damon, you know that its important for both of our careers to do that."

"But there is no law saying that we can't be friends, is there?" he turned to look at her as his eyes lazily checked her out from head to toe, "and you do look exceptionally gorgeous tonight by the way."

"Thank you, this town is not half bad when it comes to shopping."

"Well I have a feeling that you could find something to fit you as well as that dress anywhere."

"See that right there is a problem," Bonnie smiled waving her finger at him as Damon chuckled.

"Bonnie…Damon…wow…you two found each other!" Lily beamed walking over, wrapping her arm around Damon.

"Mother, Bonnie told me that you met at a boutique in town."

Lily turned her eyes on Bonnie, "We did. Bonnie told me that you two are opposing counsel."

"Yes, we are and you know what that means Mother, Bonnie is not a candidate for your dreams and hopes," Damon smiled.

Lily gasped as Bonnie shook her head in jest, "Damon, that's not nice. Bonnie is a beautiful and intelligent young woman; I am not wrong for liking her for one of my sons."

Bonnie laughed, "Damon doesn't have any trouble with women, I am sure Ms. Salvatore. He will be quite all right," she chuckled walking away heading towards the bar.

"I like her, I like her a lot," Lily leaned closer to Damon.

"So you do," Damon looked over at Bonnie ordering a drink at the bar.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

As the night drifted on, Bonnie and Elena found themselves at a table observing the guests dancing around the tent. Stefan was with Giuseppe entertaining guests and Damon was entertaining a few young women near the bar. Bonnie had to chuckle at the way those women seemed to gravitate to him and laugh at his stupid jokes. She was pretty sure he was the most eligible bachelors in this little town. She watched as he made eye contact with each woman making them blush and she couldn't help but roll her eyes when they made eye contact and appeared to blush.

"This is weird, I have to admit," Elena broke Bonnie's gaze from Damon.

"What do you mean?"

"Meeting Stefan's family and friends in this environment. It just makes everything so official."

"You two have been official since you met in the club all of those weeks ago."

Elena shrugged, "He's pretty sweet and that's what I need. That's what I want."

Bonnie smiled, "Isn't it what we all want."

"Yeah, pretty much. So how are you feeling about being here? I know that you are stressed out over the case and I know that this wasn't your #1 choice of a getaway—are you having a good time?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I have to admit, that despite the fact that Damon is here. I had a good time at the restaurant and so far at this gala. It hasn't been bad at all."

"And it hasn't been bad because the alcohol flows freely and the food is plentiful," Damon's voice interrupted them, "Elena, I think my brother is looking for you over by our Great Aunt Alice and she loves to gift things that costs thousands of dollars, why don't you go make nice?" he smiled.

"Damon, if you want to be alone with Bonnie…just ask."

"I want to be alone with Bonnie," Damon stated looking over at Bonnie, who shook her head with a smile.

"And on that note…" Elena stood up from her chair leaving Bonnie and Damon alone.

Damon cocked his head to the side, "Looks like your glass is empty, interested in joining me at the bar?"

Bonnie looked at her champagne glass, "Why not?" she stood up from her chair and followed him over to the bar, "this is a very nice event."

"Yeah, well my dad likes showing off and this is in honor of his mother, my grandmother so he can't slack on it," Damon and Bonnie reached the bar and the bartender immediately poured Bonnie more champagne and Damon bourbon.

"Well that's nice."

"And you will be happy to know my mother is entertaining her friends, so you don't have to run away again."

"I actually like your mother," Bonnie winked sipping on her champagne.

"Damon…" Giuseppe's voice interrupted as he made his way over.

Bonnie turned to take a look at the guy coming towards her and Damon. He was rather tall, older and distinguished. She recognized him from some of the Salvatore pictures online. He walked over with a slight scowl on his face, casting a quick look at Bonnie before laser focusing on Damon, "Damon, I would like to speak to you," Giuseppe stated through clenched teeth.

"Father, this is Bonnie Bennett. She's here as one of your _guests_."

"Good evening Miss Bennett," Giuseppe plastered on a fake smile, "for a moment, I thought you were a guest of my son."

"Well I do know your son," Bonnie spoke up.

"Yes…I'm sure. Damon…" Giuseppe gestured away from Bonnie.

"Excuse me," Damon turned to Bonnie with a tight smile.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow as Giuseppe and Damon moved a couple of feet away.

"I spoke with Robert, how dare you put our family business out there!" Giuseppe hissed as his face slowly began to turn pink. Damon could tell by the pulsating vein in his neck that he had touched a nerve.

"What business? I'm sure you've told anyone that would listen that I am your biggest disappointment, that I thumbed my nose at you and the family business by becoming an attorney," Damon retorted.

"I keep my thoughts about you to myself."

Damon chuckled mockingly, "Do you really, Father? Because I think you share them with me quite often. You didn't come to my law school graduation and you didn't come to my swearing in ceremony. I think that speaks volumes."

"You turned your back on the family business, but you had no problem taking the money to fund your legal education."

"Oh wow! I'm such a disappointment, I became a lawyer…wow…that's so horrible," Damon raised his voice causing some of the guests to turn their heads.

"Lower your voice," Giuseppe clenched his teeth.

"Why would I do that Father, why don't I continue to be a bad son and just make a spectacle."

"How about you just leave," Giuseppe stated.

"Gladly," Damon downed his drink slamming the glass down on the table and storming out of the tent.

Bonnie watched the scene from a few feet away, but she could see the way bringing up his father's actions had an effect on Damon. It was another side to him. The cocky, self assured Damon had melted away for a moment and she was seeing someone else entirely. She sat down her glass of wine and followed Damon out of the tent. She found him sitting on one of the lounge chairs near the pool, "Well that was something, like two male lions going at it," Bonnie commented standing above him.

Damon looked up and chuckled. He almost forgot that Bonnie was standing not too far from him and Giuseppe, "Well welcome to the Salvatore Family Chronicles," he stated, "my father…the asshole, who tries to control anything and everything, my mother who stands by his side silently and my brother who tries to please everyone."

"Well every family has a rebel," Bonnie shrugged.

Damon laughed, "And what would you know about that? I have a feeling that you have always played by the rules Bonnie Bennett, Esquire."

"You would be wrong."

Damon looked over his shoulder, "Really," he stood up to his full height and looked down at her, "then come somewhere with me…"

Bonnie backed up and frowned, "Why would I do that?"

"Because this party is over for me and Stefan and Elena will be glued at the hip as my father introduces his favorite son's surgeon girlfriend to all of his colleagues, clients and closest friends."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Come on Bonnie, live a little. I promise no lines will be crossed and I will be a good guy."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Bonnie…trust me, you will have a good time and I'm kind of keeping a promise," Damon winked.

"Hmm…ok," she finally agreed following him off of the patio, "but we better not get arrested."

 _Present Day_

As soon as Bonnie entered Olivia's apartment, an icy cold feeling shot through her body. She had been to crime scenes before, but for the most part, she didn't know the victims before the horror happened to them. There were a few officers milling around and Kol met her as soon as she stepped over the threshold. In the living room, there was blood stains on the floor, the couch, the pillows and blood splatter on the walls. The couch was in disarray. The glass table was shattered. She took an intake of breath as she looked around with wide eyes, swallowing deeply. Whomever committed the murder was a savage, "He slaughtered her," Kol walked up beside her.

Bonnie cut her eyes at him, "She was slaughtered, we don't know who did it."

Kol shook his head, "He's going to take you down with him," he stated with regret.

"Damon, didn't do this and I'm not going to say that again to you."

"Olivia's family is in town; they are out for blood. Tyler Lockwood is out for blood. Your friend is going to pay for what he did."

Bonnie turned to face Kol, staring directly into his eyes, "It almost sounds like you have made up your mind as to who did this, as opposed to looking at other suspects."

"What other suspects?"

"Ones with an actual motive. The ex-husband who had plenty to gain from her death and family members who could inherit the millions that she just won in the divorce proceedings, surely the Mystic Falls Police Department doesn't think that the one who represented her and was sleeping with her would also murder her?" Bonnie remarked with a slight smirk on her face, even though the last couple of words sent a knife directly into her heart.

Kol stood in front of her with his arms crossed. His eyes looked almost sinister as he spoke, "Well the fact is, there was only one person here with her that night and that person was covered with her blood. He had the wounds on his hands and had bruises on his face, so good luck trying to convince anyone else that he's innocent," Kol walked away from her.

Bonnie breathed out slowly as she looked around searching for anything that could be a clue. She saw the broken wine glass on the floor and the blood. It just didn't make sense to her. It wasn't that the evidence or the facts of the situation didn't add up to Damon being the #1 suspect, they did. However, her gut and her heart told her that this was all wrong. He was being set up, now who he was being set up by was definitely the question that she had to answer.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The lab technician placed the Band-Aid on Damon's arm and stood up, "We will have the results of your tests within a few days, we will rush them," the male technician stated packing up his tools.

"Thanks for coming out and please make sure you get those results as soon as possible," Damon walked him to the door.

"Will do," the technician nodded as Damon closed the door behind him.

"Well hopefully, the results will tell us something," Stefan sighed sitting down.

"They have to, it's the only explanation as to why I can't remember anything. It's completely blank," Damon took a seat on the couch.

"Ok, so who would drug you and then kill Olivia, so brutally at that?"

Damon pointed, "The million or should I say 10 million dollar question is exactly that. If I had to pin it on someone, I would say it was Tyler. He had the most to gain from her dying and he was willing to do _anything_ to make sure she didn't get the money or part of his business and she got both."

Stefan nodded following along as Damon continued, "He has the money and he knew where she lived. The police won't look at him, not now at least or ever, not when Bonnie's stalker is leading the charge against me."

"The ex-fiancé."

"Yup, the ex-fiancé that she may or may not be involved with again."

Stefan breathed out, "I really don't understand what happened. I know you and Bonnie were keeping things discreet, but I thought you two really liked each other and you were planning to make a go after this divorce case was over. The next thing I know, you won and you two are over. What in the hell happened Damon?" Stefan asked.

Damon stood up walking over to the drink cart and poured a glass of bourbon, downing it, "We happened."

 _Four and a Half Months Before Damon's Arrest_

"Ok Damon, I don't like this," Bonnie walked nervously as Damon guided her from the car, "I understand that you wanted to get away from the gala, but why did I have to keep my eyes closed for half the ride?"

"Because I didn't want you to see where we were going, that way you couldn't fight me," Damon answered.

Bonnie immediately stopped walking, "Nope…nope…nope."

"Open your eyes Bennett," he stated.

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself on the tarmac of a small airport, "Umm…what are we doing here?" she looked around.

Damon walked around her with a smile on his face, "Do you remember our first date when I told you I was a pilot."

"When you lied?" Bonnie stated slightly confused.

"Yes…well…it was a partial lie remember. I told you that I knew how to fly."

Bonnie squinted looking past him, where she saw some workers putting gas in a small plane and immediately her heart began to beat rapidly, "Oh no…no…no…I don't like planes and I damn sure don't like little ones," she turned on her her heels heading towards his car.

"Oh come on Bonnie, let me show you that I wasn't _completely_ lying. I do know how to fly, come on…it's completely safe. I've had my license since I was 17. It was one of the few father-son activities that I engaged in with Giuseppe. This is our plane…Wildspark, I think I named it after you subconsciously," he smirked.

"Asshole," she spat out.

Damon chuckled, "Come on, I promise it's safe. I wouldn't take you up there if it weren't. Being up there is nothing like you've ever experienced."

Bonnie stared at the plane, biting her lip. She was sure that being up in a plane with Damon was definitely something she had never experienced before. The plane was rather on the small side, it was white and silver. It was actually pretty attractive.

"So what do you say?"

"You better not kill me," she mumbled as she bypassed his hand and followed him towards the small plane. Damon watched her walk towards the plane and smiled as he followed behind.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie Bennett had done many crazy things. Allowing Caroline to talk her into showing her boobs for Mardi Gras beads. Being shot in the air by one of those slingshots at the Annual Mystic Falls Carnival. Riding a scooter 10 feet in the ocean. Then there was this…being 15,000 feet in the air with a man that she shouldn't be and allowing him to take her life in his hands. She was gripping onto her armrest so tightly that her fingers were starting to cramp, her jaw was clenched that it was sore and she was seeing out of slits, because she was afraid to even open her eyes and realize that she was up in the air in a tiny plane…without a parachute of any kind.

Damon looked over and he could tell that Bonnie was nervous. She was about to tear the stuffing out of the armrest. He looked over at her, "Enjoying the view?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yup…it's perfect," she answered quickly.

Damon chuckled as he reached over and placed his hand gently on her shaking thigh, "Relax," he stated calmly.

"I can't," she managed squeeze out, "I shouldn't have come up here."

"But you wanted to…dare I say it…be a friend?" Damon looked around as the lights of the towns below glistened below them.

"I'm not your friend," Bonnie answered quickly.

Damon laughed, "Sure, well non friend, check out the sights below. I promise you, you won't regret it."

He saw her take a deep breath and then opened one eye and then the other. He watched her as she leaned over to gaze out of the window and then her eyes widened, "Where are we?" she asked.

"Over Connecticut."

"It beautiful," she stated.

Damon looked at her as if she reached in her purse and removed her phone taking pictures. He caught a glimpse of her profile and she really was beautiful. Her tawny skin was unbelievably smooth; the outline of face was something that an artist would go crazy over. Bonnie Bennett was not only one one of the smartest people he knew, but also one of the most breathtaking, "Yup beautiful," he whispered staring at her.

"So you've been flying since you were 17?" she asked through the microphone.

"I've been licensed since then, I've flown since I was 14 or 15. My father was desperate to find something that we could bond over."

"This is a helluva of a hobby."

"Yeah, well Giuseppe likes expensive hobbies," Damon observed the sky in front of him.

"But what about you, you've done this since you were 17…what are you 40 now?"

Damon looked over and he was tempted to send the plan into a nosedive, but decided to be nice, "No Miss Bennett, I'm not. I'm on the other side of 30, if you must know. But to answer your question, yes…I do enjoy it. Flying gives you a freedom that I don't think you can get on land. I actually used to fly a lot, it helped me to clear my head when things were a little hectic."

Bonnie nodded as she looked out of the window, "This is nice. I usually don't like flying at all and I can honestly say that I never thought about getting on a small plane like this, but this isn't bad…" she looked over at Damon, "and neither is the company."

"Wow, is that a compliment?" Damon gasped.

"Well I gotta be nice to the pilot," she winked.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Can I help you?" Damon asked holding out his hand, once they landed back at the airport. Bonnie smiled taking his hand as he helped her down the stairs. She shivered a little and she honestly wasn't sure if it was due to his touch or the cool air that hit her, "are you cold?"

"Umm, well this dress wasn't exactly made for much," she turned to face him.

"So I see," Damon slid out of his suit jacket and placed it around her shoulders rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"You know, this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Bonnie looked around.

"No…do you mean that I'm making it hard for you to dislike me?"

She cocked her head to the side, "I think me disliking you went away maybe a month ago."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, really," she rolled her eyes.

"Good…," he smiled at her and then turned serious, "and um…thank you Bonnie for coming with me tonight. I know that Elena brought you here to be her wing woman."

"Elena would more than likely be with Stefan all night and I would have hung out at the bar."

"Ahh…so I saved you."

"Maybe," Bonnie smiled up at him.

Damon took in this moment for a few seconds and then he leaned down. Bonnie saw him leaning down, she could see that his lips were coming towards hers and she knew that she needed to stop him—but she couldn't and she didn't want to. Their lips met testing each other for a few moments, before she opened her mouth giving him more access. He tasted differently than what she remembered, he tasted sweet and so was the kiss between them. She breathed as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in closer. When he pulled away, she heard herself whimper. He rested his forehead against hers, "Bonnie, you have no idea how much further I want this to go," he breathed out, "but we agreed."

"We did…we did," Bonnie nodded trying to remind herself what the agreement was.

He raised his hand to caress her face, "But when the Lockwood thing is over, I think we need to revisit this."

"Maybe," Bonnie walked past him.

"Hey…what do you mean maybe?" Damon followed her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So this is more than likely not the filet mignon that the gala listed on the menu, but I think its just as good," Damon sat down a slice of cheese pizza in front of Bonnie, "along with this wine."

"Pizza and wine, in our formal attire…classy," Bonnie took a bite of the pizza.

"Yeah well," he shrugged, "so I told you my bonding activities with my father, what about you and your parents?"

"What about me and my parents?"

"Who are you closer to…mom…dad…both?" he inquired.

"Well me and my mom are close because she's my mom and after their divorce, I lived with her. We have a good time together…me, her and my Grams."

"And you and your father bonded over the law?"

"It's where we spent most of our time together. Ever since I can remember, my dad would take me to the courtroom and I would watch him practice his openings and closings in front of an empty jury box and it was amazing. His voice…his mannerisms…everything."

"So is he the reason why you decided to become a lawyer?" Damon asked sipping his wine.

"Maybe part of it. I like it, I like figuring things out…finding ways to persuade people…making changes…helping people."

"Hmm…so helping Tyler Lockwood?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Tyler is very important to the firm and that's all I will say."

"Ever think about going at it alone, no firm. Just you taking the cases that you want to take?"

"I guess, I don't know. I'm close to making partner so…"

"Partner at a firm that forces you to take cases that you don't want, that's nice," Damon snorted.

"Damon, I don't want to talk about the Lockwood case or my career at the firm."

"Ok…fine, I just believe that you are a force Bonnie. I'm going against you and you keep me on my toes, you deserve to call your own shots. That's all."

"Well…maybe one day, I will," she shrugged taking a bite of her pizza.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After dropping Bonnie off at her hotel, Damon contemplated continuing on back to Mystic Falls, but he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to his mother at the very least. He parked his car in the driveway noticing that some of the workers were carrying the chairs and tables into the trucks. He entered the mansion and headed towards the stairs, "Well after he causes a spectacle, he leaves the gala and me to do damage control," Stefan walked out from the living room.

"Stefan, I was absolutely sure that you would be staying with Elena tonight."

"I will see her tomorrow morning, I had to stay for awhile to meet with Father and some of the other board members."

"Of course, the great and honorable son," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Damon, I just want to keep the peace," Stefan sighed.

"And I don't?" Damon charged over, "he comes after me every single time and I'm not a child Stefan, I don't have to take whatever he throws at me anymore."

"I understand that."

"And you know what, so what I didn't want to design buildings as my career…"

"But you were so great at it," Giuseppe walked into the foyer, "and you thumbed your nose at your talent just to get back at me."

"Everything I do is not about you, hard to believe, when everyone else makes sure their life revolves around your wants and your whims."

"You will always be a disappointment," Giuseppe shook his head.

"And on that note…" Damon turned to head towards the door.

"Giuseppe, Damon…stop it!" Lily stated from the top of the stairs, "Stefan, can I please have a moment with your father and brother?"

Stefan shook his head, "Have fun Mother and good night to you all."

Stefan turned on his heels and headed up the stairs as Damon looked over at Lily, who was poised for a 3 hour long talking to and at that moment he realized he should have went back to Mystic Falls.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So how was the fancy trip to New York?" Sheila Bennett handed Bonnie a knife to chop up potatoes as Abby stirred the spinach in the pan on the Monday following Bonnie's return.

"It was ok. We did some shopping, ate at some good restaurants and Elena spent some time with her boyfriend."

"Of course she did," Sheila snorted.

"Mother…" Abby warned.

"What? Why did she need Bonnie to go with her anyway?"

"Because I was being the supportive friend."

"And the fact that Stefan's brother was there, the one you are going against in that new divorce case right?" Abby asked.

Sheila removed the chicken from the oven sitting it on the counter and then turned to Bonnie, "The one you danced with at the Liz's Birthday Party right?"

"Yes him," Bonnie confirmed praying that her mother and grandmother would just change the subject.

"Hmmm…"

"Grams, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong per se, just someone who looks like _that_ can't be trusted," Sheila shook her head.

Abby chuckled, "You say that about every good looking man."

"Because I am right," Sheila placed her hands on her hips, "Bonnie, child…look at me…look at your mother…"

"Hey!"

Sheila continued, "We always fall for the attractive men and it's always good at first, they will talk us right out of our panti…"

"Mother!" Abby widened her eyes.

"Oh come on Abigail, she's almost 30…she's a big girl…" Sheila turned to Bonnie, "be careful of those handsome ones," she pointed.

Bonnie looked down at the potatoes she was supposed to be cutting, "I actually went out on a date with him before I knew he was the other attorney on my divorce case."

Abby and Sheila locked eyes and then both looked at Bonnie, "And when I went to the gala this weekend, we kind of left the party and he took me up in his plane…"

"Is that some kind of kinky euphemism?" Sheila's face blanched.

Bonnie laughed, "No, he actually has a plane…anyway…it was nice, it…confused things for me to be honest."

"But you can't date your opposing counsel can you?" Abby asked.

"It's highly frowned upon."

"But you want to?" Sheila pressed.

"It really doesn't matter because like you said, we have the case going on. He understands it. I understand it."

"But does your body understand it?" Sheila asked.

Bonnie's eyes widened, "And I think I'm done with this conversation," she slid off of the kitchen stool and dropped the potatoes in the roasting pan.

Sheila and Abby collapsed into laughter.

"That's not funny," Bonnie pouted.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After spending a day and a half of listening to his mother lecture him and his father about acting like adults and petulant children, Damon was released from New York and made his way back to Virginia. He and his father agreed to play nice and after his mother was satisfied, it was only then that she stopped lecturing. The truth was, Damon had no intentions on playing nice with Giuseppe or at all. His father was jackass and there was no getting around that.

The fact that he was locked into spending time with his parents, didn't give him much time to even _think_ about what happened with Bonnie the night of the gala. The plane ride was unexpected and he could tell that she enjoyed herself. The kiss that they shared on the tarmac, kind of surprised him. There was a clear attraction, but he didn't think that they would act on it and he certainly didn't think that he would be the one to pull away. As much as he wanted to be with Bonnie in every way possible, he knew that they were walking a tight line with this divorce case and putting personal feelings in the middle of it, could wreck havoc for the both of them.

"Mr. Salvatore, Mrs. Lockwood is here to see you," his assistant cut through his thoughts.

"Send her in," Damon rubbed his eyes as he threw the folder containing the forensic accountant's report to the side.

He stood up as Olivia walked in. Olivia was a beautiful woman, seemed kind and smart. Tyler was a true asshole for cheating on her, "Olivia…nice to see you," he smiled.

"Damon, are we almost done with this divorce? I want to move on, Tyler is making my life a living hell," she complained sitting down in the chair across from him.

"Did he do something else?"

"Other than cut me off financially and make me move out of our home, no…he hasn't done anything else."

"Well I think this will be over sooner than later, I'm almost through the accountant's report and nothing sticks out…the bastard was truthful in his filings, it appears."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "This is ridiculous!" she shrieked, "he cheated on me and I'm going to be at his whim about what he wants to give me? I don't deserve this Damon."

"Liv, listen…" Damon stood up from his desk and walked over to her, "Tyler won't get away with giving you pennies, you will be well taken care of after this divorce. We won't settle for less."

"You have more faith than I do," she snorted.

"Well it's my job to have faith," Damon smiled, "but can you do me a favor and tell Luke to back off. I can't tell him anything, so he needs to stop calling me."

"He's just concerned Damon," Olivia sighed, "he introduced me to Tyler and now he feels like he has to save me from this. It's nice and all, but I know how Luke can be. I will tell him to leave you alone."

"Thank you and trust me Liv. I will make sure that you come out of this with everything you deserve," Damon took her hands in his.

She looked up at him with a look of gratefulness, "Thank you Damon."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie stepped off of the elevator and headed towards her apartment. She was ready to kick off her shoes after a long day in court and watch some of her favorite shows. As she got closer to her apartment, she noticed a package outside of her door. "Great," she mumbled. Kol would never stop.

She bent down, picking up the box, juggling her purse and her keys and entered her apartment. Dropping her keys and her phone on the console table, she walked over to the kitchen with the box bringing out leftovers from her dinner with Grams and her mother from the night before. She placed the container in the microwave and then turned to the box that was left outside her door, "So what did you leave for me today, Kol?" she mumbled grabbing the scissors from the drawer and cut the tape. When she peeled back the black paper, a smile spread widely across her face. There was a note inside, "Thank you for painting the night sky with me," she read out loud as she lifted the gifted out of the box. Walking over to the console table, she picked up her cell dialing his number.

"So I take it you received my box?" he asked.

Bonnie eyed the miniature plane in her hand, "I did…it was nice gesture."

"Well Bonnie, I can be nice and I wanted to thank you again for the night of the gala."

"Well you know me, I take pity on all those who require assistance," Bonnie sailed the plane through the air.

"Of course you do, how could I ever forget that?"

"I have no idea."

"I will be at the courthouse for most of the day tomorrow, but how about we meet for lunch?" Damon asked.

"Damon…"

"Bonnie, it's just lunch. Besides, we can talk about the settlement that you are prepared to offer my client, if you want."

Bonnie sat the plane down on the counter. Somehow, she had a feeling that lunch with Damon is not exactly _just_ lunch, it would probably be the beginning of so much more.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. BTW...I loved the scene with Bonnie, Abby and Sheila. Too bad they never shared the screen together on the show.**

 **I appreciate you taking the time, please share your like/love. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for still reading and sticking with me even though this is all kinds of different. I appreciate the theories and scenarios about who killed Olivia and what's going to happen with Bonnie and Damon. The last chapter ended with Stefan asking what happened between Damon and Bonnie…now we find out, what happened...**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: They own it.**

 _Three and a Half Months Before Damon's Arrest_

"Welcome to Conquering the Courtroom, name please?" the woman announced curtly as Bonnie approached the Sign-In table.

"Bonnie Bennett," Bonnie stated looking around. Bonnie hated these things, but they were a necessary evil if she wanted to keep her license.

"Conquering the Courtroom huh? I thought you were one of the best Mystic Falls has to offer," Damon walked up next to her glancing over with those blues staring her down.

"That's what you think and I'm here because one of my law school professors is teaching the course and I need the credits," she placed her nametag on her jacket.

"Ahh, so you're the teacher's pet," Damon teased placing his nametag on his shirt.

"Do I strike you as someone who was a teacher's pet?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow while they moved into the law school auditorium.

"Someone who plays by all the rules? Nooo of course not, not you Bonnie," he followed her into a row and plopped down next to her in a seat.

"What are you even doing here?"

"Well Virginia realized that I was here and when they decided to allow me to practice, they kindly let me know that I needed to satisfy a couple of CLE credits—so here I am," Damon motioned around the room.

"I see."

"And what luck, we would be in the same class."

"Yes, what a coincidence," Bonnie smiled looking through the course materials.

Damon looked around the room and then leaned over to Bonnie whispering in her ear, "So when we break for lunch, you want to meet. I want to discuss a possible settlement with you."

Bonnie met his eyes with a confident smirk, "Now, you're speaking my language."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"15% of Lockwood Industries with alimony payments of $15,000 monthly."

Bonnie rolled her eyes drinking her lemon water, "Negative," she responded once she swallowed the water.

"Bonnie come on. Tyler Lockwood is loaded. He made Olivia quit her job and be his wife. I think we are being generous by reducing our request from 25% to 15% ownership of Lockwood Industries and from $20,000 to $15,000 a month."

"I will tell Tyler, but I know he won't accept that," Bonnie cut into her chicken, "and you know that too."

Damon frowned, "We have to come to a settlement before we go before Judge Johnson again."

"We do, but you know the only way its going to happen is if you and your client come down a lot. Damon, Tyler is not budging. He will give her alimony, but not any percentage of the company. You know that."

"But you also know that she deserves a portion of that company, she supported him as a wife for three years."

"She wasn't in the gym," Bonnie mumbled.

"What?"

"Forget it," she flagged her hand, "not gonna happen, you and Olivia get together and come up with something else."

Damon sipped his iced tea staring at Bonnie for a few beats and then he spoke, "Why haven't you signed off on the forensic accountant's report yet?"

"What?" Bonnie choked on the piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Why haven't you signed off on the report? I reviewed it, everything looks like it checked out and matched the initial filings. So what's the problem?" Damon pressed.

"The firm has procedures we have to go through before anyone signs off on a document like that," Bonnie shrugged, "so when they are done having it authenticated, then I will sign off on it."

Damon watched Bonnie and the way her eyes fluttered, he knew that she was hiding something, he just wasn't sure what exactly, "Well ok, Counselor. I guess that's that. So are you leaving Richmond as soon as the CLE is over?" Damon asked.

"Actually, Professor Shane asked me to dinner after the class to catch up. I will catch the train back later tonight."

"What did I say, teacher's pet," Damon smirked.

"No, it's not like that."

"And Professor Shane looks rather young…are you sure he only wants to have dinner with you?"

Bonnie could feel her face turning red, which made her thankful for her natural tan, "What are you talking about?"

Damon broke into a grin, "Ahh…you do think that he wants more than dinner and something tells me that you are alright with that. You had a crush on your professor, didn't you?"

Bonnie's eyes widened, "No, I didn't."

"Yes you did and I bet he was all... _We can't, you're my student_ ," Damon rolled his eyes.

The fact that Damon was kind of right, made Bonnie even more embarrassed as she threw her napkin at him, "Leave me alone."

"Ahh, so I'm right. Well I guess I should also come to dinner and supervise, make sure everything is on the up and up."

"No you will not."

"Oh come on Bonnie, I can use some extra advice from Professor Shane too. Stop being so selfish," Damon stated in mock disgust.

"Fine, come to dinner and then you can drive me to the train station."

"Or back to Mystic Falls, I drove here."

"Ok fine, but no detours. I have a hearing early tomorrow morning," Bonnie answered.

"Well of course, wouldn't want Bonnie Bennett, Esquire to be late."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Later that evening, Damon found himself watching as Professor Shane sang Bonnie's praises like a man trying to get in the pants of one of his former students, "Bonnie was one of my best students, she took the readings seriously and never once stumbled on an answer when called on," Professor Shane went on as he, Bonnie and Damon sat at a table in an Italian restaurant not far from the University where the class was held.

"And yet, I barely passed your class—so obviously, I wasn't that great," Bonnie mumbled.

Damon watched Bonnie and the professor go back and forth. Bonnie appeared to be going between being being flattered to being noticeably uncomfortable. The professor, on the other hand, seemed like he was completely in lust with Bonnie. Damon noticed the subtle Professor Shane's eyes drifted towards her chest or when he watched her lips as she spoke. When Bonnie announced that he was going to dinner with them, Damon definitely noticed a frown spread across Professor Shane's face. Guess he didn't count on the competition.

"So Damon, where did you attend law school?" he turned his attention from Bonnie to across the table.

"Columbia," Damon answered between bites of his pasta.

"Wow…Columbia? And you opened your own law firm from there?"

"I worked at a large firm for a year, it got old real quick and so I ventured out on my own. It's been quite lucrative and I prefer to take the cases that I want to and not the ones dictated by a firm," Damon remarked glancing at Bonnie for a moment who narrowed her eyes in return.

"That is one way to go. Be your own boss."

"Thank you Professor, that's what I've tried to tell Bonnie here…"

"Call me Atticus and yes, Bonnie, I'm sure that if you decided to go off on your own you would do well," Atticus focused on her.

"I'm fine where I am," Bonnie stared at Damon across the table as he winked at her.

"Oook…so Bonnie, how's your case going? That asshole attorney still giving you trouble?" Atticus asked digging into his pasta.

Bonnie froze with widened eyes as Damon smiled, "Wow. That asshole attorney, that's nice Bonnie," he feigned offense.

Atticus looked from Bonnie to Damon, "Wait, you're the opposing counsel on that divorce case?"

"Yes, I am and I can see that Bonnie has said so many _nice_ things about me," Damon fluttered his eyelashes.

"That was in the beginning, when you first signed on," Bonnie stated through clenched teeth, "you are a tad better now."

"I think she likes me now Atticus," Damon winked.

Atticus chuckled, "Maybe just a _tad_ bit more."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So you and Damon, are you two dating?" Atticus asked while he waited with Bonnie outside of the restaurant following the dinner.

"What? No…no…no we certainly are not," she protested looking down the street for Damon to appear with his car.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "I haven't been a third wheel since college, but I still remember what it feels like."

"Atticus, there is nothing going on between me and Damon."

"Sure, there is a chance that there is nothing going on with _you_ where _he_ is concerned…but _he_ definitely wants to be more than a colleague."

"Well that's not happening," Bonnie stated.

Atticus gave her a doubtful smirk, "Bonnie, you were indeed one of my best students and I think you are a hell of an attorney and you are that because you can read people when you want to."

Bonnie smiled slightly as Damon pulled up in front of them, "Well Atticus, it was great meeting you," Damon held out his hand.

"You too and you will excuse me if I don't tell you good luck in your case, but I gotta root for my girl here," Atticus smiled shaking Damon's hand.

"That's actually a safe bet, she's not giving me an inch," Damon looked over at Bonnie.

"And I never will," she answered.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

During the two hour ride back to Mystic Falls, Bonnie didn't speak much as Damon allowed the sounds of his easy riding playlist to flow through the car's speakers, "So Atticus wasn't too bad," Damon spoke up.

"He was one of the most relatable professors, that's for sure," Bonnie stated looking out of the window, "it's funny, he said all of those things and I still kind of hard for me to hear them."

"Why?" Damon glanced over at her.

"I was a terrible law student my first year, it didn't click until the second semester of my second year honestly. My father just didn't understand. He hired tutors for me and he was determined to make me that star student. I did ok, but I was far from valedictorian," she chuckled.

"Did you want to go to law school or did you go because of your father?" Damon asked.

"Hmm…do you really want to know?" Bonnie cocked her head to the side staring over at him.

Damon met her gaze, "I do."

"I went because of my father. It was something to bond over and when he moved to DC, we grew apart for a short time until I told him that I was going to law school," she confessed. Bonnie actually surprised herself, this was the first time that she admitted it out loud to anyone, "but don't get me wrong, after law school—I fell in love with the law. I love what I do in a courtroom."

"I see and if you didn't go to law school and become a lawyer, what would you have done?"

Bonnie thought for a few moments. It had been so long since someone asked her that question, "I probably would have become a teacher. My grandmother's a professor at Mystic Falls University and my mom's a high school teacher. I would listen to them talk for hours about their days and it just seemed like so much fun. But I think I made the right decision, I can't imagine not being a lawyer."

Damon nodded, "I get it, do me a favor and google The Salvatore Center in Cove's Neck."

"Oook," Bonnie removed her phone from her purse and googled what Damon asked her to, "hmm…nice building."

"I designed it."

Bonnie gasped, "What? I thought you didn't sketch."

"I did. I made one sketch and my father became obsessed with me being one of his architects. I didn't like it, it was tedious and boring. That building was my first and last contribution to the Salvatore Architectural firm."

"So you decided to become a lawyer to piss of your dad."

"Hey, that was an extra bonus. I'm good at it. You maybe can't tell because you have totally knocked me off my game…"

" _I_ knocked you off your game?" Bonnie asked.

"Not really, but I definitely didn't expect you to be as…"

"Tenacious, immune to your charms and your looks?" Bonnie supplied.

"Maybe," he smirked.

"You would be amazed at how much willpower I have, Damon," Bonnie sat back in her seat with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Trust me, I am," he looked over at her before turning back to the road.

The way his eyes focused on her hers so intently, sent shivers up and down her spine and tingles all over her body.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After some light conversation about childhoods, Damon turned onto Bonnie's street. "So back home in one piece," Damon turned to Bonnie with a smile pulling up in front of her apartment building.

"Glad you decided to drive the speed limit."

"Well precious cargo and all that," he shrugged.

"You just keep it up," she shook her head.

He unbuckled his seatbelt, "Keep what up?" he asked leaning towards her and staring directly into her eyes.

Bonnie smiled, "Looking at me like that, flirting with me for starters."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Damon whispered while searching her eyes placing his hand softly on her cheek caressing it with his thumb for a few moments.

"Don't kiss me," she whispered in an almost pleading tone with his mouth inches away from hers.

Damon chuckled shaking his head and straightening his body, "Goodnight Bonnie."

"Goodnight Damon," she smiled back.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

A week later, Bonnie found herself lying down staring up at the white ceiling with her left ankle throbbing so badly that she was willing to take a scalpel and cut it off herself, "Bon, what exactly happened?" Elena rushed into the room and taking a seat to examine Bonnie's bruised ankle.

"I was late to a hearing and I slipped on the damn floor of the courthouse, someone must have dropped some coffee on the floor. It was so fucking embarrassing!" Bonnie threw up her arms, "and _all_ of Kol's cop buddies were there begging to bring me here."

"Well one of them brought you here and made sure you were seen immediately," Elena offered helpfully.

"Yes and I know they told Kol, so he will be arriving at my place trying to take care of me. I'm surprised he hasn't shown up here."

"He must be busy, but I'm sure you won't let him take care of you," Elena stated scooting over to one of the drawers and taking out bandages, "now, I'm going to wrap your ankle and get you some crutches."

"You don't have to do that. I know you're busy," she protested.

Elena smiled, "Not too busy to help you out and we can talk a little. So I heard that you and Damon have spent some time together," she stated nonchalantly wrapping Bonnie's foot, "I know you said nothing happened other than the plane ride and some talking, but are you sure?"

"We've been to lunch a few times, attended a few CLEs…nothing serious. We're colleagues."

"Colleagues?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Friends, ok…we're friends," Bonnie declared before laughing with her cellphone beeping next to her, she glanced down to see a text from Damon 'So, heard you were auditioning for the Icecapades today at the courthouse :-)'. She let out a chuckle, 'Shut up'. Damon had a way with words and once again she was reminded how grateful she was that Damon did not witness her fall. He would never let her live it down.

Elena observed the smile on her friend's face following the texting and continued, "That's a good thing. So how's the case going?"

"It's going. I think we're close to the end, but Tyler's out of the country so he's holding everything up."

Elena shook her head, "Tyler sounds like a jerk."

"Either way, when he gets back…I plan to set up a meeting and work out a settlement."

"And then we will have a party because you're a partner?" Elena tightened the bandage as Bonnie grimaced.

"Yes, we will party," Bonnie grinned.

"You will be bandaged for about 14 days…depending on how your sprain heals and I want you to stay off of it as much as you can. Which means you can't stand up in court day after day."

"Elena, I have 4 hearings coming up."

"Ok…well I'm sure you don't have to stand up for them, I will give you a doctor's note…ok."

"A doctor's note written by the bestie, just like high school," Bonnie shook her head.

Elena winked with a smile, "So how are you getting home?"

"I called Grams, she will pick me up and take me home."

"Don't forget to pick up Ibuprofen, you will be in pain later tonight when the meds we gave you wear off."

"Got it, but you know Grams won't allow me to take any of that stuff when she's around, she will feed me some herbs and tell me to go to sleep."

"Oh Grams," Elena shook her head amused.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After leaving the hospital, Sheila opened the door to Bonnie's apartment carrying grocery bags, "Grams, I know that you hate traditional medicine, but I want to have the Ibuprofen just in case," Bonnie hobbled into her apartment on crutches. The pain had subsided and she didn't feel as if she needed to remove her foot from her body anymore, so that was a plus for her.

Sheila removed the grocery bags from the totes and began filling up Bonnie's refrigerator, "Yes, yes, I know but I will make you something that will do the same thing and it will be _natural_."

"Right," Bonnie sat down carefully on her couch.

"Besides maybe this is what you need, you've been running all around at that firm over the last couple of years," Sheila sucked her teeth focusing on Bonnie lying on the couch. Her disapproving smirk prepared Bonnie for the fun that awaited her while Sheila began her complaints.

"Grams, that's what I signed up for."

"You or Rudy?" Sheila countered.

Bonnie grimaced, she should have known this would come. Sheila never liked Rudy for multiple reasons, but after the end of Abby and Rudy's marriage, her dislike turned into red hot seething hate, "Grams, please don't start in on my dad," she rubbed her temples feeling the migraine creeping up on her.

"I'm just saying, he tried to make you into his image."

"I like being a lawyer, Grams."

Sheila sucked her teeth again causing Bonnie to shake her head while her doorbell signaled the end to Sheila's rants, "Maybe that's Abigail, she said she was coming by when she had a break," Sheila headed towards the door opening it to find Kol on the other side, "Oh lovely, just what we needed today," she snorted.

"Hello Dr. Bennett," Kol stood up straighter. The truth was, Sheila Bennett scared the bejesus out of him, "I just came to see Bonnie."

"You can see her from the door," Sheila folded her arms blocking the doorway.

Kol chuckled nervously glancing over at Bonnie, "Grams, let him in. It's fine," Bonnie called from the couch.

Sheila moved out of the way as Kol walked in, "Remember what they say about me… _I'm a witch_ remember," Sheila whispered to Kol before walking into the kitchen area.

Kol stared at Sheila with wide eyes as she left him in the middle of the foyer, "Kol, can I help you?" Bonnie brought him back to focus on her, while she shifted her body on the couch.

He shook his head to break whatever trance he was under and walked towards Bonnie, carrying a white paper bag, "I heard what happened today and I wanted to check up on you, I brought you some cookies from Ruthie's."

Bonnie glanced over at the bag, she could literally smell the chocolate chip cookies inside which automatically caused her mouth to water. Kol was definitely laying it on thick, but she wasn't that gullible, "Thank you, I'm fine," she stated.

"So what's going on with your ankle?" he sat the bag down glancing at her left leg.

"It's a sprain, I will be walking on crutches for a couple of days and I can't stand up in court."

"So you may have to reschedule some of your hearings?"

"Or sit down during them," Bonnie shrugged.

Kol grimaced, "At first, I thought something serious happened when Ric called me."

The fact that one of Kol's little spies around the courthouse called him, was enough to set her teeth on edge, but she was determined not to show it, "Nope…just a pretty bad sprain, Elena says that I will be fine in a couple of days. So there's really no need for you to check on me anymore."

"Bonnie…" Kol began and turned to look at Sheila who was pretending to busy herself in the kitchen as he lowered his voice, "I can be here for you. If you need someone to drive you to work…"

"I'm fine. I will call a car if I need help getting to the office or to the courthouse," Bonnie shifted on the couch.

"A car or the lawyer that you've been seen with? Olivia Lockwood's lawyer."

Bonnie turned to him, "What are you talking about?"

"Damon Salvatore, the new lawyer in town. People saw you two at lunch a couple of times, in the courthouse…"

"Yes, because we are working opposite each other on a case and need to work out a settlement. I wasn't aware that I was being watched by the good men in blue."

Kol's eyes widened a little until he recovered, "It's not like that. It was just an observation."

"Oh an observation, because it sounded like you were accusing me of something and even if we were dating or anything else it's none of your business."

"Bonnie, that's not what I was saying…"

"Kol, I'm fine. You can go," Bonnie cut him off turning away from him and turning on the television.

"Detective Mikaelson, would you like me to show you out?" Sheila called from the kitchen.

He stood up from the couch, "Bonnie, I didn't come over to upset you."

"Good to know," she mumbled.

"Come on Kol Honey, let me see you on out," Sheila walked over to the couch extending her hand towards the door.

Kol gave Bonnie one more look before following Sheila to the door. Once the door was closed, Bonnie heard Sheila mumble, 'Good riddens'.

"Grams, I wish he would just stop," Bonnie rubbed her hands over her face, "I've told him that it's over. We're not getting back together ever."

"Do you want me to do something to make him stay away?" Sheila took a seat next to Bonnie.

Bonnie met Sheila's gaze, which contained no trace of a smile, "No Grams, leave Kol alone please."

"When you told me he cheated, I was tempted to make him unable to ever get an erec…"

"Grams!" Bonnie gasped.

"Well he hurt my grandbaby," Sheila wrapped her arm around Bonnie, "and no one gets away with that."

Bonnie chuckled, "Thank you," she placed her head on Sheila's shoulder, "you have scared away every bad boyfriend, I've ever had."

"That's right," Sheila took Bonnie's hand in hers, "because you deserve someone great…god knows, one of us needs to find that person."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Well, well, well she finally answers the phone, I've been calling you all day," Damon adjusted his headset as his fingers flew across his keyboard finishing up a motion for one of his cases. He had waited a day to call Bonnie after hearing about her accident the previous day. As much as his mind told him to keep his distance, his heart was telling him something else. He didn't want to keep his distance, he wanted to be near her, talk to her, laugh to her and more than anything lately, he's wanted to kiss her.

Bonnie sighed tiredly, "I've been in and out of consciousness since yesterday. Elena prescribed me some pain meds and I've been taking them because my ankle was killing me a couple of hours ago."

"So no relief huh?" Damon asked reading the last line he typed.

"Not much until I swallowed two pain pills and now, I feel fine. I can't wait until the swelling goes down and I can actually walk on it."

"Well I give a mean massage if you want one," Damon offered, that sounded as if he was offering smore than a massage.

Whatever drowsiness Bonnie felt, instantly evaporated, "No thank you," she answered quickly.

He laughed. He could hear the swiftness in her voice delivering that answer. Over the past couple of weeks, it had been his pleasure to flirt mercilessly with Bonnie. Sometimes she indulged him and other times, she turned him down flat. Either way, he believed there was a part of her that thought about them, the night of their date and what happened afterwards, "Oh come on Bonnie, it would make you feel good," he lowered his voice.

"Somehow, I think you are offering much more than an ankle massage, Mr. Salvatore."

"Do you want more than that?"

"Dangerous territory Salvatore," she warned him.

"Of course, of course…well I just called you to make sure that you were ok. I missed you at lunch today," he replied taking on a serious tone.

"Aww, I'm sure that the waitress that always hits on you was happy to not have me there."

"I may have received a hefty discount without your presence," Damon turned around in his chair, "but it wasn't the same."

"Because we didn't banter about how you keep trying to settle the Lockwood divorce with nonsense counteroffers?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Because I missed you giving me those looks across the table that are a mixture of annoyance and want," he teased.

"Damon still flirting huh?"

"Well I can't help myself," he answered, "but you are ok, right?"

"I'm fine, if you don't count my pride."

"I heard every male within a couple of feet from you rushed to your aide."

Bonnie laughed and Damon grinned, he loved the sound of her laugh, "Who keeps telling you this stuff?" she asked.

"I have a friend at the security desk, so like I said…I'm sure that everyone rushed to your aide."

"Not everyone, but to answer your question…I'm fine," Bonnie smiled, "and thank you for checking up on me."

"Anytime Bennett," Damon paused. He wanted to say more to her, but he wasn't sure exactly what to say, so he closed his mouth, "yeah…anytime Bennett." He ended the call with that.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

A week later, Bonnie realize how good she had become at this sprained ankle. She had learned that she could balance on one foot, talk to Caroline on the phone and nibble on one of the cookies her mother brought her. Life was starting to shape up greatly. The fact that these cookies from Ruthie's seduced every taste bud in her mouth was embarrassing.

"So does your ankle feel any better?" Caroline sympathetic voice asked.

"Well it's been a week, so it _feels_ better. I have truly mastered the whole standing on one foot and doing whatever I need to in the kitchen," Bonnie picked up another cookie and bit into it.

"You probably should try walking on it."

"I do a little, but I have a hearing coming up next week and I need to be able to stand for it. So I will save my trying for that," Bonnie taking a swig of milk.

"I still can't believe you slipped on coffee," Caroline stated slightly amused.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She'd heard that at least a thousand times since the previous week. Her father, her grandmother, a couple of cousins, people at the law firm—she needed to get it tattooed on her forehead, "It's in step with my life, that's for sure. How was California?"

"Great! You know my dad, he spoiled the kids and me and Matt did absolutely nothing the entire time. It was almost like a second honeymoon."

"Sounds lovely."

"So did this push back the end of the Lockwood divorce?"

"No, because Tyler is still in London. He claims he will be home in a few days. I hope when he comes home we can wrap this up. This has been one of the most stressful cases of my career, including anything at the DA's office," Bonnie sighed.

"But you have to know that you will win this one. If not for the simple fact that you are good at what you do," Caroline encouraged her. Bonnie couldn't help but smile. Caroline was always the encourager and that's why she was the first one to get married and have children. She had the gift of being non-stop soccer mom. It could be annoying, but today Bonnie needed it.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that, but…you know what, nevermind. It's going to be ok. I'm worrying about nothing," Bonnie straightened up.

"Exactly and we're already planning your victory party, so keep the optimism going and stay off that ankle."

"Ok, I will," Bonnie nodded, "thanks Care."

"Anytime Bon and Josie is calling me because she has candy stuck in her hair so…"

Bonnie laughed, "Go check on your child."

"Call you later," Caroline ended the call in the middle of yelling at Josie.

Bonnie stood in the middle of her kitchen, leaning on the island and let out a chuckle. She loved speaking with Caroline, but she was thankful to end calls when the twins started their twin shenanigans. However, the conversation with Caroline did little to calm her anxiety. The truth was as the days went by, she became more and more nervous about the outcome of this Lockwood case. Fred was still investigating whatever he found in the forensic accountant's report and the longer he took made her uneasy. She didn't believe Tyler anymore. He had been so nasty during the proceedings, that she was convinced that he would hide whatever he could to make sure Olivia didn't get much. Every time she thought about what Fred could possibly find, her stomach twisted into knots. It was bad. The fact that Fred wouldn't even tell her until he was sure told her that it was serious and it would rip her case apart. But there was still a slim chance that nothing was wrong, but her stomach told her she was fooling herself.

Then there was the fact that she had plenty of time to think while she was healing and as a result, she'd given some thought to what Damon said. Ever since the law firm ordered her to take Tyler's case—she had a feeling of uneasiness. He was a crap client. There was no way she would've taken his case if she had a choice. He was an adulterer, he didn't care that he hurt his wife and he wanted to leave her with nothing. It was disgusting. _He_ was disgusting. However, Bonnie knew that her future at the firm rested on this case and she was willing to suck it up. Had she given any thought to having her own law firm? At times. But it was always a passing thought. Her father offered her a spot at his firm in DC, but she wasn't interested in that. The last thing she wanted was to be under her father's watchful eye. That would be worse than where she was.

"Just get through this," she whispered to herself, grabbing her crutches and starting over to her couch, but was stopped by the sound of doorbell.

"Hold on…girl on crutches in here," she called as she walked over peering through the peephole.

"Bennett," he sung on the other side.

She immediately backed up as her heart crashed against her ribcage as she held her breath, hoping that he couldn't hear her breathing on the other side of the door. She wasn't expecting any visitors and she damn sure wasn't expecting him. Her hair was all over her head, she had on tiny shorts and her law school t-shirt that was at least two sizes too big. This was not the look to entertain a guest, especially this particular guest that sent her heart into palpitations.

"Bonnie, you already let me know your home," he called through the door.

Bonnie stood in the middle of the foyer balancing herself on her crutches, "Yes, I'm here Damon," she managed to spit out before opening the door to him. She wasn't prepared to see him and definitely not like _this_. He had cut his hair slightly, his crystal blues looked even bluer if possible and he was dressed down in jeans, a black t-shirt and a sexy smirk. Immediately, she forgot about how she looked and concentrated on keeping her body from reacting to his appearance. He looked downright sexy and also very forbidden leaning in the doorway. His eyes lazily traveled down her body to her wrapped ankle, "That looks like it still hurts," he winced.

"On occasion," she shifted, "umm…what are you doing here? _How_ are you even here?"

"Well, I was tired of texting you to see how you were, so I stalked Stefan until he got Elena to give him your address to give to me."

"Ahh…," she nodded in understanding, "so you harassed my best friend for my address?"

"I did, but I brought you something," he held up a box tied with a string.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow, "Hmm, come in."

Damon grinned as he entered Bonnie's apartment. It was decorated rather nicely in a grey and pink color scheme. The apartment was very contemporary, he had to wonder if she designed it herself. There were framed pictures all around the apartment, along with various pieces of artwork. There were pictures of her parents, her grandmother, Elena, Caroline and her family. There was one picture in particular that interested him. It was on the mantle and it was a little girl who resembled tiny Bonnie in a ballerina outfit, "You?" he asked pointing to the little girl with her hair tied up tightly in a bun and wearing a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, my first recital," she hobbled up next to him. The way she spoke, it was if she was remembering how she felt in that ballerina outfit so many years ago. So innocent and happy. She continued, "My parents were so excited and embarrassing, but I swear it was the last time I remember them really loving each other and showing it," she hobbled up next to him.

"You were a cute little girl," Damon gazed down at her.

"And what am I now?" she found herself saying out of no where.

Damon cocked his head to the side. He had come to only see her, bring her the sweet treats, have a quick conversation and go. However, looking down at her and seeing how _naturally beautiful_ she was—it made him want to throw away every rule they had come up with, "Do you really want to know? Are you ready for me to tell you that?" he questioned her as his eyes transitioned to a darker blue state.

Bonnie noticed the change in his eyes and she moved away from him, heading over to the couch, "So you came over here because your fingers were getting cramped?" she sat down as Damon followed.

"That and I need some help," he joined her on the couch.

"Help?"

"Yes, I picked up a few criminal defense cases…DUIs…nothing too difficult, but they are in front of Judge Hewitt and since you know the ins and outs of the Mystic Falls courthouse, tell me a little about her," Damon stated.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "You came all the way to my apartment to ask me about a judge. Oook…she's pretty good. She prefers that you reach a deal before you come before her. She doesn't necessarily like to make rulings, but she will if she has to and they're usually harsh. So if you can get with the district attorney before, that may help."

"So is she attractive?" Damon wiggled his eyebrow, "and is she single?"

"You are such a jerk," Bonnie hit him.

"I may be and I was kidding," he leaned forward with his eyes dancing, "I knew you would get annoyed."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for the advice though. I did come for that, but I also wanted to see how you were doing. I was starting to miss my lunch partner and since we were stuck doing both of those CLEs those two weeks in a row, we formed a bond. I had to come and make sure you were ok."

"You were worried about me Damon?" Bonnie teased.

"Believe it or not Bennett, I do consider you a very good friend and one of the few people in Mystic Falls that I've spent time with."

"How sweet."

Damon looked down, "How's the ankle doing?"

"It's ok. A little better, I'm still using the crutches for the most part."

"Hmm, let me see," Damon stated.

Bonnie's mouth went dry as she suddenly became nervous, "What?"

"Let me see your ankle," he clarified.

"Why?"

"Because…trust me," he held out his hands.

"I don't know…"

"Bonnie give me your leg; what do you think I'm going to do?" he asked.

"You better keep it G."

"Of course," Damon stated as Bonnie lifted her leg and he placed her ankle in his lap, "I played soccer in high school, I've had a couple of sprains and I've been to enough physical therapists to know what to do," he began as he unwrapped her ankle, "it's not swollen…" he touched it lightly examining her it and Bonnie said a prayer of thanks that she had an everlasting pedicure and that she shaved her legs a couple of days before.

"Yeah, I've been staying off of it. Had some of my hearings rescheduled or got someone to go in my place this past week."

"I see," he stated as his hands massaged her ankle delicately.

Bonnie watched him work with as she rested her head on one of the throw pillows. This was definitely against the rules they had established for their friendship during the Lockwood case. However, over the past couple of weeks, she began to see Damon as more than the opposing attorney or the guy that she went on that internet date with. He was smart, he was funny and he had a personality that drew you in. She didn't hate their interaction, in fact she welcomed them. He could make her laugh and annoy her all in one sitting. They never spoke about the Lockwood case and when they did, it was mostly to coordinate potential dates for their two clients to meet up to come to an agreement. Outside of that, they were colleagues and they were friends. They spoke about their childhoods and family lives. What they enjoyed about their careers and what they hated. It had been some time since she clicked with someone the way she clicked with Damon. It kind of scared her, but she welcomed it.

"How does that feel?" he asked looking at her.

"It's ok," she shrugged with a smirk across her face.

"Ok?" he challenged her words resting his hand on her leg and staring into her eyes.

"Yes, just ok," she repeated matching his gaze.

Damon moved his hand up her exposed thigh and ran his hand slowly up and down setting her insides on fire, "My hands do many different things Bonnie and they are never just described as ok."

"There's a first time for everything."

"I see," he stated focusing his gaze on her, "you know Bonnie, ever since that night that you followed me out of my parent's gala, things changed between us. You don't want to say it and I understand, but I know that you feel it too."

She took an intake of breath as his hand left her thigh and she anticipated his next movement. He slowly pulled her closer to him on the couch, "Bonnie, I want you," he declared in a tone that immediately made her wish she could cross her legs easily, "I think you know that and have known that for some time. If you want me to leave, I will," he whispered.

Bonnie breathed out. His eyes were staring at her, almost staring _through_ her. She knew what she should do, but she didn't want to do it. She didn't want to say it, so she did the only thing she could possibly do in that moment, she took a deep breath and placed her hand on the back of his neck. She stared directly into his eyes and in that moment, the want for him was unbearable. She closed the space between them with a kiss. Their lips caressed each other for a few moments, as if they were trying to learn each other's style. In one swift moment, Bonnie felt Damon guiding her to rest her knees on each side of his thighs. The kiss deepened as he moved her closer to him. She moved her head to the side allowing him access to her neck.

Damon could feel the intensity building. The last time he kissed her, he was able to stop and pull away—but this time? He didn't want to. He just needed the go ahead from her. He just needed her permission and he was prepared to lose himself in her.

"Bonnie..." he broke away from the kiss, "tell me to stop," he stared deeply into her green orbs searching for a signal.

She looked at him, "I don't want you to stop," she whispered.

Damon stood up from the couch holding Bonnie up, "Where's your bedroom?"

"At the end of the hall," she answered.

He nodded as Bonnie's lips met his neck, she was trying to kill him slowly. He closed his eyes for a moment breathing deeply heading towards her bedroom.

Damon gently opened the door with his foot as Bonnie continued to suck on his neck. He placed her on the bed gently as he peeled off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. She gestured to the nightstand next to the bed and he opened the top, removing one of the foil packages. Bonnie started to remove her t-shirt, but Damon gently touched her hand, "Let me," he whispered, lowering her down on the bed and slowly lifting her shirt up kissing her stomach, then the valley between her breasts and then finally taking one of the brown mounds in his mouth, flicking her nipple slightly with his tongue. Bonnie let out a passionate moan as he repeated the action focusing on the right side of her body. She wasn't exactly sure when or how, he got the rest of her clothes off but as she lie there naked, she was able to see the moonlight filtering through the window curtains and she was able to see his body. The abs adorning his stomach, the muscles in his biceps, the fact that he had the equipment to make her a very happy woman…he leaned down spreading her legs to the side, being careful not to jostle her ankle. She braced herself as he entered her, the sound she made as her body adjusted to his girth made him crack a smile. He took his time as they moved together in a rhythm. Being inside of her felt better than he remembered and being here with her like this again made him wonder how he was able to wait this long to be with her again.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck.

"Damon…god…this feels so good," she moaned holding onto him.

Their kisses, moans of pleasure and words of adoration filled the room as they bodies moved in sync. Bonnie held onto Damon as she felt him touching her in places that put her on sensory overload. She was sure her neighbors were hearing a show if there was any way her walls were too thin.

"Damn it Bonnie…shit…you're about to make me…" he withdrew from her for a few moments to gather himself. There was no way he was allowing this to end at that moment.

"Don't stop," she whispered touching his face gently.

Damon looked down at her and kissed her softly before entering her again, quickening his movements, "Damon…yes…yes!" she screamed as she felt her climax building, she dug her nails into his back as she felt her orgasm building and finally her body tensed and as she felt herself fall into an abyss.

"Yes, Bonnie…yes…Baby…oh…shit," Damon climaxed and collapsed on top of her, kissing her on the forehead.

They both lay in bed trying to catch their breath. Damon moved to the other side of the bed, before lifting Bonnie's leg to rest on his. There were no words spoken between them for a few moments as they both stared up at Bonnie's ceiling, "I don't regret that," Bonnie spoke up after a few seconds.

"Definitely what I wanted to hear," Damon stated.

"No. It's just that I don't regret that and because of our situation…I _should_ , but I don't," she turned to face him.

"Neither do I. I didn't regret it the first time and I don't regret it this time."

"We have to do this right; we can't let what happened between us interfere in the case," Bonnie asserted.

"It won't, I promise you," Damon caressed her arm.

Bonnie nodded.

"Now are you going to kick me out or can I actually snuggle up next to you?" Damon wiggled his eyebrow.

Bonnie turned her head to look directly into Damon's eyes, "Kick you out…no…I'm not doing that, not tonight at least," she smiled as Damon leaned forward kissing her on the forehead.

 _A Week Later_

Bonnie moaned passionately as she moved on top of Damon as he gripped her torso slowing her movements. He wanted this to last longer than the earlier moment in his kitchen when Bonnie first entered his condo. A week had drifted by since they gave in to the passion that had steadily built between them. He loved everything about her body and he couldn't deny that he was a little addicted to her. He leaned up to capture her lips in a kiss. They agreed to keep their relationship to themselves and there were rules. They were never allowed to discuss the Lockwood divorce or anything relating to it. It was pretty easy to do considering that they had other things to talk about and do when they were together. He missed her when she was gone and couldn't wait until she came to him again.

As he lifted her up and placed her below him, he settled in between her legs gazing down at her, brushing her hair away from her damp forehead, "Aren't you glad that you came?" he smiled.

"You mean a couple of minutes ago?" she kissed him quickly.

He grinned, "No Counselor.I mean, you coming over tonight. I didn't expect you to."

"Why…" she gasped as Damon went deeper, "would…you…think…that," she breathed as Damon attacked her neck with his lips, "Damon…I can't say anything if you keep…oh my god…doing that."

"Then we will talk later," he said lifting her legs up over his shoulders as she yelped and gripped onto the sheets.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

An hour later, Bonnie kissed Damon softly on the forehead as the lay in his bed, "I'm going to heat up some of that leftover lasagna, do you want some?" Damon asked sliding out of bed stark naked and walking towards the door with no embarrassment whatsover.

"Umm, I will probably just have some of yours."

"Figures," Damon shook his head before leaving the bedroom.

Bonnie shook her head as he disappeared down the hallway, her ankle was healed and she had fallen into Damon's bed multiple times since then (and him in hers). The more time she spent with him, the more she felt like she was falling in lust or at least a very deep like. Their conversations about anything _but_ the law actually refreshed her. They could just sit and talk about anything and sometimes nothing. She had no idea how much she missed just being with a member of the opposite sex, laughing, talking and having sex. Bonnie looked down at her hands, she knew that this wasn't something that she should be doing. She knew that it was a slippery slope that they were on and one false step could topple their careers. _Her_ career. She had always played by the rules, but she didn't want to now. Maybe it was a rebellion, maybe it was the fact that she hated representing Tyler and maybe it was the fact that she had been preoccupied with thinking about what Damon's question as to why she didn't venture out on her own. There was no reason as to why she hadn't, but recently the question plagued her.

"Hey, so I actually heated up enough for us both and brought a glass of wine for you," Damon walked in carrying a plate, glass of wine and a bottle of water.

"And that's why I come back for more," Bonnie grinned.

"It's not my roguishly good looks?" he asked picking up lasagna on a fork and slipping some of it in Bonnie's mouth.

"Mmm…no its because of the lasagna," she smiled as he wiped some of the sauce from the corner of her mouth with his thumb.

 **Well Bonnie and Damon's relationship definitely took a turn. A turn that may or may not have played a part in the demise of their relationship, Bonnie's career at the firm and Damon's predicament regarding Olivia's murder.**

 **Please share your love/like for this chapter. I love reading your thoughts, theories and excitement!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your continued support with this fic. I've spent the last month traveling for work, so some writing happened. This may be the longest update I have ever posted for any of my fics! I couldn't find a place to end it…so I included many things in this chapter. That shows you how much I love you all and how much I love doing this. Please sit back and enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Two and a Half Months Before Damon's Arrest_

"Olivia, Bonnie and Tyler will be here in a couple of moments to talk about a deal. I need you take what they say seriously," Damon met Olivia's jade eyes across his desk. He hated delivering that news, but there were no more cards to play. The forensic accountant's report was pretty straight forward. There were no surprises, no smoking guns, nothing but financials that were already disclosed. Bonnie's firm would sign off on it any day now, he was sure of it.

"But he's not willing to give up any percentage of Lockwood Industries?" Olivia's voice sounded defeated.

Damon saw the disappointment in her eyes and he felt bad about it, but there was really no other way to explain this to her, "We will make one last pitch today, but I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"I deserve that much Damon."

He was sympathetic to her. Olivia gave up her career for the last name Lockwood and Tyler betrayed her. Betrayal was something that could change a person. It could make the sweetest person into the evilest. It could destroy relationships, "I understand."

There was a pregnant pause and then Olivia continued, "Luke's coming into town in a few days, I told him not to call you anymore but he just wants this over with. He hates that this is still going on."

Damon sat up straighter. If he didn't know better, he would think that Luke was the wronged party here, "Olivia, I work for you and no one else. Luke may have asked me to help you, but once we signed the agreement—I became your attorney and no one else's."

"I know Damon and I appreciate your help. Luke just feels guilty because he pushed me to marry Tyler. I know that this can't be easy. Tyler is an asshole and I know he's pushing his lawyer to be unreasonable."

Damon stood up and walked over to where Olivia seated kneeling down in front of her, "I promise you that you will get what you deserve, don't doubt that…ok."

"I don't, I trust you Damon," she nodded her head as if she was giving herself courage for the meeting that would occur in a few minutes.

"Thank you, I appreciate that and I will take care of you."

Olivia breathed deeply, "I believe you," she whispered meeting Damon's eyes.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The elevator doors chimed as Bonnie and Tyler stepped off and onto the marble floor outside of Damon's office suite. _Damon Salvatore, Attorney at Law_ was etched in silver lettering on the wall by the glass double doors. After all of these months, this was the first time she was seeing his base of operations. A couple of months ago, this moment would have felt like going to war but after the developments between she and Damon, it actually felt more like a negotiation. They both were willing to fight for their clients, but there was a different dynamic between them.

"I still don't understand how she can afford this guy," Tyler snorted from her left side, "she's probably using _my_ money for this."

Bonnie's gaze shifted towards Tyler, "Remember, we are here to reach a settlement and one that Judge Johnson will accept. We will not go in with guns blazing, I already feel uncomfortable doing this without signing off on the forensic report…"

"Why?" Tyler snapped, "I told you and the courts all you need to know. Look Bonnie, if you can't represent me the way you are supposed to—there are numerous attorneys at your firm and others around the city that would fight for the chance to represent me. I told you everything that you need to know, so let's get this over with. I have things to do and it doesn't include dealing with my bitch of an ex-wife much longer."

In that moment, Bonnie's eyes narrowed and she wished that the rumors about Sheila were true. She would've loved to set this asshole on fire right in the middle of this marble hallway, "I will do my job Tyler," she answered through gritted teeth opening the door and stepping into the office.

"Ms. Bennett, Mr. Lockwood, Mr. Salvatore and Mrs. Lockwood are in the conference room down the hallway, let me escort you," Rosa stood up with a wide smile. Bonnie noticed Tyler's eyes travel the length of Rosa's pencil skirt and she felt repulsed. What an asshole, she blanched as they made their way into a conference room. As they walked along the hallway of the office space, Bonnie noticed two empty offices. As far as she knew, Damon was a solo practitioner and had no intention on sharing his kingdom. As they approached the conference room, she could hear Damon's voice and it actually sent a jolt through her body. The change in their relationship had definitely caused her to react differently to him. There would be moments when she was sitting at work and something would remind her of a conversation they had or a look he had given her. She felt like a teenager. Damon had a way with words and a way with his body. She lusted after him and she craved everything he was giving her and not just the physical.

After what happened with Kol, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but when she found out he cheated, her self esteem took a hit. Any woman's would. She wasn't a perfect girlfriend or fiancée, but she treated Kol good and she never thought about cheating on him. The fact that he cheated on her in his own police station and that everyone knew about it, sent a dagger through her heart. Then there were the secret insecurities that she had, which people would consider the dreaded 'Daddy Issues'. She wondered why she wasn't enough for him? What she could have done different? Or worse, was there a Bennett curse that left all of the women in the family alone. Her current relationship with Damon was slowly undoing some of the damage from her break up with Kol, but it was too early to tell what she and Damon could actually be.

She stood in the doorway with Tyler and Damon turned his gaze from speaking with Olivia. The blues darkened a little as he gave Bonnie a subtle smile before standing up, "Bonnie…Tyler…so happy that you could finally join us," he walked around the table holding out his hand to Bonnie, who took it with a wry smile. He turned to Tyler who just stared at his outstretched hand, "well that's lovely," he quipped drawing his hand back.

"My client has been busy working, he has a busy to run you know," she answered taking a seat at the conference table across from Damon with Tyler sitting beside her.

"Oh we are very much aware," Damon countered with his eyes twinkling at Bonnie, "and I look forward to you signing off of the forensic report, so this can quickly come to a friendly and equitable end."

"We will be signing off very soon, don't you worry."

Damon smirked, "Right, so you have rejected our previous requests…so we have a new agreement…"

"I hope this one is more realistic," Bonnie spoke in an unwavering voice.

"We want 10% of Lockwood Industries and $15,000 a month in alimony," Damon offered.

Tyler snorted next to Bonnie bitterly, "There will be no percentage of Lockwood Industries going to Ms. Lockwood," Bonnie answered.

"I helped you by being your wife, I deserve some of your company!" Olivia exploded focusing on Tyler, "I deserve to reap some of the benefits."

"My father worked hard for the company and there is no way I would just give it to someone that was only around for a few years," Tyler argued.

"We agree to the alimony, but not to any percentage of the company," Bonnie stared at both Damon and Olivia.

"Come on Bonnie, it's only 10% hardly a majority," Damon sighed.

Bonnie stared at Damon and Olivia for a few moments before leaning over whispering in Tyler's ear. Damon watched her intently for a few moments and then switched his gaze to Tyler who looked as if he was fuming hearing what Bonnie had to say. The way the vein in Tyler's neck pulsated as Bonnie continue to whisper told him that she was working some magic. Bonnie may be a tough opponent, but one thing that Damon believed she was—was fair. If he already didn't feel strong feelings for her, they would have doubled at this moment.

"5% of Lockwood Industries, $14,000 monthly in alimony along with the residence in Key West and the condo that she is living in now," she offered without any hint of room for a negotiation.

Damon raised an eyebrow leaning over to Olivia, "This is a good deal Liv, if the judge approves it…you will be well taken care of," he whispered, "you got a portion of the company, you will have a voice."

Olivia looked over at Damon, "Are you sure?"

"Trust me," he whispered back.

Olivia looked over at Tyler who focused on his cell phone and Bonnie noticed how her face crumbled when she finally realized that this was all over. Turning to Damon with a look of determination she nodded.

"Ok, Bonnie…we have a deal bending the judge's blessing in a couple of weeks."

"Great, I will draw up the papers for you to review with your client," Bonnie stood up along with Tyler.

"I will look forward to them; I am pleased that we could come to an agreement today."

Bonnie gave him a smirk as she placed documents in her bag and headed towards the conference room door with Tyler, "Oh Bonnie, a word please," Damon called after her.

"Tyler, I will meet you downstairs in the lobby."

"I have a lunch meeting to get to, I will have my assistant call you for a follow up conference," Tyler stated and with that, he brushed pass Bonnie and out of the office suite.

"Olivia, do you want to wait in my office while I speak to Miss Bennett?" Damon touched Olivia's arm. The way he spoke to her was in a gentle, sympathetic tone that stirred something up in Bonnie. It was actually what she would describe to herself as jealously.

"Thanks Damon, I will wait there."

"Ask Rosa to get you some water or something, we have some things to go over," Damon smiled.

Olivia nodded before walking out of the conference room.

"Well you really know how to soothe a woman's heartbreak," Bonnie commented while Damon closed the conference room door.

Damon said nothing as he grabbed her hand and leaned her up against the conference room door, so no one could see them inside, "That negotiation that we just had made me hard for you," he whispered looking down at her, "if I didn't have to meet with Olivia, I would take you back to my place and have my way with you Counselor."

"Damon…" she warned.

He pressed further into her body, "Do you feel me?" he asked her in a husky voice.

She immediately felt the dampness escape her body as she looked up at him. Her body was moving into the territory of being absolutely ready for anything and everything to go down in this conference room, "Why are you starting something that you can't finish?" she teased.

"I will finish tonight, 8pm…my place," he stated before bending down and bringing her into a kiss, "don't wear any panties, but then again…I think you make it out of here wearing them anyway, kind of uncomfortable right now—huh?"

She gasped. Not just at what he said, but because he was partially right, "Whatever Damon."

He chuckled as he moved away from her opening the door, "8pm…my place," he whispered before leading her out of the conference room. Bonnie may have been victorious over him today, but he would be victorious over her that night.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

As soon as he opened the door to his condo, they began to devour each other. He picked her with his hands cupping her round bottom, "You didn't wear any…" he whispered in her ear.

She chuckled and then whispered in his ear, "Well you were right today."

Damon immediately felt his pants become a little tighter as he moved towards his bedroom, "And you know exactly what to say to me."

"And you know exactly what to do to make me wet for you," she whispered.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"Oh my God!" Bonnie gasped as Damon collapsed next to her on his bed. It had been the longest 8 hours of her life after leaving Damon's office that morning. Her brain had been filled with what they planned to do each other when they finally met up that night. Damon had promised her and he definitely delivered.

"You see what happens when we come to a nice and equitable agreement?" he peered down at her, brushing strands of her hair out of her eyes.

"You just get off on lawyering."

"I get off on you," he kissed her.

Bonnie moaned into his kiss, "So are we doing this for real? I mean, the agreement is almost done. Judge Johnson will sign off on it and then we are done with being opposing counsel. Are we going to make a go for this relationship?"

"Is that what you want?" Damon focused on her. Their sex was unbelievable, their conversations dug deep and they enjoyed each other's company, but boyfriend and girlfriend hadn't exactly been discussed previously.

She rose up to rest on her elbow staring down at him, "I had a bad break up months ago, I thought that I wouldn't find anyone I clicked with so soon. Then we found each other online and we've been in this court war, but I do believe that we could be good together Damon. Of course, we should take things slow and keep our relationship under wraps for awhile—but I do want you in my life as so much more than a colleague."

"I'm glad you finally came around to seeing it my way," he kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his chest.

They were quiet for a few moments with just the sound of his black and white clock ticking on the wall. Candles were still burning around the room and the wine that they drank earlier was still chilling on the night table. Bonnie drew circles on his chest opening her mouth and then closing it a few times before finally speaking, "Do your parents have a good marriage?" she asked breaking the quiet in the air.

Up until that moment, Damon had been relaxed. He had one of the best orgasms of his life and he was perfectly content lying in bed with Bonnie and sinking into an abyss; however, her questioned jolted him from his peaceful oasis. His mind immediately went into overdrive. Why was she asking him that question? Was marriage on her mind? Did she think he would be like Giuseppe? His mind raced and he felt his mouth go dry.

"Damon?" she asked again sitting up slightly, "is that too personal of a question?"

"Umm…no…no…I just…well…" he stumbled over his words, "my father _worships_ my mother. What Lily Salvatore wants, she gets from him—no matter what. Do I think it's a good marriage? Debatable. But it works for them. I think the only time I actually see my father smile genuinely is with my mother. Maybe that's what makes him happy, her happiness. And she loves him, despite all of his flaws and the fact that he is an asshole—she loves him, she sees something that most of us can't."

Bonnie's eyes displayed something that he hadn't noticed before and she opened her mouth, "Maybe that's how it is for people who are truly in love with each other, you see things in each other that others can't," Bonnie stated and then went on, "my parents…I don't think my father ever worshiped my mother. I think they loved each other at one time, but I don't think they ever truly were in love with each other, you know."

Damon heard the tone in Bonnie's voice shift, "I saw how Elena's parents loved each other and I was always a little envious. Caroline's parents were never together, so I guess she was worse off than me. Sure my parents could put on a show when they needed to, but more often than not, I watched them…act like two people are expected to act in a marriage. It wasn't natural. I see that now that I'm older and want to know something else?"

"What?"

"I think I mimicked my parents in my relationship with Kol. He was good to me or appeared to be. Everyone got such a kick out of the cop and the lawyer, we played it up…Law and Order…you know…I found myself starting to put on a smile because I was supposed to not necessarily because I wanted to."

He listened as she went on, "I loved him, but when I found out about him and his partner, there was a second…a millisecond… when I was almost relieved. I guess because I felt like I didn't have to pretend anymore."

"Wow," Damon looked down at her. He was expecting her to confess anything close to that to him.

"Yeah, shitty right?" she chuckled humorlessly, "but what I am trying to say is that what I feel between us is authentic. I don't feel as if this is a game or like I am pretending."

"I think we have pretty much always been real with each other Bon, even when you were snapping at me."

"Especially when I was snapping at you," she laughed.

"But I want to see where this goes with you because I realized a long time ago that people who challenge every fiber of your being in a good way…you don't let them get away from you," he stated locking his gaze with hers.

"No, you don't," she whispered with a gentle caress to his cheek and a soft kiss to his lips.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Three days later, Bonnie walked into her office suite with a smile on her face. She just settled a divorce case that she had been working on for 8 months and it was settled amicably—which was a rarity in her business and because of that, she felt like she was floating on air. "Miss Bennett, there are some new documents on your desk for your review," Allison, Bonnie's temporary assistant jumped up from her desk.

"Thank you Allison," she smiled heading into her office. Allison was nice, but she missed Jenna and couldn't wait for her to come back from maternity leave. There was something about Allison that seemed a tad 'off'. She spent at least half of her day on the phone arguing with her boyfriend and more than once, Bonnie had to ask her to get off the phone to do something for her.

She entered her office glancing down at the stack of papers on her desk and took a seat reviewing the documents and her eyes suddenly fell on an interoffice envelope from Fred. Her heart immediately dropped into her stomach and her throat went dry slowly picking up the envelope.

"Bonnie…I'm glad you're back," Alan appeared in the doorway.

Bonnie looked up from the envelope, "Alan, hi...two visits within a matter of months, please take a seat."

He smiled sitting across from her, "I wanted to speak with you because I received a copy of Fred's report this morning."

"Oh…I haven't had a chance to look through it yet," Bonnie picked up the envelope starting to open it. Alan lifted up from his seat and gently placed his hand on Bonnie's with a smile, "No bother, I reviewed it earlier. There's _nothing_ for _you_ to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"The report matches the filings to the court," he assured her.

"Maybe it does, however, I would like to look through it and…" she looked down at the envelope.

" _And_ I've already signed off on the forensic accounting report," Alan cut her off, "you may proceed with drawing up the settlement documents."

Bonnie blinked feeling as if she was being overruled, "You signed off on the forensic accountant's report? I'm the attorney of record…"

"And I'm the supervising partner on this case."

"But I want to look through the report to make sure that there are no surprises and if there are, we need to discuss a new settlement."

"Tyler told you that he declared everything, correct?" Alan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I can assure you there is nothing in that report that wasn't reported, so there is no reason to focus on that report any longer, Bonnie," Alan narrowed his eyes as if he gave her an order—instead of a suggestion.

"Oh but that tells me that there is something else," Bonnie argued.

"Bonnie, I told you all you need to know. Proceed with setting up the court date and get those settlement papers drawn up," Alan stood up from his chair, "Tyler wants this divorce settled quickly and so do I. Get it done and then we can discuss your pending partnership. Oh and I wouldn't attempt to read that report now. If you know that there is some… _unfortunate information_ in there, wouldn't you be forced to tell the court? Then you would have to tell them that _I,_ a named partner, signed off on a report that you should have signed off on? I don't think that's the best thing for your career as an attorney in this town. Leave it alone, let that report stay sealed and proceed with a settlement."

Bonnie's jaw clenched as she watched Alan turn and walk out of her office. She stared down at the interoffice envelope and slammed her fist down on her desk.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After spending another hour at work fuming and trying to concentrate on her other cases, Bonnie played the conversation with Alan over and over in her head. By the time she got home she had worked herself into an angry frenzy. She slammed her apartment door carrying her work bag along with Fred's report. Alan's words still echoed in her mind. Between ordering her to let it go and ignore whatever Fred's report said and signing off on the report without her knowledge, she was beside herself with anger. She was literally shaking with rage and there was very little she could do to calm herself down. She'd tried every calming exercise that Caroline taught her and Elena during her Yoga instructor phase.

Gripping her counter, she willed herself not to cry. If Alan signed off on the report, that told her that there was _something_ in Fred's report that render the settlement agreement void.

She walked over to her refrigerator and pressed the water button, filling a glass with the clear liquid. She was trying to lay off the wine, so having a nice glass of water had to soothe had at this point. As she gulped the water down, her cell began to vibrate on the counter. From her position in the kitchen, she could see her father's face fill the screen. In a fit of rage, she called her father for advice and he didn't answer. She left a long rambling message and she was sure that he was returning the call then.

Snatching up the phone, she tried to return her voice to one that she recognized and pressed the green button, "Hi Daddy," she plastered a smile on her face.

"Bonnie, I got your message and I spoke with Alan."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Bonnie's smile faltered, "Did you?"

"Yes and he told me that he gave you an order and you seemed hesitant."

"Daddy, he's telling me to ignore a piece of our case and I know that it's because he knows that some thing is not right."

"It's a forensic report right? Alan would never sign off on something was untrue. He's your managing partner Bonnie, you really should listen to him."

"Daddy, he signed off without me knowing. Doesn't that tell you that something isn't right."

"Bonnie, your job is to represent your client. Alan is helping you, take the help."

"It sounds like you were called to give me this talk so I would fall in line," Bonnie gritted her teeth at the thought that her own father wasn't on her side, "and how is that even possible?"

"Bonnie, I've practiced law for a long time and Alan asked for my consultation, you know that the firm has a relationship with mine. I know what's best. Just let it go and represent your client to the best of your ability."

"Fine," she stated in an even tone. At that moment, she had nothing else to say to her father.

"Ok Baby Girl, I will talk to you soon. I have to go," Rudy began wrapping up the call, "Love you."

"Love you too," Bonnie answered ending the call with her fists balled up. She glanced over at the report again, "Assholes!" she shrieked, not sure if she was including her father in that or not, as the sound of someone knocking on her door distracted her, "Great, who could that be?" she mumbled heading over and flinging the door open to reveal Damon standing there with a bouquet of flowers, a smile and a take out bag from their favorite Italian place.

"Good evening Miss Bennett," he wore a smile that actually cooled her down a little.

Her heart softened a little, "Hi Damon," she left the door open walking away from him.

"Hey…I thought you settled that case today and that you would be in a good mood…what's wrong?" he asked sitting the flowers down on the counter and joining her in the living room. He placed his hands on her cheeks and studied her face, "that doesn't look like a face pleased with a victory."

She shook her head. She should just tell him; but she couldn't. Whatever happened with Tyler's case was privileged and one of the major rules of their relationship was that they don't break the rules regarding the privilege of their clients—no matter how reprehensible.

"What's wrong, did something happen? The ex boyfriend call you again? Something wrong with your dad…your mom…your grandmother?" he asked concerned ticking off the list of everyone she cared about, "Elena…Caroline…what's wrong?"

"No…nothing's wrong, I just had a rough day in the office. Nothing serious."

"Good because I brought food and some wine and I plan to spend the evening putting a smile on your face and keeping it there," Damon kissed her quickly on the forehead.

Bonnie looked up at Damon with her arms wrapped around him. She gazed up at him for a few moments and her heart willed her to tell him about the report and what Alan had done, but all she could say was "Thank you."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So it looks like I've managed to put a small smile on your face," Damon softly caressed Bonnie's cheek splashing the water and bubbles around, gently caressing her cheek leaving a trail of bubbles behind on her tawny skin.

She was leaning back onto his chest watching the bubbles move around her tub. The fact that he brought dinner, wine and then they ended up in this tub did wonders for her attitude. She wasn't sure if she would listen to Alan and not read the report, but she was willing to relax in this bath with Damon and enjoy being with him.

Over the last couple of weeks, Damon _did_ bring a smile to her face. He was the person that she looked forward to speaking with and being with. It was scary for many reasons, but it also felt right.

"You know, after that day in the parking lot after you found out that I was Olivia's lawyer—I kind of thought that you would hate me and that we would just be battling out in court," he softly kissed her shoulder.

"Well I was settled on that honestly. When you walked into that courtroom and you were so fucking arrogant…"

Damon chuckled, "But you _like_ my arrogance."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Bonnie she laughed softly.

"But I'm glad that you got to know me, it's been a long time since I've been this honest and open with anyone," he touched her chin guiding her head to look at him, "from the moment I walked into Pietros, I knew that we would have a connection of some kind."

Bonnie looked up into Damon's eyes and they were sincere. It was the sincerest she had ever seen him look. They were almost translucent, "So you decided then that you would try your best to make me fall in love with you," she whispered.

"Or give a damn good effort," he answered closing the space between them with a kiss.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next morning, Damon danced his way into the kitchen humming a tune with his towel wrapped around his waist. Bonnie was still in the shower washing her hair after a morning spent in bed and then under the spray of her shower head. The moment he walked into her apartment the previous night, he could see that something was wrong with her. He wasn't sure what was wrong exactly, but he wanted to make her feel better and he had. The way she looked at him, the way she responded to his touches—it was much more than he ever could have imagined with Bonnie. He had dated and slept with one or two women since he arrived in Mystic Falls, but it was really just a way to past the time. He kept coming back to his attraction to Bonnie and his want for Bonnie Bennett and now, he had her.

Drawing his eyes to her coffee holder on the counter, Damon twirled the carousel, "What kind of coffee does Miss Bennett have?" plucking one of the k-cups from the holder, he placed it in the Keurig, waiting for it to brew. He glanced around the apartment for a few moments. It was perfectly put together and that didn't surprise him. He glanced down at the counter and noticed a stack of papers. His eye caught the stack of documents on top, 'Forensic Investigation Report for Tyler Lockwood Assets, Completed by Frederick Armstrong on 9/2'. "Forensic Report completed a couple of days ago…hmm…why would Bonnie's law firm do their own investigation?" Damon whispered glancing towards Bonnie's closed bedroom down the hallway.

Damon glanced down at the documents for a few moments and then walked away. His coffee was done and most of all, he trusted Bonnie. She was a good attorney and she would never hide anything from the courts, so whatever was in that investigation report had to be similar to what was already reported. He trusted her and that meant that she needed to be able to trust him.

"Hey, is the coffee done?" Bonnie asked walking into the kitchen area with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"It is and I made it extra sweet, just the way you like it," he winked, walking over and handing her a cup.

"You know me so well," she grinned as he wrapped his arm around her and they started to head back to the bedroom, but were disturbed by someone ringing the doorbell.

"We should ignore it," Damon leaned her against the wall kissing her on the neck.

Bonnie closed her eyes as she felt Damon's fingers travel between her legs and gently caress her center. As the knocking persisted she debated whether to do just that.

"Your doorman said you were in there Bonnie, so open the door!" Sheila called through the door.

Whatever wetness and horniness that Bonnie felt, evaporated at the sound of her Grandmother's voice. Damon took a deep breath removing his lips from her neck, "I should go get dressed, huh?"

"That would be a good idea," Bonnie grimaced tightening the towel around her body and letting him go. Damon sighed heading down the hallway and closing the bedroom door.

Bonnie took a quick look in the mirror by her foyer to make sure there were no tracings of any lust, she was pretty sure her grandmother would be able to sense it. Bonnie plastered a smile on her face and opened the door to Sheila and Abby grinning from ear to ear with balloons, a white bakery box and gift bags, "Happy Birthday Baby!" Abby stated bringing Bonnie into a tight hug.

Realization dawned across her face, "Thanks Mommy," Bonnie smiled slightly distracted as she held onto Abby. With everything going on with the Lockwood case and this new relationship with Damon, she pretty much forgot on some level that her birthday was coming up and she knew exactly why, her birthday wasn't exactly her favorite day of the year.

"What took you so long to come to the door," Sheila walked in looking around setting down the bakery box.

"Umm, I was in the shower Grams," Bonnie prayed that Damon would just stay in the bedroom.

"Right."

"So what are you doing today?" Abby asked as she placed flowers down on the counter.

"I was planning to go into the office."

"Absolutely not, its your 28th birthday and you will not spend it in that office," Sheila shook her head.

"Oh I left one of your gifts in the car, I will be right back," Abby stated heading towards the door and closing it behind her.

"Well Bon Bon, should I just take off my clothes again or…" Damon announced walking into the living room dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Bonnie's heart leapt into her chest as Shelia focused on Damon standing between the kitchen area and living room. His eyes were wide as he looked from Bonnie to Sheila.

"Well, well, well," Sheila smirked walking around the kitchen island, "now I see why you were delayed in answering the door," she looked at Damon from head to toe, "was he your birthday gift?"

It was then that Damon looked around and saw the birthday balloons, he looked down at Bonnie, "It's nice to meet you Dr. Bennett. I'm Damon Salvatore," he stated meeting Sheila's gaze, "I was just leaving, umm…I will talk to you later Bon."

"Damon, can we talk for a moment," Bonnie managed to get out with Sheila studying them both, "let me just put on some clothes…excuse me."

Bonnie tightened her towel and headed towards her bedroom. Damon stood in the middle of the floor going back and forth between wishing he could be swallowed up to being disappointed that Bonnie didn't tell him about her birthday. He thought that they were making progress, but apparently it was only progress made physically.

"You know, I could tell something was different about her when she answered the door," Sheila moved closer to him, "she had a happy glow about her. Can I assume that you are the cause of that?"

Damon smirked, "I'm not quite sure how to answer that."

"It's ok. I take it, she didn't tell you today was her birthday?"

Damon shook his head, "No, she didn't."

"It's ok, Bonnie's not big on her birthday anyway. We make a big deal, she doesn't…it brings up some unpleasant memories," Sheila grimaced, "so don't take it too personal that she didn't tell you, she probably wanted the day to pass completely—but we don't allow her to."

Damon nodded.

"Now, since she didn't tell you about the birthday, you have a short amount of time to find a gift. You should go and find one, make it something special," Sheila winked.

Damon smiled, "Ok, I will do that. Thank you."

"I will handle Bonnie; I will tell her you got a call. We will be gone in a couple of hours," Sheila gave him a devilishly smirk.

Damon nodded as he headed towards the door just as Abby opened it, "Umm hello," she smiled.

"Hi, I was just leaving," Damon slid out of the door.

"What was that?" Abby asked.

"That was Bonnie's little boyfriend that she hasn't mentioned," Sheila stated as Bonnie appeared back in the living room.

"Where's Damon?" she looked around.

"He left, you didn't tell him today was your birthday?" Sheila questioned.

"No…so he's upset, isn't he?" she sighed.

"Nope, I smoothed it over. You need to tell us about that new development though over these sticky buns," Sheila stated opening the bakery box.

Bonnie slowly took a seat at the counter, "I didn't know you guys were coming over."

"You knew we wouldn't sit out your birthday," Abby wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah tell us about the man," Sheila interrupted.

"Well you know his name and you know who he is…"

"Yes, we do but I thought this all ended at a plane ride?" Sheila asked.

"I thought it did, but it actually _started_ with the plane ride. We've spent some time together over the last couple of weeks and I like him. I _really_ like him and he makes me feel…we have a good time together. It's something that I've missed. He makes me laugh and smile and we talk, its good."

"I like the smile on your face when you speak about him," Abby smiled.

"So do I, which means he must be doing wonders to your…"

"Grams," Bonnie warned.

"Mind," she continued, "so what about the court case, you two can be in this relationship without causing problems?"

"Not exactly, it's not ideal and we're not flaunting it at all."

"Ahh, so this is a secret relationship?" Shelia clarified.

"It's discreet."

"I hope you know what you're doing Baby Girl, I mean. I love the smile and brightness on your face right now, but I hope that this doesn't hurt your career at all."

"Me and Damon understand the boundaries," Bonnie answered.

"Ok, enough about that. Let's open up your gifts," Abby clapped as she placed the gift bags in front of Bonnie.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"She didn't tell me about her birthday," Damon complained as he drove towards his condo.

"Elena did mention that Bonnie's birthday was coming up, but maybe she didn't want to make it seem like she was trying to get a gift from you," Stefan offered up.

"Well her Grandmother, who is something special I might add, said something about it being a hard day for her or something."

"So there you go and I guess from the way you sound, you and Bonnie are getting closer."

"We are making some strides, but things are under cover. We don't need any problems regarding this Lockwood case."

"Well so far it appears to be going well."

"It is and I care about her Brother. I will admit, when we first went out on that internet date, I was just doing research on my case. I didn't expect her to be this woman that she is. She challenges me, she's beautiful and she's smart…maybe even smarter than me," Damon went on, "she's good and I know that I don't deserve her."

"Wow Big Brother," Stefan said in awe, "sounds like you really like Bonnie Bennett."

"I do…I do and that's why I need to find her a gift that sets me above the rest," Damon stated.

"I'm sure you will, why don't you call our mother for ideas?"

"That would be a no, her choice would be an engagement ring and we ain't there yet."

Stefan laughed, "Sounds about right."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

While Sheila and Abby put up some of the new artwork they bought her for birthday, Bonnie chatted in the kitchen with Rudy, "I sent you a gift in the mail, it should be there today."

"Thanks Daddy," Bonnie nibbled on one of the sticky buns.

Rudy was quiet for a few moments. Bonnie was well aware that her father felt some sense of guilt for the way Bonnie felt about this day, but he would never say it out loud.

"So how's the case going?" he asked changing the subject quickly.

"You know how it's going."

"Just take Alan's directive Bonnie, everything will work itself out."

"I don't want to talk about work today," Bonnie smiled, "it's my birthday and my mom and Grams made it extra special."

"I'm not surprised. Maybe next year, we can spend your birthday with each other. Just you and me," Rudy spoke up in an almost tentative tone.

"That would work. I think it would be fun. I could come to DC and we could spend the day there."

"That sounds perfect. You know I love you Bonnie and I only want what's best for you," Rudy stated.

"I know."

"You are the one thing in this life that I am 100% sure I did right."

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears, "I know Daddy."

"And I want you to have the happiest of birthdays," he replied.

Bonnie smiled as a text message came in, 'So my surprise had to come later…tonight…Pier 34…where something nice. ~Damon'

"I think it is shaping up to be one of the best," she smiled replying to Damon's text.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"I can't believe that you've been seeing Damon behind our backs!" Caroline whined plopping down on Bonnie's bedroom chaise.

"Well I wasn't supposed to tell anyone really," Bonnie turned to admire herself in the mirror. Since Damon's text earlier, she'd been in a fashion frenzy calling Caroline and Elena over for some help. She came clean about her relationship and it felt good. The smile that appeared on her face when she spoke about her time with Damon was one that she hadn't had in a long time. She didn't care that it wasn't exactly the best move of her life—she was happy and that's all she wanted to concentrate on at the moment.

"And now you told us and we are very, very happy," Elena beamed as Bonnie slid into her shoes.

"Do you think this dress is a little much?" Bonnie smoothed her hands over the royal purple bondage dress that fit her body like a glove.

"No, I think its exactly right. It's your birthday, you deserve to look amazing and you do," Caroline stood up fluffing Bonnie's hair.

"And we're happy you decided to actually celebrate your birthday," Elena handed Bonnie her earrings.

"Well you know, I was perfectly happy with it passing me by."

"Yes, we know," Elena rolled her eyes.

"But you're not and that's all that matters," Caroline hugged her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Mr. Salvatore, is this room to your liking. We did the best we could with limited time," Phillip, the general manager of Pier 43 restaurant stood next to Damon in the doorway of one of their private dining rooms.

"It is."

"I was happy to do this for you after you helped my son with that case," Phillip walked over to the table set for two smoothing out the tablecloth.

"It was nothing, your son made a mistake," Damon shrugged.

"Your guest will be here soon?"

Damon nodded, "She should be."

"Special woman?" Phillip inquired.

"She very much may be soon," Damon smiled.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie drove into the parking lot of the Pier 43 Restaurant parking her car and taking a moment to stare in the mirror fixing her make up. Between spending the day with Damon, her mother, Grams, Elena and Caroline, she almost forgot about Fred's report and the fact that she hadn't bothered to even read it. The fact was, she didn't know what to do. Alan had played her and he had played her well. If she did read the report and find out something, she would be forced to confess to the court and that would not only put a bull's-eye on Alan and as a result, one on her. If she told on a partner of one of the most prestigious forms in Mystic Falls, she could kiss her career goodbye and she had worked hard to make a name for herself. Then there was her relationship with Damon. One of the major issues they had for so long was honesty. If she found out what was in that report and said nothing, she would be lying to him and he would probably never forgive her.

"What a shitty mess," Bonnie mumbled, "but you have to be smart about this," she whispered before flipping her car mirror up.

She slipped out of her car and headed towards the restaurant. She'd only been to Pier 43 once and it was one of the most majestic places in Mystic Falls. One of the walls consisted of a large fish tank, with tropical fish swimming about. It was a place that you only went once or twice in your lifetime because it was pricey. It was interesting how Damon was able to get a reservation so last minute. She walked inside and looked around to see some of the affluent Mystic Falls citizens sitting around having dinner. "Miss Bennett, how are you?" the host came up next to her, "may I direct you to the room where you will be dining?"

"Room?" Bonnie asked as she followed the host up the stairs to a private room. The host opened the door and Damon was inside, he immediately stood up to smile at her making his way over.

"I will leave you two, the waiter will be in soon," the host announced before slipping out of the door.

Bonnie looked around, "Wow, this must have cost a fortune."

"Well the owner owed me a favor," Damon shrugged, "and we're being discreet, so I couldn't take you to just any restaurant."

"You didn't have to take me anywhere."

"And have your Grandmother think that I'm just partaking in your body and not romancing you…no way," Damon looked down at her, "you look gorgeous by the way," he leaned down kissing her on the lips, "that dress is definitely a distraction."

Bonnie smiled, "It's the first time I've worn it actually."

"Then I am honored," took her hand kissing it while pulling her closer to him for a longer, deeper passionate kiss. They didn't stop until someone cleared their throat from the door, "Excuse me," the waiter looked slightly embarrassed, "can I take your drink orders?"

Bonnie looked up at Damon and laughed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"You know, I don't usually make a big deal about my birthday, that's why I didn't tell you," Bonnie spoke up in between bites of her lobster, "its usually a day that my mom and my Grams go overboard and when they don't, Elena and Caroline do."

"Why? Did something happen?" Damon sipped his drink. He had been slightly curious as to why she hadn't told him about her birthday and he couldn't let it go any longer.

Bonnie's smile faltered a little as she took a large gulp of her champagne, "Umm, yeah. When I was 16, I had this grand party. My mom and my Grams spent a year planning it. It's a Bennett Family tradition, along with keeping the Bennett name amongst the women…"

"What is up with that?" Damon asked.

"Don't ask," she waved her hand, "anyway, they planned this huge party and there were years of my parents barely keeping it together. They were nice and all to each other, they would act like a married couple in public—but I could always feel the animosity between them. I could see how my mom would get so hurt at my dad and his selfishness with his career and his…persona, I guess you can call it. So on my 16th birthday, his assistant came to the party bringing a gift. She left her cell phone in the kitchen, my mom thought it was hers and let's just say she read some interesting text messages between my dad and his assistant, Melissa. I don't know what happened that day, but my mom snapped. She yelled, she screamed and I was thankful that most of the guests were gone by then—there were still a few around, Elena, Caroline, Matt and some others from school. But it was pretty bad. My dad moved out the next day and headed to DC within a few weeks. I was so angry at him for so many things, hurting my mom, tearing apart our family…hurting me. It was a long time before we could speak again and we didn't really start to bond again until I decided to go to law school."

"Wow…what a birthday."

"Yeah, but new memories and all," Bonnie shrugged.

"So I guess I have to let go being angry that you were just going to let the day past and not tell me?"

"Sorry, I was just happy and content spending the day doing whatever we planned to do," Bonnie stated.

"So should I take back the gift I got you?" Damon asked.

"You didn't have to get me a gift."

"It didn't exactly break the bank, but I hope that you like it," he removed a rectangular box from the pocket in his suit jacket and handed it to her.

"Damon, what is this?"

"Open it."

She flipped open the box and inside was a simple white gold chain with a pendant with the word 'Spark' on it.

"You remember when I said I probably named my plane after you. Wildspark. I wasn't necessarily kidding, you have a spark about you Bonnie that intrigues me. You're beautiful in so many ways. I won't say that I've been a hermit, but what I will say is that this…what we have…is worth it. Your spark inspires me, challenges me and makes believe in the possibilities of us. You are so much more than what I thought you would be and I am sorry for underestimating you," Damon looked at her sincerely.

"Damon, you didn't have to do this," she stared down at the pendant with her eyes watering. It wasn't so much the gift, but the words behind it. It touched her. It made her heart flutter and for the first time in a long time, probably since college, she felt love. She felt it bubbling inside of her chest like butterflies trying to get free. She looked up at Damon and that's when she realized its, she was falling in love with Damon Salvatore.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Their bodies moved in a rhythm as the moon shone brightly in Damon's bedroom. Damon lifted Bonnie up as she faced him as they continued making love. She looked over and caught a glimpse of their bodies moving in sync together while she gripped Damon around his neck as she moved her hips slowly in a circle.

"Oh is that what you learned for your birthday?" Damon chuckled.

"Maybe you didn't deserve it until…now…" Bonnie gasped as he thrust into her almost rendering her speechless as he lowered her down on the bed with his movements quickening. Bonnie felt like she was teetering on the edge of ecstasy as she wrapped her arm around him tighter, she closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm coming and she quickly found herself calling out his name as he did the same, collapsing on top of her. Damon kissed her one last time on the lips before moving to the side, covering his body with the sheet.

"Happy Birthday Bon," he whispered turning to stare at her meeting her emerald eyes that shone brightly.

She stared back at him for a few moments and then she opened her mouth to speak, "I'm falling in love with you," she whispered. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. He wasn't supposed to know how she felt. Not this early. Not today. She wasn't ready to admit it to him, but she was floating on a cloud of sex brain and she couldn't exactly think straight.

"Ahh…what did you say Miss Bennett?" Damon asked with a smirk that made her want to slap him.

"Absolutely nothing," she turned away from him.

"Nuh, uh, you don't get to take it back," Damon turned her around, "you said that you are falling in love with me."

"I said _lust_ ," she clarified.

"No…no…I have perfect hearing Counselor and I believe I heard love. There's no need to deny it…" he placed his hand on her cheek causing her to look up at him, "because I think I've already fell pretty damn far for you, Bonnie."

She smiled widely, "You have made this a very good birthday."

"And I'm not done," he whispered settling on top of her lacing his hands through hers.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie breezed into the Mystic Grille looking around for Elena and Caroline. After her birthday two days previously, she had been boggled down in work. The firm assigned five more cases to her list and she had been busy doing work on them. She was starting to get her rhythm back. However, there was the forensic investigation report that crept up sometimes in her mind when she was with Damon. She hadn't read it and she hadn't decided if she would read it and confront Tyler. If Alan signed off on the forensic accountant's report without any input from Bonnie and after reading Fred's report, there was something in that report that he didn't like and that meant, that it was definitely something that could blow their case apart.

"Bonnie, are you ok? You don't look well," Elena brought her out of her thoughts.

"No, I'm ok. I'm just coming to the end of this case and it's just taking a lot of me. The partners are on my ass and its just becoming a bit much, that's all. I'm tired and it's just getting to me that's all."

"Aww Bon, it's almost over right?" Caroline frowned.

Bonnie took a deep breath, "Hopefully, the settlement is pretty much done and we have a court date in a couple of days, so it will be over by then."

"Good and then you will be partner and everything will be perfect," Caroline smiled encouraging Elena to join her and Elena eventually did.

"Perfect, right…"

Caroline looked around and then her face changed into a frown, "Your night is about to get a little worse," she mumbled into her wine glass.

"What…why?" Bonnie turned around to see Kol walking in with Alaric, one of the other detectives in the Mystic Falls Police Department and immediately her heart fell. Kol was definitely not who she wanted to see today. His eyes met hers and he made a beeline over to their table.

"Hello Ladies," he smiled sticking his hands in his pockets. It was a nervous tick he had when he was either unsure of a situation or he was lying.

"Kol," Caroline and Elena answered in unison with a lack of emotion.

"Hi Kol," Bonnie greeted him.

"Is this the monthly dinner that you ladies have. I remember how you three would get together, talk about your men and drink wine…still doing that huh?"

"Kol, can we help you with anything?" Elena asked tiredly.

His eyebrows narrowed. He wasn't used to Elena acting like this towards him, "Wow…ok, didn't realize that we couldn't be cordial."

"Not after you cheated on Bonnie with the whore in the police station," Caroline hissed, "and why don't you stop coming around, Bonnie has a new man and he doesn't particularly want you buzzing around."

Bonnie's ahead whipped around to face Caroline. While that was true, she didn't exactly want Kol knowing anything about it.

"Oh Bonnie, didn't realize you were attached to anyone," he focused on her.

"A lot of time has passed," she answered.

"I see…well you three have a great dinner, see you around Bonnie," he stated coldly turning on his heels and walking away.

"Caroline!" Bonnie whispered lowly.

"Hey, I needed to say something to get him away from you and another man will always do the trick," she shrugged.

"Thanks," Bonnie deadpanned as her phone beeped on the table. _Come see me at the office-Damon_

She quickly texted back, _At dinner with the girls, maybe another hour and a half?_

 _I will be here_ , he answered.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon finished drafting a motion for one of his upcoming custody cases. It was a nasty one, but he was sure he would win. The father was a real bastard and had spent maybe 1 hour a day with the kid since it's birth. It was one of the cases that he loved and hated, family law always put a drain on him. It wasn't as if he got emotionally connected to the cases; he just hated that sometimes it never seemed to end.

"Knock, knock," Bonnie smiled coming into the office, "Rosa's gone for the day, so I thought I would just come on in."

"It's fine, I was just filing a motion…" Damon tapped a few more keys and then grinned, "and I'm done," he stood up from his desk smiling at her.

Bonnie drunk Damon in, his suit jacket was slung across one of the guest chairs in his office, his tie was loosened and he had his sleeves rolled up. There was never a time before this that she found him sexier than at that very moment. She had a smile on her face and Damon raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just admiring the view," she walked over to him.

"Oh me?" he asked picking up the remote to lower the blinds in his office.

"Yes you," she smiled placing her hands onto his chest and gazing up at him.

"You have that twinkle in your eye, did you have a nice dinner with Elena and Caroline?"

She nodded, "Yes, it was a good dinner."

"I didn't eat at all," Damon frowned.

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, but then again…I'm not really hungry, but I think you can help me build up an appetite," he held onto her hand as he backed up taking a seat in his chair, pulling her down to sit facing him with her legs resting on each side of him.

"Oh really, how do you think I can do that?" she whispered while he slowly worked her suit jacket off throwing it on the floor.

His hands worked their way up to her round bottom and he squeezed, "I…uh…think there's a few ways," he stated huskily before kissing her. The kiss was slow at first and then it picked up intensity, clothes and buttons started flying around the office with Bonnie shimmying out of her panties and settling onto Damon's lap, the sound that he made when she lowered herself onto him was one that made her want to go faster. All of the emotion, passion and attraction that they'd felt over the last couple of months culminated in this moment. She gripped onto him as he whispered in her ear promises and affirmations. He gripped onto her, "You're driving me crazy Bennett."

"Sometimes crazy is good," she answered.

 _Two Months Before Damon's Arrest_

"Allison, I have to go down to the 7th floor for an emergency meeting, I will be back in about an hour and a half. Can you please monitor the phone, Judge Johnson's clerk is supposed to call with a time for our hearing tomorrow for the Lockwood divorce," Bonnie checking her blackberry heading out of her office.

"Yes, Bonnie," Allison glanced up from her phone for a quick second causing Bonnie to roll her eyes and sigh before getting on the elevator.

Five minutes later, the elevator doors opened and two black boots stepped off making a beeline for Bonnie's office door, "Good afternoon."

The blond haired assistant looked up and smiled, "Hi."

"Hey, is Bonnie around?"

"No actually Miss Bennett is in a meeting…can I help you?" she asked leaning back in her chair checking out the dark-haired man in front of her.

"I was wondering if I could leave these in her office as a surprise," he tipped the red roses towards her, "a belated birthday gift. I was out of town and I wanted to make it up to her."

"Oh…I don't know. Bonnie doesn't like anyone in her office while she's not here. I can take them for you."

"Well I kinda wanted to write her a note, you know. A nice one…you know how it goes," he winked at her.

"Umm…well…ok, I'm stepping out to lunch so if anyone asks who let you in, it wasn't me…ok," Allison grabbed her purse.

"Of course, you can trust me…I have a badge," he gestured towards his hip where his badge shone brightly.

Allison's eyes lit up, "Oh…ok," she grinned standing up from her chair and heading away from the office.

Kol smiled as he headed into Bonnie's office. He had visited her at her office plenty of times before, but this time was different. After seeing her in the Mystic Grille and finding out about her new relationship; he realized he needed to do something more to let her know that he was still interested and loved her. Kol walked over to her desk placing the roses across the keyboard and sat down at her desk to write a quick note, when he noticed a file labeled 'Lockwood Investigation Report'. He was well aware that the Lockwood divorce was the case she was working on with that new hot shot lawyer that all of the women in the courthouse were after. Damon Salvatore. The one that Bonnie had been seen at lunch with over the last couple of days. He picked up a pen and began to write his note, when a cell phone vibrated by his arm and he noticed it was Bonnie's iPhone. He glanced at it and saw the message 'Send me a picture, I'm in court completely bored…' it read. The name attached to the message was D.S. Kol's eyes went wide as a feeling of complete anger and jealously washed over him. He grabbed the phone and keyed in Bonnie's passcode as he remembered it and that's when he saw Mr. Blue Eyes staring right back at him. His finger swept up and he began to read. The text messages between the two…explicit…funny…encouraging…loving. Pictures exchanged. His jaw clenched as he quickly wrote down Damon's cell phone number and then looked over at the Lockwood case file on her desk.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie walked into the conference room on the 7th floor and she felt uneasy about the entire meeting. When she opened the door and saw Alan, Tyler and Barbara, one of the other partners, she knew that what this meeting was about.

"Welcome Bonnie, please take a seat," Alan smiled causing Bonnie to be even more uneasy.

She sat across from Tyler who looked back at her with a smirk across his face.

"Bonnie, we understand that you will be meeting with Judge Johnson tomorrow morning to discuss the divorce settlement," Barbara spoke up.

"Yes."

"And we also know that you've had some uneasiness about the forensic accountant's report and the one that Frederick completed, correct?" Barbara continued.

Bonnie smiled, "I only have some uneasiness because the report was signed off without my knowledge."

Alan chuckled along with Tyler, "I didn't realize that my words were humorous," Bonnie looked over at Alan and then at Tyler, "Tyler, does the report contain information that you didn't declare in the filings?"

Tyler shrugged.

"Bonnie, all that matters is that we signed off on the forensic accountant's report that stated the filings were accurate and truthful…which they were," Alan spoke up.

"But if we knowingly lied or misled the court or the opposing party…"

"Bonnie, this is a non issue and you know this. You are an associate here, not a partner. You don't call the shots, _we do_ and we are telling you to do your job the way we _tell_ you to and that's to present the settlement," Alan looked at her unflinchingly.

Bonnie stared daggers across the table at the blank faces in front of her, "Anything else?" she stated in an even tone.

"Nothing else," Alan answered.

Bonnie stood up from the conference room table and walked out of the room with a feeling of unmitigated fury taking over her. She marched towards the elevators slamming her hand against the button. She stepped onto the elevator and breathed deeply trying to keep the burn in her throat from overtaking her. Her eyes were filling with tears and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her as the elevator doors opened. It was at that moment that she realized that she had been an idiot. Maybe the finances that Tyler reported were correct, but there had to be something else. Something that he hadn't told anyone. She took off running towards her office. She breezed into her office and searched her desk for the Lockwood case file. She had it on her desk before she went to the meeting. Bonnie picked up the stacks of papers on her desk and the report was nowhere to be found. She picked up her phone and dialed Frederick, "Hello, you've reached Frederick Anderson…I am out of the office and will not return until…" Bonnie slammed down the phone. She plopped down in her chair searching all of her drawers for that report.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon walked out of Courtroom 660 as his phone began to beep rapidly. He fished it out of his jacket pocket and saw that he received 10 messages from a number he didn't recognize. He slid the message to the right and the first text message popped up, 'She's been lying to you…using you…' the message stated and below those words was a picture…a picture of a white sheet of paper and it read 'Forensic Investigation Report for Tyler Lockwood Assets, Completed by Frederick Armstrong on 9/2'.

 **Well…let's just say that someone is screwed and not in a good way. The unraveling begins…**

 **If you are still reading, if you are enjoying please let me know and share your interest. I appreciate your comments, theories and support.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for your responses to the last chapter. That damn Kol! Lol! I loved getting the comments through email that were filled with asterisks. I love you all and thank you so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bonnie stood in the middle of her office surrounded by stacks of papers, finding it hard to breathe. She placed her hand over her heart as she felt it rapidly beating. She was sure she left the report on her desk. No one was allowed in her office. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, her stomach was in knots and she felt nauseous as she turned her head swiftly looking around. She heard the elevator ding in the distance, drawing her eyes to it and she watched Allison step off with her phone glued to her ear. Bonnie stepped over the papers on the floor and rushed out of her office. She felt unhinged as she approached Allison, "I need to speak to you immediately," she stated trying to keep her voice from breaking.

Allison met Bonnie's crazed gaze and slowly ended her call, "Bonnie, how can I help?" she asked trying to mask her apprehension.

"Did someone come up to my office while I was gone?"

Allison paused, "No…umm…is something wrong?"

"I had a very important document on my desk and now its gone, did you rearrange anything on my desk?" Bonnie asked moving closer to her.

Allison thought for a few moments, "No…I didn't touch anything."

Bonnie closed her eyes and grimaced, "Shit!" she hissed turning on her heels and rushing into her office.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon sat staring down on the numerous pages in front of him. He reached over and picked up the glass of bourbon he had poured hours ago taking a sip. He sent Rosa home hours ago after tearing into the office barking orders to get his PI on the phone. He read the words on those pages numerous times and no matter how many times he blinked or tried to erase what they said, the words remained. He _knew_ that Tyler Lockwood was a lying bastard, but he never once believed that Bonnie would be a liar too.

He read every single line of the pages sent to him. At first he didn't believe it, but he knew that it was from that document that he came across in Bonnie's kitchen. She had this for days and knew that Tyler hid information, but she still agreed on the settlement based on the information Tyler submitted.

Damon closed his eyes. He could see her face, see her smile, see her laughing, see her holding his face in her hands, he could hear her voice as he made love to her and he could hear her telling him that she could fall in love with him.

"You are such an idiot!" he emotions bubbled up and he threw his glass against the wall sending splinters of glass all over the floor as he pushed all of the papers onto the floor.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After spending hours trying to get in touch with Fred, searching her office and kicking herself for allowing Alan to influence her decision regarding the report—Bonnie walked into her apartment defeated. She was due in court early the next morning so Judge Johnson could sign off on the divorce agreement and that's the last place she wanted to be. She didn't know what was in Fred's report and chances are, she would never know. Alan probably made sure Fred never shared that information with anyone and now that the report mysteriously disappeared from her office, she would never know.

She took a seat on one of the stools in her kitchen and fished her phone out of her bag. She pressed Damon's name and stared at his picture for a few moments. She bit her lip as the tears fell from her eyes, she couldn't text him or even call him. The report undoubtedly had something inside of it that would have turned the case and she hadn't been honest with Damon about the sign off. Their relationship was better than this. She rested her phone against her forehead for a few moments before sliding off of the stool and walking over to her wine fridge. She removed a bottle of Chardonnay and trudged towards her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

The next morning, Damon sat in the courtroom 20 minutes before the hearing was due to begin. He stared down at the red folder in front of him. He hadn't slept the night before. The ache in his stomach had twisted itself into a knot that threatened to make him sick. All night he thought about Bonnie. The woman that he loved, the woman who betrayed him, the woman who sat across from him and his client and misled them. As much as he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, he couldn't. The truth was in the texts. He was so disgusted and angry that he could barely find the words to speak.

"Damon," her voice cut through his thoughts like a machete. He turned to look at her standing behind him. He took her in. She didn't look well. She looked as if she hadn't slept, but he had no sympathy for her. He didn't care what was wrong with her.

"Bonnie," he stated.

She walked up to him, "We need to talk," she whispered.

"Sorry, I don't think we should," he mumbled as the courtroom door opened and Olivia walked in, "excuse me, I have to speak to my client."

Bonnie blinked. Damon's voice sounded cold…distant…she wasn't entirely sure if it was her imagination or not. She slept no more than an hour and it was a feat to even bring herself into the courtroom today. She breathed out as Damon brushed past her, walking over to Olivia and escorting her out of the courtroom.

Bonnie took a seat at the opposite table and removed a copy of the settlement agreement from her bag slowly. "I hope this will be over within a couple of months, I have a date and a bottle of champagne on ice," Tyler remarked taking a seat next to her.

"This is a divorce hearing, can you at least pretend to be sad that your marriage is coming to an end," Bonnie remarked disgusted.

"It was over long before today," Tyler stated and Bonnie believed that was the first truthful statement he had ever made.

The courtroom door opened to Damon and Olivia walking in. Olivia cut her eyes at Bonnie and Tyler and Bonnie felt if looks could kill, she and Tyler would be buried six foot under. Bonnie looked over at Damon and he kept his gaze away from her. Something was wrong…this wasn't them.

"Please rise, Judge Michael Johnson entering the courtroom," the court clerk announced.

Each litigant rose as the judge entered the courtroom, "Take a seat," he reviewed the documents in front of him while everyone took their seat, "I've had a chance to review the divorce settlement agreement that Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood have come to…"

"Your Honor, I apologize," Damon stated standing up, "I have some new information that makes that agreement null and void."

Bonnie's head snapped over to the other side of the room as Damon went on, "After that settlement was negotiated and _after_ my client signed it, I received some additional information that was unknown to my client before she agreed to that settlement amount."

Judge Johnson looked at Damon over his glasses and then at Bonnie, who jumped up from her seat, "Your Honor, I have no idea what Mr. Salvatore is talking about. He had all available information when his client agreed to that settlement," Bonnie argued feeling as if eagles had been awakened in her stomach. She felt like she would vomit, _this was wrong_. Something had changed.

"Your Honor, we recently learned that Mr. Lockwood actually had a child while married to my client," Damon declared.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she then looked down at Tyler who closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Mr. Lockwood has been making payments to the child's mother for the past year. It was a line item missed in the forensic report. The child is only a year old and he provided funds to the mother through what we believed was a charity until further research was conducted," Damon went on, "this goes to show that Mr. Lockwood has consistently betrayed the vows that he made to my client and he made a mockery of their marriage. He did this and was willing to give her a measly 5% of his company. He has misled this court."

Bonnie gripped her chair as Judge Johnson's eyes trained on her, "Ms. Bennett, were you aware of this? Did you _intentionally_ contribute to misleading this court regarding your client's infidelities as well as the funds that he was redistributing to his illegitimate child? Because if you _did_ Counselor, I know you are well aware of the repercussions of lying to the court," he stated sternly.

Bonnie's mouth went dry as she looked over at Damon and then at the judge. This is why he had been short with her, hadn't answered her texts or anything. He found out what was in Fred's report.

"Counselor…" Judge Johnson brought Bonnie back to reality.

"I…" Bonnie began searching for the right words to save this.

"She had no idea," Damon interrupted, "my private detective found out this information late last night. I imagine that Mr. Lockwood knew and he didn't disclose to his attorney. Your Honor, I apologize for this. I am sure that if I meet with Ms. Bennett and her client, we can come up with a new settlement and we can resolve this matter quickly."

Judge Johnson looked from Damon to Bonnie wearing a face that rocked Bonnie to the core, "You have an hour and if you don't come to an agreement, I will come up with one that you, Mr. Lockwood won't like…court adjourned until 11am," he banged the gavel before leaving the courtroom.

Bonnie felt as if the room started to spin. She found herself gripping onto her chair for support as Tyler began to immediately talk in her ear, "This is ridiculous! How did he get that information! Did you leak it to him?! If you did, I will sue you and your firm!" Tyler snarled at her.

"Shut up!" Bonnie stated through clenched teeth before turning to Damon who was speaking with Olivia, "Damon, we need to talk!"

"We most certainly do," Damon stated, "Olivia, I will be back and when I come back, be prepared to celebrate."

Damon turned to Bonnie and followed her out of the courtroom. They headed down the hallway with hurried steps reaching an attorney conference room and Bonnie slammed the door, "What was that!" she raged, "you totally blindsided me!"

"Blindsided you?" Damon narrowed his eyes at her. His eyes were devoid of any feeling as he studied her, "that information was known to you and you hid it from me…from Olivia…from the court!"

"I knew nothing about…."

"Stop lying to me!" Damon exploded so loudly that Bonnie jumped, "you knew damn well that Tyler was hiding a kid that he had during that marriage and if that got out, he would look like even more of an asshole and we could have received a bigger settlement. You hid that information."

"I didn't know anything about a kid," Bonnie shook her head.

"You didn't huh? Then tell me about this report!" Damon thrust the red folder at her.

Bonnie opened the folder and she was met with pictures of the report that Fred created, "How did you…?" she breathed out as she glanced at the contents which included an entire page regarding donations to 'Baby Dolls for Princesses' which was actually a bank account tied to a woman named Vicki with a one-year-old child, "you took this from my office?"

"I didn't take shit from your office, I've never been to your office," Damon snapped, "someone sent it to me. They told me that you were lying and using me and apparently that was true. I don't know how I could be so stupid!" he raged, "I let my guard down. I _knew_ there was a reason why you took so long to sign off on that report. You didn't believe it and had another investigation conducted and you kept the results a secret and then proceeded to present that bullshit settlement knowing that your bastard of a client was cheating all over town! What kind of person are you?!"

Bonnie read through the pages as her hands shook, "I…I never read the report."

Damon narrowed his eyes, "You expect me to believe that someone as smart as you wouldn't read that report? What kind of idiot…oh wait…you take me for a _huge_ idiot! You used your body and your words to snow me and get me to believe whatever you said. You whored yourself out for a case and now its blowing up in your face!"

Bonnie felt like she had been stabbed in the heart at his words. He had cut her deep with those last words and her hand quickly raised up to slap him in the face, but his hand caught her wrist, "Don't you even…" he warned her.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again," she hissed with her eyes turning into slits, snatching her wrist from his.

Damon chuckled humorlessly, "Funny, you would attack me. I looked in your eyes so many times and I thought that I saw the truth. I thought that we had something and now I'm standing here and I realize you played me. You came to me, came to my bed and it was all a game…so what you could become partner? That's pathetic, sick and desperate."

"I never read the report! Our partner signed off on everything before I could!" Bonnie defended herself, "and by the time I was ready to read it, it was gone. Someone took it from my office. I tried to do the right thing!"

"I saw that report at your house, the morning of your birthday and I walked away from it. I trusted you," Damon stated quietly, "and you stabbed me in the back. Whether you read the report or not, you knew something was wrong and you decided that your career was more important than being fair. I thought you were so much better than this."

Bonnie stared down at the papers.

"I protected you in there with Judge Johnson, but that can easily go away…"

"What?" Bonnie asked looking up at him.

"You get Tyler to give Olivia 35% of the company, $20,000 in alimony payments a month, she keeps the Key West property and she gets the condo she's living in now," Damon stated.

"Tyler will never agree to that."

"Maybe you should explain to him the repercussions of lying to the court and what that can do to him. Also, I'm sure Judge Johnson is pissed enough to give her 50% of the company. I'm giving you a deal here Bonnie, take it…you have twenty minutes," Damon stated before walking out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Bonnie felt the tears welling up in her eyes and then the fury surfaced, she pushed the door open to the conference room walking out to the hallway and found Tyler, "What's going on?" he asked.

"You know damn well what's going on," her eyes bore into him as they walked back into the conference room, "I asked you multiple times whether you told the truth and you said yes! You were hiding a fucking child the entire time! What kind of worthless bastard are you?"

"Excuse me, Counselor recognize who you work for," Tyler moved closer to her.

"I am working for someone who is going to give the woman that he married, lied to, cheated on and used, 35% of his company, $20,000 in alimony payments along with the properties he promised her before."

"The hell I will. She's not getting anything close to 35% of my company. You do your fucking job and make that settlement that we agreed to come through!"

"No, that's over!" Bonnie screamed throwing her arms up, "you lied. You concealed a child and it stops now! If you don't take this deal that Damon is offering, I can guarantee you…you will lose so much more. This is not a game and I am no longer playing with you. You will give her _everything_ I just said and if you don't, I will tell the court that you deliberately misled the court along with our firm."

Tyler narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't do that. The partners would ruin you."

"I don't care," she stared directly into his eyes.

"I will pull all of my business from your firm," Tyler threatened.

"Do it," Bonnie challenged him.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie's voice shook as she stood from the table. She looked over at Damon, who refused to make eye contact and she looked up at Judge Johnson, "Your Honor, my client would like to apologize for this oversight in the proceedings. He would never mislead the court. We are willing to amend the settlement agreement to awarding Ms. Olivia Lockwood 35% of Lockwood Industries, $20,000 in alimony payments and the Key West and Mystic Falls properties," Bonnie declared.

Judge Johnson looked over at Damon, "Mr. Salvatore is your client in agreement with this?"

"She is, Your Honor," Damon stated.

"So ordered…Ms. Olivia Lockwood will receive 35% of Lockwood Industries, $20,000 in alimony payments and the aforementioned properties. The documentation will be drawn up and you will receive the final decree in a few weeks," Judge Johnson stated, "court adjourned." The sound of the gavel banging traveled throughout Bonnie's body.

"You will be hearing from me!" Tyler snarled in Bonnie's ear before tearing out of the courtroom.

Bonnie looked over to see Olivia beaming as she hugged Damon, "Thank you Damon…thank you so much!"

Bonnie felt like her entire body would break down as she sat down slowly at the table willing herself not to cry. She knew that Alan and Tyler were hiding something, but she never thought it would be something _this_ big. She allowed herself to be played because of her ambition and she knew that. She watched as Damon escorted Olivia out of the courtroom without another glance at Bonnie.

"We have to celebrate!" Olivia declared, "on me. I have to call Luke, but we can meet for dinner…please…you've done so much for me," she stated turning to Damon outside of the courtroom.

"Sure," Damon plastered a smile on his face.

Olivia held up her arms in victory as she headed down the hallway. Damon stood in the hallway outside of the courtroom. He was so angry at Bonnie. His anger had festered like a sore the entire night. When he saw her enter the courtroom, his anger boiled over. He had fallen in love with her and she had played him. Winning this case by any means necessary was a way for her to become partner in the firm. She misled and lied to 'win' and he couldn't forgive that. He turned and pushed the courtroom door open and he stopped in place, Bonnie was sitting at the table with her head resting on the table. He could hear her taking in breaths and in that moment, he knew that the love he had for her was still there and he hated himself for it. He had protected her despite how she played him. He was the pathetic one. He needed her out of his system. Damon turned around and left the courtroom without another word.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After sitting in the courtroom until another hearing was due to begin, Bonnie walked into her apartment throwing her bag down on a chair. Ever since she left the courthouse her phone had blown up with text messages and calls. She ignored every single one. She emailed Allison and told her she wouldn't be in the office for the rest of the day or the next. There was no way she could handle seeing or speaking with anyone.

She sat down on the couch in her living room and stared at the wall. This was her fault. As much as she wanted to blame Tyler, Alan…even Damon…this was her fault. She should have read the report, dealt with its findings and let the chips fall where they may. However, her preoccupation with becoming partner to make her father proud… _to make her father proud_ …she was admitting it to herself silently. This was about Rudy. Working at this firm was about Rudy. Being a shark was about Rudy. It was about bonding with her father who had walked away. She had wrecked her life chasing after her father and his dreams for her. Her career was in ruins and she was confident that the firm would cut ties with her by the time Tyler was done.

Then there was Damon. She loved him. She was _in love_ with him and he felt betrayed by her. His eyes told the story. They were angry, they were unfeeling, they looked as if they hated her as he stood in that conference room. He had every right to feel the way he did about her. The words hurt, but she had compromised herself because of this case. He was wrong about why she fell for him. She loved him and that was another consequence of her actions…losing Damon. She covered her eyes as the tears that she had kept in her eyes all day begin to fall.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"You didn't have to treat me to dinner," Damon stopped the car in front of Olivia's apartment building.

"Damon, I had to. You did something amazing, you came into this late and you worked magic to get me a good settlement. You cared about me, you sympathized with me and I am grateful. I just wanted to show you how much," she stated.

Damon nodded as he opened his car door, walked over to the other side and opened up Olivia's. Although Olivia had been good company at dinner, his thoughts were preoccupied with Bonnie and how their relationship had been torpedoed. Throughout the day, moments that they shared raced throughout his thoughts and he wondered how many of them were genuine.

"Damon?" Olivia touched his arm.

"I'm sorry…I spaced out for a moment there," he apologized, "I'm glad that I was able to get you everything that you deserved."

Olivia smiled, "I thought you would be a real asshole at first, but you turned out to be pretty down to earth."

"Oh thanks," Damon snorted.

"I really believe that you had my best interest at heart," she looked up at him with sincere eyes, "and after dealing with Tyler, that was definitely welcomed."

"I tried my best."

She smiled before hesitating a moment before touching his cheek, "Thank you Damon," she whispered leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. Damon closed his eyes.

Olivia pulled back and then whispered, "Thank you," before placing her lips on his. Damon received the kiss for a few moments as he tried to erase the memories of being with Bonnie out of his head, "Olivia…we can't do this," he panted breaking their contact.

"Damon, I've been wanting to do this for awhile. Tonight is a celebration and it doesn't have to mean anything other than that…a celebration," she stated.

Damon looked down at Olivia. She didn't look vulnerable or as if she was doing this on a whim. He placed his hands on her cheeks and captured her lips in a kiss.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Two days later, Bonnie walked through the glass doors of Briddle, Asher and Fant, LLP with her head held high. As she made her way through the hobby, she could hear the whispers of some of the younger associates. She stepped on the elevator and headed up to the 12th floor where her office was located. She hadn't slept in two days. Each night she woke up on the couch at around 4am and spent the rest of the morning looking at infomercials. Her phone had messages from Elena, Caroline, her mother, grandmother and her father. She refused to answer any of them. She couldn't speak to anyone. Her heart was broken, her pride was shattered and this was just the beginning. The elevator doors opened and she stepped off. Making her way to the office, she saw her fellow attorneys stealing glances at her as she made her way to her suite. Allison was behind her computer and her eyes drifted over to Bonnie, "Bonnie, Good Morning…I have your calendar ready for you," she stood up handing Bonnie a piece of paper.

"Allison…I actually want to speak with you first."

"Oh?" Allison's eyes shifted.

"Come in my office, please," Bonnie headed into her office with Allison on her heels.

Allison stood in the middle of the office as Bonnie took a seat behind her desk. She stared at Allison for a few moments causing Allison to shift uncomfortably, "Bonnie, can I help you with something?"

"I asked you a couple of days ago was someone in my office and you told me no…no one was in my office."

"No one came to your office," Allison stated.

"Then if no one came to my office, how did opposing counsel get a copy of a very important document that was on my desk before I left?" Bonnie asked.

Allison's mouth opened and closed like a guppie, "I…I don't know."

"You don't know?" Bonnie stood up from her desk and walked over to the woman who looked petrified, "mysteriously a propriety document gets in the hands of opposing counsel and you don't know how it happened when you were the only one sitting outside my office!" Bonnie raised her voice causing Allison to jump.

"Bonnie…" Alan stated from her doorway.

Bonnie glanced up to see Alan standing in her doorway with his mouth set in a straight line.

"Allison, please give me and Bonnie some time," Alan glanced down at the scared assistant sitting in the chair.

"I wasn't done," Bonnie stated through clenched teeth staring directly at Allison.

"Just a few moments," Alan requested.

Allison jumped up from the chair, leaving the office and closing the door behind her in the moment that it took Bonnie to answer back.

"You didn't answer any calls over the past two days," Alan stated matter of factly.

"I needed time to gather myself."

"Tyler called all of us, he was less than happy with your representation and he wants to take all of his business elsewhere."

"Oh?" Bonnie moved papers on her desk.

"Yes. How could you let opposing counsel get a copy of Fred's report?" Alan asked.

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief, "I didn't give him anything, someone sent it to him and it wasn't me."

"You sure you didn't give it to him…pillow talk, perhaps?" Alan raised an eyebrow.

Bonnie's eyes almost fell onto the floor as she eyed Alan, "You know, I stood in that courtroom completely blindsided by what was actually in that report. You knew what was in that report and you still signed off on those financials. You allowed me to present that settlement knowing that Tyler was lying about at the very least his infidelity when that was the cornerstone of Olivia Lockwood's entire argument. You knew that if anyone found out that he had a child outside of the marriage, she would be in a better position to negotiate."

"What we did wasn't illegal," Alan shrugged.

"Keep telling yourself that," Bonnie snorted.

"You had that report for how long Bonnie?" Alan moved closer to her, "and you never cracked it open? You made a choice. You chose to keep yourself ignorant so that you could prosper in your career. Not saying that wasn't a good choice, what I am saying is that you had a choice and you chose your legal career over what you thought was _right_. Now, if you would have actually fought after the news came out—that would've been impressive. You chose to crumble under the pressure of that man that had you wrapped around his finger."

Bonnie shook her head in frustration, "You lied! We lied! I couldn't stand up in court and wiggle Tyler out of it. The judge wouldn't have believed anything I said and he was caught! Tyler lied and Judge Johnson knew it. Tyler was lucky to retain more than 50% of his company after that lie."

"You were picked for this case because you are the best that we had…"

"I am the best that you _have_ ," Bonnie corrected him with a steely gaze. She was done playing with this firm. She had been humiliated, made to be a fool and lost one of the people most important to her. She wasn't in the mood to be disrespected by anyone at Briddle, Asher and Fant, LLP, "I've been a fantastic Domestic Relations Attorney since I arrived here. I've done everything that I was supposed to and you gave me a lying bastard for a client who put my reputation on the line and this firm's and you want to stand here telling me that _I_ made a wrong decision? What he did was indefensible!"

Alan stared back at her without blinking, "The partners met this morning, we think that you need to take a leave of absence effective by end of business today. Your cases will be reassigned and we will revaluate your position in this firm."

Bonnie felt like all air had been sucked out of the office, "What?" she breathed out.

"Tyler wants to leave this firm. He doesn't have anything favorable to say about you. You let him down and you let this firm down and we need time to determine if you are someone we want to keep on here," Alan stated.

Bonnie turned away from him shaking her head in disbelief, "This is not saying that we are parting ways with you, its just saying that your position here needs to be reevaluated," he went on.

"My position here?" Bonnie breathed out, "my position here," she turned to Alan, "I told you that Tyler was lying. I told you he was a worthless client and you pushed me to bring this to a close. You told me that my job depended on it. Damon pushed me up against a wall and I had to agree to their settlement. I've worked long hours for this firm, taken on extra cases, been a team player…I've done everything that I could possibly do to show my worth to this firm and you stand here slapping me in the face with some leave of absence bullshit? Tell you what, you can take this position…your reevaluation and everything else about this firm and stick it up all of your collective asses. I quit. And I swear to God, no one here better give me any trouble with my severance package or I will sing like a canary to the Bar Disciplinary Board about you signing off of that financial disclosure knowing that there was information that at the very least was inaccurate."

"Are you threatening me Bonnie?" Alan challenged her moving closer to her.

"It's not a threat," Bonnie stated grabbing her bag, "it's definitely something that I will do. I have nothing to lose here, Alan. You can have all of this." Bonnie breezed past him and walked out of her office with her heels clicking on the marble floor of Briddle, Asher and Fant, LLP for the last time.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"You have been in a shitty mood over the last couple of days, what the hell is wrong?" Stefan asked.

Damon killed the engine to his car near Pietros where he was meeting Olivia for dinner, "Nothing is wrong, its been a busy couple of days."

"You wrapped up the Lockwood case, huh?"

"Yup," Damon stated.

"And I heard that you won."

"Yup."

"I thought you would sound a little more excited. Elena says that she hasn't spoken to Bonnie about it, but she thinks something bad went down."

"Look Little Brother, I have to go. I will talk to you later," Damon ended the call before Stefan could say another word.

Since the hearing two days before, his mood had not improved. He thought that once the case was over, he would start to feel better about what went down; however, he didn't. He felt worse. He had won the case, but he had lost Bonnie. It wasn't just the fact that their relationship was in shambles, but also the fact that she had lied to him. He felt like a gullible fool for believing that their relationship was legit. He actually wanted to believe that it wasn't just some con by Bonnie to keep him snowed while she and that firm worked to hide Tyler's secrets. He never allowed himself to be played and the fact that he was, drove him crazy and infuriated him. Over the last two days, he spent some time with Olivia. She was nice, but it was clear that they were using each other.

The valet guy opened the door to Pietros and immediately Damon's eyes went to the bar. She was sitting there nursing a glass of wine just staring out into space. She looked just like she did on that night he first met her face to face, but there was something in her face that wasn't there when they first met. He stood in the doorway of the restaurant staring at her.

"Sir, can I help you?" the host asked.

"Umm…I'm just going to go over to the bar for awhile. I have a reservation at 6," he mumbled heading over to the marble bar and the stools. He should have stayed at the host desk, but his mind shut off as he walked over towards her, "bourbon…neat," he ordered from next to her. He watched her entire body stiffen as she glanced over at him.

"So drinking your sorrows away," he commented without looking at her as the bartender set the glass of brown liquid in front of him.

Bonnie didn't answer as she glanced down at her glass of wine as if it was the first time she noticed that she was drinking wine, "Despite what you think, I didn't know what Tyler was hiding. I never read the report because one of the partners signed off on everything before I even had a chance to read the report. I put my career in front of what I knew was right," she stated without looking at him, "I am paying for that choice," she looked up at him and he noticed then the red brimmed eyes and the light in her eyes was nonexistent, "I apologize for misleading you and Olivia…I apologize for not being truthful…" she breathed out as he saw the tears pooling in her eyes, "I never took our relationship for granted and I never once tried to manipulate you…" she breathed out heavily biting her lip, "but what I didn't do is whore myself out for this case. I didn't make love to you all of those times for a case. I didn't tell you some of the most personal things about my life for a case. I didn't let you see the deepest parts of me because of a case and the fact that you could think that or even believe that of me, tells me that you didn't love me. You didn't give me the benefit of the doubt. You didn't ask me about any of that information…you didn't trust me," she nodded and swallowed hard, "and that's what hurts the most."

Damon studied her as she spoke. Her words, the tone she used, the way she looked—it made the anger and venom that he felt for her melt away, "Bonnie…"

"No," she held out her hand downing some of her wine, "you believed that I used my body to cloud your mind to agree to anything…"

"I apologize for saying that to you, I was angry. Hell…I'm still angry. I felt used by you Bonnie and I said that out of anger. I shouldn't have. I should have known that you would never do something like that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have went there," he stated reaching over to take her hand and she immediately pulled it away.

"I quit my job…its all over...everything is over," she mumbled taking a sip of her wine.

"Wait…what?" Damon asked.

"Damon…hey…sorry I'm late, our table is ready," Olivia floated over smiling from ear to ear.

Damon watched as Bonnie looked from him to Olivia, then at Olivia lacing her hand through Damon's. It was at that moment he noticed the shift in her eyes. The emerald eyes turned almost jade and she downed her glass of wine completely, "Well I guess I should go. Please continue celebrating in whatever way you feel the need to," she stood up picking up her purse and throwing cash onto the counter.

"Bonnie…wait…" Damon reached out to her.

"No…no…it's fine, Olivia…congratulations," she managed to choke out before rushing out of the restaurant.

"Olivia…I just need to go see if she's ok," Damon looked towards the door.

"Go…go…I will get the table," Olivia sighed.

"Thanks…I will only be a minute," he stated heading towards the door and finding Bonnie outside. She was searching her purse and he could hear curse words flowing from her mouth, "Bonnie…hey…let me get you a car ride home," he offered her.

"Go to hell," she spat out.

"Bonnie…"

"Olivia! Really? It's only been a day and you…" she stopped as the lump in her throat grew and she found herself unable to speak, "you are sleeping with her already?" she whispered in a devastated tone.

"Bonnie, it's not like that."

"It is…are you going to deny that you two are sleeping together?" she challenged.

"It's not what you think," Damon answered weakly.

"Just stay away from me! Don't talk to me! Don't come near me!" Bonnie screamed at him, "I've lost everything and I just want you away from me!"

"Let me get you a car, you shouldn't drive," he offered.

"My Lyft is here," she stated as a sedan pulled up, "and don't talk to me _ever_ again."

Damon watched as Bonnie slid in the backseat and the car drive away. There was a part of his heart that broke away in that moment. He never wanted to hurt her and he had done just that. Everything had been blown apart. He turned and walked back into the restaurant. He found Olivia and sat down at the table, "You and Bonnie, you two had something going on…didn't you?" she asked studying him for a moment.

"Olivia…"

"It's ok. Obviously, it didn't cause anything to end badly for me," she shrugged, "and just so you know, this thing between us? I know that its just two people having fun together. We're attracted to each other…sure…but I know that this doesn't go any further than what it is now and guess what…after everything I've been through with Tyler, I'm fine with it."

Damon looked at Olivia and nodded slowly.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie sat on her couch deleting every photo of Damon out of her phone when her doorbell rang. She slid off of the couch and opened it to Elena, "Bon, I came as soon as I could," her best friend stated with sympathetic eyes.

Bonnie nodded as the feelings of sadness, disappointment and anger washed over her and she melted into tears. Elena immediately pulled her into a hug as Bonnie shook with sobs.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon slid out of bed as Olivia lay next to him. He grabbed his cell phone and padded out to the living room of his condo. Taking a seat on the couch, he pulled up a selfie of him and Bonnie. He bit his lip as he dialed her number and received a recorded message, 'Sorry, your call can not be completed at this time.'

He glanced down at the phone and then sighed leaning back on the couch. She had blocked him and that was it. That was the end…the end of them.

 _Present Day_

"So you wanted to know what happened, _that's_ what happened. We tore what we had apart," Damon answered as Stefan sat across from him, "and I don't think we will ever be able to get back what we had. I'm being railroaded for murdering Olivia, Bonnie barely can stand the sight of me…"

"But she's defending you in spite of what happened between you two, she believes you."

Damon snorted, "She believes me. But when I see her. When I look in her eyes, I see that her feelings for me are still locked away and they may never come back. I love her Stefan. From that moment I saw her in that restaurant to the moment that she walked away from me, I've loved her and that's what I want back."

Stefan leaned forward holding up his fist, "First you get your freedom and then you will get Bonnie back."

Damon looked down at Stefan's fist and met it with his.

 **Well that was what happened in the past, well part of it. Damon and Bonnie both did some damage to their relationship and being in a relationship during the divorce proceedings backfired. Now? When will Bonnie find out about Kol leaking that report? Who did kill Olivia? Will Bamon be able to reunite? We shall see…**

 **Please show your support, I appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well…it's been awhile, but I was on vacation for awhile and now I'm back. Thank you for your responses to the last chapter. I knew that when everything finally went down, it would be an inferno set where Bamon were concerned. Both of them made some HUGE mistakes, but Damon went Damon and had to burn it down and salt the earth. I genuinely think he was hurt and angry at what he perceived Bonnie did and he couldn't get over himself at that point. But now it's pretty much backfired on him, so we will see what happens. Thank you for your support, you will never know how much it helps!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

 _Present Day_

Bonnie stared down at the crime scene photos spread out on her kitchen counter. She'd seen grisly photos before, but just like being in Olivia's condo the other day, the photos were much worse. The pictures of Olivia with bruises all over her face, the stab wounds, the way she looked like a broken doll on the floor made Bonnie nauseous. The person who committed this heinous act was an animal. An enraged animal who attacked an innocent and weaker human being and stabbed the life out of her. There was no way that Damon had committed this crime. Despite what happened between them, Bonnie knew that Damon wasn't capable of something like this. Shaking her head in disgust, she stood up and walked over to the refrigerator, pouring a glass of water. She needed a strategy. Tyler Lockwood and Lucas Parker were definitely two potentials that she realized she should focus on. Tyler had lost big in that divorce settlement and in his eyes, Olivia had stolen part of his company from him. He was an obvious choice. Lucas was a little harder, he appeared to be the one person Olivia was closest to in her family; however, that would be a hard sell. In fact, Bonnie wasn't convinced that Lucas was the person she should be researching.

She moved towards her couch and leaned back. Here she was, being pulled in by Damon. She decided a couple of days before to leave him behind. Whatever feelings that built up between them, she wanted to work on pushing them away. It was the same reason why she had slept with Kol. That was the first step in proving to herself that she was over Damon Salvatore. It failed miserably because as soon as she slept with Kol, Damon called her and threw her world into a tizzy.

Ever since she walked away from Briddle, Asher and Fant, LLP, she had been coasting. She took on a few pro bono cases here and there. She had enough from her savings and severance package to live for awhile and she was determined to do that. There had been offers from the DA's office, but she rejected them. She wasn't quite ready for that life at the moment.

Bonnie stood up to head over to the kitchen to gather up the pictures again, when her doorbell rang. Walking over, she prayed that it was no one attached to this case…meaning Damon, Kol or Stefan. She opened the door to Elena, "Hey…I came over as soon as my shift was over," she hugged her, "I spoke to Stefan and I'm sorry its been a rough day, but are you ok?"

Bonnie sighed, "I'm not the one charged with murder."

"But the one you love is," Elena gave her a small smile.

"Elena, this is not about what personal relationship me and Damon used to have. This is about him being charged with a crime that he didn't commit and I am going to get him off."

"Hmm…I spoke with Stefan, he says that Damon is pretty torn up about everything."

"Well he had a relationship with Olivia, so the fact that she was murdered would tear anyone up," Bonnie shrugged.

"Uh, huh and this isn't weird for you?"

"You mean does it rip my heart out every time someone mentions that he and Olivia had a _relationship_ or that they were sleeping together? Yes, it most certainly does. Every time someone says it, it's like a million little elves sticking daggers in my chest. I love him Elena and I know that despite everything went wrong between us, but I love him and I need to push that aside. I need to look at the facts and get him out of this."

"Well let's talk about you, how are _you_ doing?"

Bonnie breathed out, "How am I doing?" she laughed humorlessly, "well the night that Damon called me about being arrested, I slept with Kol."

Elena hissed and grimaced, "Ooohhh…"

"Exactly. So I would say that I was in a steady freefall. No job, just existing. I haven't spoken to my father in a month and he hasn't even come to Mystic Falls to see why. He knows what happened at the firm, but he rather call continuously than come see me. Briddle, Asher and Fant, LLP gave me my severance, but I am sure they are just waiting to give me bad references. I don't know…I knew that taking Tyler's case was a mistake, but I couldn't walk away. I wanted to win. I wanted to become partner and it blew up in my face."

"Bonnie, you are a good attorney and they put you in a corner. Yes, you didn't make all the right decisions…who does," Elena wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulder.

"This is such a mess Elena."

"A mess that can only be fixed by you, I know you will win this one. That's why Damon called you."

Bonnie looked over at Elena, "And this is why I called you over, you know how to make me feel better."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie sat in the leather chairs outside of Tyler's office suite. She straightened her suit jacket and tapped her foot on the carpet. It had been ages since she was this nervous. She was surprised that Tyler agreed to see her, but it was worth a shot. This would probably be antagonistic, but Bonnie was prepared for the fight. She just needed to get some type of read on Tyler to see if he was the one behind Olivia's death.

"Ms. Bennett, Mr. Lockwood will see you now," Tyler's assistant, Rebekah stood up and lead Bonnie towards Tyler's spacious corner office. Bonnie took a deep breath as they walked towards his office.

"Mr. Lockwood, Ms. Bennett," Rebecca knocked on Tyler's door causing him to gaze up and meet Bonnie's eyes. Her blood immediately began to boil when she truly locked eyes on him.

"Bonnie…what a surprise to see you here," he smirked, "what can I help you with?"

"I want to know where you were two nights ago?" Bonnie stood over him.

Tyler leaned back in his chair, "Ahh, so it is true. You are Damon Salvatore's attorney. Defending him after he slaughtered Olivia after sleeping with her, never thought you would be the one to defend that monster."

"Damon didn't kill Olivia."

"Oh really? He was the only one there. His fingerprints were on the weapon; how do you figure that he's not the one who did it?"

"Because he says he didn't and he had absolutely no reason to," Bonnie stated, "he didn't have anything to gain by seeing Olivia did and like you said, he was sleeping with her…so he at the very least liked her."

Tyler gave Bonnie a chilling smile, "You're here because you think I did it or at the very least you think that I hired someone to do it."

"The percentage of the company that she got in the divorce would revert back to you. I would say that is a helluva reason to kill someone especially, when you were so angry that she got part of your company in the first place."

"Bonnie, you have a lot of nerve coming here and accusing me of killing Olivia."

"I think that's pretty much a given, I have a lot of nerve. Tyler, I know Damon didn't kill Olivia and someone else did and whomever that someone else is, won't get away with it. Tyler, I know that you don't think I did a good job representing you, but I was assigned to you because I'm a damn good attorney and I will make sure that Damon comes out of this innocent and no matter what—I will find out what happened here."

Tyler stood up from his chair staring Bonnie directly in the eyes, "I didn't kill Olivia. That attorney that represented her and then got in between her legs is the one who murdered her. You already made a mess of your career by mishandling my case, don't make a bigger mistake by defending the man who murdered an innocent woman."

"I'm _not_ defending the man who murdered an innocent woman, I'm defending the man who didn't," Bonnie stood up from her seat.

"If only you were this passionate about representing me," Tyler smirked.

"I represented you the best that I could have, but you lied about something pretty big. Tyler, don't leave the country—the police may come knocking pretty soon," Bonnie winked before walking out of his office.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon's feet pounded on the pavement around the corner from his complex. As the tunes of Journey reverberated in his ears, he tried to for a few moments push everything going on around him out of his mind. The fact that Olivia was dead made him sick. Sick to the stomach. She was sweet, she was smart and she didn't deserve to meet the end that she did. Someone came into her apartment and brutally murdered her and left her there bleeding out on the floor and he couldn't remember anything about it. When he opened his eyes, he immediately felt the pain in his head and saw the blood on his hands. He frantically looked around the apartment from his place on the floor and then he saw her—lying behind the couch with eyes that had no light, no life in them. He rushed over to her, but he knew before he even approached her that she was gone. He was only able to utter her name before the apartment door came off the hinges and police entered with guns drawn.

Then he found himself in the police station, 'You have one call,' they said. He had options…Stefan…his mother…his father…but the only one he thought of…the only one he thought could help him was her. There was no guarantee that she would come after what happened between them, but she had. She had come because she believed in him.

Damon stopped running taking a couple of breaths and scratching the scruff of his week old beard before turning towards his pathway to see Bonnie standing near her car. As messed up as it sounds, the fact that she was here was the one bright spot in all of this. With Bonnie helping him, he truly believed that he would be cleared of murder charges.

"Hey," he stated removing his headphones from his eyes hesitating to give her a smile.

"Hi, you're out of the house and you haven't shaved," she observed following him towards the door.

"I was going crazy in there. Stefan went home, but he said he will be back if I need him. I just needed to get out of there, breathe some air…you know. As for the beard, well I'm not working so I guess this is as good as a time as any."

She nodded walking in the condo as Damon closed the door behind them.

"I went to see Tyler today," she sat down on the couch looking around.

"You went to see Ty…Bonnie, come on…why would you do that?"

"Because I want him to know that I am suspicious of him and I won't allow him to think he got away with killing Olivia—if he is the one who did it."

"And if he did, you just poked a dangerous animal."

Bonnie shrugged, "Tyler didn't do it. At least, I don't get the feeling he did."

"Oh really, did he suddenly begin to lay it on real thick about how much he loved Olivia and how he is devastated that she's dead?" Damon cracked.

"No, but I don't get the feeling that he's the one. However, I do believe that it narrows the suspect down to one person and I don't think you will agree."

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Luke."

"Bonnie…come on. Luke loved Olivia. He was her cousin. Hell, he was obsessed with me making sure Tyler paid. He would never hurt her, let alone kill her."

"Then I guess we're back at square one," Bonnie sighed.

"Not exactly, hopefully the blood tests will come back and shed some light into what happened to me."

She nodded.

"Can we have a conversation about something?" Damon asked looking over at her.

"About?"

He studied her for a few moments and then stood up from his chair, "Let me get a shower and then we can talk."

"Ok," she replied watching him walk towards the bedroom. He heard her make an audible sigh before he closed the door.

Bonnie sat in Damon's living room reviewing emails on her iPad. She'd sent out some feelers around town to get some help with Damon's case. After working in the DA's office and working with people at Briddle, she had the ability to make some friends. They were helping her on a limited basis, but she wasn't sure how long they could help her without finding out any helpful leads. This wasn't an easy case. That was clear. Damon's memory was shoddy, there is virtually no other witness or suspects that the police are willing to look at. The only thing keeping Bonnie from believing that Damon _could_ have committed this act is his word and the feeling in her heart when she looks at him. The feeling that tells her that the man that she fell in love with could not be a murderer and that just wasn't an argument that held up in court.

Ever since that day in court when Damon blew up about the report that Fred completed, Bonnie's felt as if she had been walking in a fog. It wasn't just because of what happened with her relationship with a Damon, it was because her career went up in flames. The career and reputation that she built up at Briddle disappeared. She was a respected domestic relations attorney and now it was all over. Her ambition or maybe it was plain ole misguidance destroyed everything she worked for. She spent weeks after that day in court going in between moments of anger and sadness. Seeing Damon with Olivia that night after she quit Briddle hurt and that was the day she started to fall down an abyss and that abyss led her to sleeping with Kol. "Bonnie, what are you doing?" she whispered to herself rubbing her face.

"Hey…you ok?" Damon asked standing in the archway of the living room dressed in a t-shirt and sweats. His hair was still slightly wet, but she admired the beard and the way the blue in his eyes shone brighter.

"I'm fine, just tired I guess," she shrugged.

"This hasn't been an easy time, I know," he moved into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to her, "and Bonnie, if this gets to be too much—let me know. I won't be upset if you need…if you want to walk away."

"I wouldn't do that," she looked over at him, "you deserve to be defended."

"I'm sorry for what I said to you that day in court," he spoke up watching as her eyes widened.

"Damon…we don't…"

"No, Bonnie. I said some things to you that day in anger and that's not an excuse. I let my anger and hurt feelings get the best of me. I knew deep down that you would never sleep with me because of a case. I knew that you would never tell me that you were falling in love with me because of a case and most of all, the things you told me about your family…your father…all of that? It was about so much more than a case. I'm sorry for ever saying that you used your body to snow me. I understand if we can never be the lovers that we were, but I want us to at least be friends because above all else—I still love you Bonnie," he stated gazing in her eyes searching for a hint of reaction. He saw her eyes tear up at his words and he reached over taking her hand kissing it softly, "I know that things are so fucked up right now, but when this is over and you get me out of this because you are one of the brightest, savviest and smartest attorneys I know, we will work on us."

The lump that formed in her throat stopped her from speaking, so all she could do was nod.

"Ok…are you hungry?" he asked standing from the couch taking a deep breath.

"Are you going to cook?" she raised an eyebrow.

He threw a look over her shoulder, "Is that a problem Counselor Bennett?"

"No, not at all, we need to talk about strategy anyway," she stood up from the couch following him in the kitchen. She sat up on the counter watching him remove vegetables from the refrigerator along with chicken breast, "so you've been perfecting your cooking abilities?"

"Well I mean, I've been in this house for days so what else can I do?" he poured a glass of wine and handed it to her. She hesitated for a moment staring down at the wine glass, it was almost like old times with them—but so much had changed.

"Not much, I guess," she took the glass and sipped, "so let's talk, have you remembered anything from the night?"

"Other than dinner and going to her place? Not much."

"So what did you two talk about at dinner?" Bonnie asked as a feeling of hurt entered her heart and clutched it tightly.

"Not much, the finalization of the divorce. What she planned to do now that she wasn't Mrs. Lockwood anymore. She was happy, you know. It was surprising because I know that she was a wreck during the divorce proceedings…"

"Well she got a pretty good settlement."

"That she did. She showed me this bracelet she bought that day, right before she met me at dinner. It was all diamonds with a charm hanging from it that read 'Rise Up', she said she paid a pretty penny for it because she wanted to buy something completely ridiculous with Tyler's money," Damon chuckled wistfully remembering Olivia's face as she said those words.

"A diamond bracelet, hmm…well that's one way to dry tears," Bonnie agreed.

"She seemed at peace though. I still remember when I woke up though, seeing her lying on that floor…" he trailed off.

"I know this is hard for you. She meant something to you. You two were together," Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat, "and I know that with everything going on, your mind is probably all over the place. But I want you to know that I'm _not_ just doing this to defend you, I'm also doing this to make sure we find out who killed her and make sure they pay for doing it."

Damon looked over at Bonnie and at that moment, he realized why he loved her so much and why he had completely flipped out when he thought that she used him. He loved this woman more than he thought was possible. She was the woman that he didn't know he was looking for, but he had found her—no matter how haphazardly, "Bonnie, how are you?"

"What?" she asked.

"How are you? Ever since you came into the police station, its been all about me. I know that things went to hell for you after the divorce proceeding and we didn't talk. I haven't asked you about how you are?"

She shrugged, "You mean, after I realized that something I worked for years to build was destroyed in one afternoon? How I basically told one of the partners of one of the biggest law firms to kiss my ass and pay me? And I've had some time to think about what I want to do with my life…my legal career and the fact that my father has called me, but hasn't bothered to come to town? All things considered, I'm better than someone should be after their career blows up in their face."

"I'm sorry," he truly felt a sense of guilt for the way he reacted after receiving the folder, but the emotions he felt that day led him down a road of revenge and he didn't care what the consequences would be.

"It's not your fault. I played a dangerous game and got burned. There was no reason for me not to have read that report other than I didn't want to know what it said. I guess deep down I knew that it was something in it that would destroy everything and I did want to win. I wanted to be partner."

"Ambition…a gift and a curse."

She sighed loudly, "But where did it get me?"

"Defending the number one suspect in a murder case," Damon supplied turning to the heated sauté pan and flipping the chicken over.

"Damon…" she began as he handed her a carrot and she nibbled on it.

"Yes?"

"I'm still angry at you," she confessed meeting his eyes that looked at her willing her to continue, "it's not because of you confronting me in the courtroom, even though that was…hurtful and sobering in a way and also because I deserved some of what you said there. I'm still angry with you because of how easy it was for you to start sleeping with Olivia," she closed her eyes for a second breathing deeply, "and although, I know I have no right to be angry because I think it was pretty clear that day in the courthouse that we were over—I still feel anger because you said you loved me…"

"And I did…" he walked over to her.

She shook her head, "It was only two days and you were sleeping with her. When did the first time happen?"

Damon closed his mouth and looked down.

"Was it that night? The night after everything happened at the hearing?"

"Bon, I…" Damon began, but was silenced by her holding up her hand.

"Did you do it to hurt me?" she asked, "you had to know I would find out."

Damon turned down the heat on the stove and covered the pan before walking over to her and standing in front of her, "I was an asshole for what I did. The things I said and about sleeping with Olivia. I have to be honest with you, laying it out there. You broke me Bonnie Bennett and I didn't realize how much until the seeds of doubt were placed in my head. I was angry at you and I was hurt, Olivia was there and she was feeling the same and things just happened. It's not an excuse, but just an explanation. I never stopped loving you and maybe that fueled my actions. I'm sorry. I understand if you hate me and if what I did Olivia sent the signal that I didn't want you…that I don't desire you with all of _my_ being, but I made choices and those choices may have changed your feelings for me and I understand that."

Bonnie nodded, "Hurt people do some fucked up things."

"And unfortunately, when I'm hurt…I kinda turn into a bastard."

"No kidding," Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "but there's just one more thing."

"What?"

"Who sent you the report?" she asked. Admittedly, she hadn't thought about the 'who' in awhile, but for some reason, she was curious, "do you know who sent it to you?"

He shook his head, "No idea. I didn't recognize the number."

"The number?"

"Pictures. They took pictures and sent them over text. Funny enough, I had just sent you a text message a couple of minutes before. I was bored in court and asked you to send me a pic," he smirked, "seems like a lifetime ago."

"Hmm," she mumbled.

"You think you know who sent me the folder?"

Bonnie looked over at Damon who was staring back at her with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged, "Nope."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Detective Mikaelson, that witness for the O'Reilly case will be here in 5 minutes. I will put them in Interrogation Room 2 when they get here," one of the sergeants informed him as Kol made his way to his desk.

"Thanks Sarge," he responded taking a seat at his desk and opening the O'Reilly case file.

"Should I snatch that folder out of _your_ hand?" an angry and snippy voice hissed at him before a tawny bracelet laced hand slammed down on top of the papers. Kol looked up and his eyes met her emerald ones and he knew that look, he'd seen it before.

"Bonnie," he leaned back, "how can I help you?"

"I know it was you," she sniped, "and you are going to tell me _exactly_ why you sent those pictures to Damon."

He smirked leaning back in his chair, "Really Bonnie."

"You asshole!" she seethed.

Kol stood up from his desk, "Would you like to yell out more accusations in the middle of the station or do you want to follow me to another room?"

Bonnie eyed Kol as he led her away from his desk and down the hallway towards one of the interrogation rooms. He closed the door behind her, "Now what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" Bonnie moved closer, "Damon said that he received some photos through texts…someone took pictures of a file on my desk. At first, I thought it was my dumb ass temp, but no…Damon said that he sent me a text message and then the messages started to come in. Then I thought, who would be assholes enough to do something like leak important information? No one from the firm would do it, knowing that Tyler's case was important to the firm and anyways, no one in the firm was that close to me to even know how to get into my phone and then I thought of you and how Caroline let you know that I was in a relationship. So why Kol, why did you send those files to Damon? Why would you tell him that I was using him?"

Kol shook his head staring directly into her eyes, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You don't?" she cocked her head to the side, "Damon still has that phone number. Should I call it?"

Kol watched as she removed her cell from her bag and unlocked it.

"Ok, I sent him the pictures…so what," Kol confessed shrugging.

Bonnie looked up. She figured it was him, but hearing him say it increased her anger, "How could you do that?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Because what were you doing with him Bonnie?" Kol threw up his arms, "he was the opposing attorney. He wasn't someone that you needed in your life. Hell, look at what he did in that courtroom after the divorce hearing, look what he did not even a couple weeks after you two ended your relationship? He was sleeping with Olivia. He didn't care, he was using you."

"I thought I was using him, at least that's what you told him…right?"

Kol shook his head and then met her eyes, "What does it matter, you realized that he wasn't who you needed and we connected again. That wasn't a mistake and it wasn't just because of what happened to you and Damon. You wanted me just as much as I wanted you."

"You're disgusting," Bonnie spat out as she turned towards the door.

"Not more disgusting than the man you are defending," Kol grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him, "you still _love_ him? You still _want_ him? When you realize that he beat Olivia so badly her nose was broken, stabbed her over 15 times and then slashed her throat, let's see how much you love him when he's found guilty."

"Get off of me."

"You are ruining your life Bonnie."

"If anything, I ruined my life ever trusting you, sleeping with you—the first time and allowing you to even be a footnote in my love life. I hope it _kills_ you to think about the fact that with everything that happened between me and Damon and even when you and your friends out there are barely doing your job finding another suspect, I still want and love Damon. He is still the man that I want to wake up next to and you will _always_ be the man that I _regret_ waking up next to," she snarled, "now get off of me." She wasn't sure if she meant everything that she said regarding Damon, but she knew it would push every button Kol had inside. He deserved the verbal jabs she threw at him and she wouldn't take any of it back.

Kol dropped his hand, "You're going to be sorry about this Bonnie, trusting Damon Salvatore lost your career…with him being a murderer and all, you may just lose your life next. You know your Daddy Issues may just get you into trouble."

She felt that last statement hit her in the chest and for a moment, Bonnie felt it hard to breathe—but she recovered, "I'll take my chances," she flung the door open and slammed it in his face.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After eating lunch, Bonnie rushed out of his condo telling him that she needed to check on something and it was so fast it almost made his head spin. He thought they were making progress, but her reaction after discussing the folder made him wonder. He finished loading the dishwasher and retrieved a beer from the refrigerator. He popped the cap off and chugged the liquid down.

" _Beer? You know that's not my style," he shook his head with the brown bottle being held in front of his face._

 _She laughed shaking her blond locks, "Of course its not, but we're celebrating…my way."_

" _Your way huh? With beer?"_

" _I like beer. I know you're more of a bourbon type of guy," Olivia knocked her shoulder with his on the couch._

" _I'll make an exception tonight. Your divorce is final and you got everything that you deserved from that bastard of an ex-husband."_

" _I'll drink to that," she clinked her bottle with his and then paused, looking around her apartment, "did you hear that?"_

Damon gripped into his kitchen counter, "What was that?" he whispered as the sound of his doorbell ringing took him right out of the memory. He sat down the beer and headed towards his front door, looking through the peephole and seeing the familiar redhead. This visit was exactly what he needed, he thought opening the door, "Mother."

She immediately enveloped him into a hug, "I came as soon as I could. I couldn't stay away any longer. This is ridiculous, the police have to be idiots to believe that you would do anything like what they accuse you of. Not my son, not my baby," she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks," Damon held onto her.

"Your father will be here soon with Stefan," she let him go heading towards the living room.

Damon's heart leapt into his chest, "Wait…what? What do you mean?" he followed her. The last thing he expected to hear was that Giuseppe would be coming to Mystic Falls and damn sure not to support him.

"We are _all_ going to be here supporting you. Giuseppe hired someone to help us deal with all of this…"

"I have a lawyer," Damon interrupted.

"Yes, we know and she's very good. Bonnie. Stefan told us that she decided to represent you, but Giuseppe hired someone to deal with the press and the like."

"No."

Lily's eyes fluttered, "What do you mean?"

"If you bring in a crisis manager, that's as good as admitting guilt. No. Absolutely not. I know that you and Father think that me practicing law is a _hobby_ , but I know a thing or two and a crisis manager will only make things worse."

Lily frowned, "I'm sorry, I will talk to Giuseppe. I just want to help."

"You're helping by being here," Damon hugged his mother.

"And Bonnie is helping you, I hear."

Damon chuckled as he let her go and they moved over to sit on the couch, "Of course you would jump to that."

"Damon, you two were dating and suddenly you weren't and you were dating the woman who was killed. I'm sure you can understand why I am confused."

"Bonnie and I…things ended badly."

"Yes but despite that she decided to represent you."

"She did, because at the heart of all of this—Bonnie is a good person and she believes in me, even though she shouldn't."

"You Salvatore men are all so blessed," Lily placed her hand on Damon's shoulder.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie plopped in her driver's seat in the parking lot of the police station. She thought for a few moments and then she started her car. She pressed Elena's name on the touchscreen, "Hey Bon, what's going on?" Elena's voice filled her car.

"I just wanted to call someone, my mom and Grams are on vacation in Jamaica. I'm heading to DC for a couple of days."

"DC? Bonnie, is everything ok?" Elena lowered her voice.

Bonnie laughed without any actual happiness, "No…but at least I can take care of one thing. I will be back in a couple of days. I haven't talked to Damon, but just let him know I will be back if he asks."

"You know I'm not a fan of him at the moment."

"Yes I know and you are the besttest friend a girl could have, but if he asks—just tell him I will be back. I don't want him to think that I abandoned him."

"He doesn't deserve your loyalty Bon."

"Maybe not, but he has it…I will call when I get to DC."

"Ok."

"Talk to you later," Bonnie ended the call as she headed towards her apartment to pack a bag.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

As Lily busied herself on the phone with some of her friends from home, Damon scanned through some of the newspaper articles. They made Olivia's murder salacious as possible. His face had been plastered across newspapers and websites all over the internet. Even if he managed to get out of this, people would remember that he was accused of this crime and he knew that even if someone is cleared, there's always an air of 'what if' that surrounds the accused until they died. He had faith in Bonnie, but he was realistic.

He continued to swipe while the front door opened and Stefan walked in with Elena and Giuseppe. Immediately, Damon felt like his somewhat crappy day was going to take a further turn. With everything going on in his life, he wasn't prepared or equipped to deal with Giuseppe.

"Hi…" he stood up plastering a smile on his face, "Stefan, I didn't think you were coming back so soon."

"Well, didn't want you to deal with this alone," Stefan smiled.

"And we need to have a united front if we plan to get you out of this," Giuseppe spoke up.

Damon gritted his teeth, "Thank you."

Giuseppe looked around, "Where's your attorney, I want to set up a meeting with her to discuss your defense."

"She's not here…Elena, can I speak with you for a moment?" Damon looked around Giuseppe to meet the brunette's eyes and he noticed her definitely grimace. Of course Bonnie's friend would rather be in another zip code than him, but he needed to talk to her.

"Umm…sure," she tucked a hair behind her ear as Stefan watched from the other side of the room and Giuseppe took a call.

Elena joined Damon in the kitchen area and gave him a small, guarded smile, "What's going on?"

"Bonnie, I called her a few times since earlier this afternoon and she hasn't returned my calls. Do you know where she is?"

"I'm she went to DC for a few days, she told me to tell you that she will be back soon."

"DC…is something wrong?" he moved closer.

Elena chuckled, "Damon, she will be back to help you…don't worry."

"I'm not asking because I need my lawyer, Elena. I'm asking because I'm concerned. Look, we had a conversation earlier and I don't think she was happy with what I had to say or rather…it stirred up old wounds…"

"You mean the wound that you embarrassed her in court and then starting sleeping with Olivia the same night you broke up with her? That wound? Look Damon, I'm here because Stefan asked me to come. I believe you are innocent, but I am not happy with you by a long shot."

"And I understand that. I fucked up, I know. I'm going to make things right, but did Bonnie tell you what was wrong, why she left?"

"No."

"Would you tell me if she did?" Damon challenged.

"If she wanted me to," Elena answered.

"Damon, can we talk for a few moments?" Giuseppe interrupted.

"You sure can," Elena quickly exited the kitchen leaving Damon with Giuseppe.

"Yes Father," he sighed.

"You know, I did not believe for one second that you murdered that woman," Giuseppe began.

"Wow, thanks for the confidence," Damon eyes widened.

"But, what possessed you to get involved with her? You had to know that she was trouble or at the very least trouble would follow her. She just received a hefty settlement from a powerful man, she had a target on her back."

"Olivia didn't do anything wrong and neither did I."

Giuseppe rolled his eyes, "And your attorney, the young lady who was your opposing counsel. The one you bested in court? That's the one that you are deciding to put all of your faith in?"

"Don't," Damon warned his father.

"Look, I can get Michael here within a couple hours and he can sit first chair. Ms. Bennett can sit second chair."

Damon placed his hand on the counter and closed his eyes breathing out slowly, "You know Father, I've had a really shitty week and I am hanging on by a thread. So I am only going to say this once, Bonnie is beyond qualified to represent me. Bonnie will be the _only_ attorney on my case and no one and nobody will undermine her."

Giuseppe stared at him for a few moments, "If that's what you want, son."

"That's _exactly_ what I want," Damon met Giuseppe's eyes without blinking.

"Then I guess Miss Bennett it is," Giuseppe walked away.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie stepped off of the elevator walking past the gold words on the wall, _Hopkins, Martin & Associates, Attorneys at Law_. Her father's law office was situated not far from Capital Hill in a high rise building. The medium sized law firm was a go to for many of the African American elite in DC, but also did legal work for some of the members of congress. Rudy Hopkins was well respected around DC and if he wasn't her father, Bonnie would be in awe of him.

She walked into the office space and paused at the front desk, where the pretty receptionist was wrapping up for the day, "Good Evening, can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Rudy Hopkins," Bonnie answered.

 **Bonnie knows what Kol did, wait until Damon finds out…**

 **Well Kol's last statement must have hit Bonnie pretty hard. Along with her conversation with Damon. Bonnie needed to get away and work on herself, starting with the issues that she has with Rudy.**

 **The Bamon was conversation was needed. Not sure if it will be enough to heal them any time soon, but it was a start. Also, during that conversation there was a crumb left that will help later on.**

 **The mystery of who killed Olivia wages on.**

 **Please feed the review meter. Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this fic. I appreciate your support and encouragement. I hope you enjoy this update.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"I'm sorry, Miss…" the receptionist stated staring at Bonnie.

"Bennett, Bonnie Bennett," she supplied her with more information.

"Bonnie!

At the mere sound of Melissa's voice, Bonnie froze. The truth was, she had no interest in ever speaking to Melissa ever again—especially after what happened at her birthday party all of those years ago. "Bonnie, I had no idea that you were coming to visit, does your father know?" Melissa moved closer as the receptionist slowly retreated out of the suite.

"No, I thought I would surprise him. Is he in his office?" Bonnie stated without a hint of interest in engaging in anything further with Melissa.

"You know your father," Melissa threw her hands up helplessly leading Bonnie down the hallway towards the offices. Bonnie had visited her father's law offices about 5 times that she could count. She didn't make a habit of visiting him at work in DC and she was perfectly fine with never coming here again. As she moved through the hallway, she noticed that her father had expanded his associates. Offices were full with many attorneys of color working tirelessly to represent their clients. It was well past normal quitting time for most people, but Rudolph Hopkins and Jonah Martin required that you work until the job is done. Her father asked her many times to come work with for him, but she refused each time. She had no interest in moving to DC or being a part of his empire.

Bonnie stood in the doorway of Rudy's office watching him type away on his computer and he was focused. He looked the part of the partner in one of the top law firms and that was perhaps his best role to date. As he finished typing, he glanced over at the door casually and then again noticing Bonnie in the doorway, "Bonnie," he stood up, "what are you doing here?"

"I thought _I_ would come for a visit because I don't expect you to come to Mystic Falls."

Rudy nodded somewhat guiltily motioning for Bonnie to take a seat, "So you just decided to drive to DC and visit your dear old dad out of the blue?"

"Melissa was oh so helpful when I came in," she remarked sarcastically.

"She's a good assistant," Rudy answered.

"You never stop do you?" Bonnie scoffed with her arms folded.

"Stop what?"

"Melissa!" Bonnie screeched, "you think it's a good idea to have her working here? You think it was a good thing that you actually had her move here from Mystic Falls after she helped to destroy our family! What kind of sense does that make!"

Rudy glanced towards the door, "Bonnie, lower your voice."

"Lower my voice? I'm sorry Daddy if my voice is raising a little high and shattering the whole persona you've built here for yourself."

"Bonnie, control yourself. Melissa is my assistant and that is all. Whatever occurred in the past is just that, the past."

"You think it's the past."

"It is!" he exploded, "I know I messed up! I know that I lost my family because of my decisions and I have lived with them for years Bonnie."

"And I've lived with them too!" Bonnie countered, "do you know who made me come here today…Kol."

Rudy rolled his eyes, "I don't want to hear anything about him."

"He's a jackass, that hasn't changed but he said that I had Daddy issues and I think he's right," Bonnie looked at Rudy, "I think what happened when I was younger did something to me. Not sure what exactly, but there has to be a reason why I fall for the men that I do…accept the things I do…keep trying with you, even."

"Bonnie, I love you. I know that you probably don't think I love you the way I should and that's probably true. But the truth is, life doesn't come with a manual Baby Girl and I do the best I can."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Why did you take Alan's side?"

"What do you mean?" Rudy asked, not anticipating that question from Bonnie at that moment.

"Alan consulted with you on that case. I am well aware that Briddle pays you for some consulting services at times. You knew what happened and you still took Alan's side, knowing that he was wrong and what he was doing was unethical."

He sighed, "ok, I wasn't taking Alan's side. I was taking your side. This case was designed for you to prove yourself and become partner. It was an easy win for you Bonnie. Tyler's ex-wife didn't have the power or influence to get anything close to what she was requesting. All you had to do was stand up in court and present your settlement. Sign off on the financial records and go with the flow."

"But he was hiding a child," Bonnie argued.

"Immaterial," Rudy flagged his hand.

Bonnie's eyes bugged out, "You would think that was immaterial," she mumbled.

Rudy sat back in his chair and sighed, "I'm going to assume that you came here to say something Bonnie. You drove hours without calling first and that means that you had something very important to say, so let's just say it."

"You ruined everything," Bonnie answered simply, "and after you ruined everything, you took off. You left. You left me and my mom behind to build a new life here in DC. You became a part time father and you know, for the longest time I convinced myself that it was ok. That the occasional calls were all you could do, that the birthdays that you missed after the whole Sweet Sixteen debacle happened because you were too busy. You had to build a career here, but you made every legal thing. My mock trial competitions, law school graduation, my first trial…you always made them. Then you were so helpful during the beginning of the Lockwood divorce case and as soon as it went wrong, you could only give me calls. I disappointed you and you acted accordingly, erasing me from your life just like you did before. "

"That's not what I'm doing at all."

"It sure seems like it," Bonnie challenged him, "I lost one of the biggest cases of my career in a spectacular fashion, I quit my job when I was so close to becoming partner and then I lost someone that meant a lot to me. My life fell apart and all you could do was call?" Bonnie's voice broke as she spoke, "I don't understand that."

Rudy took a deep breath and gazed over at Bonnie with regretful eyes, "I'm sorry. I just thought that whatever I would say wouldn't come out the right way and maybe I did withdraw a little because I wasn't sure how to be your father after everything that happened between me and your mother. I thought the law thing was a perfect way for us to bond again."

"And I guess it worked for awhile," Bonnie frowned.

"It did," he agreed, "I'm sorry Bonnie. You deserve so much more than I've given you."

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears as she found herself unable to speak. She nodded reaching over and taking a tissue from the Kleenex box on his desk.

"But we can work on this now. We can work on us outside of the law. How about I shut down and I take you to dinner. We can talk about us."

"That's what I want, we have to work some things out and I have the time," Bonnie stared back at him.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"So is there a reason why you felt the need to bring the entire parental crew with you?" Damon asked as soon as Stefan joined him on the balcony with a beer in hand.

"Mother wanted to come. You know she's worried and oddly enough, Father wanted to come as well."

"So he can control the situation."

"Believe it or not Damon, he wants to see you get acquitted of this. He knows that you wouldn't do anything like what they are accusing you of."

"I may be a disappointment, but I'm not a murderer," Damon held up his finger and took a sip of his bourbon.

"No one believes that you murdered Olivia, not even Bonnie."

"What about Elena, she was less than happy to be in my presence."

"That's because she knows what happened between you and Bonnie, she's Bonnie's best friend. You didn't expect her to welcome you with open arms, did you?"

"Guess not," Damon snorted, "Bonnie took off."

Stefan's eyes widened, "What happened, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything…" Damon protested, "lately. She's still hurt and angry about what happened with the Lockwood case and definitely about what happened between me and Olivia."

"Understandable."

"I didn't think or rather, I wasn't thinking rationally. I just knew that I was angry at her. I was furious with her, I loved her and I felt betrayed. I fell into my usual pattern."

"Have you apologized?" Stefan asked.

"Of course, but I don't think she cares much about the apologies anymore and I don't blame her. It was one thing when she knew on one level that me and Olivia were sleeping together, but she's reminded of it every time she works on my case and I think its torture for her."

"So what else can you do?"

Damon didn't really have an answer, so all he could at that moment was shrug and take a swig of his beer.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie and Rudy sat in one Rudy's favorite steakhouses in DC. Bonnie could count on one hand how many times she and father dined in DC together. It was interesting to see the side glances that they were provided as they moved to their table. Bonnie shuddered—the onlookers probably thought she was his much younger girlfriend and that skeeved her out.

"What's that look for?" Rudy asked as they settled in their plush chairs and the waiter poured them glasses of Merlot.

"People probably think I'm your girlfriend," Bonnie whispered looking around.

"Would you like me to make an announcement that you're my daughter and not in a freaky way?" Rudy smirked at her.

Bonnie blanched, "God no!"

He chuckled, "You know, you sometimes remind me so much of your mother…and then other times, so much of Sheila."

"Well I'm a product of them."

"And what about me?" Rudy asked sipped his wine.

Bonnie thought for a moment, "I know that I came down on you about this earlier, but you gave me my legal mind. I like being an attorney. I like figuring out the legal puzzles and as much as it's been in doubt lately—I like to win. I love to win."

"So you do, that's been in you since a little girl. You wouldn't allow me to even beat you in Candyland, you would make me play over and over again until you won."

Bonnie laughed as a warm feeling came over her. She remembered those moments with her father. He would play Candyland over and over again until she won (because of course, Rudy believed in never allowing anyone to win—they had to earn it), "You did, you did."

"I should have realized sooner and been an adult about the situation long before everything went to hell. I always loved you Bonnie, I mean it when I say you are the best parts of me and Abby. I should have realized that even though I wasn't interested in being a husband anymore, that I could still be a father. I shortchanged you Bonnie and I'm sorry. I love you and you may be the one person in this world that I would move mountains for…hell, I'm pretty sure if you batted those eyes at me, I would commit a crime."

Bonnie laughed, "You would never."

"Ok, maybe not…but it would definitely be a test."

"Thanks Daddy…" Bonnie paused, "I need you help with the law right now."

Rudy raised an eyebrow, "And what about the law do you need assistance with?" Rudy asked, "the murder case that you took on for that opposing counsel?"

"Damon was more than that, but yes," Bonnie answered, "he's being framed or railroaded or something. I don't believe for one moment that he murdered Olivia Lockwood."

"Why?" Rudy asked simply, "and you have to tell me more than he told you that he was innocent because very few criminals will admit to being guilty, Bonnie."

"Damon and I were in a relationship and because of that, I don't for one second believe that he could murder anyone let alone Olivia."

"Uh, huh so other than what you feel in your heart—do you have any other evidence? DNA evidence? Video tape?" Rudy questioned.

Bonnie bit her lip. She had nothing. Nothing but Damon's word and she was pretty sure that her father would never approve of that being a basis for innocence. For the first time in her career, her being unsure about something stirred up her stomach and she felt nauseous.

"So is there anything to go on?" Rudy asked.

"He doesn't remember what happened that night? We have blood results pending to determine if something was put in his drink or something else occurred."

"And what happens next?"

"And if something _did_ happen, that can help with an alibi."

"Or it could mean that he did kill her and it was so traumatic that he doesn't remember," Rudy suggested.

Bonnie leaned back in the chair defeated, "I don't know what to say Daddy."

"Did you check the autopsy report, there may be something there."

"Hmm, I did but maybe I should read it again. Maybe I'm missing something."

"Bonnie," Rudy rose from the other side of his desk and walked over to her, leaning casually against the cherry wood, "I know that you may doubt this, but I think you are a gifted attorney and you can win any case that you truly believe in. This thing with Damon? I believe that you will be able to get him acquitted, you just have to trust in your instincts."

Bonnie looked up at Rudy and smiled, "Thank you Daddy."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie sat on the balcony of Rudy's condo two days later. For years, she and her father had been dancing around each other. There were so many things that should be said, but just went without saying. She felt a lightness in her chest that she hadn't felt in years. Honesty worked wonders and that's why she was sitting on her father's condo, looking out at the Potomac River and looking down at her cell phone. There were at least three messages for Damon and she hadn't spoken to him since leaving Mystic Falls. Maybe it was the nicest thing she'd done, but she deserved to have this time with her father to work out their differences, "One man at a time," she mumbled before dialing Damon's phone number. She breathed out as she listened to the phone ring.

"Bonnie," Damon answered.

At some point, she wished that his voicemail would just come on and she could leave her message and move on, "Hi Damon," she smiled.

"Hello Bonnie, are you alright? I know that you went to DC to visit your father, but it seemed like it was sudden. Did something happen?"

"Well a lot happened, but I just needed to talk to my dad about a a few things. Some things that needed to be said a long time ago. I feel better now."

"That's good."

Bonnie stared at her hands for a moment, "Our conversation the other day got me thinking and it just wrecked me a little to be honest."

"I could tell and Bonnie, I'm sorry. If I could turn back time…"

"You can't and you shouldn't have to, what happened—happened. Many mistakes were made and you know what, because of those mistakes we just need to focus on what we are facing now. Your court case, but before that…I want to tell you something."

"What?" Damon asked.

"You have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid or illegal. I'm only telling you because honesty has been an issue here and I want to be honest with you."

She heard him take a breath, "Ok."

"Damon, promise me."

"I promise you Bonnie."

"The other day when you told me that you sent me a text before you received those messages, I started to think that who could have seen that text and delete it and send you those messages of the file."

"Ok, so you know who did it?"

Bonnie took a deep breath. She meant what she said to Damon, they didn't need anymore secrets, "Kol."

The line was silent for a few moments and Bonnie's antenna went up, "Damon."

"I'm here."

"Did you hear me?"

"Oh I heard you and it's a good thing that I have an excellent attorney right now because I'm going to kill that guy," Damon fumed, "he sent me those photos because what…he was jealous? He's an asshole? What?"

"All of the above?" Bonnie suggested.

"That asshole!" Damon raged, "he had to know what would happen or at the very least would _could_ happen."

"He knew us better than we knew ourselves," Bonnie spoke up, "but you promised me that you wouldn't do anything and I am holding you to that, Damon."

"Bonnie…"

"Kol is still a cop Damon, you are still out on bail for Olivia's murder. You cannot touch Kol or they will throw you in jail, can you not please?"

"Fine…fine…but if he comes near me or you, I am pretty sure I will have a blackout and try to break his jaw."

"No need to do anything on my behalf, I've already spoken to Kol."

"You confronted him?"

"Of course I did. He came after me and he deserved to answer to me."

"What an asshole, is he the reason why you left town so suddenly."

"He was one of the catalysts."

"I was another one?"

"Our relationship or rather the end of it was ugly. It takes time to heal from that and I'm doing my best."

"I know you are, I'm sorry," Damon apologized.

"It's ok, look…I have to go. I will be back in Mystic Falls tomorrow. I also got an email that your lab results will be in tomorrow, so we will meet and discuss them tomorrow."

"Bonnie, if this is all too much for you, I understand."

"If what is all too much?"

"Me…this case…everything. I heard you a couple of days ago when you told me that my actions hurt you. I understand it and I get it. I fucked up and I made costly mistakes. I want us to be friends, but I know that this case is like picking a scab. What I'm saying is that, if you want to walk away from me and defending me—it's ok. I get it."

She hadn't expected him to give her this out. Were there times when she wanted to walk away just to avoid remembering and being faced with the Damon-Olivia relationship over and over again? Yes. But she believed in his innocence and he deserved the best representation and she was it, "Damon, I am your attorney. I signed up for it and I hated you a lot more then than I do now."

"Thanks," Damon chuckled.

"There's no need to give me a way out. It's ok. I want to be your attorney and I am going to make sure you are cleared of all charges."

"I believe you," Damon stated.

She smiled, "Good, so I will be home tomorrow and I will see you then."

"Yes, see you then…and Bonnie…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, I don't deserve anything from you…but I'm grateful that you are willing to help me."

"I know, talk to you tomorrow," Bonnie stated ending the call.

"Hmm…sounds like you and that Salvatore guy are the closed case that you've made it out to be," Rudy stated walking onto the balcony.

"Daddy…"

"What? I thought we made some progress. I can't be a little curious about you and your friend?"

"Friend is being generous."

"Bonnie," Rudy leaned up against the railing, "I've read the coverage on this case. Every bit of evidence available points to your guy. After what happened with the Lockwood case, you shouldn't lift a finger to do anything for him. However, you see things a little differently than most and that's a good thing. However, I know that your guard is up now and you will not allow anyone to blindside you again…am I right?"

"You're right."

"And you're going to win this one, aren't you?" he asked.

"I am," Bonnie stated standing up to face Rudy.

"You are one of the best litigators I know, I know you got this. There is something out there and you will find it," Rudy held up his fist as Bonnie grinned bumping her fist up against it. Rudy brought her into a hug, "I know we have work to do, but I love you Baby Girl…you know that right?"

"I never doubted that," Bonnie held onto Rudy tightly.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The phone call with Bonnie continued to linger in his mind. He hadn't realized how much he truly missed her voice until he heard it. When he told her that he would understand if she wanted to end her representation, a part of him prayed that she wouldn't agree. He loved her. Maybe he shouldn't admit it, maybe his actions a couple of weeks ago didn't display it, but he did. Bonnie was the closest he'd ever come to being in love with someone he considered his equal. His life was in turmoil, but even her presence made him feel as if things would be ok. Perhaps he was a fool to believe it, but he did.

"Well I finished lunch, how about you eat something Son," Lily emerged from the kitchen area and joined Damon in the living room.

"I will in a moment."

Lily took a deep breath. Damon had always been the son that didn't take things too seriously. He was unbelievably intelligent, a little reckless and very rebellious…a free spirit almost, but she loved that about him. Since she'd been in Mystic Falls, she's watched his entire personality change. It pained her. It stabbed at her heart and she, unfortunately, saw no end in sight, "Damon," she touched his hand, "I know things are difficult now…"

"I'm charged with murder mom. I haven't been out of this house in weeks. Not to a restaurant, not to a bar, not to my office. I'm a prisoner in my own home. I've lost clients. It's a good thing that I have savings and still my shares in the firm."

"Damon, we would never let you suffer financially."

"I know that, but I'm an attorney. My reputation, my freedom…it's all on the line here," Damon rubbed his hands over his face, "and Bonnie…"

"Bonnie, your attorney and the young woman who came to the gala?"

"Yes, we started a relationship a couple of months ago," Damon turned to Lily watching her eyes light up, even though she attempted to hide it, "don't get too excited, I messed it up and I think we are pretty much over for the foreseeable future."

"But she's defending you, she must still have some feelings for you…"

"She believes that I didn't commit murder, she doesn't necessarily believe that I am the man for her anymore and she's right. I'm not. I don't deserve her, because in true Damon fashion…she may have done something wrong, but I had to do something worse."

Lily sighed and lowered her voice, "Do you love her?"

Damon looked over at Lily, "If I say yes, will you control yourself and not start planning a wedding?"

"It sounds like you have a lot to make up for, so I will hold off on the wedding plans."

"That is best, concentrate on Stefan and Elena. They will be married with three kids by the time Bonnie looks at me in a loving way again."

"Maybe you should speak to your father about how to win a woman back after being a complete asshole," Lily stood up from the couch.

"Thanks," Damon sighed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After dinner with her father, Bonnie fired up her laptop and opened the file containing the case file for Olivia's murder. She looked at the crime photos again, hoping to see something she may have missed. A stray hair, pills, a fingerprint, something belonging to the person who committed the act. She knew that the person was a man and it had to be a man that would be able to get into Olivia's apartment. There was no forced entry.

Bonnie read the police report for the 100th time. The description of the apartment, the details surrounding the location of Olivia's body, Damon's behavior when they arrived…it was all there in black and white. Bonnie removed the report that listed all of the belongings that were taken in as evidence. Olivia's clothes, her shoes…her jewelry…wedding ring, diamond stud earrings, a white gold necklace…Bonnie focused on the list again. Something was missing. Bonnie sat back in the lounge chair that she was sitting in…something was definitely missing and it could actually be the one thing to lead her to the person who murdered Olivia.

"That smile on your face tells me that you've had a breakthrough," Rudy stated bringing Bonnie out a bowl of ice cream and handed it to her.

"Cookies and cream?" she peered down into the bowl allowing a smile to spread across her face.

"You may think that I forgot or didn't care, but I remember everything about my darling girl," Rudy smiled.

Bonnie moved her laptop to the side and took a spoonful of the ice cream, "This…is…amazing."

"I figured you would like it," Rudy winked, "I am sorry for everything that happened with Alan and the firm Bonnie. I just know that you deserve success and I wanted you to have it. I knew deep down that you would never go along with what Alan wanted you to. You are your mother's daughter and that's why you are a great attorney."

Bonnie focused on her ice cream swirling the spoon around before putting some in her mouth, "I'm going to win this one Daddy," Bonnie looked up at him with an assured look.

"I know you are and if you need my help or if you just want me to visit, I will be there," Rudy met Bonnie's eyes.

"I know," she nodded.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next afternoon, Damon entered the high-rise building that housed Bonnie's new office. When she left Briddle, she rented some office space in an office building in downtown Mystic Falls. He wasn't sure why he was surprised when she texted him and asked him to meet at this address. Ever since she left Briddle, he thought she worked out of her apartment—he had no reasoning behind it, it was just what he thought.

After signing in at the security desk, he pretended not to notice the stares and whispers. Previously to Olivia's death, stares and whispers actually made him grin. The women who looked at him with a face of appreciation always stroked his ego. Now? When someone stared and whispered when he walked passed them, he knew that they were gawking and whispering about the accused murderer in their presence, "Fuck my life," he mumbled as he stepped on the elevator and the doors closed. He watched the numbers rise and the more time he spent going over the way people looked at him, the more depressed he became. How was it that a couple of weeks ago, he was at the top of his game, one of the best attorneys around and all of that went up in smoke. Everything about his personal relationship with Olivia was a mistake. She was a sweet woman, but he never should have crossed the line.

The elevator chime brought him out of his thoughts and he stepped off onto the plush carpet to a collection of office doors on both sides. He proceeded down the hallway to the suite where Bonnie's office was located. He knocked on the door and within a few moments, the door opened and Bonnie was standing in front of him. It had been a couple of days since he laid eyes on her and she truly was the most amazing sight he'd seen in days. She was dressed in a black pants suit, a lacy red shirt under it and her hair was up in a tight bun. She was stunning and he couldn't deny that he had never been more attracted to her than that moment, "Hi," he managed to squeeze out.

"Hello," she answered turning around and walking through the suite to her office, "this is different for me, but you know what…I like it," she looked around with a small smile, "the only rules for _this_ office are the ones that I make."

"Being a solo practitioner has its perks. It was the best decision I ever made," Damon smiled taking a seat in one of the office chairs, "I didn't expect you to be dressed like that, you just got back this morning, right?"

"I did. I actually have a motion hearing today," Bonnie replied, sitting behind her desk.

"Really?"

"Yes…so I looked over the lab results earlier."

"Before we get to that, how was your visit with your father?" Damon asked.

Bonnie stared at him for a moment. She hadn't expected him to ask or even care, "It was good. We worked some things out. I understand him better, he understands me better…we're in a better place. _I'm_ in a better place than I was."

"I'm happy for you Bon. I know that was something that you needed to do for awhile now."

She shrugged, "I did. It's just interesting that Kol was the one who forced me to do it."

"Kol," Damon growled.

"Damon, remember what I said…"

"I do, that's why Kol Mikaelson is still walking around without any broken bones and the absence of a black eye."

Bonnie smirked, "The test results…let's talk about that, I read them…" she walked over to her desk and took a seat.

"And…?" Damon asked leaning forward.

A slight smile spread across Bonnie's face, "It's good news for us…well I hope it's good news, there were traces of Rohypnol found in your blood."

Damon blinked, "Someone roofied me?"

"Unless you decided to take Rohypnol yourself, yes," Bonnie replied.

"That's why I felt like I was hung over when I woke up on the floor and why I don't remember everything that happened that night."

"That is definitely the reason," Bonnie stated, "whomever killed Olivia wanted you incapacitated."

"But I had to have done something, I had bruises on my hands…"

"Maybe you fought the person before passing out."

Damon nodded as he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. His mouth went dry and he gripped onto the chair, "Or I did it and just can't remember…I did it before I passed out…"

"Damon, I read the report…you can read it, the amount of Rohypnol in your system wouldn't exactly allow you to do much. The person who killed Olivia set you up and they may have done whatever they needed to in order to make you look guilty. This is good news Damon, its some of the best news we've had in this case yet."

Damon smiled, "You're right. This is good news."

"It is…and that's why I need you to keep that attitude, when I tell you this next part."

"What?"

"I made a motion to get this report entered into evidence for the trial and the DA is challenging its authenticity."

Damon's eyes went wide, "You have to be kidding me!" he stood up from the chair and began pacing the office, "they doubt the authenticity, they think I made up those results!"

"No, they think you paid a lab to say whatever you wanted."

"That's bullshit!" Damon exploded, "I can't believe this!"

"Damon…"

"My life has been in a steady downward spiral since that night! I can't work! I can't sleep! I'm losing everything!" Damon ran his hands through his hair, "this is so fucked up."

Bonnie stood up and walked over to face him, "I was able to get a hearing with Judge Poden about this. I have this. Trust me."

Damon stared down at her, "I'm sorry, I know you are doing everything you can."

"I believe you Damon. I am fighting for you, but I need you to keep the faith here…you understand."

He nodded, "I don't deserve your help and I don't take any of it for granted."

"I know," she looked into his eyes.

"What time is the hearing?"

"3:30 and I am going alone, I will come to your place and update when it's over."

"Ok…ok. Can I at least come to the courthouse?" he asked.

"Absolutely not," she shook her head.

"Ok," Damon cast his head down, "but I would be good."

"Liar," Bonnie laughed hitting him in the chest, he took her hand and caressed it softly with his thumb as her eyes met his, "Damon…"

"I really do appreciate everything you're doing Bonnie," he lowered his voice.

"I know."

There was a moment when the air changed around them as they both studied each other's faces, maybe waiting for the other one to make a move, "I…have to get to the courthouse," Bonnie slowly removed her hand from his, "I will see you later."

"Ok," Damon whispered hating that they weren't touching any longer.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie stood outside of the Courtroom 606 waiting for Judge Poden's clerk to call her in. She wasn't exactly nervous, but there was something stirring in her stomach that told her that she was a little nervous. This _was_ an easy hearing and she was confident that she would win, but she was also going up against one of her former colleagues and it set her on edge.

"Bonnie Bennett," Logan Fell called out from behind her.

"Shit," Bonnie mumbled plastering a smile on her face and turning around, "Logan, it's been a long time."

"Yes, it has."

"I'm surprised they sent you, I didn't think a measly motion hearing would warrant the great ADA Logan Fell's presence," Bonnie fake curtsied.

"Cute Bonnie, always being cute. This is an important case for the office and they would send the best."

"Still the same cocky bastard you were, when you were my supervisor, huh?"

"Same…no…better, yes."

"Oh yay," she rolled her eyes, "but can you tell me why you guys are fighting the test being introduced into the case file?"

"Because this is a high profile case. He was found with the victim, her blood was all over him, the weapon was wiped clean but we are pretty sure that he's the one who used it…he was sleeping with her, the list goes on and her family is pushing to have this handled and not cut any corners. So that means, there will be no deal Bonnie."

"We would never accept a deal," Bonnie countered.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Confident, are you?"

"Aren't I always?"

"So do you think after your client starts serving his jail sentence, you will be ready to come back to the DA office?"

"You want someone like me at the DA's office? Did you hear that I spectacularly flubbed the Lockwood divorce case and now I'm defending the attorney who beat me."

"I know all of that, but I also know that you're a good trial attorney…mostly because you were trained by me."

"Oh shut up…" Bonnie laughed.

"But you are good and you were one of the best until that unfortunate night…"

"Yeah, well…I've moved on."

"So you have," Logan nodded.

"Counselors, Judge Poden is ready now," the court clerk announced opening the door to the courtroom.

"Logan, get ready to go back to the office and let them know they need a new game plan," Bonnie moved into the courtroom with Logan following behind her. She took her her position on the left side of the courtroom as Judge Poden looked over her glasses at the both of them.

"Miss Bennett, it's been a long time and you're on the opposite now," Judge Maggie Poden smiled down at her.

"It has been, but you know I've been spreading my wings."

"That's a good thing," Judge Poden stated turning to Logan, "and Mr. Fell, I'm surprised to see you. I guess this is an important motion hearing for you to be here."

"Well the Commonwealth takes this case very seriously, a woman was horribly murdered by her lover…an attorney…we take this very seriously," Logan made his impassioned speech and Bonnie did all she could not to roll her eyes.

"Uh, huh," Judge Poden remarked without an ounce of emotion, "you mind telling me exactly why you want to…" she lowered her head and read the paper, "suppress these laboratory results during the trial."

"Well your honor, we have no evidence that these test results are actually valid nor have they been authenticated," Logan explained.

"Really Logan?" Bonnie scoffed.

"Your Honor, Mr. Salvatore is very wealthy and he's an attorney. The laboratory report is from an independent lab that Mr. Salvatore could have paid enough money to in order to get whatever result he wanted."

"Your Honor, Mr. Fell is clearly reaching. The test results are valid and authenticated. In fact, the police failed to test Mr. Salvatore when they brought him into the station. He was sluggish, disoriented and appeared to not remember what occurred—it should have been clear to the trained professionals that he could have been drugged. However, Mr. Fell is correct. The results were tested by an independent lab that Mr. Salvatore paid for, but I anticipated that his wealth would be an argument used by the Commonwealth to suppress these results and that is why, I made sure that the sample was also sent to the Commonwealth's approved laboratory site and their results are right here," Bonnie removed a folder from her bag, "you will see your Honor…," Bonnie began as the clerk removed the folder from Bonnie's hand and handing it to Judge Poden, "that those results were authenticated and validated by the same laboratory that the Commonwealth uses for processing. Mr. Fell would you like a copy of the results?" Bonnie smiled over at Logan.

Bonnie could feel Logan wishing he had lasers for eyes as he stared back at her, "Yes," he stated through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Fell, does the Commonwealth have any additional arguments as to why these results should be suppressed?"

Logan thumbed through the folder that Bonnie handed him, "We have no more objections."

"Very well, the laboratory results will not be suppressed."

"And based on that ruling Your Honor, I would like to make a motion to drop all charges against Mr. Salvatore. It's clear that he could not have committed the crime he is accused of due to the amount of…"

"Miss Bennett, you got a small win today…take it," Judge Poden winked at her with a smile.

Bonnie nodded, "Thank you Your Honor…but you know I had to try," Bonnie smiled.

"Indeed. Now, if there is nothing else—we are adjourned," Judge Poden stood from her chair and walked towards her chambers.

"You know Logan, these lab results will blow a hole through your entire case," Bonnie smiled, "I suggest you go tell the MFPD to search for a new suspect and fast."

"Oh Bonnie, this is not over. Don't call victory just yet, you would be surprised how many every day citizens hate attorneys," Logan winked before walking past Bonnie and out of the courtroom.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So your attorney disappeared for three days with no contact and you're trusting her with your life?" Giuseppe shook his head as the Salvatore family gathered in Damon's living room, "I don't understand how you could do that?"

"Because she's good, I trust her and frankly, she's not required to be available to me 24/7. If I need her, I know how to find her," Damon sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Damon, I think you should let me call Martin. We can have him here in an hour and he can take over."

Damon stood up from the couch, walking over to Giuseppe and staring directly in the older man's eyes. He saw Stefan stand up from his chair watching the two men size each other up, "Stefan, stand down. Father, I've stated this before and I will say it again—Bonnie is my attorney. She will stay my attorney. She is doing everything that I want her to do. Leave it at that."

"It's your life," Giuseppe sighed shakings his head.

Damon opened his mouth to speak, but the doorbell ringing stopped him, "That's probably Bonnie, I will get it and Father, she is my attorney and she's my friend. You give her the respect that she deserves," Damon warned.

Giuseppe's eyebrows raised as he watched Damon head to the front door. Damon wasn't sure why his hand was shaking as he walked to the door. Maybe it was the fact that he knew that if those test results were suppressed, there was no way in hell Bonnie would get him acquitted of killing Olivia. When he opened the door, Bonnie stood there on the step with an unreadable look on her face. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hi…come in…the family's all here."

"Oh…are they?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yes, I think they came to _support_ me," Damon rolled his eyes while they walked towards the living room, "but I'm pretty close to a nervous breakdown, so they are doing their usual job."

"It will be ok," she commented walking into the living room.

Bonnie took in Lily, Giuseppe and Stefan staring at her expectantly. She remembered Damon mentioning his family was there, but she didn't connect the dots until this minute. The way Giuseppe watched her basically sent a message that he was unimpressed. From Damon's description of him, she could tell that he was old school and old school usually meant sexist when it came to lawyers.

"Bonnie, it's so nice to see you again," Lily smiled warmly.

"You too Mrs. Salvatore…Mr. Salvatore," she turned to them both, "so umm…"

"I told them, so you can just let me have it. Am I winner today?"

Bonnie could feel the tension in the room and at that moment, she felt the weight of on her own shoulders, "Well we won the battle today," Bonnie answered.

Lily clasped her hands and grinned as Giuseppe nodded his approval. Damon looked down at Bonnie, "Thank you," he replied.

"It's what you pay me for," she shrugged, "the DA's office are ready for war, but so are we. If it comes to that."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Umm…excuse us," he stated to Lily, Giuseppe and Stefan, "Bonnie, can you follow me for a minute…"

"Umm…sure," she followed him out of the living room to his office down the hallway.

Once they reached the office, which also made Bonnie shiver because she remembered the last time she was in here. Their clothes were all over the place and Damon was making her see stars. She shook her head to get the memory out, "This was one of my favorite places to be with you," Damon stated, "but I want to know what you meant out there?"

"What do you mean?"

"It it comes to that…what did that mean, Bonnie? I'm not taking a deal."

"I would never suggest you would. I meant, if this even goes to trial."

"It's going to trial, they wanted to suppress lab results for heavens sakes. Luke is camped out at the Plaza Condos to make sure that I am prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."

"I mean, if the real killer is found. They will have to drop the charges against you."

"Bonnie, there is no one else. The Mystic Falls PD sure as hell ain't looking for anyone else."

"They don't need to, there are only two people it could possibly be anyway," Bonnie shrugged.

An eerie feeling climbed up Damon's back and stood on his shoulders as he stared back at Bonnie, "Bonnie."

"What?"

"Tell me you are not trying to find the real killer?" Damon studied her.

"What? Of course not!" she whispered.

Damon narrowed his eyes, "You _did_ visit Tyler Lockwood."

"I did and I don't think he had anything to do with it," she shrugged, "look, they drugged you and whomever killed Olivia and framed you…they _wanted_ to see you suffer for it. They are still around and they will slip up somehow."

"But promise me that you're not going to go around trying to find them. I have more faith in you than anyone else in this world. I know you will help me get acquitted in the courtroom."

"I promise," Bonnie smiled, "stop worrying."

"Right," Damon studied her face, but for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that she was lying to him.

 **Damon's right not to trust Bonnie here…she has something up her sleeve.**

 **Rudy and Bonnie are making some strides, but he still has a way to go—but it's a start.**

 **Please show your love/like for this chapter. I appreciate it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your support and reviews. I understand that this fic is not everyone's cup of tea and that's fine. I appreciate those who are willing to read and unravel this mystery with me. I also want to say that Bonnie is an attorney in this, she has a job to do and a reputation to repair—and she wants to do just that. Her choice to defend Damon is not just about what their relationship was or how she felt about certain body parts of his, it is also because of her career. The legal game is a knock down drag out game and only the strongest survive. Bonnie's proving she's strong.**

 **I also wanted to say that one reviewer actually picked up on one of the biggest clues regarding the killer last chapter, so congrats! Now, sit back and enjoy…the killer is revealed in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Even though Bonnie delivered some good news, some of the best news he'd heard in weeks, Damon couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something from him. Even after they emerged from his office and she quickly was snatched up by Lily, he continued to stare at her. Bonnie was up to something, "Well I have to admit, I'm impressed," Giuseppe commented standing beside him drawing Damon's attention away from Bonnie.

"Impressed with what?" Damon asked.

"She obviously prevailed today, I guess she will do well as your attorney."

Damon stared at Giuseppe, "I'm not doing this with you right now."

Giuseppe sighed, "Damon, I just want you to be acquitted of these heinous charges. That is all I want for you. I know we don't have the best relationship, but I don't want to see you punished for a crime you clearly did not commit," Giuseppe touched his shoulder and Damon was sure it was the first time he'd ever heard his father be sincere and dare he think it, loving. He found himself softening, "Thank you and I know what you are trying to do, but I trust Bonnie."

"Apparently so does your mother," Giuseppe threw a look over his shoulder at Lily and Bonnie in the kitchen, "so what happened there with you and Bonnie?" Giuseppe attempted to inquire casually.

Damon raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure Lily had filled Giuseppe in on Damon's romantic relationship with Bonnie and now, Giuseppe was just fishing, "Well since you asked, we broke up because of a misunderstanding, I made things worse afterwards and Bonnie pretty much hated my guts until I asked her to represent me."

"Ahh…wandering eye?" Giuseppe asked.

Damon looked over at Bonnie, "Not exactly, but all the same hurt."

Bonnie stood in the kitchen as Lily piled pasta and grilled chicken on a plate for her, "Have you eaten today?" Lily asked placing another piece of chicken on her plate, "I'm sure you need something after court today."

"I guess I can have a little something," Bonnie mumbled as Lily handed her a plate.

"And maybe some wine?" Lily lifted the bottle up.

"No thanks the food is fine," Bonnie stated taking a bite of the pasta and chicken, "this is amazing," she moaned. It was a little spicy, but had a creamy, garlicky taste and Bonnie realized how hungry she was at that moment.

"It's Damon's favorite," Lily beamed.

Suddenly the chicken tasted like chalk in her mouth as she stopped chewing. She knew that Lily was a cheerleader for Damon settling down and she was _also_ aware that Lily decided Bonnie was who he should settle down with, "I know what happened or rather, I know _something_ happened," Lily rushed to explain, "and I know that you have your reasons for keeping your distance from Damon. I understand. I get it and although, I was very happy to hear a couple of months ago that you two were seeing each other—I know that whatever Damon did was serious and if he has to walk across broken glass to get you to forgive him so be it."

Bonnie let out an unexpected laugh. She wasn't sure what she expected Lily to say, but it wasn't that. She always pegged Lily as the mother that believed her son was faultless, so hearing her say that amused Bonnie, "Thank you."

"Damon is confident that you will help him and so am I. I'm also thankful. I know you didn't have to and you could have walked away, but you didn't. So thank you Bonnie," Lily smiled warmly at her.

"Well it's part of my job," she shrugged with a smile.

"Of course," Lily smiled back at her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So you visited your father," Abby folded her arms sitting across from Bonnie. They were sitting outside of the Mystic Grill the day after the motion hearing and Bonnie could tell by the vein appearing in Abby's forehead, that she wasn't exactly excited about Bonnie's visit to Rudy, "and he actually took off a couple of days from work? Shocking."

"Mom."

"I'm sorry, go on…"

"Well we talked about a lot of things. How he just disappeared after the divorce and how I missed him. How I wanted him to be more," she shrugged, "it was a good visit. He listened."

"And what did he say?" Abby asked.

"He apologized and he said that he will do better. He's called me about ten times since I left and he's coming to visit next week."

"Oh is he?"

"Yes, he is," Bonnie smiled, "and maybe you two should make time and talk too."

Abby paused with her fork up to her mouth, "Oh no."

"Mom."

"Yes," Abby sat back with her arms folded looking less than moved.

"I know that Dad did some horrible things and you are still angry at him, you _should_ be…but I guess giving him a chance to explain himself or giving yourself a chance to just yell at him will help you."

Abby shook her head and then gave Bonnie a small smile, "And when did my little girl become so mature?"

"Talking to him, yelling at him and then talking to him again really helped Mom. I know that it may not sound like it will help, but it does."

"Uh, huh and what about your love life?" Abby folded her hands under her chin, "I watch the news Bonnie. One minute, you and Damon are hot and heavy…the next, you lose the divorce case to him and then he's charged with killing his client—who they are also saying he had a relationship with. Did he cheat on you with her?"

Bonnie's stomach turned. Every time she had to talk about this, she felt the nausea and lump in her throat, "He didn't cheat, but he started a relationship with her not long after we broke up."

"How long after?" Abby peered at her.

"I don't know; the same night we broke up."

"Bonnie…"

"I know. It was an asshole thing to do and I was…I _am_ angry at him for doing it."

Abby shook her head, "He doesn't deserve you even being his lawyer."

"Maybe, maybe not. The Olivia thing hurt and a part of me wants to believe or did believe that he didn't do it to lash out at me. What happened with that divorce case was horrible and I wonder, what would I have done if the roles were reversed? Would I have lashed out…would I have been angry? Furious? Probably, but I haven't forgotten what he said or did and I'm not rushing into his arms."

"But you are defending him for a crime that by the media coverage, he's pretty much guilty of. Why would you do that?"

"Because I believe he didn't kill Olivia and I am a lawyer, mom."

"But there are plenty of lawyers, why wouldn't you direct him to one?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Mom, come on."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Mom?"

"Well if you do, you make sure he works to get back in your good graces. Hell, if you save him from prison, he owes you his life and better worship the ground you walk on for as long as you allow him to."

Bonnie sipped her lemonade nodding at Abby's words.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Damon and Stefan's feet pounded on the asphalt as they made their final jog towards Damon's building. Giuseppe and Lily returned home for a few days because of some prior commitments and Stefan stayed in Mystic Falls to support Damon and spend time with Elena, "I'm going to propose," Stefan spoke up as they slowed in front of Damon's condo where Damon stopped abruptly at the door, "Wait, how long has it been?" he asked turning to his younger brother.

"A year or so, it doesn't matter. When its right, its right. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Uh huh and does that mean that you are moving to Mystic Falls to bless me with your presence frequently?" Damon asked opening the front door.

"Well I will work in Mystic Falls and in New York," Stefan followed Damon into the condo.

"Well congrats brother, I am sure she will say yes. You two will have the fairytale wedding that Mother has planned since we were able to talk and you will have beautiful brunette children," Damon remarked sarcastically.

"You sound really happy for me," Stefan shook his head.

"I'm sorry, its…, "Damon paused for a few beats, "I am happy for you. If you are engaged and planning a wedding, Mother will back off of me and Bonnie. The last thing we need is Mother making eyes at us every time we're in the same room."

Stefan nodded, "But the blood test results were good news."

"It is. I have faith in Bonnie, I believe she can get me out of this—but the evidence is against me," Damon confessed, "the only defense I have is the fact that I was roofied, but is that enough? The murder weapon was lying next to me. The prosecution is after me, the police refuse to search for anyone else. Shit, they could say that I did all of this to make sure that people wouldn't suspect me. I'm an attorney. I know the tricks of the trade. I could go to jail Stefan and that is driving me crazy. I can't plan my life beyond this very moment," Damon took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Stefan touched Damon's shoulder.

"I can't leave my house. There's very few places I can go without people staring at me and whispering. People actually think I killed someone, Stefan and Olivia's dead. She got everything she wanted from Tyler and she was murdered. When I close my eyes I see her. Sometimes I wonder, was it about her or was it about me?"

"Why would it be about you?" Stefan questioned.

Damon's eyes widened, "Because I'm the one on trial for murder."

"Yes, but who would want to see you in jail? The only one pissed off in this town was Bonnie…who's defending you and I don't think she's that pathological and her ex, you think he framed you?"

"No, because if he had, he would be spitting nails now. I thought about Tyler, but Bonnie seems adamant that he didn't do it."

"Ok, so who else is there?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked over at his brother. There was one name that floated around in his head, but he refused to say it out loud. Stefan's phone rang in the distance, "Excuse me," Stefan fished his phone out and quickly dissolved into a conversation with Elena. Damon gripped onto one of the kitchen chairs as the name rolled around in his head, "Damon, I have to meet up with Elena…are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm going to call Bonnie, talk to her. See if she has any ideas or anything about where this is going."

"Ok…I will call you later," Stefan touched Damon's shoulder before heading out of the door. Damon retrieved his phone from his pocket and quickly texted Bonnie.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie sat outside of the Plaza debating on whether she should leave her car. Once she went inside, there was no turning back. She reached for the door and her cell phone beeped causing her to look down, 'Hey can we meet, I want to talk to you about something?' Damon's text read. She looked over at the condo and then texted Damon back, "Another time, I guess," she mumbled before pulling out of the parking space. Bonnie turned down Market Street as a phone call came through, "Hello Caroline," she greeted her friend on the other end.

"Is there a reason why I found out that you went to visit your dad from Elena?" Caroline accused through the speakers.

"I'm sorry, it was spur of the moment and I pretty much spent my time there reconnecting with my dad. I'm sorry for not calling you."

"You and Elena always leave me out now. Just because I'm married and a mom doesn't mean that I don't want to know what's going on."

"I know Caroline, I'm sorry."

"Ok," Caroline sniffed, "now, tell me why you are still defending that Damon guy."

Bonnie laughed. Caroline would of course be the most critical, she enjoyed that part of her friendship with Caroline. Caroline Forbes-Donovan is the friend most likely to slap you if she thought you were losing your mind. Bonnie was thankful for her, "Because I believe he's innocent."

"So," Caroline answered simply causing Bonnie to chuckle, "Yes, I know that you hate him and I appreciate it, but he did not kill Olivia."

"And there are about 100 different lawyers in this town and he could have picked one of them."

"Yes, he could have, but he picked me."

"Because he probably wants to use this case to get you back in his bed or something."

"Caroline, the only thing I'm concerned with is getting him acquitted."

"I hope so. He hurt you."

"I am aware."

"I know you are; I just don't like it. I was all set to plan your wedding to him and he messed it all up. I liked him and I did not see this coming at all, that really pisses me off."

"Caroline, trust me, I know what I'm doing. Things ended between me and Damon for a reason and I haven't forgotten that reason or what happened after."

"Ok, but I know how much you loved those blue eyes and how many times he made you…"

"Caroline, let's talk about how the twins are…did Josie start ballet yet?" Bonnie interrupted.

Caroline sighed and immediately began filling Bonnie in on Josie and her first dance class which ended in a tantrum.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon sat a table in the dive bar that Bonnie had directed him to. It was mid-day, so there weren't many patrons in the place. There were a couple of retirees at the bar, but they barely glanced at him when he walked in. It was a relief. It was nice to be out of the house. He was able to get a drink that he didn't have to make himself. He sipped his bourbon and looked around. His life had changed so drastically that he barely recognized it.

"I'm glad you found this place," Bonnie sat down across from him.

"Yeah, it was fairly easy. Thanks for suggesting this place, I'm suffering from cabin fever."

"Hopefully this will all be over soon and you will be able to reclaim your life again."

Damon nodded, "That's actually what I wanted to discuss with you…" Damon began before a waitress walked over.

"Can I get you something?" she asked Bonnie.

"Just a Coke please," she ordered. She didn't need any alcohol clouding her mind, especially with Damon sitting across from her with that beard and those eyes.

"You sure you don't want anything stronger?" Damon asked amused.

"Coke is fine."

"Ok…it's on me."

"Oh I know because I'm billing you," Bonnie winked.

He chuckled and then turned serious, "That was nice. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something…Tyler, what makes you so sure that he didn't kill Olivia or hire someone to do it?"

Bonnie couldn't hide that she was a little surprised that was what he wanted to discuss. She thought he wanted to talk about strategy, but she didn't expect that to be the first statement, "Because Tyler's smart. If somehow you weren't a suspect, he would be next in line. He knew that. Tyler is also arrogant. He's a womanizer, he believed there was a way to get his money and his company back. He would have found another lawyer to undo the settlement or he would have attempted to sweet talk Olivia into giving it back. Killing her would have been too messy for him."

"Ok, so what about Kol?" Damon asked as the waitress sat down Bonnie's soda.

"Kol?"

"He hated us together Bonnie and by extension, he pretty much hated me."

She shook her head, "Kol may be a lot of things, but he's not that bad of a cop. He may hate you and hated our relationship, but he would never kill an innocent person. That's not him."

Damon sipped his bourbon, "You mentioned someone else before…"

"I did, your friend or ex-friend right now."

"Luke's a good guy. He always spoke so highly of Olivia, he introduced her to Tyler and felt really bad that Tyler was an asshole."

"Really and what was the dynamic between he and Olivia?" Bonnie asked.

Damon thought, "He was protective."

"And when they were together?"

"I never saw them together. Luke's a busy guy, he lives in New York…runs his own company. A financial investment firm."

"Uh, huh."

"Luke's a good guy Bon, he asked me to represent her. She had a shit lawyer and he knew that I was a fantastic one."

"A fantastic one?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Damon narrowed his eyes, "Bonnie Bennett, you know that I am a very capable attorney."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So Luke was this great cousin to Olivia, but you never saw them interact and he didn't show up until she was dead? That's not suspicious to you?" Bonnie squinted at him.

"I'm sure it _looks_ that way, but I've known Luke since college. He wouldn't kill someone. There's no way and we were friends."

"Hmm," Bonnie tapped her chin with her finger, "but Olivia received money and shares in Lockwood Industries, Luke could have been a benefactor of that. She has no other family but him and they were allegedly very close."

Damon heard everything Bonnie was saying and it _sounded_ plausible, but he and Luke were friends. Roommates in college. They were close. He _knew_ Luke. He wouldn't kill his own family member, not for money…not for any reason, "Bon, I can't believe Luke would do something like that."

"And who do you think would? Who would roofie you and kill Olivia? How would they know that you were going to be there? It had to be someone that Olivia knew."

"Maybe one of Tyler's conquests?" Damon suggested.

"Olivia and Tyler were divorced; she was his past."

Damon sat back, "We're running into dead ends here."

"Maybe," Bonnie shrugged, "I will figure it out."

"You still believe Luke has something to do with it?" Damon asked.

Bonnie met Damon's gaze, "No, you know him better than I do. You said he wouldn't kill anyone and you would know."

"There has to be something that can help us out here."

"Something will come up, I'm sure of that," Bonnie answered, "you're innocent and the fact that we have evidence that you were drugged will help us."

"I hope so."

"And unfortunately, I have to go…we will talk soon, ok," Bonnie stood up from the table.

Damon watched her, "Sure…"

She smiled touching his shoulder gently before heading towards the door.

Damon watched Bonnie leave and thought for a few moments before taking out his cell phone and swiping down his contacts list. He focused on one name. He wasn't confident that he would get the answer to what he was looking for, but he could try. He pressed a name and held the phone up to his ear, "Hello," the female voice on the other end greeted him.

He plastered a smile on his face, "Andie, how are you?" he hoped that his smile came through on the other end as he heard silence.

"Damon Salvatore, didn't expect to hear from you ever again."

"Well Andie, I'm sure you didn't. However, I know that you still have a soft spot for one of your closest colleagues. How's the corporate law game treating you?"

"It's treating me. What do you want? Or rather, what are you up to? I heard you're in some trouble down there."

Damon grimaced. He hadn't expected for her to have heard…but who was he fooling? Everyone probably heard at this point, "Yes, well…"

"Don't worry, I know you could never do something as heinous as what you're accused of. Unfortunately, if you need a character witness, I'm leaving for Monaco for a couple of months so…"

"I'm calling you because you know everything about the corporate world and what's going on within it."

"True."

"So tell me, Luke Parker…you know Parker Investment Holdings…what's going on there?" he asked.

Andie scoffed, "Does that still exist?" she asked sarcastically, "Damon, I know you and Luke probably aren't friends _now_ , but Parker Investments went under a couple of months ago. It was rumored that there was some insider trading going on and the SEC are investigating. Luke closed the firm fairly quickly and then took off. Of course, the official word is that he took time off to support his cousin, but everyone knows that he was avoiding his investors and now that his cousin is dead, there are some rumblings that he is trying to get her shares of Lockwood Industries."

"So his company went under?" Damon asked as a sickening feeling settled in his stomach.

"Pretty much."

"Wow…he never mentioned it."

"Not surprised," Andie chuckled, "but I have a meeting to attend. When you're in New York, we'll catch up.

"Sure…sure. Thanks Andie," Damon stated ending the call. He sat glued to his chair in the bar. The music playing in the bar floated away, the conversations around became muted. Luke's company was gone. He was running from investors and never once let on. Damon sipped his bourbon. The pieces were starting to come together and for the first time, he started to believe…Bonnie was right about Luke.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie pressed the doorbell and waited for the large white door to open. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and she felt nauseous. If she was right, this was big. The door opened and she came to face to face with the dirty blond, blue eyed cousin of Olivia Lockwood, Luke Parker, "Can I help you?" he asked standing in the doorway.

"I wanted to know if I could speak with you for a few moments."

"You want to talk to me, well I don't want to talk to you," he stated starting to close the door, until she placed her hand on it, "Just for a few moments," she gave him a smile.

He sighed moving out of the way allowing her to step inside, "What could you possibly want to speak to me about. You're defending my cousin's murderer and it will be a cold day in hell before I help with his defense," Luke scoffed, "I know all about your history with Damon and I don't understand why you are even bothering."

"I have my reasons," she looked around the condo.

"Your reasons? What? You're a masochist?" Luke prodded, "I know Damon, I know how he is with women. Too bad my cousin didn't realize it."

"Well you know what they say about a woman scorned," Bonnie turned to Luke with a smirk as her eyes drifted over to the mantle where a chrome colored urn was placed, "That's my cousin's remains. I plan to spread her ashes in the Pacific Ocean once everything is done here," he stated standing behind Bonnie. She squinted as she walked closer to the urn and noticed the sparkling piece of jewelry wrapped around the top. She peered closer and realized it was a bracelet with a charm dangling from it 'Rise Up', it read. Immediately her blood ran cold and she felt as if the air was sucked out of the room. She heard Luke speaking, but it was muffled.

" _Well she got a pretty good settlement."_

" _That she did. She showed me this bracelet she bought that day, right before she met me at dinner. It was all diamonds with a charm hanging from it that read 'Rise Up', she said she paid a pretty penny for it because she wanted to buy something completely ridiculous with Tyler's money," Damon chuckled wistfully remembering Olivia's face as she said those words._

" _A diamond bracelet, hmm…well that's one way to dry tears," Bonnie agreed._

"You should get him to plead guilty. This trial is a waste. Olivia won't be able to rest in peace until he is in jail. If you have any decency, you will encourage Damon to please guilty," Luke went on. Bonnie turned to face him as he continued to speak, "I'm tied up in litigation right now because of the clauses in that damn divorce settlement."

"Umm…I'm sorry," she managed to squeeze out.

"I'm sure you are," he spat out.

"I…I…should be going," she stated heading towards the door.

"Maybe you should and don't come back here, Miss Bennett," Luke opened his door.

"I'm sorry for coming here. I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry about Olivia," she stated before walking out of the apartment.

"Whatever," he slammed the door in her face.

Bonnie rushed towards the elevators and feverishly pushed the button. When she stepped inside, she began to pace. This was unbelievable. She knew there was a possibility, but she never fully embraced that it was true. She rushed out to her car, grabbing her iPad from her bag and opened the case file containing the police report from the crime scene. She went over the evidence log, Olivia's belongings and there was one thing noticeably missing—the bracelet. The bracelet that was wrapped around her urn in Luke's apartment. Bonnie's hands began to shake uncontrollably as she started her car and sped out of her parking space.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon went over every second, every moment and every conversation he had with Luke and with Olivia about Luke. Luke called him one day out of the blue. He mentioned that his cousin was going through a rough divorce and needed representation. Luke was adamant that only Damon could help her. Then there were the phone calls; the way Luke wanted to know every single aspect of the divorce proceedings. Damon also remembered how he basically had to get Olivia to get her cousin to back off. It was definitely weird and unsettling. He had no reason to believe that his friend would murder his cousin for money, but with the information from Andie—did he really know him? He needed answers. Damon downed his bourbon and stood up to leave, when a familiar face walked into the bar. They made eye contact and Damon clenched his jaw, "Well Salvatore, I'm surprised you would show your face around here."

"Detective Mikaelson as much as I want to go toe to toe with you, I really have to go," Damon threw some money on the table and began to walk towards the door, but Kol grabbed his arm.

Kol chuckled, "No, I don't think you do. What are you doing here?"

Damon removed his arm from Kol's grip, "I don't think that's any of your business. What are _you_ doing here? Did you hear that me and Bonnie were here together? Still have spies around the city?"

"I don't need to follow Bonnie, Damon. You may not know this—but Bonnie comes willingly to me," Kol gloated.

Damon chuckled, "Does she? Is that why you had to steal my number from her phone and play texting games with me? You have no idea how much damage you caused because of that little jealous bitch ass move," Damon moved closer to Kol, "You wanted to tear me and Bonnie apart, fine…but what about her career?"

"I didn't do anything to her career, you did that," Kol matched Damon's glare, "you were the one who reacted the way you did and then you started fucking someone else. I didn't guess that would happen, but you had no idea that Bonnie Bennett doesn't forgive very easily."

"And yet, you got one more night with her. How did that work out for you? Because I also know, that same night—she left you to come to me," Damon went on watching the vein in Kol's neck pulsate, "so no matter how hard you try, you still lost her."

"So did you, but the thing is. You will be rotting in jail and I will be out here, making it up to Bonnie. You see, while you were _brutally_ murdering an innocent woman, I was making love to Bonnie. There were no regrets that night. You should just plead guilty and keep Bonnie from going through another loss because of you. Don't worry, I will take care of her."

Damon felt the heat rising from his chest, "You're pathetic. She doesn't want you, but you will never stop trying. She will walk away from you again because you're just not what she wants."

Kol stepped closer to Damon with their faces inches apart from each other, "Damon, while your trying to stop your cellmate from getting _closer_ to you…I will have Bonnie in my bed, I can promise you that."

Damon wasn't sure what happened at that moment other than he had enough of Detective Kol Mikaelson and he found his fist connecting to Kol's face, sending him crashing into a table and at that moment, he realized that he had made a mistake…but damn did it feel good.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

An hour later, Damon found himself sitting on the cot in his cell flexing his aching fist. Of course Detective Bastard would goad him into punching him and then he would be promptly locked up. It was a dumb move, but still satisfying. He wanted to blame Kol for everything that happened; however, what happened between he and Bonnie was more about them than anyone else. His mind was racing between what happened with Kol, the fact that Bonnie was going to be pissed and lastly, the Luke issue. He didn't have time to process what he discovered.

Damon rose from the cot and began pacing the cell. Of course, Detective Bastard wouldn't allow him to give Bonnie a call and to be honest, he wasn't in a hurry to call her either. She would be angry with him and he _really_ didn't want to hear her scream at him just yet…no matter how sexy she was when she got angry. Then there was the fact that if he mentioned what he learned about Luke, she would probably leave his ass in his cell and confront Luke on her own. He wouldn't risk it. He couldn't risk it.

"Your phone has been vibrating on my desk for an hour, it's Bonnie," Kol appeared in front of Damon's cell holding his phone.

"If she's calling, it must be important," Damon walked closer to the bars.

"Probably," Kol shrugged, "but after what you did today, not even she can help you."

Damon smiled, "I want to speak to my lawyer."

Kol looked down at the phone as Bonnie's face filled the screen again, "You have two minutes," he handed Damon the phone.

"Guess you don't want her mad at you," Damon smirked answering the phone as Kol fumed in front of him, "Bonnie, now don't be mad…"

"Luke killed Olivia," she cut him off.

"What?"

"Two minutes Salvatore," Kol warned him.

Damon ignored Kol moving away from the bars, "Bonnie, what are you talking about?" he whispered.

"Come to my place and I will explain. I'm walking in now."

"I can't exactly do that," Damon glanced over his shoulder at Kol who tapped his watch.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I'm sorta kinda in jail," he mumbled.

Bonnie moved around her apartment and then stopped in place, "What do you mean, you're in jail?"

"I mean…I'm in lock up, I kind of punched Detective _Asshole_ ," Damon stated loud enough for Kol to overhear, "and naturally, he brought me here."

Bonnie closed her eyes as she moved towards her bedroom, retrieving a box from her nightstand, "Damn it Damon. I told you to leave Kol alone, did you go to the police station?"

"I didn't go looking for him!" Damon defended himself.

Bonnie sucked her teeth, "Fine, I will come there…" she stood up and headed towards her front door.

"He had it coming," Damon added.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she opened her apartment door to Luke on the other side. For a few moments, Bonnie found it hard to breathe, "Bonnie, hello...I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier…may I come in?" Luke gave her a chilling smile.

At the sound of Luke's voice, Damon froze as a wave of memories came over him. He could see it all so vividly, "Bonnie, close the door," he stated with a simmering hint of panic underneath.

"Sure, you can come in," Damon heard Bonnie say before the line went silent, "Bonnie! Bonnie!" Damon screamed into the phone.

"Times up Salvatore," Kol called out.

Damon stared down at the phone, dialing Bonnie again before rushing to the bars, "Let me out of here! Bonnie is in trouble!" Damon yelled out hysterically.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look…I can't explain right now, we have to get to Bonnie's."

"Nice try Salvatore," Kol chuckled.

"You say you love her or you loved her, then believe me," Damon stared directly into Kol's eyes, "she is in trouble, the actual person who murdered Olivia is at her door."

Kol stared at Damon for a few beats.

"Look, I'm begging you…I have to get out of here," Damon pleaded.

Kol stared back at Damon and then down at the phone in Damon's hand.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Luke entered Bonnie's apartment taking a look around, "I was rude to you today, I just have a lot of things on my mind and I should have listened to what you were saying."

Bonnie watched him as she shifted slightly gazing around her apartment, "I understand, I'm defending the person who is accused of killing your cousin," she answered, "but like I said before, everything is not as it seems."

"So you don't plan to get Damon off?" Luke moved closer to her.

Backing up, Bonnie answered, "Damon hurt me. Almost destroyed my career, why would I want to see him free? It's very dangerous to hurt someone that has a law degree."

Luke smiled, "I see."

"I know exactly what to do to make sure that he goes to jail for it," she whispered as if she was planning a conspiracy with him.

Luke stared at her for a few moments, "Wow."

"Wow what?"

"You have everyone fooled."

"I'm a convincing actress," Bonnie smiled, "wine?"

"No thank you," Luke narrowed his eyes with a smile that chilled Bonnie's bones, "You _are_ very convincing. You know, I'm having a really rough time with Olivia's estate, primarily the shares for Lockwood Industries. Maybe you can give me some advice, the settlement was crafted between you and Damon—perhaps you can give me some information on how to get around the stipulation regarding Olivia's death."

Luke's entire demeanor changed and it unnerved Bonnie as she moved closer to the kitchen counter, "The stipulation that if she dies, the shares would go on the market and the highest bidder would win?" Bonnie clarified.

"Exactly. Maybe you know a way to get around that?" he asked.

"Maybe I do," she responded before throwing Luke a smile, "but there's something you need to tell me first."

"What?"

"What happened the night Olivia died?" Bonnie asked.

"What makes you think I know?"

"Because you came here for a reason and the only reason why is because you know that I know what happened to Olivia and your part in it," she moved closer and touched Luke's arm, "like I said, you know that I have no intention on helping Damon get acquitted, so why don't you tell me what _you_ know from that night and then we can talk about getting you those shares and how much money you will give me."

"You really want to know what happened that night?" Luke raised an eyebrow leaving inches between them.

Bonnie moved closer to him, "I do."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"This better not be some type of ploy to get out of that cell," Kol remarked as he sped towards Bonnie's apartment building. Damon didn't answer as his mind flashed to all that he remembered from the night Olivia was killed and he prayed that he would get to Bonnie before it was repeated.

 **Now that the killer has been revealed, you get to read how everything unfolded in the next chapter. Let me know if you guessed who it was before this chapter! Also, trust me…Bonnie is no damsel in distress here, she has something up her sleeve.**

 **Please feed the review meter, I appreciate it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone! Thank you all for your reviews and comments from the last chapter. Luke was always around, but never quite made his mark until the last chapter. Spoiler: He gets worse in this chapter.**

 **Thank you for your support. I appreciate it so much. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the characters not so much.**

 _The Night of Olivia's Murder_

"Straight Up Martini please," Bonnie told the bartender leaning casually on the bar in the Ritz Carlton ballroom. Against her better judgment and her need to be alone, she showed up to Marcel's engagement party. He was marrying one of the Assistant District Attorneys and that meant that Bonnie found herself spending the evening with plenty of ex-colleagues. As much as she would have preferred to sit this one out, she couldn't. Marcel had been a friend after she quit Briddle. He was the only one from the firm that reached out to her after she quit, so she couldn't shut him out. So even though she felt like shit, she put on a sexy dress, curled her hair, put on make up and headed out to the Ritz Carlton Hotel for the engagement party.

"Here you go," the bartender slid the glass over to her as she plopped 3 dollars on the counter and picked up the olive, sliding it slowly in her mouth and chewing. She wasn't a fan of straight up martinis, but she needed to be a little tipsy for this event and a straight martini was the best way to get that way.

"Bonnie, very nice to see you again," Alan walked up as she sipped her martini watching Marcel and his fiancée, Diana work the room.

"Alan is it really?" she turned to him.

He frowned, "Bonnie, I know that things didn't end well…"

" _Well_ Alan? I would say things ended terribly and I'm only here because Marcel is a friend. I don't want to make small talk with people who aren't exactly on my ally list."

"Bonnie, I do like you. I watched you grow up. When Rudy asked me to offer you a position at my firm, I never hesitated."

"Of course not, because I was good at what I did until you decided I wasn't. I have nothing else to say to you," Bonnie scoffed placing her glass on the counter starting to walk away, before Alan touched her arm, "Bonnie, I only wanted what was best for you," he stated gently.

"No, you wanted what was best for your bottom line," she countered moving away from him.

"Is there a problem here?" a male voice interrupted.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. This was all she needed, "Detective Mikaelson, nice to see you again. It's been months. The last time we saw each other was at the engagement party for you two," Alan smiled.

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago," Bonnie mumbled wishing that someone would interrupt and make both of these men go away.

"Alan, may I have a word with Bonnie?" Kol asked.

"Sure…Bonnie, I know you may not believe me, but if you ever need anything—please let me know," Alan gave Bonnie a reassuring smile before walking away. She felt the hurt and disappointment in the pit of her stomach watching Alan walk away. She swallowed hard as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Bonnie, I could see that was starting to get a little difficult."

"It was fine. I'm a big girl, no one asked for your help," she snapped holding her finger up for another martini.

"I am aware of that, but I saw you over here and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I heard what happened at Briddle."

Bonnie shrugged, "Things happen."

"And I see you're alone, are you still seeing that attorney?"

Bonnie sipped her drink and chuckled, "Ahh, I'm sure the courthouse informed you that I am not and I am also sure that's why you're over here."

"That's not the only reason why I'm here. I care about you Bonnie and I know that its been a hard couple of weeks for you and I just want to be a friend. Remember, we used to be friends. We used to be able to speak without sniping at each other. I just want us to get back to that point," Kol focused meeting her eyes, "I know you're a good woman and I made horrible mistakes, but I just want to be in your life again."

Bonnie stared at Kol, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was her loneliness, but she was willing to talk to him for a few moments and let go of some of the anger she felt at everything…Damon…Kol…Alan…her career…her life, "Maybe we can work on that," she answered finally.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon followed Olivia into her apartment. He had been distracted all night with thoughts of Bonnie. He had caught a glimpse of her at the courthouse earlier. She didn't see him, but he had seen her. She was laughing and speaking with some of the other attorneys, but as soon as they walked away—he saw the scowl on her face. They hadn't spoken in weeks and he missed her. He wanted to reach out, but after that moment in the restaurant weeks ago, he knew that whatever they had was over. Both had to move on.

"You ok?" Olivia asked turning to him as they walked into the living room.

"Uh, yeah…fine…just a little distracted that's all," he shrugged.

Olivia nodded walking into the kitchen, "Distracted huh? By a certain green eyed woman?"

"Liv…"

"Look Damon, I know that feelings don't turn off just like that. It's ok. There are times when I wonder if I can forget and forgive Tyler for all that he did," she sighed, "but then I realize, that everything happened for a reason and I'm better off."

Damon didn't answer as Olivia stood in front of him, "Beer? You know that's not my style," he shook his head with the brown bottle being held in front of his face.

Olivia laughed shaking her blond locks sitting down beside him, "Of course its not, but we're celebrating…my way."

"Your way huh? With beer?"

"I like beer. I know you're more of a bourbon type of guy," Olivia knocked her shoulder with his on the couch.

"I'll make an exception tonight. Your divorce is final and you got everything that you deserved from that bastard of an ex-husband."

"I'll drink to that," she clinked her bottle with his and then paused, looking around her apartment, "did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he asked taking a sip of the beer, "not bad by the way."

"Yeah, its a special brew. Luke brought it to me the other day. Tyler wasn't a fan of beer and I don't think I've had it in years..." she stood up from the couch as Damon continued drinking, "are you sure you didn't hear that?"

"Nope…didn't hear a thing," Damon studied the bottle, "how much alcohol does this have in it?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm usually a bourbon guy, but I feel like I had 10 shots of bourbon already."

"Hmm," Olivia stated moving away from the couch.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Damon asked lifting his arm that suddenly felt like it weighed 100 pounds.

She didn't answer as she moved towards the hallway between the living room and bedroom. Damon's eyes blinked as his lids became heavy.

"Luke, what are you doing back here?" Olivia asked Damon heard her ask nervously.

He found himself standing up and turning towards the hallway as Luke walked into the living room. He stared at his friend and focused on his eyes—he didn't recognize those eyes.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So I wasn't a bad tablemate tonight huh?" Kol joked walking Bonnie out of the ballroom.

She smiled begrudgingly, "No you weren't."

"Hey, how are you getting home?" he touched her arm.

"A Lyft of course. The martinis flowed a little too freely tonight."

"Of course," he stated, "I can give you a ride home, you know."

Bonnie smiled, "Oh no…no…no."

"Come on Bon, I don't bite," Kol smiled.

"Oh but you do."

He chuckled and then he turned serious, "You know, you look beautiful tonight. The biggest regret that I have is messing up what we had together."

"Yeah well…" she turned away from him.

"You don't deserve to be hurt," he reached out to touch her cheek.

Maybe it was the alcohol…maybe it was the setting, but she welcomed his touch. He moved closer to her, capturing her lips in a kiss. It was just as she remembered. A little firm, but sensual at the same time. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "Come home with me."

She paused and met his gaze, "No…" she answered, "come home with me."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Luke…man…what are you doing here?" Damon asked trying to walk towards Olivia who was standing in her living room with a confused look.

"I thought I would come visit my cousin who all of a sudden stopped answering my calls," Luke narrowed his eyes at Olivia.

"Luke, I'm sorry. Things changed…"

"Did they?" he raised an eyebrow moving closer to Damon and Olivia.

Olivia swallowed, "Yes, I don't need any help. I don't want any help. I want to run my share of Lockwood Industries by myself, I deserve it."

Luke nodded and then without warning raised his fist punching Damon in the face causing Olivia to scream. Due to his drowsiness from the beer, Damon toppled back, but managed to speak, "What the fuck Luke!" he exclaimed.

"Luke what are you doing!" Olivia shrieked as Luke went after Damon again. Damon was able to land a few punches to Luke's face, but it wasn't long before he sent Damon crashing into the glass coffee table shattering the glass. Damon felt like he had been hit by a truck as he lay on the floor fighting to keep his eyes open. He could hear Olivia screaming, "What are you doing! Why would you do that to him!"

"You care about him more than your own family!" Luke shouted, "I've called you for weeks and you ignored me!"

"Luke, you're scaring me," Olivia's voice shook.

Damon's eyes opened as he tried to get up from the glass bed that he was lying on, but his body refused to cooperate.

"Olivia, I wanted the best for you and I thought that you would at the very least thank me for it," Luke stated as Olivia backed away from him glancing over at Damon.

"What is wrong with him?"

"I thought that you would be alone…" Luke drifted off.

"What?"

"I didn't expect him to be here and I sure as hell didn't expect him to drink any of the beer. I thought that this would be easier."

"Easier?" Olivia squinted, "what do you mean?"

"Things with the company aren't going well and I just need something…money," Luke moved closer to her.

"Luke I can give you a couple thousand, if that's what you need…"

"I need more than that," he replied, "I owe people much more than that."

She shook her head, "So the rumors are true," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he narrowed his eyes as they moved towards the kitchen. Olivia noticed that Damon stopped moving on the floor.

"Someone from home told me that you were in some trouble. Your father's company…you messed up."

"I didn't mess up!" Luke exploded, "people led me down the wrong road. I just need some help…"

"No," Olivia stated firmly, "I don't know what you did to Damon or what you planned to do to me, but I can't bail you out…I won't bail you out…"

"Olivia, I looked out for you. I found someone for you to marry…I found you a lawyer to help you get a divorce. I _deserve_ to be helped!" Luke roared.

"No you don't, I don't even recognize you right now!" Olivia shrieked, rushing away from Luke, into the kitchen where she grabbed a knife from the block, "Luke, please…just leave…I won't tell anyone what you did to Damon," she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Luke walked closer to her, "Olivia, this is done." Olivia rushed from the kitchen towards Damon lying on the floor, "Damon…wake up please… please…" she shook Damon's body.

"He's not getting up any time soon," Luke walked over to her.

Olivia stood up from the floor waving the knife in front of her slicing Luke's arm, which immediately began to bleed, "Luke…please…" she pleaded as he grabbed the knife from her. There was very little sound that came after except for one scream, gurgling, a body hitting the floor and then silence.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon opened his eyes to absolute silence. He felt sticky. His shirt was plastered to his chest and his head hurt like hell. He rubbed his face and felt a warm, wet sticky substance on his cheek and then he looked at his hand—covered in blood. He turned his head slowly and that's when he saw her…Olivia lying on the floor in a pool of blood, eyes open staring back at him and the only thing separating them was a bloody knife.

 _Present Day_

Bonnie felt sick. She felt like she would vomit. The look in Luke's eyes was distant. It was almost as if he was telling a story about what he witnessed in a movie. He had brutally murdered his cousin and framed his friend for it. He appeared to be detached from what actually occurred, "All I wanted…all I _needed_ was money and she refused. She pulled a knife on me," he shook his head in disbelief.

Bonnie swallowed, "You didn't mean to kill her I know."

Luke turned to Bonnie with a bone chilling gaze, "Oh I meant to kill her, just not like that," he answered simply.

The coldness that came over Bonnie at that moment was something she had never felt before. She'd looked plenty of murderers in the face, but none of them chilled her the way Luke just did. "I always had a feeling that Olivia wouldn't give me any money. My cousin was always a selfish bitch."

Bonnie took a few steps away from Luke watching as he removed a knife from the wooden block on her counter.

"You see, I can read women very well," he turned to Bonnie, "just like I'm reading you right now and I know that you intend to get Damon acquitted. Yeah, you may hate him. You may even want to see him suffer a little, but I doubt you would see him go to jail for a crime he didn't commit. I bet you're recording me right now," Luke smiled as his eyes drifted over to Bonnie's cell phone.

She didn't bother to look, "I'm not recording you."

"Is that right?" he stared at her for a beat before they both reached for the phone and he snatched it up before her, "oh look at that…" he held up the phone showing the red square, "you _are_ recording me."

Bonnie watched Luke end the recording and place the phone back on the counter. He moved closer to her wielding the knife as Bonnie backed up out of the kitchen, "I have to give it to you for a moment, I believed you. You were Lockwood's attorney and although, you bombed the case for him—that stipulation in the agreement, had to be your idea in some capacity and you would never help me get that money."

"You murdered your cousin, you don't deserve that money," Bonnie sniped.

"Who determines what people deserve?" Luke shrugged as he continued to advance on her, "but I tell you what Bonnie, I will let you decide what _you_ deserve…a painless or painful death…your choice."

"You're going to kill me?" she asked.

"You know what happened between me and Olivia. Damon won't figure it out and the police aren't looking for a new suspect, so its just you," he walked around her coffee table as Bonnie moved closer to her bookcase, "and Bonnie, I have to tell you—the last woman who thought she could overpower me found herself choking on her own blood."

"A choice…" Bonnie breathed out, "I have to make a choice…" she looked around.

"You've never done anything to me, so I am fine with painless," Luke smiled at her, "so maybe no knife, just an overdose…I'm flexible."

"Ok Luke, maybe we can make a deal. I was obviously wrong about you not deserving them," she held out her hands, "I will get you those shares…I know how to get them, I will help you," Bonnie's heart threatened to beat out of her chest as she watched him grip the knife tighter.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Kol stopped abruptly in front of Bonnie's apartment building and Damon hopped out of the SUV while it was still moving, rushing through the glass doors with Kol shouting behind him. Damon raced towards the elevators and stabbed at the buttons. He saw Kol rushing in the front doors as the elevator doors closed. Damon paced the elevator, "I will kill him," he stated as the numbers rose.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Olivia tried to stab me and you see how that ended," Luke advanced towards Bonnie.

"I'm not trying to fight you Luke, I'm trying to _help_ you. I promise that I will never tell anyone that you are the one who killed Olivia."

"Do you think I'm an idiot!?" Luke roared, as he waved the knife and Bonnie instinctually threw up her arms, feeling the cut of the knife on her arm. She screamed out in pain as the sound of splintering wood echoed throughout the apartment and Luke whirled around to see Damon rushing into the apartment. It all happened so fast as Bonnie screamed as Damon immediately launched himself towards Luke punching him in the face, causing Luke to take a few steps back. Luke growled as Bonnie watched him raise the knife and sink it into Damon's stomach, Bonnie turned around quickly to the box on her bookcase, throwing it on the floor shattering the wood and then bending down to remove the contents. Damon held onto his stomach with blood rushing through his fingers as Luke yelled out charging towards Damon before a shot rang out causing Luke to collapse onto the floor sending the sliding knife across the room.

Kol ran up to the doorway where he witnessed Damon standing in the middle of the floor holding his stomach, Luke on the floor trying to crawl away from Bonnie and Bonnie standing with a smoking handgun in her hands as blood trickled from her arm.

"That bitch shot me!" Luke screamed out trying to touch the pool of blood pouring out of the wound in his back.

"Shut up!" Kol ordered as he walked over to Bonnie, "Bon, it's ok…he's down and he's not getting up."

"I can't feel my legs!" Luke cried out.

Bonnie looked over at Damon who went down on his knees onto the floor. Kol took the handgun from her and she rushed over to Damon, dropping down next to him, "I didn't need your help," she chastised him trying to catch her breath, taking his hand as he laid down on the floor.

"Maybe not, but I sure as hell needed yours," he breathed out with a cocky grin.

Bonnie placed her hand on his wound, while blood gushed in between her fingers, "You're going to be ok," she assured him as EMTs and police officers began rushing into her apartment.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

An hour later, Bonnie sat in one of the emergency rooms pacing, "Bon, you are supposed to be sitting down," Elena walked in, taking Bonnie's hand and leading her over to the bed, "the intern just sutured your arm."

"Why? Nothing happened to me. Damon is the one who got stabbed. And why is it no one has come to tell me how he's doing, he looked like he was losing a lot of blood in my apartment," Bonnie questioned as Elena wrapped the blood pressure cuff around her arm.

"Your pressure is sky high Bon, you had a rough day."

Bonnie snorted, "Rough seems like an understatement."

"I just know that you had a bad day, complete with almost being murdered by a lunatic and he did cut your arm," Elena stared at her best friend.

"It was a flesh wound and he was never going to touch me. Granted, I forgot where I put the key to her box—but it worked out in the end. Molly did her job."

"Yes, Molly. The thing you balked at getting."

"Yeah well, she came in handy this time. Where's Damon? Do you know how his surgery is going?"

"The knife pierced his spleen, but he will be fine. His parents and Stefan are upstairs."

"My mom and Grams are on their way; my dad is coming from DC."

"That's great Bon," Elena smiled.

"Yes, almost dying brings my family together," Bonnie smiled, "what about Luke?" she asked with a knot in her stomach. While she didn't truly care if he died, she didn't necessarily want his death on _her_ hands.

Elena took a deep breath, "He's in surgery, there was damage to his spinal cord."

Bonnie breathed out.

"But he deserves much more than that, he may not ever walk again—but that's a small price to pay for what he did."

"Yeah," Bonnie stated, "and he didn't delete the recording on my phone, so the charges will be dropped against Damon. I need to call the judge and get a hearing as soon as possi…"

"No, you are taking a few days off…doctor's orders," Elena interrupted.

"What is wrong with you?" Sheila's voice drifted over from the door, "almost getting yourself killed."

Sheila and Abby entered the room together, "Bonnie, are you ok…you were bleeding…why is she here Elena?" Abby rushed over checking Bonnie's arm out.

"Because she had an exciting day. She has a small cut to her arm that needed suturing, but she will be ok. Her pressure is a little high and I think she's still in shock. We want to keep her overnight for monitoring…"

"Elena, that is so not necessary," Bonnie argued.

"Oh but it is, maybe if you stay here you won't get yourself into anymore trouble," Sheila added.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Fine…fine…I will stay tonight, but _just_ tonight and I want to know as soon as Damon gets out of surgery."

"I will go observe and let you know," Elena sighed before leaving the room.

Bonnie looked over at Sheila and Abby, who both wore the same pissed off expressions, "Look, I didn't set this up so he would try to kill me—it kinda just happened."

"Oh I'm sure it did," Sheila quipped, "she gets this crazy, life on the line gene from Rudy, that is the only explanation here."

"She sure does," Abby commented with her arms folded.

"Excuse me…Bonnie?" Lily Salvatore poked her head into the room causing Abby and Sheila to stare at her like the stranger they deemed her to be.

"Hello Lily," Bonnie smiled motioning for her to enter.

Lily smiled nervously as Sheila and Abby sized her up, "Hello, I'm Lily Salvatore…Damon's mother. I just wanted to come and see how Bonnie's doing. I know it was quite a day."

"She's fine," Sheila clipped.

"Grams…Lily, this is my mother Abby and my grandmother, Sheila and I'm fine. They just want to keep me here to force me to rest or something. How's Damon?"

"He's in surgery, but they believe that he will be fine. Thank you for everything you've done for him," Lily smiled, "just know that whatever you need, we will make sure you have it."

"Thank you, but I'm fine. I will come up when Damon gets out of surgery. He distracted Luke giving me enough time to get my gun. He could have been killed."

Bonnie heard Sheila open her mouth to speak, but also heard her mother whisper _Mom_ , "Your daughter is a good person. She's done so much to help my son, even when he didn't deserve it," Lily's eyes shone with unshed tears, "I'm just thankful."

Abby nodded, "We hope that Damon will heal soon."  
Lily smiled, "Thank you, I will see you soon Bonnie."

"I'll be up in a few," Bonnie smiled as Lily waved before leaving the room.

"Well she seems pleasant," Sheila chuckled.

"She's nice," Bonnie looked down at her hands, "she is Damon's mother and she took a liking to me."

"Of course she did, who wouldn't?" Abby wrapped her arm around Bonnie smiling.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Hours later, Damon felt the pain. He grimaced holding his stomach and opened his eyes slowly. He really needed that nurse to come bring him some morphine or a sledgehammer, one or the other. He reached blindly to find the call button, when a soft and warm hand met his. His eyes fluttered open and he met her green orbs looking down at him. Her face was a mixture of annoyance and playfulness, "Need something?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pain meds…lots of pain meds," he breathed out.

"I will call the nurse in a minute."

He opened his eyes fully and focused on her, "Are you ok?" he asked looking over at her arm.

"Just a few stitches, nothing close to what you had to go through. Elena said your surgery went well and you will be completely healed."

"With a scar that proves that I was a hero," he gave her a cocky grin causing her to roll her eyes.

"No one asked you to come, I had it under control and if I need to remind you… _I_ saved you," Bonnie leaned closer to him with a smirk.

Damon nodded with a look of gratitude, "You did and thank you. You saved me in more ways than one. I appreciate it. I appreciate _you_ ," he looked over at her, "you believed in me, even when you had no reason to."

"No matter what happened between us, I knew you could never murder someone…"

"You're actually wrong about that," Damon focused on her, "because if Luke had done anything to you, I would have killed him. There's no debate about that."

Bonnie shook her head, "Please don't say things like that, I'm already in the midst of getting charges dropped against you."

"Well I didn't know that you were packing."

"Well after a crazy person breaks into your house and tries to kill you once, you kind of learn your lesson," Bonnie shrugged, "and Kol actually made me get lessons and buy the gun."

Damon scoffed, before holding his stomach, "He would."

"But it's a good thing."

"Where is the detective now?" Damon asked.

"He's still at my apartment I guess, not sure."

"You know he was the one who drove me to your place, so we did get along for those few moments."

"I will be eternally grateful."

Damon smiled.

"So I will get the nurse, so she can get you some pain meds and you can sleep. You had surgery and you need to rest," Bonnie stood up from the chair and was stopped, by Damon's hand. She couldn't deny the sparks that she felt travel up her arm at his touch, "Bonnie," he began, "I love you, you know that right."

Hearing his words stirred her stomach and she found herself unable to speak. Their eyes met for a few moments and then she opened her mouth, "I will get the nurse," she stated as he dropped his hand nodding at her and she left the room.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Moments later, Bonnie walked into her hospital room to find Sheila, Abby and Rudy all sitting around watching one of Shondaland's shows. The vision of her family all gathered around watching television and not arguing was something she hadn't witnessed since she was a child, it made her smile.

"Daddy," she walked in with a smile.

"Bonnie…what happened to your arm?" he asked examining her bandaged arm.

"Flesh wound…it was a gift for being one of the best attorneys and amateur detectives in town," she grinned.

"Right, why don't you get your brilliant self in that hospital bed and stay there," Rudy nodded.

"Fine, fine," Bonnie walked over to the bed sliding inside as Rudy pulled the blanket over her before he settled down in a chair joining Abby and Sheila back in Shondaland and moments later, Bonnie visited Sleepland.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon felt the sunlight beaming down on him and whatever pain he felt before he fell asleep was almost non-existent, but he could still feel a presence over him. He opened one eye to find Lily, Giuseppe and Stefan staring down at him, "Am I dead?" he asked.

"If you were, me and Mother wouldn't be here…sorry Father," Stefan threw a smile over at Giuseppe.

"Funny Stefan…very funny," Damon stated sitting up.

"Be careful Honey," Lily took his arm.

"I'm fine Mom, just a little sore. Where's your girlfriend? I want my release papers and a prescription for some nice pain meds," Damon looked over at Stefan.

"She's home, she doesn't stay here 24/7."

"Then when can I get out of here?" Damon asked, "I'm ready to go home, sleep in my own bed and embrace the fact that I won't have any murder charges over my head any more."

"I will go and find your doctor," Lily smiled before heading for the door.

"And I actually have to make a call, excuse me," Stefan moved towards the door leaving Damon and Giuseppe together.

There was silence between the two of them for a few moments before Giuseppe spoke, "Well I think it needs to be said again, I was very wrong about your choice of attorney. She's a tough one."

"She's the best," Damon commented.

Giuseppe nodded, "So she is. I still can't believe Lucas was responsible for all of this. He was your friend and always appeared to be a good man."

"He had everyone fooled, but Bonnie suspected him from the beginning."

Giuseppe was silent and then he spoke again, "When we first heard that you were being rushed to the hospital, my heart sank into my stomach. Whatever differences we have, you're my son and I love you. I want the best for you and that's part of the reason why I reacted the way I did when you decided to become an attorney and not embrace the family business. I just had visions of my two sons running the company with me, that's all. But if you are interested, would you ever consider coming on as General Counsel for the business?"

Damon was surprised. Giuseppe had always been adamant about _not_ having Damon anywhere near the firm, "I appreciate the offer, but what I do now is what keeps me going. Maybe in a few years, I would be happy to come on as GC."

"I see, I figured that and I don't think you're leaving this town any time soon."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because the woman responsible for saving your life is here," Giuseppe answered simply.

"So she is…" Damon mumbled and then he turned to Giuseppe, "can you call Michael, I actually need his help with something."

Giuseppe raised an eyebrow, "Sure."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie finished packing her overnight bag that Abby brought her early that morning when someone knocked on her hospital room door. She turned around to see Kol standing in the hospital doorway with a bouquet of flowers, "I wasn't sure if you were being released today or not," he stated entering the room.

"I am, my mom's downstairs visiting one of her students and my dad is coming to take me to my Grams' house. I was told by the CSIs on the case that I won't be able to get into my apartment for a few days, that's if I even want to go back there."

Kol nodded and then he grimaced slightly, "I'm sorry Bon."

"Sorry?" she asked.

"For the cheating, for what I did with that report on your desk…I missed you, I was angry that you moved on and I was selfish and jealous. The cosmic joke in all of this is my actions sent you right back to Salvatore," Kol chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm not back with him," Bonnie stated.

"I was there Bon. You may be making him sweat now, but I see it. I know that you love him and even though, I hate to admit this—I was with him when he thought that Luke would hurt you. He was even nicer to me in order to get out of that cell. You continue to give him hell, but I want you to be happy Bonnie. You deserve happiness after all that we've put you through," Kol gave her a half smile.

She said nothing as he placed her flowers on the bed, "I hope one day that we can be friends again."

She nodded as he turned to walk towards the door, "Thank you Kol for talking me down after I shot Luke."

"I was impressed that you were such a good shot."

"I was taught by one of the best," she smiled.

Kol gasped, "A compliment, maybe we can be friends again after all."

"Anything is possible," Bonnie answered with a smile.

 **Well I think Luke got what he deserved, but he pops up again in the next chapter. He and Damon need some closure.**

 **Looks like Bamon sorta saved each other, so where do they go now?**

 **The fic is not over by a longshot. Damon has some making up to do.**

 **Please show your love/like.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Your support means the world.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Damon flipped the channels on the hospital TV trying to find something watchable. He found himself settling on one of those channels that specialized in teeny bopper shows. Picking up his pitcher to pour a cup of water, his eyes met a familiar face in the doorway. "Hello," he said taking a sip of the water and placing the pitcher on the tray.

"It looks like you are on the mend," Rudy entered the hospital room.

"Well it wasn't that serious, Bonnie actually stopped Luke from doing worse."

Rudy nodded, "May I take a seat?" he gestured towards a chair next to Damon's bed. Damon nodded and Rudy sat studying Damon for a few moments, "we've only spoken once before."

"I remember."

"And I think a lot has changed since then."

"Mr. Hopkins, I know that things blew up between me and Bonnie, I'm sure you don't know all of the gory details—but you know enough and I am sorry for hurting her. I don't think there are enough words to describe how sorry I am."

Rudy stared at Damon for a few moments, "Probably not. Words don't mean anything anyway. The only thing that matters are actions. Bonnie believed that you were innocent and she did everything she could to prove exactly that, including almost being murdered. Despite whatever you did or how you hurt her, my daughter pressed forward and saved your ass in more ways then one. So you say that you care about her. You say that you're sorry. _Prove It._ I've made my mistakes where Bonnie is concerned and I will probably spend the rest of my days making it up to her, I realize that. However, you need to either be serious about her or leave her alone. No more hurting her because if you do, one of my first duties of being the father I should have been years ago would be killing you," Rudy smiled in a way that Damon knew he was making a promise and not a threat.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Following a goodbye visit from Bonnie, Damon felt compelled to take a little trip upstairs to the ICU to visit an old friend. He stepped off of the elevator holding his stomach, it was a little sore but he had to make sure he did this before he left the hospital. He noticed the officer stationed outside the room and paused. In the back of his mind, he figured that this wouldn't be easy—but he was determined.

"You know you shouldn't be up here."

Damon closed his eyes, "Detective Mikaelson."

Kol walked up beside Damon, "He's not going anywhere, trust me. Bonnie severed his spinal cord with that shot."

Damon grimaced. Not for any sympathy for Luke, but for the simple fact that he knew Bonnie would feel guilt for paralyzing him. No matter how much Luke deserved to die, Bonnie would feel guilt, "Well he deserved so much more."

"No argument here."

Kol sighed, "Look, I will give you 10 minutes in there…but _don't_ touch him."

"I can't promise that," Damon looked over at Kol.

"Try," Kol ordered motioning at the officer in front of the door to join him. Damon nodded as he walked up to Luke's hospital door. His former friend lay in the bed, pale and miserable. It was exactly what he deserved. He didn't know this person anymore. After years of being friends, this is where they were. Damon placed his hand on the knob and turned it slowly, walking inside. Luke looked over at Damon and scoffed, "Of course they would allow you to come in."

Damon studied Luke.

"What…have you come to gloat? The doctors are saying I will never walk again because of that bitch of a lawyer, remind me to thank her when I see her again," Luke glared at Damon.

Damon felt the heat rise, but he fought to control it. If he allowed Luke to get to him, he wouldn't have the time to say what he needed to and he would also be in jail for a murder he committed-so that wouldn't work either, "Do you feel even the tiniest bit of guilt or regret for what you did? What you did to your own cousin?"

Luke turned his head from Damon, "What does it matter?"

"What changed you?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes.

Luke turned to Damon, "Nothing."

"I can't believe that we were friends. Was this always the plan or did Olivia make things complicated for you?"

Luke stayed quiet.

"You're going to jail for the rest of your life. You will be in the wheelchair for the rest of your life. For the rest of your life you will have to think about what you did to your own cousin and I hope it haunts you _every day_ of your life," Damon moved closer and lowered his voice, "but if by chance you ever find yourself out of prison or you get the need to reach out to anyone from there, if you send anything or you come near Bonnie Bennett…I will kill you. Keep her name off of your lips."

Luke smiled, "You think your threats scare me?"

Damon looked down at his friend for over a decade and within a blink of an eye, he had flipped off the machine and grabbed the oxygen tube that stuck out of Luke's nose, he squeezed it in his hand as Luke's eyes grew big as he grabbed for Damon as he gasped for breath, "No one is going to come to a cold blooded murderer's aid and now that I have your attention, once again…come near Bonnie, send her anything, remind her in any way that you still exist and you will cease to exist. If you think I'm kidding, say something else about my threats or her," Damon bent down so that Luke could hear him.

Luke's eyes widened as Damon released his breathing tube and turned the monitors back on, "Glad we understand each other. Have a nice life Lucas," Damon stated before turning around and heading out of the hospital.

As soon as he closed the door to Luke's room, Kol appeared in front of him, "That went a little far, didn't it?"

"He's still alive," Damon shrugged heading towards the elevator feeling a sense of accomplishment.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Due to the recent developments, the Commonwealth would like to dismiss the charges of murder in the 2nd degree against Damon Salvatore, Esq. in the matter of the Commonwealth of Virginia v. Damon Salvatore," Logan stood in front of the court a week later, "we will be filing charges against Lucas Parker of New York for the murder of Olivia Parker-Lockwood based on his confession to the crime."

Bonnie stood at the opposing table with a smile on her face with Damon seated next to her.

"Any objections?" Judge Poden turned to her.

"None your honor and I hope that the Commonwealth understands the problems that they caused my client, his reputation and even his life for the unfair charges they brought against him and the flawed investigation of Ms. Parker-Lockwood's murder," Bonnie stated.

Logan shook his head with a smirk looking over at Bonnie and Damon looked up at her in awe thinking how much he truly loved this woman.

"Well Ms. Bennett, I'm sure you will argue that point in a different court setting," Judge Poden smiled, "all charges against Mr. Salvatore will be dismissed. Mr. Salvatore, we apologize for the inconvenience this has caused you. Thank you for your time," the gavel hit the stand and court was dismissed.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Damon nodded.

Bonnie began packing up her bag as Logan came over to her, "Nice Bennett."

"What will be nice is when the city of Mystic Falls hands over a check to Mr. Salvatore for all of the lost wages, and pain and suffering he endured because of the crap investigation skills of the MFPD and the MF DA's office. I will cut you all a break by not suing you myself due to the fact that you all allowed the real murderer to roam free," Bonnie folded her arms.

"She's a Saint, ain't she?" Damon grinned from beside Bonnie.

Logan looked at Damon and then his eyes drifted to Bonnie, "Bonnie, I'll be in touch. I have a little proposition for you," he winked before turning to walk out of the courtroom.

"I hope that proposition is a professional one," Damon whispered in her ear. Bonnie hated the way her body reacted to his voice. It was like a snake's lullaby.

"I don't think that's any of your business," she answered as they turned to walk out of the courtroom.

"Uh, huh…so my parents got the crazy idea that we need to have a dinner to celebrate that I won't be heading to jail and my mother told me to personally invite you, it wouldn't be possible without you."

"Dinner huh? With your family? I don't think so," Bonnie shook her head while they walked towards the elevator. Damon stopped her touching her arm lightly, "Bon, I'm not trying to rekindle anything tonight. I know that we have a long road until we get to that place. This is just a way for my family to thank you for everything you did and for me too. You did something that not many people would have done. You put your life on the line to defend me and prove that I didn't kill anyone. I didn't deserve it and you still helped me. I appreciate it and I appreciate you."

"I'm not coming to dinner alone," Bonnie warned him and for a second, she could see Damon's mouth turn downwards and she quickly spoke again, "my mom, dad and my Grams are coming with me."

"Oh yes, a dinner with the Bennett-Hopkins family…can't wait."

Bonnie chuckled, "Elena will be there, right?"

"Oh yeah, Elena will be there," he sung.

She grabbed his arm, "What does that mean?"

Damon turned to her, "Ok, but you have to keep a secret."

"What?"

"Stefan's going to ask Elena to become his better half."

She gasped grabbing his arm, "Ow!" he grimaced. "Are you serious!" she shrieked, "oh my god…will her parents be there? We have to tell Caroline, there's no way she can miss this."

"Bonnie, why would Caroline be invited to my victory dinner?"

"Because its also my victory dinner and I want her there, so would Elena," Bonnie folded her arms.

"Fine…tell the blond, but tell her it's a surprise," Damon warned her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bonnie flagged him as they both stepped on the elevator.

"I'm serious Bon," Damon told her.

"Sure you are," Bonnie snorted as the elevator doors closed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Later that evening, Bonnie walked down the stairs of her mother's house dressed in a simple black dress. Rudy was catching up on the football game sitting in a chair. She paused; she couldn't remember the last time her father actually stayed in their home. Abby and Rudy made it clear that they were only sharing this space because of her and that as soon as Rudy was assured that Bonnie was fine, he would be returning to DC. She was fine with that, watching her parents interact at this stage of their lives was kinda weird—especially when she knew her mother was dating one of the fellow teachers at her school.

"Dad, don't look so excited about attending this dinner," Bonnie remarked as she joined him in the living room.

"I'm still suspicious about all of this."

"Why?" Bonnie asked, "they want to celebrate the fact that Damon's not going to jail, can you blame them?"

He shrugged, "I guess not."

"And thank you for your help, by the way. Talking to you about the case in DC made me dig a little deeper and I realized that Luke was definitely someone that deserved a second look."

"I don't know if I should be proud of that or not, considering that you went investigating on your own and he almost killed you."

"Dad, I was going to protect myself no matter what."

Rudy nodded, "And how are you doing? I think you should talk to someone about what happened?"

"Dad, I'm fine."

He gave her a doubtful smirk, "Are you? I hear you walking around at night."

"Dad, they said that I would have some trouble sleeping because of adrenaline. I'm fine, trust me and I made an appointment to speak with the therapist that the DA's office loved to send us to. Trust me, I'm ok. I did what I had to do to keep myself and Damon alive. Luke's not dead, he's in a wheelchair probably for the rest of his life and that's more than what he deserves."

Rudy nodded.

"I agree with your father, Bonnie," Abby walked down the steps, "what happened in your apartment was definitely crazy and terrifying. I would feel better if you were talking to someone about it."

"And I said that I would. It's nice that you two are on the same page," Bonnie winked.

"We often are on the same page about you," Abby hugged her, "so should we be on our way to the restaurant? We have to pick up Mom on our way."

"Yes, we should go…I don't want to be late," Bonnie picked up her purse heading out with her parents.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So are you nervous Little Brother?" Damon adjusted his tie standing in the small dinner room that Giuseppe reserved for the evening. There was a part of him that was a little unnerved that his father had taken such an interest in his freedom and his life. However, he would embrace it. After spending months trapped in his home awaiting a trial, it was time for him to embrace life and be happy. If he wanted Bonnie to forgive him, he needed to forgive others.

"Nervous, not at all. Thanks for allowing me to do this during your dinner."

"I figure that it will make Mother happy for awhile and she will get off of my back, so it's a win-win situation," Damon grinned.

"Of course, as long as it helps you," Stefan patted Damon on the back moving over to the other side of the room to join their father.

Damon took a deep breath as Bonnie walked into the room with her parents and her Grandmother. She was wearing a black dress, that hugged all her curves and made him wish for their old days—she looked gorgeous and almost like something he shouldn't be allowed to look at, let alone touch. He found himself taking three long strides over to her and her family, "I'm happy that you all could join us tonight. This is to celebrate the fact that we made it through, but also to celebrate Bonnie. If it weren't for her, I don't know where I would be right now," Damon stared at her, almost directly through her and he noticed how she became slightly self conscious by the way she refused to look at him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "No lies detected there," Sheila mumbled.

"Well we're just happy that you two came out of everything mostly unscathed and thank you Damon for what you did to save my daughter's life," Abby spoke up.

"I would do it all again," Damon stated staring at Bonnie.

"Umm…well, I think there's a bar over there with our names…why don't we leave Bonnie and Damon alone for a few moments," Rudy cleared his throat, looping his arm through Abby and Sheila's and dragging them away to the bar.

"Laying it on thick, aren't you Salvatore?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Can you come somewhere with me for a moment?" he asked.

She stepped back, "Where?"

"Just out of the room for a minute, I want to say something to you without all of the eyes."

"Ok, but no funny business," she warned him. Damon held up his hands, "I promise."

Bonnie allowed him to guide her out of the dining room to a bench out in the common area of the Steakhouse. She couldn't help feeling a little nervous. So much of their time since their break up had been spent talking about exonerating Damon, now that it was over with, she was left with the feelings that she had for him. The feelings of sadness, some anger, frustration and confusion. It was unsettling and she wasn't sure what he was going to say to her.

"I just want to let you know again, how grateful I am that you picked up that phone that night and believed in me," Damon began, "deep down, I know that you should have hung up on me and never stepped foot in that police station, but you did. You made it your duty since that night to prove my innocence and that is more than I could ever ask for from you."

"I was doing my job…"

"Yes, I know. But I thank you either way. Also, what happened with Olivia…"

"Damon, we don't have to talk about that right now."

"I apologize for how things happened with her. I know it hurt you. I know that it was callous and I was an asshole for it. I know that it was something that would have shattered me if you did the same. I was angry at you and I exercised my anger in all of the wrong ways. You didn't deserve what I did and I am sorry. I am so sorry for all of it. You may not believe me, but I still love you Bonnie," he gazed at her sincerely.

She smiled a little as he went on, "And you don't have to say it back to me yet, I don't expect you to. But I want you to know that I am going to win you back Bonnie. I'm starting over with you."

"Starting over huh?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Starting over," Damon smiled, "and Bonnie Bennett, you have no idea what I have up my sleeve."

"Should I be afraid?" Bonnie moved away from him.

Damon grinned at her and she decided she was officially nervous about what Damon had up his sleeve, but nevertheless, she was intrigued.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"We are here to celebrate the victory that my son has experienced by overcoming an ordeal which threatened to destroy his life. This is a happy time and I am grateful that he prevailed, but I also have to thank his attorney, Bonnie Bennett Esq. She went above and beyond to make sure my son was exonerated and he rightfully was. Thank you," Giuseppe turned to Bonnie seated with her family, "and now my son would like to say a couple of words."

Damon cleared his throat standing from the table with a glass of champagne in his hand, "I thank you all for being here tonight. When I moved to Mystic Falls a couple of months ago. I moved here because of someone, who I thought was a friend, asked me to help someone who was in need. I became an attorney for many reasons, but one major reason was to help those who need help. I wanted to help that person and I did help her. She was a great person and she didn't deserve a lot of what she endured, especially what happened at the end. This is bittersweet because at the end of this, Olivia Parker-Lockwood is still dead and she died at the hands of a family member. It's sad, it's devastating and I hope she can finally rest in peace," Damon held up his champagne glass encouraging everyone to take a sip, "and now, I want to let everyone know that the _only_ reason why I standing here today is because of that young woman right there," he pointed at Bonnie at the end of the long dinner table, "she is the reason why I'm free and not facing murder charges any longer. She was smarter, more determined and braver than many others and she made sure that I came out of this. I want to thank her for everything she did for me."

Bonnie smiled as she blinked. She didn't like the attention and Damon's words and his sincerity made tears appear in her eyes. Then it set in. She could have died. She almost died. She gasped for breath before reaching for a glass of water and downing it. She was crazy. Absolutely nuts.

"And I also want to thank someone else, my brother Stefan. From the moment this happened, Stefan has been by my side being my support and giving me the kick in the ass that I needed sometimes. Stefan, I know I give you a hard time but you definitely kept me from going crazy and I thank you brother and that is why I am handing this time over to you," Damon smiled as Stefan stood up.

Bonnie sat in her seat at the table looking over at Elena for a few moments, but when Damon caught her eye she couldn't help gazing at him. Although she could hear Stefan, his voice was drowned out. She was still angry and hurt by Damon's actions, there was no denying that. However, she still felt something for him. Her heart still skipped a beat when he smiled at her, her body still came alive when he gently touched her, she still had dreams where he was the leading actor and if she allowed herself during quiet moments, she allowed herself to wonder what would happen if they reunited. She wouldn't make it easy for him by any means, but she could definitely see something developing again between them.

"…and that is why Dr. Elena Gilbert, I want to ask you to marry me…will you marry me?" Bonnie focused on Stefan and then at her best friend who instantly put her hands to her face, began to cry and shook her head yes. As Stefan placed the ring on Elena's finger, she was relieved—this meant that Lily Salvatore would give her some room to breathe. As she and Caroline rushed over to hug Elena, her eyes met Lily's and Lily grinned at her…sooo MAYBE she was wrong.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

A week later, after being fussed over by her mother, grandmother and her father, Rudy left for DC and Bonnie promised to come visit him in a couple of weeks, Bonnie returned to her apartment. She hadn't told her mother or grandmother that she was returning, she just did. Almost two weeks passed since the Luke stuff and it was time for her to get back to her life. The first thing she noticed walking up to her condo was that the door had been replaced. She chuckled. For some reason, she never thought that Damon would be able to knock an entire door down, but so he did. She removed her key and stuck it into the keyhole, turning it and entering the apartment. There was a sense of sadness that came over her. She hadn't allowed herself to think much about what happened. There was one article that she peeped at painted her as some kind of Superwoman who took down a knife wielding assailant. It was much sexier than the situation actually was. Even though she remembered that she had the handgun in her living room, she was still scared that Luke would overpower her before she had the chance to defend herself. He was scary. He was terrifying and it still made her a little sick to even think about what happened in her apartment. She placed her keys down on the table and leaned up against the door. Her apartment was immaculate. She was supposed to call a cleaning crew, but apparently someone already did that.

"Well," she whispered as her cell began to ring, she fished it out of her purse and saw that it was Damon, "hey."

"Hi, I wanted to meet up with you. I have something to give you."

"Umm…I'm actually at my apartment, I came to see how much damage there is but apparently there's none. My carpet was replaced, the door too. There's no broken glass, nothing. It looks like nothing ever happened."

"Hmm…ok, can I meet you there?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I will be here for awhile."

"Be there in a few."

"Ok," she ended the call looking around, "ok Bon, you can do this."

Within 30 minutes, Damon was knocking on the door and Bonnie looked through the peephole before opening the door, when she opened the door she was taken back. Damon was dressed in one of his trademark suits that she had become accustomed to before Olivia was murdered. He was a very handsome man and if she didn't have her anger to keep her from jumping him, she would have peeled him out of that suit as soon as the door opened, "They did a good job," he remarked looking around.

"They?"

"I hired some people to take care of your apartment."'

Bonnie blinked, "Damon, you didn't have to do that. I planned to get everything taken care of when I came back."

He turned to look at her with a sincere look, "It was the least I could do, Bon."

Nodding she looked around the apartment, "I may just move."

"Where?" he asked, "in Mystic Falls?"

"Yes, I wouldn't leave town. Even though my father tried every bribe he could think of before he left for DC."

Damon gave her a smile before reaching inside his suit jacket pocket and retrieving an envelope, "Well if you decide to move somewhere _in Mystic Falls_ , this may help. I wanted to bring you a check for your services."

Bonnie took the envelope from his hands and opened it. The amount of zeroes she looked down at rendered her speechless for a few moments. She was sure her mouth dropped open almost to her chest when she looked at the check, "Damon, this is entirely too much…no…you take this back and you give me a check for the amount I billed you," she placed the check back in the envelope and held it out towards him.

Damon looked down at the envelope and touched her hand moving the envelope towards her, "No, that's your payment. You deserve it. You risked your life and reputation to make sure I was exonerated. _That's_ just a small portion of what I owe you for saving my life in more ways than one."

Bonnie felt herself unable to speak. She didn't trust her voice that moment as she stared down at the envelope, "Apparently getting accused of such a heinous crime and being exonerated brings people to you for representation," Damon chuckled, "I am overflowing with clients and I didn't realize how much I missed representing people until I couldn't. Bonnie, you did far more for me than you realize."

She nodded as she held the envelope.

"Hey, what are you doing nowadays?" Damon asked.

"Some pro-bono. Logan wants me to come back to the DA's office, but I know I don't want to do that anymore. So I'm just doing what I want nowadays, some family law cases…some wills and trusts…" she shrugged.

He nodded, "Hey…do you think we could meet for dinner one of these days…" he stated watching her reaction and her eyes soften a little, "just as friends," he added.

Bonnie smiled, "I think we can."

"I will give you a call," he moved towards the door and opened it, "thanks again, Bon."

She nodded watching him walk out. Bonnie opened the envelope again and stared down at the check. A wide smile spread across her face as she did a little dance of victory.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon rode the elevator to the 20th floor of the office building that housed his law firm. As the elevator doors opened and he stepped on the marble floor, he felt a sense of excitement come over him. This would be his first full day back in the office. He grinned as he opened the glass doors leading into the suite, "Good Morning Rosa," he greeted his assistant.

"Good Morning Damon," Rosa returned his greeting with a smile.

He paused at her desk, "I just want to thank you for waiting and believing in me."

Rose shook her head, "You continued to pay me over the past couple of months, how could I walk away from someone who would do that? I never for one moment believed what they accused you of. I'm just happy that everything worked out."

"So am I."

"And besides, where else would I go? No one else would put up with my attitude," she winked at him.

"And vice versa," Damon laughed as he walked into his office, "just give me an hour and then I will be ready for my consultations."

"Got it," Rosa called after him.

Damon entered his office. It had been weeks since he stepped foot in his office. He couldn't do it when he was waiting to see what happened with his case. Damon walked over to window and looked down at the street below and smiled.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After hours of just sitting on her couch with her arms wrapped around her legs, Bonnie stood up to grab her bag to go back to her my mother's house. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't stay in this apartment alone—not tonight. She headed towards the door, opening it and finding Elena and Caroline on the other side, "What are you two doing here…with overnight bags and wine?" Bonnie asked searching their faces.

"Well, your mom told us that you left her house to come home and we thought that it would be perfect to have a sleepover, look at bridal magazines and just get drunk off of butts and crash on the floor," Caroline beamed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Elena and Caroline are at Bonnie's for the night," Stefan entered Damon's office joining Damon at the window.

"Good, Bonnie won't admit it but being back at that apartment is probably hard for her and since we aren't at the point where _I_ can stay there again—her friends are the next best thing," Damon handed his brother a glass of bourbon.

"So how was your first day?" Stefan asked looking over.

"Perfect. Exactly what I needed it to be. I didn't realize how much I missed all of this until today," Damon turned to Stefan, "and I'm good at it. This is what I was meant to do and the fact that it was almost stolen from me because of Luke…"

"Luke is paying for what he did and you have been cleared. It's in the past now," Stefan sipped his bourbon.

"That it is."

"And when we spoke before…first, you needed to beat the murder case and after that…" Stefan looked over at Damon who met his eyes, "I'm going to do everything that I can to get my woman back," Damon answered.

"Exactly," Stefan stated clinking his glass with Damon's.

 **Thank you all for reading. Damon has started trying to woo Bonnie back, but we shall see what else happens to get their romance back on track.**

 **Luke paid dearly for his actions, but he should listen to Damon's warning.**

 **Please show your love/like. Thank you**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for your reviews and thoughts. I appreciate you taking the time to read and give me your thoughts. Please enjoy this update.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Bonnie wasn't sure if the full moon in the sky was an indication of how crazy this night was. Three weeks drifted by since her near death experience with Luke and she got Damon off. Now, it was time to deal with the relationship that had been torched and burned to the ground. She wasn't sure if she could trust Damon fully again, but she was willing to try. There was no denying that she still cared about him deeply and even loved him, but she wasn't sure how ready she was to let him back in. When he texted her the restaurant where they were meeting and the time, she made a point to wear mismatched lingerie because she was determined not to let his eyes, his voice, his body or his words seduce her. She planned to get to know him again and not let the physical get in between them. This would be a brand new beginning.

She handed the valet her car fob, entered the restaurant immediately noticing Damon sitting at the bar with a bouquet of roses in front of him. Her knees buckled a little and she immediately felt something stir inside of her, "Keep it to dinner," she whispered to herself before heading over to the bar, "Started without me?" she smiled greeting him.

"Just one," Damon held up his glass of bourbon near her mouth, "want to finish it for me?"

"Nope…I'm going to keep it to wine tonight," she smiled.

Damon winked downing his glass of bourbon and picking up the bouquet of roses, "And these are for you."

Bonnie took the bouquet of roses resembling fire embers from his hand, "Roses huh? I don't remember you ever bringing my roses before?"

"Well Bonnie," Damon threw money on the counter, "I believe this is the start of something new."

Bonnie looked down at the roses, "So they are," she commented as they headed towards their table.

After settling down at their table and providing the waiter with the drink and food orders they stared at each other for a few moments before they both broke out into chuckles shaking their heads, "What is wrong with us?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, you don't hate me anymore right and we're not in the same place we were in before the whole Lockwood divorce, soo…" Damon shrugged, "so I think we should get it all out the way," he stated as the waiter poured their glasses of wine, "when I got those text messages, I didn't know what to think. I thought that they were some kind of mistake. Then I saw the message, _She's using you_ and I just blacked out. I started going over everything in my head, how you hated me and how things changed…how you didn't tell me about your birthday and I allowed myself to believe that you were using me. I was a fool, I was an asshole, I was everything in between to believe that and I am sorry. I am sorry for what I said to you and I am sorry for what happened afterwards. I want you to believe me. The Olivia thing, I didn't start up with her to get back at you or even for you to find out, I just…I don't know…I was so angry and hurt it just happened and I just didn't stop. I should have never allowed my hurt feelings and pride to destroy us or hurt you and I want you to forgive me."

"I do forgive you Damon," Bonnie answered looking him in the eyes, "at some point, I had to forgive you to defend you. You didn't give me the benefit of the doubt, you never asked me about the report or what I knew regarding it. You acted out because of hurt feelings and I'm sorry for my part in what happened during the Lockwood divorce proceedings. The truth is, I didn't read the report because deep down I knew that something was wrong. I knew that Tyler was hiding something. I knew…" Bonnie shook her head, "that my law firm wanted me to ignore whatever the report said and I allowed that to get in my mind. But I swear to you, the day that Kol sent you those pictures—I was going to read the report and it was gone. It was my fault, I knew better and I allowed other people to get in my head. I wasn't honest and I should have been. So I apologize for my part in it as well."

Damon smiled, "So we really are starting over?"

Bonnie sipped her wine, "Yup."

"Good," Damon grinned sipping his wine.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

A week later, Bonnie opened the large brown door to enter the courtroom. The room was full with litigants awaiting their turn to argue their cases. She noticed Damon at the front of the room, but he was too busy in his own world to notice her slip in and take a seat in the back.

"Your Honor, I know the state is seeking a $20,000 bond, but Laurel is unable to post that type of bond. We have the police reports, the witness accounts, we have evidence that supports the fact that my client was acting in self defense. Mr. Joseph was coming after her and she did whatever she had to do to ensure that she and her children were safe. I ask that you release her on her own recognizance, Your Honor," Damon argued as his client stared straight ahead clutching her Kleenex and wiping her eyes.

"So handsome and smart," a woman sitting next to Bonnie whispered.

Bonnie smirked as Damon went on, "Your Honor, she is a woman of little means…please."

The judge looked from Damon to the District Attorney, "How about a $1,000.00 bond? Is that good enough?"

"We have no objections," the DA answered.

"Thank you Your Honor, that is definitely much better," Damon stated.

"Fine, $1,000.00 bond for Laurel Joseph, we are in recess for an hour," the judge banged his gavel before rising.

Damon whispered a few things to his client and then to her family, before Laurel was led away by the sheriffs. As people began to exit, Bonnie made her way up to Damon who was chatting with Laurel's family. "Thank you Mr. Salvatore," Laurel's father stated as Damon turned to Bonnie with a smile.

"Hi," Bonnie smiled, "very passionate argument there."

Damon shrugged as he gathered his papers up and turned to her, "Well this won't be easy, but I'm confident."

"Well it helps that he's not dead, just maimed," Bonnie added.

"Small miracles, hey do you have time to catch lunch?" Damon turned to her, "I would love to run some things by you."

"Actually, I have some hearings coming up. I just came early because I heard that the handsome and smart Damon Salvatore was in this courtroom," Bonnie gave him a grin, "I wanted to be one of the lucky women in his presence."

"Ha, ha," Damon deadpanned.

"But I am free for dinner, I will send you the time and place," she replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, did you think that I wouldn't set up a date for us?"

"No…I'm just surprised that you want to set up a date with me," Damon confessed.

Bonnie nodded, "Well we're starting over and I have a place that I wanted to try, so I thought it would be good for us." Damon raised an eyebrow, "Should I be afraid?"

Bonnie laughed loudly as she turned to head out of the courtroom, "You fly tiny airplanes, you will be fine."

"They're not tiny!" he called after her as the sound of her laughing echoed in the courtroom.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon pulled up into the parking lot of Lolly's Putt Putt Golf and instantly shook his head. Bonnie was testing him and he was fine with it, "For a minute I thought you got cold feet Salvatore," she stated from outside his car.

"Never," he turned his car off and stepped out, "did you think that you would scare me away with mini golf, I would have you know that I am actually pretty damn good at mini golf annnnnddd real golf."

"I bet you are, but how good are you at air hockey?" she asked, "because tonight, I set up at least 3 different games and we're going to see exactly how competitive you are Mr. Salvatore."

Damon smiled, "What does the winner get?"

Bonnie thought for a moment, "Hmm…to be determined."

"Ok, so how about no winner or loser…how about every time someone wins a game, they get to ask the other a question and they have to answer."

"Well apparently you have no idea how good I am at everything at Lolly's," Bonnie winked at him as they headed into the arcade.

"And why is that?" Damon asked as he removed his wallet from his jeans paying the attendants for a game of Putt Putt golf.

"Oh in case you haven't noticed, this is a popular place for the kiddies around town and I think I came here with every single one of my high school boyfriends," Bonnie picked out her club and headed outside towards the golf course.

"Ok, so this is where you bring all of the guys that you have left with broken hearts?" Damon gave her a wry smile.

"Broken hearts…right," she chuckled, "not even close…so who goes first?"

"Ladies first," Damon gestured towards the first hole.

"You will be sorry," Bonnie warned walking onto the fake green turf and leaning over to set up her stroke. Damon cocked his head to the side admiring her, "Don't think I'm sorry at all," he mumbled as she hit the ball and he watched it bounce off the sides and eventually in the hole. Bonnie jumped up and yelped, "Hole in one!" she announced, "still feeling confident?" she teased.

Damon scoffed, "Beginner's luck."

"Uh, huh…why don't you try to beat me," she stated as Damon took his position on the green and promptly hit the ball, completing missing the hole, "oh this is going to be fun," Bonnie rubbed her hands together laughing.

"I'm a little rusty…must be my injury," Damon gently touched his stomach.

"Lies," Bonnie answered.

"We'll see how long your celebration lasts for," Damon pointed his club at her, before hitting the ball again and sinking it in the hole, "the first was just a warm up Miss Bennett, I'm going to win this one."

"So you think," she answered.

Damon walked up to Bonnie looking down at her, "Oh I know."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So what was that score again?" Bonnie grinned handing Damon a small cup of bourbon before setting down their loaded nachos.

"You know, being a braggart is not exactly attractive," Damon squinted at her as they took seats next to the air hockey table waiting for a game to end.

"I believe it was -8 to -5…the pro had a bad night, I guess," Bonnie sipped her cup of wine.

Damon shrugged.

"So since I won, I get to ask my question," Bonnie faced him.

"Ok…you can ask me anything," he turned to her.

"After everything that happened between us, what made you think that I would help you? What made you think you could trust me?" Bonnie asked biting into a nacho.

"Because despite everything, I knew that you were a good attorney. You are the best. You're smart. I watched you during your representation of Tyler. I knew that you believed that he was a shit client and that there was no way he deserved to get away scot-free, but you were damn sure going to try. You were going to represent him the best way you could and you would put whatever feelings aside to do just that," Damon began, "and despite whatever I felt, I believed that somewhere we made a connection and I knew that a part of you would believe that I wasn't capable of killing someone. I believed that."

"When I answered the phone, I was all set to ignore you," Bonnie looked over at him, "I settled back into bed beside Kol…" she watched Damon grimace, "hey it's true and he questioned the call. In that instant, I realized that I had to come. I needed to know why you called me, why you reached out to me…"

"And when you showed up, that's when I knew that I could trust you," Damon met her eyes.

Bonnie nodded.

"Hey…we're done, you two want the table?" one of the teens called over.

"Oh yeah, I have to redeem myself," Damon stood up as Bonnie followed him.

They took their positions on each side of the table and steadied themselves with their strikers. The table came to life and the puck began to move, "Ready?" Damon asked.

Bonnie nodded with her tongue between her teeth as she moved her striker in front of the hole. She watched the puck drift over to Damon and he sent it shooting across the table and she moved her striker as fast as she could; but not fast enough, because the sound of the puck hitting the goal.

"One point for me," Damon beamed.

"May it be your last," Bonnie warned.

He winked as Bonnie sent the puck flying towards him and he successfully blocked it, sending another puck into the goal, "Two points for me, Bennett," he held up two fingers as she gripped her striker tighter.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"5 to 2 is not exactly bad," Damon gloated, "although, I thought you would do a tad better," he stated bringing over a cup of wine for Bonnie.

"Ha, ha, ha funny," she deadpanned.

"So this just means we're even as of right now."

"We are and you get to ask your question," Bonnie turned to him.

"Ok, here's my question," he turned to her meeting her eyes, "do you miss Briddle?"

"The law firm?" Bonnie clarified.

"Yes."

Bonnie shrugged, "Honestly? Sometimes. It's not so much that I miss Briddle per se, but I miss the camaraderie. When you win a big case or when you lose a case, there were people to go over it with and talk about it with during. I miss that. I don't want to go back there, but I do miss some of it."

"But you're doing your own thing now, right?"

"I am and I love being able to pick the cases that I take, even if they won't win big…it's nice just to help people, which is part of the reason why I got into this."

"So what about the DA's office?" Damon asked.

Bonnie chuckled, "I think I've dealt with enough criminals showing up at my apartment to last me a lifetime. I am fine and I don't think I will ever go into that field again."

"Understandable."

"I hear that Luke will be paralyzed for the rest of his life," Bonnie focused on her drink.

"So."

"Damon, I know he deserves worse than what he got—but I can't help but feel weird that I'm the one that did that to him."

Damon reached over and gently took Bonnie's hand, exposing her arm, "And you see the scar on your arm? He did that. He would have done much worse if you didn't shoot him. Bonnie, don't waste a moment thinking about or second guessing what happened with him. Luke needs to be nothing more than a nightmare that is thankfully over."

Bonnie nodded, "I know, but he was your friend…how hard is it for you?"

Damon looked around the arcade, "He hasn't been my friend for awhile. I pretty much let it all go when I realized he killed Olivia and set me up to take the fall."

Bonnie nodded sadly.

"And on that note, it's time for me to beat you in some Skee-ball," Damon stood up holding out his hand, which Bonnie took, "You won't win this one, Salvatore," she promised him.

"Oh I will because there is a question that I want to ask, so I'm determined to win," Damon put coins in both of the lanes causing the balls to fall down.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"I thought you were going to beat me," Bonnie sung as she danced in front Damon while they made their way to their cars.

"A tie is not exactly a win for either of us," Damon watched her amused.

"Yeah, yeah…so we're even."

"But this means…" Damon paused in front of her car, "that we both have questions to answer."

Bonnie was hoping that she wouldn't have to answer anymore of Damon's questions, but alas, he was as good at skee-ball as she was, "Ok, but nothing too deep."

"I will go first, if you prefer…I'm a gentleman," he grinned.

"Ok fine…" Bonnie stared up at him, "the fact is that I still kept something from you. I still lied by omission regarding Tyler and his finances, why do you still want to be with me? What I did wasn't exactly admirable."

"It was indeed a sneaky and shrewd legal maneuver that you tried to do and I was upset, hurt and angry about it but the fact is, I never stopped loving you. Never stopped wanting to see that smile, hearing that laugh, watching those eyes roll when I piss you off. I regret the way things ended, but my feelings…while the situation was complicated and I made a mess out of it…I never stopped wondering if with time, with some serious conversations we could work on us again."

"Even when you were with Olivia," she folded her arms.

"Me and Olivia were using each other, we both knew it. It wasn't meant to last…just like whatever you had with the detective wasn't meant to last," Damon smirked.

"And what makes you so sure?" Bonnie asked barely hiding her smile.

Damon cocked his head to the side, "I just know…"

"Cocky."

"Just a little bit. So I answered and now it's your turn…do you think we have a serious chance to get back to how we were before?"

"No," Bonnie answered simply and she watched Damon's face fall slightly, she moved closer to him, "I think we could be _better_."

She could visibly see the relief wash over him and she felt a little bad for making him doubt what was happening, but then again—he kinda deserved it, "You are something Bonnie Bennett," Damon shook his head, "and I want to kiss you right now."'

"Nope…you're going to have to settle for a hug," Bonnie held up her arms between them. She was well aware that if he even put his lips on her, her mind would immediately get cloudy and she would probably end up in his bed. Her feelings for him had no bearing on the fact that she was majorly physically attracted to him.

He chuckled, "I will settle for the hug," he brought her towards him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She closed her eyes inhaling his cologne, which smelled of hints of amber…it was intoxicating, "this was a perfect date for us."

She smiled up at him while still wrapped in his arms, "It definitely was."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next evening Bonnie and Caroline walked into Elena's house carrying more bridal magazines, notebooks and wine, "Hopefully tonight, we can nail down some things," Caroline laid the magazines out.

"Caroline, the wedding is in nine months, she doesn't have to decide everything now," Bonnie exchanged looks with Elena. It was unsurprising that Caroline went into super planner mode the same night that Stefan put the ring on Elena's finger. Bonnie remembered how crazy she went after she got engaged to Kol. Caroline nearly had a stroke when Bonnie informed her that she didn't see them actually getting married for another two years. That was all in the past and Bonnie was happy to be a bystander this time.

"Oh yes we do!" Caroline stated almost exasperated, "nine months is barely enough time to plan a proper wedding. The engagement party is next weekend and from there, it will be non-stop."

Elena giggled, "What would I do without you Care?"

"I have no idea," Caroline stated flipping through the magazines.

"Oh hey…both of you got the emails about the Bachelorette and Bachelor parties in Vegas, right?" Elena looked from Bonnie to Caroline.

"Yes, we got them. A combined party in Vegas, are you sure about that Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, it will be fun. Stefan's not uptight, we can have fun together and apart."

"Sickening aren't they?" Bonnie looked over at Caroline.

"Definitely," Caroline agreed clicking her wine glass with Bonnie's.

"Oh I'm sickening, I heard that you and Damon are acting like two teenagers on dates. Has he made it to first base yet?" Elena asked.

"We are taking things slow."

"Slow? How slow?" Caroline asked, "and you two were already pretty close before, so what's the point of going slow now?"

"The point is our relationship before started out rocky. Lies, competition…it was a mess, so I want it to be better now. It _needs_ to be better or this is the end," Bonnie shrugged.

"But you like him, right?" Caroline asked.

"I do…for good or bad…I do and it's not just because he rushed into my apartment thinking that he was going to save me, but because before everything went to hell, I really liked Damon. I fell in love with him. He made me think about things that I hadn't really thought deeply about."

"So are you going out with anyone else?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shrugged, "I've spoken to a couple of guys, but nothing has really stuck you know."

"Because none of them are Damon," Elena sung with a wide smile on her face.

"Shut up," Bonnie laughed.

"You are giving him hell right?" Caroline asked.

"For Damon…I'm sure our G rated date was definitely hell for him," Bonnie grinned.

"My girl," Caroline hugged her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"I swear only our mother would order 1000 cheesecake bites from Susie's," Damon carried one of the pink boxes out of the bakery's door along with Stefan and his two boxes.

"Well you know that's her favorite thing for parties," Stefan loaded the boxes in the trunk of Damon's Camaro.

"And this is an extra special party for her, it's the engagement party to celebrate the blissful engagement of her darling son to his doctor fiancée. I fully expect her to have doves released when you two enter the room."

"Not funny."

"Oh it _is_ funny Brother, the fact that Mother has spent weeks planning this event and she will immerse herself into planning the wedding pleases me a great deal."

"Because it let's you off the hook. How are things going with Bonnie?" Stefan asked sliding into the passenger side of Damon's car.

Damon shrugged, "Fine, I think. We're getting along. It's been two months. Some truths have been laid on the table, she understands me and I understand her. I hurt her and I'm not sure what exactly hurt her the most, what happened between me and Olivia or what happened in that courtroom. Honestly, the relationship we had during that divorce case…it was nice, it was exciting, it was flirty but it was destined for disaster because we were on opposite sides."

"So do you think that you two will work things out eventually."

"I hope so. I know she's not dating anyone and I'm not thinking about anyone else but her."

"You sound pretty committed," Stefan commended Damon.

"I am and I'm serious. I do have something I want to share with her tonight before the party, let's hope that she takes me seriously."

"Oh yes, is that why Michael came over yesterday?"

Damon nodded.

"Well they should be here soon. Elena and Bonnie are riding with Caroline and Matt, so hopefully you will get a chance to speak to her alone."

"That's what I plan on," Damon looked over at Stefan with a reassuring smile.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Later that evening, after arriving in Cove Neck, Bonnie turned around in the full length mirror at the hotel. Elena left an hour earlier to get ready at the Salvatore house and she was left to drive to the house with Caroline and Matt. She wasn't sure why she was second guessing the dress she decided to wear, but she only brought one—so it would have to do. It was a navy blue and black number that she had only worn once and she decided to wear her hair super straight. She usually wore it with smooth waves, but she thought this would be a little different and she enjoyed driving Damon crazy since they were keeping things very PG. She sat down on the bed to put on her heels when there was a knock on the door. "Caroline, I'm coming!" she called standing up with one heel on and one heel off, heading to the door with her heel in her hand. She flung the door open expecting an excited blond on the other side and instead, she found a dark haired, blue eyed rather tall man who still made her heart skip a beat, "Damon…"

He took a few moments to allow his eyes to move up and down her body drinking her in. His eyes moved to the heel in her hand, "I thought you were Caroline," she explained.

"I know, I told Caroline that I can give you a ride to the party. I wanted to talk to you before the party."

"And Caroline went for that?" Bonnie asked turning from the door, taking a seat on the chaise and putting on her shoe.

"I don't think she did. I think her husband actually convinced her."

"Hmm, so you wanted to bring me to the party for what reason?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"You look beautiful, you know."

"And you look very handsome," she complimented him, "but why did you decide to come pick me up?"

"I actually have something serious to speak to you about," he looked around.

"What?"

He reached inside his suit jacket and for a brief moment, Bonnie found herself about to hyperventilate for some unknown reason until he pulled out an envelope, "I want to give this to you—but first, I want to say something."

Bonnie looked down at the yellow envelope that he held in his hand, "What do you want to talk about?" she asked feeling the nervousness creep up her chest threatening to choke her.

"First I want to say, that I've always thought that you were a fantastic attorney. Intelligent, strategic, a risk taker…caring…determined and those qualities are what attracted me to you. I meet a lot of attorneys, female and male and very few have come close to you."

"Ok, so what's in the envelope—another check, because Damon…I _really_ don't want any more money from you. It would be uncomfortable," she shook her head.

"Open the envelope Bennett," he stared at her.

Bonnie tore the envelope open and removed the stack of papers. She scanned the words and suddenly the room's temperature shot up. Bonnie felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room, "Damon, what is this?" she looked up at him.

Damon had planned this moment for a couple of weeks, but now that it was here-he wasn't exactly sure what to say, so he just opened his mouth, "I want you to be my partner," he stated looking at her with a hopeful smile.

 **Well Bamon have been building their romantic relationship up, but Damon has another kind of proposal for Bonnie. What will she say?**

 **Please show your love/like for this chapter.**

 **Thank you for your support.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy New Year to you ALL! I appreciate every single one of you. You have encouraged me and supported me for so many years that it just makes me grin with happiness! Thank you for your dedication and interest in indulging me in my craft.**

 **I want to thank all of you for reading this fic (along with my others) and I just want to give a little heads up, this is a Bamon fic. I work hard to give a well thought out plot with characters who are not perfect and make mistakes, but the key is for them to learn from their mistakes. My hope is that people will embrace what I write and see all sides and enjoy!**

 **Oh and one last thing…I had no desire to spend chapter after chapter of Bamon at odds, arguing or fighting. So if you don't think Damon deserves Bonnie any more or you don't necessarily think enough time has passed…I'm sorry, the rest of this story won't make you happy. But to those who are ready for Bamon progression…get ready and enjoy!**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

All throughout his life, Damon Salvatore had been a confident man. It didn't matter who it was, he had the charisma, intelligence and smile to get people to do what he wanted or at least allow them to convince them to do what he wanted—women and men. Now, Bonnie was standing in front of him shaking her head and looking over the pages in front of her. He could see a slight shake of her hand as she continued to read over what he had presented her with. She looked unsure and maybe a little annoyed.

When he made the decision a couple of weeks ago in his hospital bed to offer Bonnie half of the law firm, he wasn't sure what her answer would be. He believed in her and for the first time in his life, he wanted to work with another attorney and that was Bonnie.

"Bon, are you ok?" he asked with a slightly nervous chuckle.

"You want me to be your partner?" she asked looking up at him, "is this a joke?"

"Not a joke at all. Bonnie, I meant what I said and what I've always said. You are smart and you are one of the best damn attorneys I have come in contact with in a long time…under pressure, under unbelievable circumstances…even when I pushed you up against the wall, you came through on that stipulation in the divorce agreement that allows Tyler to buy his shares back. You're good at what you do and I know what you want to do, who you want to represent and you should have chance to do that—but you should also benefit from it."

"Damon, I don't know what to say," Bonnie looked up at him.

"Don't say anything just yet," he rushed to say, "give it a few days, think it over. Trust me, the agreement is definitely in your favor and is very fair. I promise you."

"I believe you," Bonnie stated.

"And you don't have to give me an answer now, I will wait."

She nodded, "Thank you."

"Ok…" Damon breathed in deeply, "so we should go before my mother kills us for being late."

"Sure, sure," Bonnie stated walking over and placing the envelope in her bag. She paused for a few moments before picking up her clutch and she walked over to Damon. She looked up at him with a smile, "I believe your words about me as an attorney and that means a lot."

"I meant every word," he gazed down at her.

"I know," she whispered.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Well I read over that partnership agreement that he gave you," Rudy stated the next morning. Bonnie sat in the living room of her suite nibbling on her pancakes. The previous night, she enjoyed the engagement party, laughing and drinking with her friends. However, her mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of Damon's proposal. So much so that after the party, she came back to the hotel and faxed every page of the agreement to Rudy. She needed him to look over it and tell her that it was legit. It wasn't that she doubted Damon, it was just—she wanted to make sure this wasn't charity or a more inventive way to seduce her.

"Soo what did you think?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm kind of annoyed by this to be honest," Rudy began.

"What why?" she sat up straight, "there's something wrong with the agreement?"

"No. There's nothing wrong with it, it's actually pretty fair and equitable. He's waiving your first year for your capital contribution, which is not exactly a bad thing after all you did for him. Each of you will own 50% of the partnership and retain whatever clients you come into the firm with. I'm annoyed by this because I've begged you for years to come and join _my_ firm and you resisted. This knucklehead asks you to become his partner and you are actually considering it…guess ole dad can't compete."

Bonnie chuckled, "Dad, it has nothing to do with who Damon is. I like Mystic Falls, people know me here…if I were to come to DC and work for you, I would be no one but Rudy Hopkins' daughter. I like the name I have here."

"So the agreement that the Salvatore had drawn up by his attorney is a good one. I don't see any reason for you not to enter the partnership, unless you like the way things are now."

"I'm still not sure."

"Because…"

"Because we're dating Dad."

"Uh, huh."

"And things can get complicated if we break up."

" _If_ you break up? Bonnie, if you break up you will take your balls and go home and so will he. You have a considerable clientele and so does he. After what happened with that asshole, I think you two have a buzz in Mystic Falls and people will flock to the both of you. I don't see this being a necessarily bad thing professionally," Rudy explained.

"Ok."

"But if you don't want to do it…don't," Rudy stated, "but if you are interested in this and it seems like something you would want to do, do it."

"Thanks Dad."

"And Bonnie, you deserve to see your name on a wall…so whether its with Salvatore or alone…you should do it."

"Mm hmm," Bonnie nodded, "ok, Dad. Thanks for helping me. I will get back to you."

"Take some time to think about it," Rudy advised her.

"Of course," Bonnie smiled, "I love you Dad."

"Love you too, Bonnie."

Bonnie ended the call looking at her cell and then at the stack of papers in front of her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So you presented her with the agreement?" Giuseppe asked Damon while they sat out near the pool having lunch with Lily.

"I did."

"And what happened?" Lily asked.

"She said she wants to think about it."

"Ok, that's good. That means that she is considering it," Lily smiled.

Damon turned to Lily, "Mother, I never realized how much you cared about my law firm."

Lily smiled as she drank her tea.

"I believe that the agreement was fair, son."

"I don't think that is why she hesitated, but I hope she does agree. Above all us, I think this would be a good partnership."

"An excellent partnership," Lily beamed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"Yes, I would be happy to consider a settlement," Damon turned around in his office chair noticing Bonnie standing in the doorway. He smiled at her as she waited for him to end his call. He heard the other attorney on the other line speaking about Damon making a donation to one of his pet charities, but Damon had stopped listening. A month and a half drifted by and they had been on occasional dates, but Bonnie had yet to give any indication as to whether she was thinking of accepting his offer. They had moved towards kisses, but that was about it. They had a good time together, but he wasn't sure if she actually wanted to move into a relationship or even partnership with him. However, now she stood in his office and it gave him hope, "Well David, it's been nice but I have to go," he stated before ending the call and standing up from his chair.

"Hello, were we supposed to have lunch today?"

"No, I just left a hearing and I thought I should stop by…to talk," she removed the envelope from her bag.

"Oh ok," he stood up gesturing for her to come in and closed the door behind her, "so what did you want to talk about regarding that envelope?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, he couldn't read her and it made him nervous. They sat down on the couch and she looked at him, "I've spent the last couple of weeks thinking about this. I wanted to think about all of the pros and cons about becoming partners. What it would mean for me and my legal career, what it could mean for us personally. Being professional partners, when we are still repairing our personal relationship is unexpected. But you know what, everything about us has been unexpected and that is why…I _do_ want to be your partner. I think we could do some great things and frankly, I think its best that we never, ever, ever appear as adversaries in the courtroom again," she smiled widely at home as she held out the papers.

Damon couldn't help the sense of relief that spread throughout his body after Bonnie stopped speaking.

"But there's just one thing…" she added, "the name should be Bennett & Salvatore, LLP…it would only be alphabetically correct."

Damon grinned, "I think that can be accomplished."

"Good, so what do you say, Bennett & Salvatore will be a reality in a few months?" Bonnie asked holding out her hand.

Damon fought the urge to kiss her and instead stuck out his hand, "Weeks," he answered.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie heels clicked against the marble floor as she passed the raised silver letters 'Bennett & Salvatore, LLP'. The sun had set for the day and after three months, she and Damon had moved into a groove. Often, they would be like ships passing in the night during the day (ironically). When she was in court, he was in the office and when he was in court, she was in the office. On most nights, they did have dinner together. Most of the time in each other's offices or in a restaurant in town. Bonnie still had a no-sex embargo on their relationship and it was becoming increasingly hard for the both of them. They'd already had some close encounters over the past 4 months, but somehow they both allowed their self restraint to prevail.

"Damon, we need to get out of here. The car will be here in 15 minutes to take us to the airport. We can't miss our flight to Vegas," Bonnie stood in the doorway.

"I just need to email this really quick."

Bonnie leaned in the doorway looking around Damon's office, before turning her attention back to him, "Can you believe that it's time for Elena and Stefan's parties? Time flew."

Damon closed his laptop and stood up, walking over to Bonnie and wrapping his arms around her, "It sure did."

"What did I tell you about PDA in the office?" she looked up at him.

"It's after work hours, we're the only ones here."

Bonnie smiled as he gave her a quick peck on the lips, "We need to go downstairs, we cannot miss this flight. We're already the late ones."

"So when we get to Vegas, promise me that we will spend some one on one time together," Damon asked biting his bottom lip while staring at her—he loved her in the red suit, "especially since it's my birthday," he added.

"Oh using the birthday excuse huh, we spend plenty of one on one time together Damon," she grabbed his hand leading him out of the office suite, "we spend every day working together in the office as happy partners."

"Yes, we do. But that's not the one on one time that I'm thinking about," Damon wiggled his eyebrow.

"I bet," Bonnie stepped on the elevator with him, "well I guess we will just have to see what happens in Vegas," she knocked into him as the elevator doors closed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

While _Luck Be a Lady_ drifted out of the airport speakers, the fliers made their way towards baggage claim, "I can't believe I slept during that entire flight," Bonnie commented texting Caroline.

"Neither can I," Damon mumbled as they walked outside in the desert air to a waiting sedan and a driver holding a sign with their names on it.

"Hey, I was tired," Bonnie defended herself as the driver took her suitcase and placed it in the trunk.

"I know, you had a lot to wrap up this week in a short time because my brother and your best friend requested that everyone come to their stag parties all the way on the other side of the country," Damon slid in the seat next to her as they made their way to the Palazzo.

"Well this is a little vacation for us all, we've had a hellish couple of months and since we partnered, we've been working overtime. We can just relax for the next couple of days."

"Because Vegas is known for relaxation and rejuvenation," Damon quipped.

"Depends what you like to do to relax," Bonnie turned to him with a smirk.

Damon felt a tightening in his pants as she gave him that look, "Now, you're talking," he whispered.

She smiled gazing out of the window at the lights. He looked over at Bonnie, reaching over and taking her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb against her hand for a few moments taking in the softness of it. His relationship with Bonnie was less complicated than before, but they have yet to move into sexual territory. They had come close, but she would always pull back. In some ways, he understood what she was doing. The moment they took that jump or crossed over to that level of closeness, things would be so much more serious. Previously when they were together, so much of their relationship had been centered on the lawsuit, trying to walk on eggshells and passion. Maybe he was romanticizing it, but what they had now felt more authentic. He was willing to do whatever he could to not lose her again.

"Welcome to The Palazzo Mr. Salvatore, Miss Bennett," the driver announced pulling in front of the hotel entrance.

Damon held out his hand helping Bonnie out of the car, "We are supposed to get the keys from the front desk and meet everyone at the Rockhouse," she read the text on the phone.

"Oh yay…group activities after a long plane ride."

"Good behavior," Bonnie pointed as they headed towards the front desk.

"Define good," he answered with a grin causing Bonnie to shake her head pulling him with her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Bonnie! You guys are finally here!" Caroline spread her arms with a drunken slur heading over to Bonnie and Damon as soon as they walked into the bar, "you should have just come with us," she hung on Bonnie as Damon raised an eyebrow, "Donovan, you wanna take your wife back to the hotel?" he asked.

"Care, come on…how about we get you some water," Matt came over prying Caroline from Bonnie.

"Well you two made it, for a minute I thought you would blow this off and go to an island for your birthday weekend," Stefan patted Damon on the back.

Damon nodded, "Yeah well…I would have loved that. Having that lady over there on a beach in a bikini drinking Mai Tais, but how often does my little brother decide to share the weekend that he has a license to go wild with his bride to be?"

"Uh, huh well I appreciate it."

"We'll see how much you appreciate it when you give me my birthday gift on Saturday," Damon grinned, "now I need some bourbon."

"Of course," Stefan walked over to the bar accompanied by Damon.

"How was the flight?" Elena handed Bonnie a martini.

"Good, we slept most of the time. I was up early because I had a hearing early this morning," Bonnie sipped, "and I saw our suite, its amazing! I really needed this vacation."

"I know, it's been a hell of a year," Elena hugged her, "and thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Bonnie squeezed her.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next afternoon, sun beat down on the women in bikinis sitting in lounge chairs, "You know what, I missed this!" Caroline taking a seat next to Bonnie sipping her mimosa, "Lizzie and Josie have been driving me crazy. Do you know how good it was to sleep in bed with my husband without two additional little ones?" Caroline closed her eyes and moaned, "it was ah-mazing."

Bonnie and Elena exchanged looks, "And you've only mentioned that at least 6 times since we landed," Elena chuckled finishing her mimosa.

"And what about you two, sharing a room? Come on Elena, you and Bonnie are sharing a room when Stefan is right down the hallway. We all know that you and Stefan are not playing the wait until marriage game…"

"I know, but we got the penthouse suite and I didn't want Bon to be forced to stay with Damon since they are abstaining," Elena fluttered her eyelashes turning to her friend. "Bonnie, you and Damon can't still be doing this dance…are you not having sex?" Caroline whispered.

"No, we're not."

"Ok, then just blowjobs and he eats…"

Bonnie's eyes bugged out, "Caroline! Me and Damon are dating. We are not having sex of _any_ kind, we are working on getting to know each other again."

"You're in Vegas, it's his birthday and Elena is going to room with Stefan. You are going to get laid Bonnie Bennett on this trip," Caroline clinked her glass with Bonnie's.

"Caroline, really?" Bonnie shook her head.

"But you clinked the glass, so you must agree with her," Elena teased.

"Not you too," Bonnie whined, "I'm trying to exercise extreme will power here. We are partners in a firm and I need us to get on solid ground there before we venture down that territory again."

"Bonnie, how long has it been? Kol was months ago, close to a year ago and you have Damon who is willing and able to give you everything you need and you are torturing yourself."

"Caroline, when it's time…it will be time and not a minute before," Bonnie answered.

"Elena, what do you want to wager that before we get on that plane Bonnie is going to give up the goods to Damon."

"Hmm…"

Bonnie's mouth dropped, "Elena don't you dare."

"$50.00, she will be good until we get back to Mystic Falls," Elena wagered.

"You're on," Caroline shook hands with Elena.

"Traitors, the both of you," Bonnie sipped her drink.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon slowly brought the Porsche 911 GT3 to a stop on the speedway. Of course, his brother would decide to spend most of the day at the Las Vegas Motor Speedway driving cars at over 100mph. While he enjoyed the cars and their speed, this was definitely a Stefan thing. He headed into the bar area inside and ordered a glass of bourbon. Taking a sip, he marveled at the taste. "Taking a break?" Stefan sat down next to him.

"I thought you were doing a few more laps," Damon ordered a beer for his brother.

"Maybe a little later," Stefan sipped his beer, "so this is a good trip huh?"

Damon shrugged, "Where's Donovan?"

"On the speedway, I think he likes this."

"Well he's married to Caroline, I don't see her being ok with this in good ole Mystic Falls. He's a family man, I'm pretty sure this is the best time he's had in ages. Just wait until you see what I have planned tonight. I'm pretty sure that he will lose his mind," Damon smirked.

"Wait…what do you mean?" Stefan grabbed Damon's arm.

"Did you think your best man wouldn't give you a proper bachelor party? You decided on this Jack and Jill trip, there was no way that we would go all the way to Vegas and not partake in Vegas activities," Damon wiggled his eyebrow.

"I want to get married Damon."

"Yeah, yeah…I know. Do you think I would do anything to jeopardize your relationship with Elena? Bonnie would murder me and I'm trying to get on her good side."

"Hmm…now how can I use that to my advantage?"

Damon frowned, "You can't."

Stefan shook his head with a smile, "So how's the partnership coming along?"

"Better than I expected honestly. We work well together and I figured we would. We have a similar style and I think Bonnie likes the freedom of calling the shots."

"And you like walking in that office every day and seeing her there?" Stefan asked.

"I do. When I went into practice by myself, I always said I would never have a partner and then I met her. I think that's what immediately attracted me to her—she's my legal equal."

Stefan grimaced, "That can't be true."

"Ok, she's a little better than me."

"Now that sounds accurate."

Damon looked over, "Funny Brother."

"No, really I think you two fit. She keeps you in check."

"And that's not easy," Damon stated.

"At all," Stefan added.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After dinner, Bonnie, Damon, Caroline and Matt went to one of the clubs along the strip. Stefan and Elena disappeared as soon as they left the restaurant. Damon watched Bonnie on the dance floor dancing with some miscellaneous guy. He sipped his bourbon as he watched her, with her painted on black pants, close her eyes as miscellaneous guy allowed his hands to rest on her waist and she had a look on her face that instantly made him harder than he'd been in months. He desired her, he craved her and he needed her. He sat his glass down and made his way onto the dance floor. As he made his way, Bonnie made eye contact with him and smirked. She turned to the guy she was dancing with and whispered something in his ear. He looked over at Damon and frowned, while Bonnie patted him on the chest before making her way over, "You almost burnt a hole in that man," she smiled.

Damon took her hand and pulled her closer to him, "If I could have, I would have."

Bonnie chuckled, "Don't tell me you're getting jealous."

"Seeing you dance with another man? Naw…not jealous at all."

She cocked her head to the side, "Oh really?"

"Well you know its almost midnight back east and I was born in New York—so technically its almost my birthday".

"And what does that mean?"

"That means…" he twirled her around, so that her back was pressed up against his chest, "that you indulge me for a few hours," he whispered in her ear, "you spend some time with me, just us without the rest of the crew."

"And what do you want to do?"

"Nothing too crazy, but maybe our own thing?"

Bonnie looked over at Caroline and Matt dancing on the floor in their own little world, "Ok, but nothing too crazy," she warned him.

"Do I ever do crazy with you?" Damon asked leading her off the dance floor, while she sent a quick text to Caroline and Matt.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"You want to take me up in that for your birthday?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow standing in front of the small plane sitting on the tarmac, some ways from the strip. Damon smiled back at her with an excited grin, "A night flight over the strip? I think it's a perfect way to begin my birthday," he moved towards the plane with Bonnie following behind. It had been over a year since their last flight together and her nerves had resurfaced. The tiny plane was there and it looked safe, but she couldn't deny that she hated this little hobby of Damon's.

"You ok?" he looked back at her.

She nodded, "Fine…fine."

He held out his hand, "It will be ok," he coaxed her.

She looked down at his hand. Getting into this airplane with Damon meant a lot, it wasn't just about taking an airplane ride—it was also about trust and her wanting to make him happy for his birthday. She laced her hands through his, "You're right, it will be," she smiled up at him allowing him to guide her towards the plane.

During her strap in and Damon checking all of the gages, speaking through the headset to the tower, Bonnie found herself staring at him. They'd spent so many times over the past months building their relationship up from scratch. It was evident they both changed since the last time they were together. She was more open with Damon than she'd been previously. There was no undercurrent of believing that he meant anything other than what he said. They weren't opposing parties, they were on the same side and it felt good. Despite some of her reservations regarding their partnership, she relished her role now. It was a truly rewarding experience to be able to call the shots in your professional life. She took on the cases she wanted, she had someone to bounce ideas off of and not to mention that she and Damon were pretty popular in Mystic Falls. They had a long list of clients and even a longer list of people that were waiting for consultations. Her professional life was finally getting to the point that she'd wanted it to when she first began her career as an attorney. Then there was the personal aspect of it all. Over the last couple of months, it had been evident that she never stopped loving Damon. She understood where everything went wrong and even moreso, Damon made every effort to show her that he regretted his actions and what occurred in the past wouldn't happen again. He wanted this to work, he wanted her and he wanted to get a chance to show her that he meant every word he said to her. She believed him. Every word, every action, every movement he made since they decided to give this new relationship a chance convinced her that he was serious about this…about them…and about her.

"Ok, get ready for take off," he smiled turning to her.

She smiled over him and the words that he spoke were so layered, that she didn't believe he even knew what he was really saying to her, "Yes, I finally am," she smiled back at him.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"You handled that much better than I thought," Damon stepped off of the elevator two hours later.

"Well I think I knew what to expect this time, you're not that bad of a pilot," she bumped up next to him as they moved towards the penthouse door.

"Well I aspire to be the best at everything when I'm around you," Damon swiped the room key opening the door and allowing Bonnie to enter.

"I'm sure…do you want something to drink?" she asked moving towards the kitchen area, where there were bottles of champagne in the mini fridge.

"Champagne?"

"Well it _is_ your birthday, so I thought we would have a toast…to you," Bonnie removed one of the opened bottles of champagne from the fridge, "and since you and Stefan decided to keep this place stocked with it, opening this won't be a big deal."

"I guess not," Damon watched as Bonnie leaned up to retrieve two champagne flutes from the cabinet. He watched her as strands of hair hid part of her face while she removed the stopper from the bottle and poured two glasses. She turned to him with a smile and handed him a flute. He loved this woman for everything that she was and is. Seeing that smile directed at him after so long always made his stomach flip. Not only was she beautiful and smart, she was kind—kinder than he ever deserved. He was determined to be everything that she deserved and wanted.

"So…" she smiled, "this toast is for you…it has been quite a year for you. You represented someone who truly needed someone to fight for them, you were accused of a heinous crime…lost a friend…got a flesh wound," she winked, "and met an amazing female attorney that changed your life…"

Damon gazed down at Bonnie intently as she went on, "But all in all, this year was one that I know that you will never forget and I hope that things just get better from here on out. You deserve to be happy Damon. I know we are rebuilding things, but I want you to know that I want you to be happy because you did a good thing representing Olivia and I know you haven't been able to think too much about it, but that act was what being an attorney is all about. Helping those who can't help themselves and now, I want you to know that I wish you nothing but happiness and success in this upcoming year," she smiled, clinking her glass with Damon's as they sipped the champagne, "hmm…not bad," she cocked her head to the side.

"Thank you Bon," he breathed out staring down at her.

Bonnie finished her champagne, "Want any more?" she asked turning to remove a bottle of champagne from the fridge and removing the foil. Damon sat his flute down on the counter as Bonnie placed her hand on the cork. He moved behind her and placed his hands on each side of her resting them on the counter. Damon breathed her in taking in her scent of amber and vanilla. Leaning into her, he caused her to take a labored breath when he kissed her softly on the neck, "Damon," she giggled turning her head to the side.

"What?" he whispered as innocently as he could muster at that moment.

"You kissed me," she stated in the same position without turning around.

"Did I? I was just admiring your neck and how beautiful and slender it is," he touched it lightly with his finger sending a shiver up and down Bonnie's spine, "now if I was going to kiss it, I would have done something like this…" he whispered turning his head placing his lips on her neck, sucking gently. Bonnie moved her hands from the unopened champagne and placed her hands on the counter closing her eyes. Within moments, he turned her around and lifted her up onto the marble, their lips joined together and they tasted the champagne that laced both of their tongues. Bonnie lifted her head as Damon's lips moved towards her neck. She braced herself by planting her hands against the cabinet doors as his hands traveled up her dress and settled on the thin fabric around her waist. She welcomed his lips, his touch and the sounds he made, "We can take this to a bedroom, if you want to…no pressure," he whispered in her ear.

Bonnie chuckled, his hands were so close to leaving no more barriers between them, he had just kissed her like he needed her lips to survive and he was telling her there was no pressure, "No pressure?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Well…I would understand if you wanted to stop here. I would have to go take a very, very, very cold shower but I would understand it."

Bonnie smiled reaching up to touch his cheek which was flushed, she stroked it with her hand, "You say that with your hand on my ass."

"It's just so comfortable there," he teased her.

"You know; Caroline did ask if we were doing some other things…"

"Other things such as…" he gave her a measuring look that made her almost wither under his gaze.

She smiled as she placed her lips to his ear and whispered words that immediately made him hard as a rock. He didn't know that she could even talk like that. _Some_ things had definitely changed, "I think we need to have this conversation somewhere else," he slid his hands further under her bottom and lifted her off of the counter, "I think we'll let Stefan and Elena share a room tonight, it's the least we can do."

Bonnie giggled as he led her down the hallway towards his bedroom. During their walk he had managed to kiss her in a way that set her completely and utterly on fire, but she was also nervous. It had been close to a year since they had even ventured down this road. He juggled her and opened the door to his room, placing her down on the bed with the moonlight drifting into the bedroom.

Bonnie watched as he slid off his suit jacket and threw it onto the chair in the room. She sat on the edge on the bed trying to get her nerves under control, as he removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. She bit her lip looking at the outline of his washboard stomach through his white tee, he slowly went down on one knee and then the other. Reaching slowly under her dress, he wrapped his fingers around the thin piece of fabric separating her from him. He could tell that she was ready for him; slowly pulling down her panties down and he licked his lips, smiling up at her, "I guess it _is_ my birthday."

"It is your birthday," she smiled.

"So it is," he pulled her closer to him on his knees, spreading her legs apart and slowly kissed her inner thigh. Bonnie leaned back onto her elbows as he hiked both of her legs over his shoulders. He licked two fingers and gently caressed her center, testing as he heard her intake a breath, "you like?"

Her eyelids lowered, "I think I love," she whispered as he licked her and she moaned in spite of herself. She gripped onto the sheets as his tongue to melted her into a puddle. Bonnie tried her best to keep quiet, but she was pretty sure that she let a few whimpers go and she would be hearing about it in the morning, but at that moment—she didn't care.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The sun shone brightly while memories of the night before floated through Bonnie's mind as she sat on the balcony of the penthouse sipping on a glass of orange juice. Although, she and Damon had some very grown up fun—they didn't move further with it. It wasn't as if she didn't understand that what they did the previous night wouldn't bring them closer, it did—but making love, would be another step and they would take it—when she was ready to.

"Well…someone got in late last night or was it this morning?" Elena smiled from the doorway.

Bonnie turned to her, "It was last night."

"Hmm…well I got up early this morning to get something out of our room and you weren't in the bed," Elena sat down next to her.

"I was in Damon's room," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"She sure was, I thought I heard some interesting noises coming from there last night," Caroline drifted on with a wide grin.

Bonnie covered her face, "No you didn't, you were so drunk last night that you probably went into a coma last night."

"I'm also a mother of preschoolers, I don't sleep _that_ soundly…although last night, I wish I kinda did," Caroline winked, "so you owe me Elena."

"No she doesn't," Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie, I heard…"

"You heard something, not enough to get you your money and that's all I am going to say," Bonnie stood up from her lounge chair, "and now I'm going back to sleep…in Damon's room," she grinned at her friends before leaving the balcony.

"She won't last the rest of this trip," Caroline quipped.

"Yes, she will," Elena answered.

Bonnie entered Damon's bedroom, where he was sleeping. The sheets were pulled up to his waist and his naked chest was exposed. Bonnie stood in the doorway for a few moments with a smile on her face. She didn't know how much she missed his arms around her until last night. She walked over to the bed sliding in beside him, "You left me," he whispered sleepily in her ear, pulling her closer to him.

"But I came back," she whispered closing her eyes as a tentative smile spread across Damon's face kissing her softly on the back of the neck.

 **So Bonnie and Damon reconnected (a little) in Vegas, but does everything stay in Vegas.**

 **While the next couple of chapters center around the preparations for Stefan and Elena's wedding, its all Bamon focused—so there won't be too much about the wedding in detail because…they ain't Bamon.**

 **Please show your love/like.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you once again for your support and comments. You guys are really the best! You keep me going. I am close to wrapping this one up and going back to my other fics. I ALSO may or may not have something else cooking…**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot.**

 **Two Months Later**

The sound of the steel door closer made Bonnie's entire body shake. She was nervous. As many times as she went over this in her head and the fact that she had been to Greensville Correctional Center before as a DA, did nothing to quell the nervousness in her body. She felt like she could be sick at any moment. Her stomach had been in knots all night and morning. She told herself this was the right decision, but there was a tiny part of her that screamed at her to leave this place.

She blocked out her calendar for the day and hadn't spoken to Damon that morning. They had progressed in their relationship with kisses and the occasional repeat from Vegas, but they hadn't spent the night at each other's apartments nor had they fully consummated their relationship. It was tricky and they had come close for a few times, but Bonnie pulled back. She wasn't sure exactly what she was waiting for. Maybe there was a moment that she was waiting for, that perfect moment when all of the stars aligned and she let all of the barriers fall. Maybe deep down she was aware that as soon as they did consummate their relationship, they would have to be 'all in' and everything would have to work.

"Miss Bennett," one of the prison guards drew her attention from her thoughts causing her to rise from her seat. She watched as they wheeled him in wearing his orange jumpsuit. She drew in a breath. It was the first time she actually saw him in the orange jumpsuit. She'd seen him shortly at the plea deal hearing, but that was about it. Seeing him here, in the jumpsuit slapped her with reality of what occurred. She had paralyzed him after he tried to murder her.

He looked up at her with an unreadable expression as the guard parked him at the visiting table, "I didn't ask for this visitor," he scoffed turning to the guard.

"Too bad," the correctional officer nodded at Bonnie before leaving the room.

She stared at him for a few moments. Lucas Parker was far from the well dressed man that she remembered or the one that came to her apartment. He had a beard, his blond hair was longer and unruly. He looked broken and it was nothing short of what he deserved.

"Why are you here?" he spoke first.

"Because…"

"Because…" he repeated waiting for the rest.

"Because that day in my apartment, I only had one choice and I made it."

"To try to kill me," he chuckled, "and you wanted to come here and tell me that? Well thank you Miss Bennett, this has been an enlightening visit. I play that day in your apartment in my heard all the time and do you know what I regret the most…"

"What?" Bonnie asked.

Luke looked at her with his blue eyes piercing through her, "That I didn't slit your throat as soon as I walked in the door."

The tone and delivery of his words momentarily smacked her and then she smiled, with her heart beating rapidly in her chest. It was almost like muscle memory, but moreso mouth memory. She knew how to handle this, "Nice comeback. Even better threat. Is that what you sit in here and think about, how you could have added another murder to your list?" Bonnie countered, "how if you had just been viler than you could have got to me before I put a bullet in you? That's pathetic. _You're_ pathetic. You murdered your cousin over money. You deserve to be where you are and so much more. I didn't want to admit this to anyone, but I felt guilty for what I did to you," she shook her head in disgust, "I felt bad for shooting you because I am a human being that cares about the lives of other people no matter how despicable they may be. But now? I realize, you deserve everything. You deserve the venom, the bullet, the loneliness and every single bit of your miserable existent in this place. I hope you live in fear in here for the rest of your life because you should. Have a great life you, asshole," Bonnie stood up picking up her purse and marching over to the door. It was when she stepped out, she realized that she was much more scared than she was previously. However, the look of shock and sudden despair on Luke's face, pleased her and she wasn't scared to admit it.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon entered the glass doors of Bennett & Salvatore, LLP after a rather successful day in court. After the trip to Vegas, he and Bonnie were pretty much on solid ground and he was happy with the progression they made. Sure, he would have preferred to be in her bed every night making love to her but he was fine with taking the time—taking their time also delivered some amazing perks. Just thinking of the perks made his pants tighten. He placed his messenger bag in front of him as he walked towards Jenna at her desk. Bonnie had managed to lure her away from Briddle, but Jenna was still a tad guarded around Damon. She was on his list of people to win over, right after Bonnie's grandmother who still sent daggers at him when they came in contact.

"Good Afternoon Jenna, how are you?" Damon grinned widely stopping in front of her desk.

"I'm fine," she stated guarded rearranging files on her desk eyeing Damon.

He peered towards Bonnie's closed door, "Is Counselor Bennett in?"

"Nope," Jenna responded focusing on her computer screen.

"Still in court?"

"Nope."

"Ok…did she have a meeting out of the office?" Damon asked.

"She did."

"Will she back?"

"Maybe."

Damon chuckled as he turned to walk down the hallway, "Nice talking to you Jenna."

He headed towards his office where Rosa was seated outside with a sly smirk on her face, "One day I will win her over," Damon commented.

"Not today," she sang handing him his mail following him into his office.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Damon, I've known you for over 6 years. I know how you work and I know that you sometimes can be a lot. She's protecting her friend and boss, give it some time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Damon sat down going through his mail, "so what's going on today?"

"Your mother called, she will be in town to meet with Elena and she wanted to set up dinner with you and Bonnie."

Damon lowered the paper he was reading, "She wants to have dinner with me and Bonnie, so she called you instead of my cell because…"

"She wanted me to put it on your calendars and she didn't want to hear you tell her no?" Rosa suggested.

Damon shook his head, "I will talk to Bonnie and if she says no, I will handle my mother."

"Works for me," Rosa turned on her heels leaving the office.

Damon started up his laptop and immediately his calendar popped up with the dinner invite for the next evening with his mother—turns out, Lily was able to multitask when it came to her sons and their relationships. Lovely.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

From the moment Bonnie left the prison, her thoughts had been preoccupied with her exchange with Lucas. What she planned to accomplish seeing him, she wasn't sure—but to say she wasn't a little shook by his words or the words exchanged would be an understatement. She didn't tell Damon that she was going because she wanted this to be about what happened between she and Lucas and no one else. Perhaps she should have asked him to come, but then again—that would have been a recipe for disaster. Damon didn't speak about Luke and if he did, it was never anything more than a run of curse words.

She walked into her apartment and immediately her phone began ringing, "Hello."

"For a moment I thought you ran away and no one wanted to tell me."

She smiled. Just hearing his voice calmed her, "No, I didn't run away."

"Did you have a meeting out of the office today?"

"No…I just had an appointment. Umm…I'm free for the rest of the day, what about you?"

"I'm free. Is everything ok?" Damon asked concerned.

"I'm fine, how about you come over and I will make dinner—we can talk."

The feeling in the pit of Damon's stomach amplified at the dreaded words no man wants to hear from a woman, "Ok."

"See you at about 6," Bonnie ended the call leaving Damon to stare at his phone.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Later that evening, Bonnie removed the roast from the oven as the doorbell rang. Taking a sip of her wine, she headed towards the door wiping her hands on her apron. She opened the door to Damon looking at her with a smile. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before entering, "Hey, what's going on? And what are you cooking because it smells great," he ventured into the kitchen.

"A roast, some potatoes…spinach…you know, nothing special."

He raised an eyebrow, "Is this some kind of break up dinner?"

"I wasn't aware that we were together…together," Bonnie smirked.

"Oh _really_?"

Bonnie laughed, "Just kidding. I just want to talk about something and I want to make sure you're not hungry and that you're a little tipsy."

"Oh and will you have your way with me after?" Damon wiggled his eyebrow.

She smiled at him, "I don't think you will want to talk to me after what I tell you."

Damon's smile faltered as a million things went through his head. Had she decided that they need to take a million steps back? Stop being partners? She wanted to see the detective again? She poured him a glass of red wine while she sliced the meat onto two plates, "How was court today?" she asked.

Damon watched her as she went on as if she didn't say that they needed to talk, "It was fine. Had two DUI cases, got my clients some deals and counseling…they were good people, just made a mistake after a Christmas office party."

"Hmm," Bonnie brought over the plates as Damon grabbed the wine bottle and glasses heading over to the small glass table.

They took seats on opposite sides and Damon poured wine in Bonnie's glass and more in his, "So what do you want to talk about?"

She took a bite of her roast and then paused, "I wasn't going to bring this up or tell you this at all, but we promised to be honest with each other and I need to make good on my promise."

Damon braced himself. He wasn't sure what was coming next, but he had an uneasy feeling as she went on, "I went to Greensville today…" he felt his anger start to surface, "and I met with Lucas."

Damon gripped his fork, mouth set in a straight line as she spoke, "I know that I shouldn't have bothered and I need you to really listen to me about this, I felt some guilt about what happened."

He looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Damon, say something," she stated nervously.

"What happened?" he asked staring at her. He hoped that his face displayed a calm demeanor, because inside he was ready to run around the room shouting and breaking shit.

"Luke said some things, I said some things…one thing I can say is the guilt is no longer there," she shrugged.

"Did he threaten you?"

"Damon, he's in prison and in a wheel chair, no he didn't threaten me. He just made it clear that he wished things had gone differently that night."

Damon rubbed his hands across his face, "Bon, why didn't you tell me you were going there?" he breathed out.

"Because you would have tried to talk me out of it," she argued.

"Because Lucas doesn't deserve to ever get a chance to lay eyes on you again, let alone speak to you. If he threatened you, just tell me."

"He didn't."

Damon stared at her for a few moments and then he spoke again, "Good, you shouldn't feel any guilt about shooting him, he deserved that and more. But you…you are just the type of person who would feel guilty for shooting that bastard."

"I'm human Damon, it was just a natural reaction to permanently disabling someone. But suffice to say, my feelings have definitely worked themselves out and he can rot in prison now."

Damon was furious on the inside. Furious that she would go to the prison and put herself through that. Furious that once again, Lucas had entered his life. Furious that she would more than likely never tell him what Lucas said to her, "I'm glad you got the closure that you needed," Damon managed to squeeze out.

"No you're not, you're furious," Bonnie wore a smile on her face.

He bit his lip, "I am. If you want the truth. I know that Luke is in a wheelchair and I know he's in prison and he wouldn't be able to lay a hand on you, but I just want to put everything that happened with him behind us. That asshole will die in there, but in my eyes—he's already dead."

"I understand, but this wasn't necessarily about you Damon. It was about me and what happened between me and Luke. I get that you hate him and you should, but I shot him and put him in the wheelchair. I just needed some closure and I got it."

"I understand, I get it," Damon sighed, "I'm just sorry that any of this happened."

"I know, we both are. I needed to meet with him to make sure that the past is firmly in the past, you know."

Damon nodded and smiled, "So you cooked me dinner to butter me up before you told me you went to see a crazed maniac?"

"Something like that," Bonnie chuckled.

"Well I have something to talk to you about," Damon bit into his roast and moaned, "amazing Bonnie by the way…my mom wants to have dinner with us."

"Dinner with who?" Bonnie choked on her wine.

Damon smiled, "You and me."

"I thought she was too preoccupied with Stefan and Elena's wedding to focus on us."

"Yeah, that's what I thought as well—guess not. Look, if you don't want to do dinner with her, that's fine. I will tell her that I will have dinner with her, but you are busy. It's no biggie."

Bonnie shifted in her seat, "No it's fine, I know your mom is just curious about what's going on between us."

"That seems to be the question that everyone has," Damon mumbled.

"But not you right?" Bonnie focused on him, "I mean, we're clear about what where this headed, aren't we?"

"I _think_ I know, but I guess I'm just impatient about it. If I'm being honest, I want you with me everywhere. At work and at home," Damon explained, "seeing your face inspires me Bon."

"Aww," she blushed, "and I do want that too, but I really want us to do this right and not rush any parts of our relationship this time. We're on steady ground now."

"I understand," Damon pouted a little.

"But if it makes anything better, I fight every day and night not to have you stay here. Not to ask you to come here so that we can wake up beside each other, make breakfast together…share our lives together," Bonnie stood up from the table, walked over to Damon and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "trust me, we're good and it will only get better."

"I have to warn you though Bon…" Damon said picking up a potato and feeding her, "when we finally consummate this thing, I think we will need to take a few days off from the office."

"Oh really?" she asked.

"That's if you don't want to answer any of the questions…" he trailed off.

"Questions?"

"About why you're walking with a limp," he smirked.

She gasped and hit him softly on the chest as they both laughed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Your Honor, my client is happy with the divorce settlement presented by opposing party," Bonnie stood in front of Judge Reynolds a couple of days later with Marcel standing at the opposite table.

"Very well, Mr. St. Gerard, any additional comments?"

"No, my client just wants closure to this as soon as possible," Marcel answered.

"Ok, I will have my final decree in a few days," Judge Reynolds hit his gavel on the stand and stood up to leave.

"So that's it?" Angelica, Bonnie's client asked.

"Yes, that's it for now. Once the judge's decree is entered, you will receive your first settlement payment and then the alimony payments will come monthly after."

"Thank you so much Bonnie," Angelica hugged her tightly.

"It was no problem, we will speak soon," Bonnie hugged her back.

Angelica turned to pick up her purse and dance out of the courtroom. Marcel walked over to Bonnie's table while she gathered her items, "Well that wasn't too bad, I see you let you me off easy," he joked.

"This was easy; your client wasn't an asshole—that helps."

"You know, when they found out you were the opposing counsel, I think Alan almost popped a blood vessel."

Bonnie couldn't hide the pleasure that Marcel's statement gave her. When the partners at Briddle found out that she was starting a partnership with Damon, they tried to lure her back with a cushy new salary, bonus, corner office and a focus of her choice with a partnership option within 2 years. She told them to stuff their offer and watch her destroy their associates in court. It was one of the best days of her life. "Good," she answered simply which caused Marcel to laugh out loud, "but tell me why are you taking Domestic Relation cases now?"

"Well the truth is, you were their star and since you left, the department has kind of suffered. In addition, they wouldn't dare send one of the junior associates in here against you."

Bonnie smiled, "Smart of them."

"So how's the new firm?" Marcel asked walking with Bonnie out of the courtroom.

"Great actually. I love it. I pick my own cases, no one is breathing down my neck to make my billable hours. My schedule is flexible…"

"And you get to be with your boyfriend," Marcel added.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face, "That's nice as well."

"Hey, me and Gina think about going into business together, but she refuses to leave that DA's office."

"She's good at what she does," Bonnie shrugged.

"Yeah…so everything else is good?" Marcel asked as someone walked up next to them clearing their throat causing Marcel to smirk, "good afternoon Detective Mikaelson."

"Marcel, how are you?" Kol shook Marcel's hand.

"Good, good…just got suckered in the courtroom, but that's ok. Hey Bon, we'll catch up soon…ok," Marcel touched her shoulder before walking away from the former couple.

"So…I can't believe we haven't run into each other since you started your firm with Salvatore?" Kol focused on her, "how's he treating you?"

"Well."

"Did he tell you he gave me hell on the stand in one of his DUI cases?" Kol asked.

Bonnie chuckled, "You probably deserved it."

Kol's eyes widened, "I did not!"

"Funny, I don't believe that."

"So you're really doing well?"

Bonnie looked at Kol. He would look for any clue that she wasn't happy to ask her out or try to rekindle something that was snuffed out months ago, "I'm happy. Probably happier than I've been in a very long time."

"Happier than you've been in a long time, well that says something."

Bonnie shrugged, "I guess it does…and by the way, I heard that you and Detective Jones are dating. I'm happy for you."

Kol smiled crookedly at her and ran his hand through his hair, "You two make a beautiful couple," Bonnie patted him on the chest before walking away with a smile on her face.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Damon, you're early," Lily stood up from her seat in the French restaurant wrapping him in a hug, "I didn't expect for you to get here early or come here…alone," she looked around him.

"Bonnie's will be here soon, she needed to finish up some paperwork," Damon sat down across from Lily gesturing for the waiter and then ordering a bottle of wine, "but I wanted to see you before she came."

Lily's lips spread into a smile, "Oh really…are you planning a surprise?" she clasped her hands together.

"No, but that smile is why I wanted to see you before Bonnie came."

"What?"

"Mother, I know you like Bonnie and you think she's great."

"Extraordinary," Lily corrected him.

" _Extraordinary_ and you have visions of me and her, getting married and having kids…but we are definitely far from that stage right now."

Lily's smile faltered, "But I thought you two were closer and a couple…"

"We are, but things are moving slow and that's the way we like it. Mother, I just don't want you to put any pressure on Bonnie or on me."

"Ok…fine…fine…but answer me this question and I promise you I will be good."

Damon smiled, "Of course, what is the question Mother?"

"Do you love her?" Lily asked simply.

Damon thought about Bonnie's smile and those eyes, "I do."

"Then I will just sit back and watch, I won't say a thing," Lily sat back in her chair with a smile.

"Hello you two, sorry I'm late," Bonnie walked up joining them.

"No you're right on time actually, Damon was just updating me on your partnership," Lily spoke while Damon pulled out Bonnie's chair and she took a seat, "I hear its going well."

"It is; I should have formed my own firm a long time ago—but I guess it happened when it was supposed to."

Lily looked from Damon to Bonnie with a wide smile, "I guess it did."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So we barely see you nowadays, is that man keeping you busy?" Sheila asked pointing her fork at Bonnie seconds after she, Abby and Bonnie sat down for dinner a week later, "you barely made it to dinner tonight, wehad to cook without you."

"The firm is keeping me busy, we have a lot of work," Bonnie sipped her water, "and yes, me and Damon are spending more time together."

"Everyone wants your card, who knew that my daughter would be this big time attorney in Mystic Falls—Rudy is probably so jealous," Abby leaned over with a satisfied smirk.

"Daddy is jealous; he still doesn't understand why I decided to start a firm here with Damon as opposed to going to DC."

"To live in his shadow? No one wants to do that," Sheila scoffed.

"So we RSVP'd for the wedding, I can't believe its only three months away," Abby changed the subject.

"And I hope that address listed on the invite was not the Salvatore house," Sheila added.

"No, it's a B&B all of the wedding guests are staying there. The person who owns it is a friend of the Salvatore family."

"I see, this wedding sounds like it will be a grand affair," Sheila rolled her eyes.

"Grams…"

"What? I'm coming and I will put a smile on my face. Look, I like Elena and I am happy for her."

"Thank you Grams and it will be a fun time, besides you get to meet Damon's family."

Abby smiled, "Yes and Rudy is coming as well, so it will be nice to get to know the Salvatores."

"Yes and I actually want you to get to know Damon. Things are becoming serious again between us and I want you all to get to know him…this version of him," Bonnie looked from Abby to Sheila.

"Well the wedding will be a perfect time to do that," Abby grinned looking over at Sheila.

"Yup perfect," Sheila mumbled sipping her lemonade.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"So my family will be attending the wedding," Bonnie twirled in her desk chair eating her Chinese take out while Damon sat at a conference table typing away in between bites of pork dumplings, "my Grams is so eager to spend some extra time with you."

Damon looked up from his laptop, "Because she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you…she just really loves me," Bonnie bit into a piece of broccoli, "and she knows that things went south for us before, but everything is better now."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Everything is better now?"

"Well I definitely think we understand each other better now, mistakes were made…some bigger than others…"

"True, some definitely bigger than others," Damon nodded, "and I'm grateful that you've forgiven me. I made some huge mistakes and I will probably spend the rest of my life making it all up to you."

"The rest of your life huh?"

"Every second," he stared back at her.

She smiled, "So what are you working on?"

"A motion in the Lindsey case, I have to make sure its filed before I leave for Cove's Neck on Friday."

"Stefan and Elena getting married…" Bonnie shook her head, "I guess it was bound to happen, they clicked from the very beginning."

"Well my brother was always the type to meet a girl and instantly fall in love," Damon shrugged.

"What about you?"

Damon's eyes met Bonnie's, "Well, I've always been kind of a fuck up in relationships to be honest. But I've realized that if I want the woman that makes everything about my life worth living—I have to change. I have to be more open and honest. I have to learn that you don't just react…" he stood up from his chair and walked over to Bonnie pulling her up out of her chair, "you work it out, you trust her."

Bonnie smiled, "I believe you," Damon wrapped her in his arms, "I love you Bonnie Bennett and I'm still proving it to you and I won't stop."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie stood outside of Elena's brownstone waiting for her along with Caroline who was in the front of seat of her SUV, "I hope I have everything," Elena walked out of the house placing her garment bag in the back on the hook, "my dress, shoes, make up…everything."

"Well if you forget something, your parents can bring it up tomorrow," Bonnie slid into the front seat beside Caroline.

"So this is it, in two days I will be married to Stefan," Elena breathed out.

"Yes, you'll join me in the married club," Caroline grinned, "and after the wedding and reception, we can start on our friend Bonnie here."

"Let's just focus on Elena this weekend…thanks," Bonnie commented putting on her sunglasses and turning to towards the window.

"Ok! Fine, I have a special mix for this road trip," Caroline stated picking up her cell and selecting a playlist. The Shirelles 'Going to the Chapel' filled the SUV and begrudgingly Bonnie and Elena joined Caroline with singing.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"These are very nice tuxedos, I must admit," Damon turned as the tailor made less minute alterations to his tuxedo pants.

"Did you think I would choose anything less?" Stefan stood by the counter, "and I wish that you would have come a little earlier for your final alterations."

"It's been busy at the firm and let's not forget that I had to take time off for the trip to Vegas and the wedding. I'm doing the best I can, Brother," Damon looked in the mirror.

"I'm sure you are. I'm also confident that you will be on your best behavior with Bonnie's family here."

Damon breathed in deeply, "Yes the Bennetts will all be in town tomorrow for the wedding weekend."

"And how do you feel about that?" Stefan asked as Damon slipped out of the tuxedo pants handing them to the tailor.

"Well I know that her father is adamant that if I do anything to mess things up, he will kill me. Her mother puts on a smile, but I'm confident that one wrong move and she would end me. Then there's her grandmother, she doesn't like me—but I have a plan."

"And your plans always end so well," Stefan chuckled.

"They do," Damon grinned getting dressed, "and I've been a very good boy lately…respectable, loyal and very, very patient."

"Yes, I'm proud of you Brother," Stefan patted him on the back and then checking his watch, "the girls will be here soon, but I think they are meeting Mother in town at the boutique."

"Oh great, she will have more time to give Bonnie those eyes like she's already giving our kids names."

"Gotta have sex with her first," Stefan walked out of the dressing room.

"Ha ha," Damon deadpanned.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie lazily thumbed through the shirts on the racks of Lily's boutique in the center of town. Lily, Caroline and Elena were sipping champagne and helping Elena pick out some jewelry to wear for the wedding. Lily's boutique also had a hefty collection of expensive jewelry pieces that they allowed women to rent for special events. It was pretty lucrative and the pieces were nothing short of exquisite. Bonnie liked to keep her distance from Lily every chance she got. It wasn't that she disliked Lily, quite the opposite, she loved her. The issue with getting so close to Lily meant that she was embracing her as someone other than Damon's mom and she didn't want to do that just yet.

"Bonnie, look at this necklace," Elena walked over positively glowing, "this would be perfect with my dress right?"

Bonnie took in the diamond necklace Elena' held up to her neck, "I love it," Bonnie smiled.

"And this is what I have for you and Caroline," Lily walked over with two velvet boxes displaying sapphire necklaces, "to wear with your dresses."

Caroline shrieked as she took one of the boxes, "This is so beautiful."

Bonnie took the velvet box from Lily, "It definitely is."

"Well I wanted you all to wear a piece from the store for the wedding," Lily wrapped her arm around Elena's waist pulling her closer.

"I may want to rent a bracelet too, come with me," Caroline grinned pulling Elena away leaving Bonnie and Lily together.

"You know Bonnie, I see you wanted to keep your distance from me," Lily gave her a half smile.

"No…that's not it…"

"It's ok, Damon has warned me about being a little overbearing when it comes to you two and I'm sorry if you feel any pressure because of me. I just love seeing both of my sons happy, but I also know that you deserve to be happy too."

"No you're not overbearing, it's just…" Bonnie took a deep breath, "things are good between me and Damon now and I want to keep it that way, because this is it. This is our second chance and if its doesn't work—then we need to go our separate ways."

"But you are happy…together?" Lily asked with hopeful eyes.

Bonnie felt a warmness overtake her body, "We are. Very much so."

Lily's eyes twinkled, "I'm happy to hear that," she hugged Bonnie.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie walked into her room at the B&B following the visit to the boutique. There were no official plans for the evening, since most of the wedding guests would arrive the next afternoon. She placed the necklace from Lily's boutique in the safe and then looked over at her Maid of Honor dress hanging on the closet door. Who would have thought that almost two years after meeting Damon, that her best friend would be marrying his brother? Life was indeed a mystery.

"Knock, knock," Damon's voice drifted through the door bringing her out of her thoughts and causing a smile to spread across her face.

She stood up from the bed, opening the door to his smiling face and his hands holding a tray of sandwiches and a bottle of wine, "Hey, I didn't know you were coming by tonight," she moved towards the center of the room with him following sitting down the tray on the table. "Well did you think that I wouldn't come to see you tonight, since I am _pretty_ sure this will be the only alone time we have this weekend," Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and capturing her lips in a soft, but still passionate kiss. She moaned into the kiss lifting her hand to rest on the back of his neck allowing the kiss to deepen, "mmm, we keep kissing like that, we may not leave this bedroom for the rest of the weekend," Damon mumbled.

"Oh really," Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…don't play with me Attorney Bennett," Damon warned her while she led him over to the couch and they took seats, "so how did the day go home with my mother?"

"She gave us some beautiful jewelry to wear and we drank champagne, very fancy day. I'm sure Elena felt like some kind of princess."

"I'm pretty sure she did it for your benefit to show you what you would be missing not being apart of the Salvatore family."

"Right. So my parents and Grams come tomorrow and my mom mentioned that you asked them to spend some time with you when they get here. What do you have planned, Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"Sorry, can't share that with you."

"But it's _my_ family," Bonnie pouted.

"Yes, it is my dear, but we can have some secrets," he kissed her on the cheek.

"I can make you tell me what you are going to do," Bonnie slid off of the couch giving him a come hither look that instantly made him stand at attention.

"Nope, you're not doing it to me tonight Bennett," Damon stood up from the couch, "guess you will have to find out tomorrow afternoon, I know you have spa treatments with Elena tomorrow."

"So I won't be around?" Bonnie asked.

"Exactly," Damon grinned at her.

"I hate you," she threw a piece of lettuce at him.

"Sure you do," he kissed her on the cheek.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"This is a quaint little town," Abby gazed out of the window of Damon's car after picking her, Rudy and Sheila up at the B&B. They finished unpacking and Damon made it his duty to pick them up as soon as they were settled.

"Quaint indeed," Sheila remarked.

"It appears you have some nice golf courses around here," Rudy looked up from his phone.

"I can take you to one of them if you would like, we have a membership at one of the country clubs," Damon commented as Sheila and Abby exchanged looks in the back.

"I think I may be able to fit that into my schedule," Rudy commented.

"Of course he can," Sheila mumbled as Abby grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Where exactly are we going Damon?" Abby spoke up.

"Well I thought that it would be a good idea for us to spend some time together, since things are getting serious between me and Bonnie."

"Serious as in?" Abby spoke up.

"As in…" Damon drove into a parking lot and turned the car off, "I committed to Bonnie. In our professional and personal lives. I asked her to be my partner because Bonnie is the best damn lawyer I have ever come in contact with. She's smart and she has a keen legal mind…"

"I'm sure that's what you love the most about her… _her legal mind_ ," Sheila snorted.

"I also think she's beautiful, which obviously comes from her mother and Grandmother," Damon fluttered his eyes at Sheila and Abby.

Abby laughed, while Sheila rolled her eyes, "Nice Romeo."

Damon chuckled, "Please follow me," he unlocked the car doors and they stepped out.

"Oh no," Sheila protested.

"This seems fun!" Abby plastered a smile on her face, "Bonnie says that Damon is a good pilot."

"I'm sure he is, but I am not interested in finding out," Sheila shook her head.

"Sheila stop being so difficult, if anything this may get you to be silent for a few moments," Rudy argued.

"Rudy, I have a silent gesture for you," Sheila lifted her hand, but Abby grabbed it, "Damon, we would love to go up in your plane, we can continue our conversation," Abby turned to him.

"Yes, lovely…but you know, if you kill us—Bonnie would never forgive you," Sheila headed over towards the small plane with Damon, Abby and Rudy.

 **Damon's taking the Bennett-Hopkin family on a plane ride. Things are getting serious. Bonnie went to see Lucas and spoke with Damon about it. The past is definitely becoming a distant memory for Bamon. It will only get better from here.**

 **Please show your love/like, I appreciate it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for your reviews and comments. I appreciate your support and love. I still have some new ideas, but please read and enjoy! I think this chapter has something you all have waited for.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Damon felt pretty good after the short flight he took Bonnie's family on. For the most part, it appeared as though they enjoyed seeing Cove's Neck from a plane and it wasn't a complete disaster. He noticed that Abby and Rudy had relaxed a little, but Sheila was still giving him a look that could suck out his soul. He now knew where Bonnie got her death stares from. Following the flight, the group stopped at a coffee shop on the way back to the bed and breakfast and Damon realized that he could have a moment with Shelia.

"I could have got that for you," Damon stood next to her as she put sugar in her coffee.

"That is quite all right, I don't need _you_ buying me anything."

Damon blinked. This was much harder than he thought it would be, but then he realized—this was Bonnie's grandmother. Bonnie drove a hard bargain and he was positive that she got it from Ms. Shelia Bennett, "Ms. Bennett, I know that you don't have a reason to like me…"

"You know Damon, I watched my daughter over there…" Sheila gestured towards Abby and Rudy, "fall in love with a good-looking, charismatic and intelligent man. A man that she said made her feel wonderful and one that she believed was the one for her…"

"Ms. Bennett…"

"Annnnndddd…" Sheila raised her voice to silence Damon, "I watched her get her heart broken by that same good looking, charismatic and intelligent man. Then I watched my Bonnie fall for the detective and I watched him break _her_ heart and _then_ , you came around and I actually liked you. But what happened there, you broke her heart, hooked up with someone else and then asked her to get you out of trouble. My daughter and my granddaughter have hearts of gold. They forgive when they shouldn't and they give second and third chances. Bonnie says that you are sorry. She also says that you have pledged to spend every day making everything up to her. Those words sound flowery and nice, but your actions are what matter. There are no more chances after this," Sheila declared, "my Bonnie deserves to be happy and deserves to have someone that respects her, loves her and makes her smile. You will be that man for her or you need to get the hell out of the way."

"Ms. Bennett, I understand why you dislike me. I get it. What I did to Bonnie was horrible and I don't deserve a second try, but Bonnie gave me one and I don't plan to disappoint her or you. I love her. I want her and I do hope to prove it to her and to you…"

Sheila twisted her mouth and gave him a begrudgingly smile, "You asking her to be your partner was a good move."

"I meant it."

"You better," Sheila answered.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie stood by the bar nursing a lemon drop martini waiting for the rehearsal for the wedding to begin on the ground of the Salvatore mansion. The day had been filled with spa treatments and alcohol. Lily Salvatore had a love for vodka and she made sure that everyone around her learned to love it too. She had to drink two cups of coffee to get herself together for this rehearsal, Elena and Caroline's cheeks were pink and they were laughing hysterically at everything. Bonnie was thankful for her beautiful melanin tan at the moment as well as her ability to say 'No' to a Salvatore.

"And how much did my mother have you ladies drink tonight?" Stefan stood beside her at the bar.

"You don't even want to know."

Stefan shook his head with an amused smile, "Nice."

Bonnie turned to Stefan, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Damon took my family today would you?"

"Nope, I wouldn't…but you can ask him yourself," Stefan gestured towards the patio where Damon had just stepped out on. Bonnie wasn't sure if it was the heat from the summer day or the fact that she had one too many martinis, but he looked good enough to lick. She found herself smiling widely at the mere thought as Damon made his way down towards her and Stefan.

"Well now that Damon has finally arrived, maybe we can begin," Stefan looked over at Damon before walking over to the minister who was speaking with Elena and her father.

"Hey," Damon stated kissing her on the cheek while wrapping an arm around her waist, "how was your day?"

"Good…where did you take my family," she rushed out.

He chuckled, "You haven't called them to make sure that I didn't kidnap them?"

"I called, they didn't answer," she pouted causing him to laugh and loudly, "Damon…"

"Ok…thank you everyone for coming, I think we can begin!" the minister announced.

"Well I guess we have to get this going, we will talk at the rehearsal dinner," Damon winked at her, "and by the way, that dress…" he whistled shaking his head and walking away from her.

"Damon," Bonnie hissed following behind him.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After the actual rehearsal, the wedding party and some out of town guests gathered downstairs at the bed and breakfast for dinner. Damon and Stefan spent most of their time with their father and some uncles from out of town, while Elena introduced the Gilberts to the Salvatores. Bonnie sat at the table with her parents and Sheila finishing their meals, "So how was your day?" Bonnie asked with a smile reminisce of a child expecting the worst.

"It was…memorable," Abby looked at Rudy who nodded.

"Memorable? What did you do?" Bonnie asked searching their faces, "did you go to a restaurant? Did he show you the town? Maybe the golf course?"

"Bonnie, is there something you want to know?" Sheila asked.

"Yes…what did you all talk about, where did you go? He won't tell me."

"He took us up in his plane Bonnie," Rudy informed her, "and he's pretty good at piloting. I was impressed."

"He took you on his plane."

"Yes, Wild Spark," Abby beamed.

Bonnie felt a tremor go through her body. She remembered the first time he took her up on that plane and it was also the first time they had a real kiss. That's when she knew that things were definitely taking a turn for them. That moment and those feelings seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Yes, he took us on the plane and it was nice," Sheila added, "I also had a chance to speak with him."

Bonnie braced herself watching her parents get up from the table and walk over to the bar. She instantly frowned. Sheila was always the hardest to impress and while she was thankful for that, she was also apprehensive. If Sheila believed that Damon wasn't trustworthy at this point—Bonnie had to admit that she would have to think about whether she was truly seeing things as they were or as she wanted them to be.

"I believe that he is being honest when he says that he wants to start over with you. I think he understands what he did to wreck what you two had before and it won't happen again. I don't believe he wants to lose you," Sheila began, "and I think more than anything, he wants you to be happy and he will do anything to make that happen. It will take some time before I'm a Damon fan completely, but I like what I've seen so far. I know your career is important to you and I always believed that you should be calling the shots in your professional life and I think he helped you see a way to do that. That is one of the most loving and supportive things that a person can do. I love you Bonnie and I will never stop being your biggest fan, I want you to be happy…does he make you happy?"

Bonnie looked over at Damon laughing with his father and Stefan, "He does Grams."

"Then I know that this will be a surprise, but I am going to say…trust that heart of yours. I've seen you become so much stronger, so much self assured and so much happier over the last year or so and I want it to continue," Sheila replied, "but know this, it can continue with or without Damon by your side…but it's nice to have him there, I presume…" Sheila looked over.

Bonnie looked over, "Yes…it is."

"Now, let me go over there and break up whatever is going on at that bar…I'm sending Abby over here, I need to have a little chat with Rudy," Sheila slid off of her chair and walked over to Rudy and Abby. Bonnie watched Sheila pull Rudy to the side and Abby shook her head walking over to Bonnie.

"My mother," Abby plopped down next to Bonnie.

"She cares about us," Bonnie took her mother's hand, "she doesn't want us to get hurt…well not anymore than we already have."

"I think we've learned a lot."

Bonnie nodded before looking over at Abby, "Does Daddy know that William will be coming to the wedding tomorrow?"

"I told him."

"And?"

"He said he's happy for me. There's really no other choice at this point Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled, "Good."

"Besides, this wedding will have single women and I'm sure your father will have no problem working the room."

"Mom…"

"Rudy is…who he is," Abby shrugged.

Bonnie looked over at her father shaking his head at Sheila and laughed. She would go save him at some point, but not any time soon.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Well that was a fun dinner, Elena met the extended Salvatore family. My father was on good behavior, my mother was subdued because of all of her martinis, your parents and grandmother didn't make me feel like they would throw _me_ out of the plane…it was a good day," Damon followed Bonnie into her room at the B &B, "and I think I may have won over your grandmother, maybe not 100% but a strong 80%."

"Mm, hm," Bonnie stated kicking off her shoes and placing her purse on the table.

"And Stefan…I think the nerves are getting to him. He's way more sarcastic than usual."

"Elena must have asked me what time the hairstylist was coming at least 15 times times tonight," Bonnie chuckled, turning on the television to one of those music stations and a soft love song filled the room.

"Tomorrow is going to be busy…mostly because those two are going to act like two nervous teenagers," Damon went on watching Bonnie move closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. He looked down at her. Bonnie smiled up at him as they moved into a slow sway to the music, sometimes she had to marvel at how far they've come. From the moment he walked into that restaurant, to the moment he arrived in the courthouse…they'd been on a rollercoaster. Sometimes it was good, sometimes it was beyond bad—but things were changing for them, they changed and the past was just that…the past. You never forget, but you do forgive and move forward.

"So once this is done and we head back to Mystic Falls, maybe we can think about a trip together. Just us, where we don't have to cater to Stefan and Elena's whims."

"We can do that," she whispered.

"Hey…what's that look for?" he looked down at her raising an eyebrow.

"I love you," she answered him as his eyes twinkled, "and I never stopped loving you, but I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure if I could give you my heart again. Now. I am. I believe you when you say that things have changed and things are different. You have made a point to show me things are different and that you are committed to making them different. I trust you and I love you."

Reaching up, Damon softly moved her hair out of her face. He studied her beautiful eyes for a few moments, "Bonnie Bennett…I want to make love to you tonight," he whispered before bending down and kissing her in a soft, but yet passionate kiss on the lips and then on the neck. Bonnie moved her neck to give him more access while he slowly unzipped her dress causing it to fall and pool at her feet. She took an intake of breath and let out an amused giggle as Damon wrapped his arms around her lifting her up never breaking their kiss and carried her over to the bed. He licked his lips as he removed his jacket, throwing it on the floor. His shirt soon followed and then his pants. Bonnie stuck her finger in her mouth and nibbled on its for a few moments, for the first time—she understood what Madonna meant in that song. He gently wrapped his arm around her body lowering her to the bed. She placed her hands on his cheeks drawing his head closer to hers as they kissed hungrily. Bonnie felt him slowly removing her panties and her bra never once breaking their kiss. She moaned softly when he moved to her neck sucking gently. She giggled as he moved her arms over her head and laced his fingers through hers. The anticipation to this moment was almost too much for her to bear, "I love you," Damon whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered meeting his gaze before lifting her head slightly kissing him as he positioned himself between her legs and slowly entered her. She gasped a bit as her body adjusted to him and she closed her eyes breathing out slowly as they moved in a steady rhythm.

Damon tightened his fingers around Bonnie's as they moved in a coordinated rhythm allowing the moonlight to illuminate their bodies. The tightness that he encountered when his body joined with hers threatened to see him on the edge quickly, but he refused to let that moment come. He had waited months for this and it wasn't just because he loved making love to her—it was because when they _did_ make love, his love and connection to her was indescribable. He could feel his release building and he recognized the familiar hitch in her breath and he was unwilling to allow this to end. He retreated from her valley for a moment and kissed a trail from her neck, between her brown mounds and down to her stomach, where he allowed his tongue to circle around her navel eliciting a giggle from her, "Damon," she laughed.

"What?" he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We're in a Bed and Breakfast," she whispered looking down at him, "the walls are thin."

"Uh, huh…let's see if you can control yourself," he gave her a sneaky grin, before moving his head to her inner thigh.

"Damon…what are you…oh my god!" she gasped as she fell back on the bed clutching the sheets.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

She felt the tendrils of hair falling in her eyes, felt the light sheen of sweat on her forehead as she bit her lip lying on her stomach as he kissed her back one last time, before collapsing next to her on his back. Bonnie looked over with a smile on her face, she wasn't positive but she hoped and prayed that the walls of her room were thicker than she previously thought. Her entire body felt like it was floating on a cloud and she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Lying on her stomach, covered just by a sheet was all she needed at that moment.

"It's almost 4," she mumbled looking over at Damon, who was lying on his back with his eyes partially open.

"You don't say," he said turning on his side and rubbing her back gently.

"Damon…" she warned him.

"What?"

"We have to be up in a couple of hours for the wedding of two people that we care about very much," Bonnie argued.

"So what are you saying?" Damon searched her eyes.

"That we absolutely can not go for round 4," she shook her head.

"4…I thought it was 5…well for you, it was 5," he wiggled his eyebrow causing her to gasp, "You lie!" she shrieked at him, "but we need to at least get in the shower and then get some sleep," she slid out of the bed and stretched. Damon admired Bonnie's naked form and licked his lips, "You coming?" she looked over her shoulder.

"Not yet…but I will again soon," he slid out of bed following her into the bathroom.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"I would say that was a good effort to make up for lost time," Damon drew circles on Bonnie's leg resting on his.

"Perfect ending to a perfect night," she stated with her eyes closed and then opened them slowly, "I have to admit, there was a time that I thought we would never be able to get to this point again—but here we are," she lifted her leg and moved closer to Damon reaching up and caressing his cheek, "here we are with everything on the table. I trust you and I love you," she whispered kissing him softly on the lips. He held her head there for a few moments caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"You know Bonnie Bennett, you keep saying things like that to me and I may just ask you to marry _me_ tomorrow."

"Damon Salvatore, don't you dare do that," Bonnie laughed.

"Maybe one of these days," he stated wrapping her in his arms and closing his eyes. Bonnie placed her hands on top of his. She realized in that moment that those words he just uttered were not words that she dreaded to hear or words that made her want to run away, they were words that made her want to stay wrapped in his arms forever.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"Bonnie!"

Bam! Bam! Bam!

"Bonnie!"

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Bonnie popped up in bed and looked towards the door to her room, Damon was asleep next to her with his arm slung around her.

"Bonnie, are you in there! It's already 9!" Caroline called through the door.

Bonnie jumped out of the bed, grabbing her robe on the chair and rushed over to the door. She tied the robe closed and opened the door, "Caroline…I'm sorry, I overslept."

"We have to get Elena's suite in a couple of minutes, how much did you drink last night?" Caroline peered around her, "you look like you've been up all night."

"Well we kinda were," Damon walked up behind Bonnie wearing buttoning up his shirt from the previous night.

Caroline's eyes went wide and wide smile spread across her face, then she raised an eyebrow, "Oh I see. Bonnie, you have 15 minutes to say goodbye and then get your ass to Elena's suite."

"Thanks Caroline," Bonnie shook her head closing the door and turning to Damon, "you couldn't resist could you?"

"I thought I would throw her the bone and I bet she forgot all about chastising you for being late," he moved closer wrapping his arm around her, "so you owe me," he whispered before kissing her on the forehead, "see you at the altar."

"At the altar," Bonnie repeated staring into those seducing, but peaceful blue eyes.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"I can do this right?" Elena paced in the house before the processional began to play. She was dressed in her A-line white dress, hair up in large curls and a veil covering her face. She looked like a Southern Belle who was seconds away from meeting her soldier at the altar for their wedding. Bonnie stood in her long, one shoulder, cobalt blue maid of honor gown. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her bouquet of cobalt blue roses was in her hand. The work the make up artists did on her that morning was nothing short of magical. She spent most of the night awake with Damon, making love and conversing. It was what she missed between them—what was missing between them previously.

"You can definitely do this," Bonnie smiled, "the weather is beautiful, the music has started, Stefan is waiting for you…"

"You're right…right," Elena smiled, "I love you, Bon."

"Love you too," Bonnie hugged her tightly.

"Ok it's time!" the wedding planner came in clapping her hands.

Bonnie looked over at Elena and smiled. She then made eye contact with Caroline who was gathering her girls up to be flower girls. Bonnie took a deep breath; she wasn't sure why _she_ was nervous. Maybe she was nervous to see Damon in the daylight after their night together. The thought of what they did made a warmness spread throughout her body—perhaps they could dip out of the reception early. She smiled and shook her head at the thoughts that ran through her head.

She watched as the doors opened and Caroline began her descent down the aisle. Bonnie craned her neck to see Damon and Stefan waiting at the end of the aisle. Her insides turned to mush as she counted to 10 and then stepped out outside onto the grounds of the Salvatore mansion. She immediately made eye contact with Damon and he winked at her. She smiled like a little school girl and everyone else melted away.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"And now, Mr. Stefan Salvatore and Dr. Elena Salvatore will begin their first dance," the band leader announced as the band began to play Unchained Melody.

"Lovely wedding," Damon stood next to Bonnie.

"It really was," she added watching Elena and Stefan sway and grin at each other.

"Hmm…I think we will see a better one in the future," Damon whispered in her ear.

"Now, the newlyweds have requested that the wedding party and their parents join them on the dance floor," the DJ announced.

"Shall we," Damon held out his hand.

Bonnie looked down at it, "We shall," she took his hand as he twirled her onto the dance floor.

They swayed to the music for awhile and then Damon looked down at her, "You know, there was one thing that I couldn't stop thinking about during the wedding," Damon swayed from side to side with Bonnie.

"What?" she looked up at him.

"Our future…" he met her gaze.

"Tell me about it," she swayed with him.

 **Now, I have some bad news…this fic is slowly winding down. The next chapters will give you a glimpse of what's to come in Bamon's future. I hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy the rest.**

 **Please show your love/like.**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's not over yet…thank you for your kind words and encouragement. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: The usual.**

" _Oh how about the day that I ask you to be my wife," Damon began as he twirled Bonnie away from him and then back to him._

He heard her slam her office door two hours ago and then she was on the phone screaming at someone at the courthouse for an hour. He thought it would be best to give her some distance. She spent the past 6 months after Stefan and Elena's wedding entrenched in a custody case. This time she was actually fighting for a father to keep his children. The mother abandoned them long ago and recently came back with money and a new husband. This case had been Bonnie's passion and he knew how hard she worked on it. From what he could hear, someone messed up visitation paperwork—so the father would have to hand over the children for 2 months during the summer. They planned to go to dinner tonight to celebrate the end of this case, but it didn't look like that would happen now.

He rose from his office chair and made his way down to her office, knocking gently before entering. She was standing at her desk with her suit jacket off, wearing a red blouse, with a bow at the neck and a black pencil skirt. It was his favorite look for her. Her hair was up in a tight bun and she was wearing the glasses she had taken to wearing lately because of eye strain.

"Hey," he said closing the door quietly.

"Hey," she turned to look at him with a shake of the head, "I guess you heard," she smiled sheepishly.

"I heard you screaming," he leaned on her desk.

" _Someone_ failed to submit my motion to prevent Dana from taking the children for the summer, I have an emergency hearing tomorrow but its just the principle you know."

"Fighting hard huh?" Damon asked walking over to her standing in front of her.

"Always…that's what we do here," she looked up at him.

" **Exactly** what we do here. Do you still want to go out to dinner?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I'm not exactly hungry anymore. I just want to go home, take a shower with you…" she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "get a nice massage and relax."

"Is that what you want?" Damon asked.

"That is what I want. A quiet night with you and you showing me your love through a massage and a good home cooked meal."

"Ok...but just one thing…" Damon stated reaching into his suit jacket, "I really wanted to take you to Pietro's tonight, but I feel like this is just a good of a place as any. Almost a year ago, I asked you to become my partner in this firm. I asked you to become my partner because you are one of the brightest and bravest attorneys I have ever come in contact with. Tonight…" he stated removing the velvet box from his jacket causing Bonnie to gasp, "I want to ask you to be my partner in life and love. I'm asking you to be my wife," he opened the velvet box to reveal a cushion cut diamond on a white gold band. Her eyes immediately began to water.

"You are beautiful, there's no denying that. Anyone who has eyes can see that. You're smart and you put me in my place when necessary and I secretly _love_ that. But what I love most is that you have a big heart and you fight for people who have no one else. You trusted me, when you had no reason to. You forgave me, when you had no reason to. You believed that I loved you. You believed in my words and my actions. Let me continue to love you, protect you and worship you. I want to expand our partnership to a personal one, one that will make you my wife and me your husband. Bonnie Bennett, I love you and would you please…" Damon went down on one knee as Bonnie brought her hands to her face, "marry me?"

Bonnie looked down at Damon and then at the open box, "Did you ask my parents?" she choked out as a tear left her eye.

"Even your grandmother," Damon grinned.

Bonnie felt herself unable to speak as she nodded, "Yes…yes…" she answered holding out her hand as Damon slipped the ring on her finger, stood up and lifted her up into a hug, "I love you…thank you," he whispered in her ear.

Bonnie looked down at the gleaming diamond adorning her finger before grabbing him by the shirt and bringing him into a kiss.

" _Oh yes, I can see it now…me listening to my mother and my Grams pick out my wedding dress for me," Bonnie smiled_

"Ms. Bennett a glass of champagne," the manager of the bridal boutique stood in front of Sheila and Abby with champagne flutes on a silver tray.

"Definitely," Sheila picking up her flute and taking a sip.

Abby lifted a glass as well. Bonnie watched her mother and grandmother sit on the couches of the bridal boutique. The way her mother fidgeted with the bangles on her wrists and the way Sheila kept pursing her lips told her that they were nervous or at least anxious about this. She and Damon were engaged for only four months and she finally was able to get everyone together to find dresses.

"So what do you think?" Elena asked walking out with Caroline in strapless, chiffon, high-low dresses the color of Bonnie's eyes. Abby and Sheila smiled and nodded as Caroline and Elena twirled around.

Bonnie looked at them in the bridesmaid dresses and her eyes immediately watered. Seeing them in those dresses, brought everything into reality to her. She was engaged. She was marrying Damon in 6 short months. It was something that she didn't think was possible almost 2 years ago, but here she was and she couldn't wait for the day she walked down the aisle with him.

"Ok, so that is definitely the dress," Bonnie stood up.

"Perfect!" Molly, the bridal wardrobe consultant chirped making notes as her assistants began taking Elena and Caroline's measurements, "now, ok…bride…what are you thinking about?"

"I don't know…" Bonnie began.

"A princess dress would fit her nicely, why don't you bring out one for her," Sheila spoke up.

"Mom, I think Bonnie was looking for something a little more understated…like…," Abby stood up and walked over to a mannequin, "this." She gestured towards a lacy A-line dress.

Bonnie looked around at the mannequins and finally her eyes landed on one, "I will try the princess dress, the lacy one and this one…" Bonnie pointed at the dress on the mannequin that made her heart beat rapidly when she saw it. She would humor her mother and Grams, but she was sure that she picked the dress that she would marry the love of her life in.

 _Damon pulled Bonnie closer to him as they continued to dance across the floor, "And the day that you finally take me as your husband," he held onto her hand gazing into her eyes, "and make me the happiest man in the world."_

"Yeah, I think you've had enough of those," Stefan removed the glass of bourbon from Damon's hand, "it's your wedding day and we kind of need you to be able to stand up and say your vows."

"I've only had one drink," Damon protested grabbing the glass back and taking a swallow.

Stefan chuckled, "You're nervous."

"Nervous?" Damon scoffed, "you are mistaken, Little Brother. I am calm. Calmer than a cucumber."

"It's _'cool as a cucumber'_ but go on," Stefan sat down amused.

"Don't sit, you'll get the tuxedo wrinkled and look bad in the pictures," Damon mumbled, "and ok…fine…I may be a _little_ thrown because in a little over 45 minutes, I will be marrying Bonnie Bennett. The woman that I didn't know I needed until she entered it a couple of years ago. She's everything that I could possibly want."

"Well it's a good thing that you are done drinking, right?" Stefan asked.

"Ok…ok…I'm fine…completely fine," Damon smoothed out his tuxedo jacket.

"How are my sons?" Lily asked walking into the Damon's bedroom in the Salvatore mansion and then gasping, "you two…"

"Mother, please…its too early," Damon protested.

Lily looked from Stefan to Damon, "Both of you found two wonderful women and you are so happy, its all I ever wanted. I love you both."

"Love you too, Mother," Damon hugged her.

"Well this is a portrait," Giuseppe entered the room with a smile on his face, "Stefan, Lillian…may I have a moment with Damon alone?"

"We should be heading down anyway…Mother?" Stefan held out his hand.

"Ok, see you outside," Lily kissed Damon on the cheek before walking out of the room with Stefan and closing the door slowly. Giuseppe and Damon stood in the room staring at each other for a few moments, "Well Son, I can tell you that the garden outside looks something out of a fairytale."

"Bonnie deserves it."

Giuseppe nodded, "You also deserve it. You deserve happiness and one thing about us Salvatore men, we get women that we probably don't deserve and that's why we have to treat them like the rare gems that they are."

Damon agreed, "I know that. We may not have always been the best father and son team, but I know that my mother was someone that you celebrated and loved unconditionally."

Giuseppe took a deep breath, "Michael is resigning as General Counsel of Salvatore Architectural."

"Father…" Damon began and Giuseppe held up his hand to continue, "Damon, I understand that you and Bonnie have something good going on in Mystic Falls and I wouldn't think of ever interfering or taking you away from that. However, there is no other lawyer I would trust more than you. Would you serve as our general counsel?"

Damon blinked. From the moment Damon decided to be an attorney instead of an architect, Giuseppe had balked at his profession and him. The fact that he was asking him to take a legal role in the company knocked him through a loop, especially since he wasn't demanding that Damon be exclusive to him. "You could hire whomever you needed to handle minor administrative legal tasks, but I want you in charge. I want you to be part of our dynasty. I want Bonnie involved too…I want your future children to know and understand that they are a part of this, no matter what profession they decide to go into."

"Wow," Damon breathed out still in partial disbelief, "I will have to speak to Bonnie about it first."

"Of course, of course. I just want you to know that I am proud of you Damon, for everything that you are and everything that you will be," Giuseppe's arm lifted and Damon braced himself for a hug, but Giuseppe patted him on the shoulder and that was just as satisfying.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The make up artist stood over Bonnie touching up her face. She felt weird. She expected to be a ball of nerves on this day, but she found herself unbelievably calm. Maybe it was the fact that she had planned this day to the very second or maybe it was because the sun decided to shine. Then there was the #1 reason she was calm during this day, she was marrying the man who she had fallen in love with and never wanted to stop loving.

"There…perfect," the make up stepped back.

"So we can put the fascinator on now?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie turned to the mirror and nodded. Caroline and Elena walked over, "I can't believe that this is happening," Caroline reached for a pin from Elena. Bonnie watched as the comb with the lace veil was placed near the bun in the back of her head.

"Bon, I'm so happy," Elena fanned her face to keep the tears from falling, "you are glowing."

"Don't say that so loud, people will think I'm pregnant or something," Bonnie took another look in the mirror before rising from the stool in the pool house.

"But you're not, right?" Caroline asked.

"No Care…I'm not," Bonnie assured her.

"Good, because you are wearing white," Sheila entered the room with a playful wink. Bonnie turned to see the women in her family come in followed by her father. Elena and Caroline picked up the bouquets and moved out of the room. Seeing her family walk in, brought tears to Bonnie's eyes and then the nervousness set in. She hadn't been nervous up until that moment. She leaned into the vanity.

"You ok Baby?" Abby rushing over.

"I'm getting married," Bonnie breathed out.

"You want to runaway?" Sheila remarked sarcastically.

"Mother!" Abby gasped.

"Really Sheila," Rudy shook his head.

Bonnie laughed, "No…no…I love Damon and if I were to runaway, it would be with him…no…it just hit me. How many people are out there?"

"Oh just a few people," Rudy shrugged.

"A couple hundred," Abby answered.

Bonnie took a deep breath, "Of course."

"So this is it Baby Girl," Sheila walked over to Bonnie placing her hands on Bonnie's arms, "you look beautiful."

"It's your pearls," Bonnie touched the pearl necklace around her neck.

"Well I had to give one of my prized possessions to one of the people in this world who makes every day brighter for me," Shelia kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't believe that this day is here and it feels…perfect," Abby smiled at Bonnie taking both of her hands, "and you are absolutely beautiful today and every day."

Bonnie took both Sheila and Abby's hands, "Thank you both for everything."

They both hugged Bonnie as Rudy stood behind them and the photographer caught the moment, "Ok, we should be heading downstairs to get in line to walk outside," Abby wiped her eyes kissing Bonnie on the cheek.

Bonnie slipped her hand through the wrist loop of her dress and walked over to Rudy, "Well Daddy…" she breathed, "this is it."

"It? Oh no, this is not it…this is just the beginning," he said holding out his arm, Bonnie smiled lacing her arms through his and heading out of the room. They made their way out of the pool house towards the garden where the wedding would be held. There were walls of flowers surrounding the actual ceremonial place. They decided to do a little different than Elena and Stefan and decided to have the ceremony overlooking the pool.

Damon heard the violinist begin to play chords of Für Elise. The French doors to the mansion opened to reveal Lily and Giuseppe Salvatore. They walked down the aisle casually smiling at their guests and taking their seats at the front of the groom's side. Lily looked up at Damon with a wink. He could see his mother was about to burst with excitement. He then glanced back up the aisle to Abby and Sheila walking down the aisle with Abby's boyfriend, William. He noticed that Abby smiled, but he could see that her face was slightly flushed. Sheila looked up at him, met his eyes dead on and gave him the best smirk she could muster—he wasn't surprised that she looked like she had not shed a tear. He chuckled as they took their seats.

Then the doors opened again to Caroline walking down the aisle. She smiled and Damon could only wish that she and Elena would _both_ hurry up. He hadn't seen Bonnie since the previous night before she was pulled away by the blond to spend her last night as a single woman. He watched Caroline take her space on the opposite side of him and Stefan. At that time, Elena began her descent down the aisle and he heard Stefan take an intake of breath. Over the past couple of months since he and Elena tied the knot, his brother had been the happiest he'd ever witnessed. It was actually nice to see. Damon was also halfway convinced that Stefan was ready to step away from the family business completely and focus on being a stay at home dad or something. It was amusing to say the least.

Damon watched as the doors closed again and the ushers unfurled the aisle runner with Bonnie and Damon's initials etched in the middle. He felt his stomach twist into a knot. This was it…the moment he had prayed for and waited for.

"You ready Bon?" Rudy asked as the doors opened allowing Lizzie and Josie to exit to throw flowers on the aisle.

Bonnie looked over at Rudy, "I am…I feel like I'm going to be sick, but I am," she breathed out.

"Why you want to run out of here? Because you know, I could have you back in Mystic Falls in a couple of hours," Rudy winked at her.

She laughed as her nerves began to relax a little, "The only person I would run out of here with is Damon, Daddy," she met his eyes.

Rudy sucked his teeth, "Denied again."

Bonnie smiled, "Thank you for that."

"Ok…ready?" Rudy asked.

Bonnie looked towards the French doors as the beginning of _Stop This World_ by Neyo began to play. Bonnie felt the tears instantly appear in her eyes as she braced herself. Damon told her that she could have whatever she wanted, but he wanted to choose the song she walked down to. She gave him that gift and the song that began to play, hit her dead in the heart. It was a perfect testament to how he felt about her.

 _OK  
I woke up in heaven today  
She kissed me I floated away (away)  
Never felt anything so great_

The doors opened and the collective gasp from the guests made the moment all the more enchanting.

 _Alright, now I brace myself for the fight  
Something must go wrong cause its way too right  
I'm light as a feather tonight (Yeah, yeah)_

Bonnie stood in the doorway with her father, dressed in a satin mermaid dress, that gave an elegant, sexy and old Hollywood look. Damon stood at the altar and his mouth slacked. She was so very beautiful, that it overwhelmed him. He clutched his chest as she began to walk down the aisle.

 _Cause I can't feel the ground  
Someone let me down  
I've never felt so high as I do now  
It's too good to be true  
I don't deserve you  
I never felt the love strong enough to  
Stop this world from spinning_

Bonnie held onto Rudy walking slowly up the aisle. Her dress was a little on the body hugging side and the last thing she would do is fall on her way up to the altar. She couldn't allow herself to look up at the front of the aisle just yet; if she met Damon's eyes at that moment, she would break down into tears. As she made her way towards the altar, she took in the faces smiling back at her…Marcel and his wife; her former professor, Silas; Logan Fell, from the DA's office; Judge Reynolds, Jenna and Rosa.

 _Cause I can't feel the ground  
Someone let me down  
I've never felt so high as I do now  
It's too good to be true  
I don't deserve you  
I never felt the love strong enough to  
Stop this world from spinning_

Damon stood at the altar watching Bonnie walk towards him and it was as if his mind stopped working. He couldn't come up with enough words to describe the feeling that washed over him as he watched her proceed towards him. When he was younger, he always wondered how his father he could be so tough and hard to everyone around him but Lily. But when Damon looked down at Bonnie walking towards him, he understood it. He understood how a man could be so in love with a woman that he worshipped her, protected her and thought nothing more than making her happy. Seeing a smile on her face. He didn't deserve her.

 _And I see  
Heaven when she looks at me  
And her smile is the most amazing dream  
And in her eyes I fall asleep  
And I hope  
Hope that she can see through the smoke  
Of my imperfections into my soul  
And my heart where she has control (she has control)_

Bonnie made her way to the front of the aisle and looked over to see Lily sitting beside Giuseppe wiping her eyes. It was a little overwhelming at that moment, but when she turned to see her mother wiping her eyes with a smile on her face and then she met her grandmother's eyes. Sheila had tears pooling in her eyes and she gently wiped them away, but they were there. It overwhelmed her and then she looked up and saw Damon peering down at her. The look on his face, the look of wonder, the look of absolute adoration touched her and she couldn't hold her tears at bay anymore as she allowed a few to slip out of her eyes. He looked so handsome standing waiting for her, the look of love in his eyes, the respect in them and the fact that he looked like something that just walked off of a runway made her feel like the luckiest woman alive.

 _Happiness like this will never last (will never last)  
Turns into the memories of the past (memories of the past)  
Here today and gone just as fast (gone just as fast)_

When Bonnie reached the stairs, Damon walked down and took her hand with Rudy kissing her on the cheek letting her go. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"You do too…you so pretty," she smirked looking into those eyes that still to this day looked into her soul.

 _Stop this world from spinning_

 **The glimpse into the future will continue in the next chapter…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Thank you to everyone! This story has been a ride. It had its ups and it had it downs, but I am proud of it and it may just be one of my absolute favorites. I loved Bonnie and Damon throughout this (Bonnie sometimes more than Damon) and made those two kids work.**

 **Thank you for your support and encouragement.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" _Nice song Salvatore, don't worry you're already getting laid tonight…but what about the vows?" Bonnie asked gazing into Damon's eyes._

" _Well you know we can never be traditionalists," Damon twirled her around._

"Being the unique couple that Bonnie and Damon are, they have decided to write their own vows deeming the traditional vows a little boring for them," the minister smirked staring at the couple in front of him. They were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes with a devilish glint, "Damon, you may go first."

Damon looked down at Bonnie. She never looked more beautiful than standing in front of him at the altar. With her hair tied back, her beauty was uninhibited and he wanted nothing more but to caress her face while making love to her.

"Damon…" the minister repeated his name.

"Sorry, I was just admiring how beautiful Ms. Bennett soon to be Salvatore looks today," Damon smiled before continuing, "Bonnie…my Bonnie…my darling Bonnie, you know…I think I have already promised so much to you, but I want to promise so much more today," he kissed her hands for a moment, before letting them go and removing a card from his jacket pocket, "Bonnie, I actually decided to go out with you on a whim. I thought that I would be able to learn more about a case by going out with you and then it would be over and we would be adversaries in court. I would win, of course," he smirked.

"You would try," Bonnie interuppted before he continued, "And that would be that. However, it didn't work out that way. Being with you, I learned more about myself than I ever thought possible. You are my guiding light; you give me everything that I could possibly want or need. You are one of the kindest and bravest women I know. You saved me in more ways than one. As your husband, this is what I vow to you…I vow to _always_ listen to you because Bonnie Bennett is always right," he smirked at her as the guests chuckled, "I vow to be the understanding husband when you want to watch those crazy movies where the girl is chasing after a no good guy, but changes him in the end-maybe a little autobiographical there. I vow to make myself scarce when you want to have Girls Night finishing off some of the best bottles of red wine out there. I vow to be your lover, your protector and your best friend…I vow to be your husband. You deserve nothing but the best and I vow to spend every day of my life giving you exactly that…the best that I got."

Bonnie felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she wiped a tear with her thumb, "You wasn't supposed to make me cry," she reminded him in a whisper, "Damon, I have to be honest, I didn't think this day would come. I didn't think that we would ever find our way back to each other to find ourselves standing here with our family and friends witnessing this," Bonnie looked up at him, "but here we are. Through life and death, here we are. Damon, I love you. In a roundabout way, you gave me more faith in myself than I ever had. You pushed me to step out on my own and be the attorney I always wanted to be. You are my love. You are my guiding star and for everything you are and for everything that you are evolving into, I love you. So with that, I vow to you to be the one to always give you the kick in the ass that you need from time to time. I vow to tell your mom if you are getting out of hand and I can't take you any more," the guests laughed, "I vow to not beat you at your own legal game ever again. I vow to be your partner in crime every step of the way. And finally, I promise to always be your Wild Spark."

Damon placed his hands on Bonnie's cheeks and smiled at her, before softly kissing her on the cheek and then the lips, "Ah hem, not yet Damon…Bonnie…we're not there yet," the minister whispered as their lips slowly met each other's in a slow and sensual kiss.

 _Bonnie and Damon swayed on the dance floor looking into each other's eyes, "I like this future…tell me more," Bonnie laced her hand through Damon's._

" _I bet you do, I just painted a beautiful wedding for us," Damon twirled her around, "so how about, the day we find out that we conceived the best looking kid the world has ever seen. Our first child."_

" _First?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow._

" _With our looks and intelligence? It would be selfish to give this world just one Bonnie and Damon creation," he smirked, "but then again...I have to start with when we conceived the child…"_

" _Really Damon?"_

" _Hey it's us," he shrugged, "and maybe if we can get out of this wedding early, we can practice," he wiggled his eyebrow._

"So this is the office your father decked out for you here," Bonnie followed Damon into his office at Salvatore Architectural Design.

"Yes, he's really trying to make me feel part of the business, even though I'm here part time and hardly even that."

Following dinner at his parent's house for Lily's birthday, Damon decided to show Bonnie the office. When he told Bonnie about his father's proposal after their wedding, she encouraged him to do it. Not just because it would look good for their firm, but also because it would give him and his father the much needed bonding that they missed out on. Judging from this office, Giuseppe was definitely feeling guilty about the past.

"This is nice. Your office overlooks the bay…really nice," Bonnie said looking out at the water below. It was dark outside and the homes across the bay were lit up with lights. It was one of her favorite sights in Cove's Neck.

"Yeah, it's a nice office…the corner…Stefan's is down the hallway."

"So Giuseppe sorta has both of his sons here where he wants them," Bonnie stated touching the window.

"Yes…" Damon stated walking up behind her, "but my life, my world is in Mystic Falls with you…my wife," he whispered kissing her softly on the neck.

Bonnie giggled, "Oh really?" she asked as his placed his hands against the window on each side of her.

"Yes," he stated switching sides and kissing her neck.

"Damon…what are you doing?" she smiled at their reflections in the glass.

"You know, I really…really…really love that dress you have on. It's the perfect color of green, goes with your eyes," he whispered against her ear sending heat right in between her legs.

"You bought it for me."

"So I did," he leaned into her causing her to feel his hardness, which almost immediately made her slick. His hands reached up and caressed her mounds while he kissed her on the neck, "I want you," he whispered in her ear, "let's christen this office."

"Damon…we…" she breathed as his hands went lower caressing her through the thin material, "we can't…not here."

"Oh I think we can because we're not making it back to the mansion," he turned her around captured her into a kiss.

"The people will be able to see us in this window."

Damon smiled as he walked over to the door as Bonnie watched him with lowered eyelids. He flipped the light off and moved back over to stand in front of her. She could see that his pants had basically formed a tent and he looked more than ready for her. He placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. They kissed feverishly before Damon kneeled down, reaching under Bonnie's dress to pull down her panties. She stepped out of them, "You are so fucking beautiful…my wife…" Damon shook his head in disbelief, unbuckling his pants and allowing them to drop to the floor. Next came his boxers and Bonnie smiled, reaching down and caressing him causing him to grow. Damon closed his eyes for a few moments breathing out slowly before lifting her up and wrapping her legs around him. Bonnie braced herself up against the window, while Damon entered her. She gasped as her body adjusted to their position. The fact that they were in the window and someone with a pretty good telescope or binoculars may be able to see them having some of the best sex they had ever had didn't bother her one bit. "Damon…this feels so good," she breathed as he lifted her away from the window and walked over to the couch.

" _You_ feel good," he laid her on the couch and spread her legs, giving him room to kiss, lick and suck her until he made her legs shake.

"Damon, I'm about to…Baby…" she choked out.

"I want you to ride me," he whispered, lifting Bonnie off of the couch. He took her hand, guiding her to place her thighs on each side of his. He slowly guided her onto him and he breathed in at how good she felt wrapped around him. They moved in a steady rhythm as they made love, "I love you Bon," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too…I love you soo much," she whimpered in his ear as she felt her orgasm building as they quickened their movements.

"Bonnie…I'm about to...yes…yes…yes!" he yelled out as his burst inside of her as she screamed his name before collapsing against him on the couch.

They spent a few moments catching their breath before Bonnie kissed Damon softly on his forehead, "I feel like its my birthday," he chuckled.

She laughed resting her head on his shoulder.

" _You and your office fantasies," Bonnie laughed shaking her head, "so tell me, that was the night that we conceived our_ _ **first**_ _child_. _How do I break the news to you?"_

" _Well you know…we can never do anything easily," Damon swayed._

Bonnie stepped off the elevator outside of their office suite. Her hands were still shaking a little as she opened the glass door. The visit she had earlier ended slightly different than she expected it to. She turned towards Damon's office, she knew he was still in court—so she could slip in and wait for him. Rosa was at lunch, so she breezed right past and opened his office door to Damon sitting at his desk. "Damon…I thought you were in a hearing," she paused.

"Yes…I was supposed to be, but it was rescheduled. The judge had an emergency," he stood up looking at her with his mouth in a straight line, "I saw on _your_ calendar that you were supposed to have lunch with Caroline, but when I called her to surprise you after the lunch with an afternoon delight…she told me that she had no idea that you two were meeting for lunch."

Bonnie stood in the doorway blinking.

"Where were you Bon?" Damon asked. She could hear the edge in his voice and she wasn't sure what it meant.

"Damon…I…"

"Because the last time you hid where you were going, you went to see a sociopath…so what was it today?" he folded his arms.

"The doctor," she answered matching his arm fold causing his eyes to immediately soften, he rushed over to her, "what's wrong…are you ok? I know Jenna's been sick, did you catch whatever she has?" he searched her eyes.

"No...well…I did think that I caught whatever she had, so I went to my doctor."

"Ok and what did they say?"

Bonnie looked up at Damon with tears in her eyes and immediately he went into panic mode, "What happened? What did they say? Was Elena there…maybe she can explain whatever they told you," he rushed over to his desk picking up his cell phone. Bonnie rushed over and grabbed his phone, "Damon, we don't need Elena to explain what's wrong with me."

"Ok…so what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong…well just some morning sickness or rather…afternoon sickness," she twisted her mouth into a small smile.

"Afternoon sickness…" he mumbled.

"I'm pregnant," she confessed causing tears to immediately pool in her eyes.

Damon's eyelids fluttered a couple of times as her words sunk in. They were only trying for a couple of months, well the truth was—they were always trying, but they just sat down and had the talk a couple of weeks ago and said 'Whatever happens…happens'. There was no way he expected them to already be pregnant, "You're pregnant," he repeated.

Bonnie grinned, "I am…apparently, we gave your mother one important gift that she wanted."

"That night in the office?" Damon asked.

"That night in your office at Salvatore Architectural," she nodded.

"Wow!" Damon exclaimed picking up and swinging her around, "this is great, I can't believe it. It happened quickly…although, I'm not surprised."

"So humble," Bonnie shook her head.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault you can't keep your hands off of me," he wiggled his brow.

"You know what…" she slapped him playfully on the chest.

"This is going to be one lucky kid," he brought her into a hug, "you're good looking and I'm rich," he planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

" _And how do we break it to the family, without your mother going crazy?" Bonnie asked._

" _I think we would would find a way," Damon answered._

"We've seen so little of you the last few weeks," Lily kissed Bonnie on the cheek as they gathered in Pietro's for Damon's birthday dinner a couple of weeks later.

"I've been swamped at work," Bonnie smiled, "you know, it seems like everyone wants to fight for custody or divorce right now," she breathed out.

"But you and Damon are closer than ever, right?" Lily searched her eyes.

"Yes…we are deliriously happy. I think we make our assistant's sick," Bonnie laughed.

"Don't worry Lily, we barely see Bonnie for Tuesday night dinner anymore," Abby joined in.

"Mom, it's been a busy time and you know we are interviewing people for the additional associate positions."

"Where's Damon?" Sheila asked.

"Grams, I'm sure he will be excited to know that you are asking about him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sheila flagged her.

"He's at a meeting with Stefan and Giuseppe, but I think they will be here soon…right Lily?"

"They better be, I told them we are not waiting all night—even if its Damon's birthday," Lily answered as they all took their seats around the table.

"Well there is no need to chastise me any further, we are all here," Giuseppe smiled walking in with Damon, Stefan and Rudy.

Bonnie rose from her seat and kissed Damon the cheek, "Hey can I speak to you outside for a bit?" he whispered in her ear.

"Is something wrong?" she searched his eyes.

"No nothing's wrong…I just want a moment with you."

Bonnie smiled as she took his hand while all of the in laws greeted each other. Damon led Bonnie downstairs to one of the private rooms and closed the door behind them, "Damon, we are not having a quickie," Bonnie whispered.

"Oh no, I'm saving myself for tonight after dinner…I wanted a moment with you, to check on you and Junior," he stated unbuttoning her suit jacket to reveal, her slight baby bump. He placed his hand gently to touch the bump, "how are you both doing today?"

"Good," she tucked her hair behind her ears as he rubbed her belly.

"Ok, so are we ready to share the news," he looked up at her with a grin.

"Yes and thank God Elena is on her way, your mother may need oxygen," Bonnie led him out of the room.

They walked up the stairs to the area set aside from Damon's birthday dinner. Elena had joined the party and everyone was drinking their wine and mingling. When they entered the room, Lily walked over, "Happy Birthday Damon," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Mother…well I'm happy that everyone came to celebrate one of the most important days of the year," Damon clapped his hands and grinned.

"Ever so modest," Bonnie bumped his shoulder, while he held out her chair for her and she took a seat.

During the four course meal, everyone made light conversation and Damon could feel Bonnie's nervousness creeping up. Halfway through the entrée, she started tapping her foot on the floor and he touched her thigh her thigh gently, "Relax," he mouthed to her. She nodded. She could barely breathe awaiting to share the news with their families about their new addition.

Following dessert, Damon stood up and looked around the room, "I want to thank you all for coming tonight. This has been a special year in my life. Bennett and Salvatore is flourishing. I joined Salvatore Architectural and it has truly been a rewarding experience. I gained family members that I can't imagine living without, right Grams," he winked at Sheila who rolled her eyes with a smirk, "and the most important aspect of this year is that this woman, who stands beside me professionally and personally became my wife," he looked down and smiled at Bonnie, "and in six or so months, she will become the mother to my child."

It took a few seconds before everyone around the table processed what he said and Lily's shriek of glee pierced the air. "You're having a baby!" Lily exclaimed clapping her hands together in absolute delight.

"My baby is having a baby," Abby hugged Bonnie tightly.

"Wow…wow," Rudy shook his head in disbelief.

"Congratulations son," Giuseppe stood up shaking Damon's hand as Stefan and Elena smiled brightly at the expecting couple.

Damon bent down and kissed Bonnie on the cheek as she giggled and Sheila watched them from across the table with tears in her eyes. The happiness that spread across Bonnie face at that moment was all she ever wanted for her.

" _Can you imagine how crazy our parents would be during the pregnancy," Bonnie smiled, "and I'm sure the birth will be even more exciting."_

" _Well you know you…" Damon trailed off as they moved to dance near Stefan and Elena._

Bonnie felt the first contraction hit as soon as Logan Fell finished his last question. She tightened the grip around her pen. She breathed out slowly as the pain subsided. She could do this.

"Are you ok?" her client whispered.

"Fine…fine," Bonnie breathed out standing up.

"Ms. Salvatore are you ok?" Judge Anderson asked with a look of concern.

Bonnie was used to the concerned look from people every time she stood up in the courtroom nowadays, especially since she was nine months pregnant and it showed. The newest Salvatore was due to make his appearance in about two more weeks, but clearly he had other ideas, "I'm fine," Bonnie smiled, "I'm fine…" she repeated walking around the defendant's table and standing in front of the jury. She stood and looked in the faces of the 8 men and 4 women and began her closing statement. There was no way that she would let Logan win this one.

When she finished her closing 4 minutes later, she sat down at the defense table. She listened to Logan's closing and knew that she'd done a good job. When he wrapped his closing, the judge called a recess and court dismissed. "Are you sure you're ok, Bonnie?" Mary, her client asked.

Bonnie looked over at her with a small smile as Logan appeared in front of her, "Bonnie, you sure you're ok?" he asked.

Bonnie felt the contraction hit her and she gripped onto the table, "Actually, I think I'm in labor," she frowned.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The train sped towards Richmond, VA at a rapid speed. Damon was still smarting over the fact that his father summoned him to Washington, DC for a meeting downtown. Sure, it was a profitable meeting and definitely would bring a multi million-dollar contract for the architectural firm, but there had to be a better time. Bonnie wasn't due for two more weeks, but he really wanted to stay close to her just in case.

"It was a good meeting and we will be home in an hour," Stefan stated on the opposite side of the table.

"We better be or the old man will not see me for a couple of months," Damon glanced up from his computer.

"So are you two ready?" Stefan asked.

"Ready?" Damon asked rubbing his hands over his face, "well the nursery is set up. The townhouse is now baby proofed…so I would say we're ready."

Stefan chuckled as his cell phone vibrated next to him, "Elena," he mouthed answering the phone, "hey, we're on our way…we're about an hour out," Stefan leaned back in his chair and then abruptly sat back up, "What…what do you mean? Where is she?"

Damon looked up from his laptop screen and knew instantly that the 'she' was Bonnie, "What happened?" he asked.

Stefan nodded as he continued to listen to Elena, "What's going on Stefan, where's Bonnie?" Damon asked feeling as if he would jump out of his skin. Stefan ended the call, "Bonnie's in labor, but the contractions are pretty far apart," Stefan began watching his brother's eyes widen, "so we will be there before she's even close to giving birth."

Damon sat staring at Stefan for a few moments. He could see Stefan's lips moving, but he couldn't hear a thing he was saying as his ears stopped working, "Give me your phone," he heard himself saying, "mine is dead."

Stefan didn't say another word as Damon took the phone from him and stood up. His hands shook a little as he dialed Bonnie's cell phone number. With every long tone, he felt his heartbeat speed up. He ran his hand through his hair as he found it increasingly harder to breathe, "Hello…Stefan?" Abby answered the phone.

"Abby, it's Damon…how is she?" he asked.

"She's ok…the contractions are coming a little closer now, but she's not dilated much. I guess that baby knows that you're not here," Abby reported encouragingly.

Damon managed to chuckle a little, "Can I talk to her?"

He heard Abby hand the phone over and heard Bonnie take a deep breath, "Where are you?" she asked in a voice that was almost accusatory.

"Well you know, Stefan thought it would be fun to head down to Miami Beach for the weekend," he joked.

"I will _kill_ you," she stated in a voice that didn't lend itself to a joke and immediately Damon dropped the act, "I will be there soon. I'm on the train and we have another hour…I'm sorry, I'm not there now. I will be there and I will hold your hand through all of this…"

"You better...because if you oh…oh…oh…that hurts," Bonnie breathed out slowly.

"Just breathe Baby," he coached her through.

"This hurts…a lot," she whimpered.

"I will be there soon, can they give you anything?"

"They will, they said they can't give it to me too early…they're waiting until I'm dilated more."

"I will be there as soon as I can, I will run red lights…cut people off…whatever I have to do," Damon promised her.

"You better."

"I love you Bon," Damon gripped onto Stefan's phone.

"Love you too, get here soon," she stated

"I will be there," he stated before ending the call.

He looked over at Stefan, "If she has our son and I'm not there, I will never forgive the old man…know that," Damon sat down across from Stefan with heat radiating off of him.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bonnie gripped onto the sheets of the hospital bed as a contraction rolled throughout her. She breathed steadily as the tears sprang to her eyes. It literally felt like her body was being tore in half and no one could help her. Damon said that he would be there, but he had yet to show up. "Breathe Baby, just breathe," Abby held rubbed her back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie cried out with her eyes closed tightly.

Abby shook her head, "Because you my little darling daughter decided that there was no need to rush, so I had to have a planned c-section…so yeah," she smiled down at Bonnie.

"How's she doing?" Elena asked entering the room.

"How about someone just knock me over the head and take this baby?" Bonnie suggested.

"That good huh?" Elena gave her a crooked smile.

"My mom's at a conference in San Diego, she's coming back tonight but she wants minute to minute updates. Let me give her a call," Abby picked up her phone walking out of the room.

Elena helped Bonnie lie back down and fed her some ice chips, "You're dilated 3 centimeters, so two more centimeters and Dr. Kline will be in to give you the shot."

"Something to look forward to, a needle as big as my arm going into my back," she deadpanned, "where is Damon?"

"They will be here soon, Stefan texted me and told me that they are 30 minutes out."

Bonnie bit her lip, "These contractions are torture…pure torture."

Elena frowned, "I'm sorry Bon."

"I see why you put off having children, this shit hurts," Bonnie grimaced as she gripped onto the bed railing.

"But just think about how beautiful your little baby boy will be when he comes," Elena smiled widely.

Bonnie looked at her without a hint of a smile, " _Shut up_ ," she hissed.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon raced off of the elevator barely waiting for Stefan to join him. He rushed to the room where Abby texted him and entered it like a train coming into a station. Bonnie was lying in bed feeding herself ice chips and Abby was typing away on a laptop. He wasn't sure what he expected to come into, but things were eerily calm, "Umm…Bonnie?" he stated looking from her to Abby and back to Bonnie.

"Hi Baby," Bonnie smiled.

He turned to Abby clueless, "Epidural," she answered, "trust me, it will get real in a couple of minutes. Let me give you two some privacy," she stood up from the couch and walked out of the room.

Damon pulled a chair up to the bed, "Hey," he stated touching her cheek, "you look happier."

"An epidural is the best thing in the world. I swear whomever created it should be a trillionaire."

"Remind me to locate the person," Damon chuckled, "so I see Jr. decided to wait on me to get here," he reached over and touched her round stomach gently.

"Guess he did. Already catering to you. I'm going to be so outnumbered," Bonnie shook her head.

Damon took the cup of ice from her and begin to feed her, "Naw, I doubt it. You will have our son wrapped around your finger, just like you have me," he reached up and kissed her on the forehead.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

In the midst of a host of nurses and a doctor, if anyone had asked Damon five years previously, if he envisioned himself being anyone's husband and holding one of his wife's legs as she gave birth to his son, he would have told them they were crazy. However, as he coached Bonnie through breathing and pushing, he realized that he could not have dreamed of anything like this in his life. "He's out!" the doctor announced as Damon heard a loud baby cry.

Damon looked over at their son and couldn't help but smile…he was perfect.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Damon sat next to Bonnie's bed holding onto the newest Salvatore, "He looks like you," Damon looked up at Bonnie.

"Maybe, but he has your eyes…the world will not be able to handle it," Bonnie smiled touching the baby's tiny hand.

"Maybe not…told you that we would make a beautiful baby."

Bonnie looked over at Damon and their son and her heart swelled. The hormones coursing through her made her an emotional mess, but the tears that appeared in her eyes were almost too much to bear. The vision of her husband and her son together in this hospital room was another dream realized. She had so much love for the both of them, that she couldn't verbalize.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"You two will be the death of me," she held out her arms as Damon placed the baby inside of them, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed to cradle Bonnie.

"But you love us," Damon kissed her forehead.

Bonnie looked up at Damon and then down at their son, "Who wouldn't?" she asked kissing the baby's forehead.

"So Bennett Joseph Salvatore…you have a life ahead of you, don't you?" Damon touched the baby's hand, eliciting a small smile.

"I think he's already excited," Bonnie laughed.

" _Sounds like the perfect life," Bonnie grinned up at Damon._

" _It's the life that we deserve. I think we've had enough drama to last a lifetime."_

" _But there will be drama? Just to keep it interesting right?" Bonnie asked, "I mean, boring is bad…"_

 _Damon chuckled, "Yes, boring would be bad for us," he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, "because there will be that one day when that client comes in that causes us to go to our battle stations…"_

Bonnie entered the firm holding BJ's hand as he toddled next to her. At 2 years old, he decided that he liked to do everything himself…walking…talking…holding his cups and eating utensils, which meant that everything would take at least an hour longer than necessary. "Mommee…where Daddee?" BJ asked looking around with his inquisitive sky blue eyes. Bennett had his mother's complexion and his father's eye color making him a very distinct looking kid, which went fabulously with his distinct Damonesque personality.

"Daddy is probably still out of the office," Bonnie sighed. BJ had taken to asking about Damon every five minutes when he wasn't in his eyesight and it bugged Bonnie just a tad.

"Bennett!" Amanda, one of the newest associates cooed with her jet black bouncy along. After Bonnie had BJ, she and Damon decided that it was time to open up the firm to new associates. As a result, she and Damon hired Amanda Jones and Darren Fields as associates and so far they did not disappoint.

Amanda scooped BJ up in her arms and he giggled as she tickled him, "He is so adorable!" Amanda kissed his cheek as squealed in delight.

Bonnie shook her head, "Jenna, anything exciting going on?" she asked.

"There's a 2pm coming in a few. They want to meet with you and Damon."

"Hmm new clients?" Bonnie asked reviewing her emails.

"Yes, I did some research but can't find much about the person," Jenna frowned.

"Hmm…" Bonnie raised an eyebrow as BJ let out a squeal, "Daddee!"

Bonnie turned around to Damon walking through the glass door and taking BJ from Amanda, giving the toddler a high-five, "Hey you," Damon walked over to her.

"Hey," Bonnie smiled following Damon into his office with BJ. When the door was closed, Damon sat BJ down on the floor with one of his toys and he walked over to Bonnie, "Hey Beautiful," he smiled into a kiss.

"Hi, how was court?"

"You tell me first?"

"I had a pretty good day, cut a few deals…got some agreements accomplished and picked up your son. The one who despite the fact that I carried him for almost 10 months, still wants to know where his Daddy is. You?"

"Pretty good, nothing bad at all," Damon took a seat at his desk, "and BJ only bonds with me because we're men."

"Great. Do you know who our 2pm is?" Bonnie asked.

Damon shrugged, "No clue."

"Hmm…" Bonnie felt as if something wasn't right about this new client.

There was a knock on Damon's office door, "Come in," Damon called.

Rosa appeared in the doorway with a shell shocked look on her face, "Umm…your 2pm is here."

"Ok, can you keep an eye on BJ while we meet with them?" Damon asked.

"Um sure…but maybe I should warn you about…"

"Rosa, we're already a little late…we will talk after," Damon rushed out as he and Bonnie walked out of his office and down the hallway towards the conference room. They walked in step. It was amazing how after being married for two and a half years they were so connected with each other. They walked past the closed blinds of the conference room and Damon touched the knob to the door, "After you…" he opened the door.

Bonnie walked through the door and instantly stopped in the doorway causing Damon to bump into her. She looked at the man seated in the conference room and her hands instantly balled up, "Bon what's…" Damon began but stopped as soon as he met eyes with the man.

"What do you want?" Bonnie spat out.

"I…uh… need your help," he rushed out.

"I don't care what you've gotten yourself into, but I'm not helping you out of it," Bonnie turned to walk out of the conference room.

"This is about my daughter!" the man called after her, "and you are the only one who can help me."

Bonnie turned around with her eyes in slits and folded her arms.

"I can assure you that we are definitely not helping you… _no matter_ what it's about," Damon spoke up.

"Bonnie…Damon…you two are the only ones who I trust with this," the man stood up and moved closer to them.

"I'm going to escort you out," Damon turned to the conference room door but was stopped by Bonnie placing a hand on his arm, "Let's hear him out," she replied meeting the _client's_ almost black eyes. Damon looked at her incredulously before turning to face Tyler Lockwood.

" _Sounds like an exciting life," Bonnie answered as the song began winding down._

" _With us…it can't be anything but," Damon smirked at her before dipping her on the dance floor, planting a soft and sensual kiss on her neck._

 **Fin. For Now…**

 **Thank you and please show your love!**

 **Also, I do plan to update Cup of Coffee and Daddy Lessons…so look out for them.**


End file.
